


New School, New Friends

by KittyNoir666



Series: New School, New Friends [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I also post this on tumblr, I don't know how to tag but hey, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 120,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Marinette has reached her breaking point all thanks to Adrien. So she transfers to a new school and makes new friends. But with her old friends being who they were who will be able to pick up the slack of the previous heroes.This will be a series but this is the first part.Also, I still don't know how to summarize.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix, OC's/OC's
Series: New School, New Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625767
Comments: 223
Kudos: 438





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note I am also posting this on Tumblr.  
> https://kittyotakunoir666.tumblr.com/post/188598696012/new-school-new-friends-prologue
> 
> If you have questions you can ask them. I also still new to writing so bare with me.

**New School, New Friends Prologue**

A group of friends is sitting on the ground having a picnic in their school’s Greenhouse. There are 11 friends in total just hanging out together. One of the friends has news for her friends.

“Guys I have news,” A girl with purple hair said, “I have to go to Mexico for 6 days and won’t be back until Monday of the week we have for a break from school”

“Then why not wait for that week?” A blonde-haired male asked

“Because the reason I’m going to Mexico is because of a funeral” Purple-haired explained

“Oh who died?” A Blonde hair girl with a tiara asked

“My uncle’s first cousin once removed along with her wife cause they were in a car crash or something” Purple-haired explained

“Shouldn’t you be more broken up about this?” Another girl with blonde hair asked. Her hair was in a braid.

“They’re from my dad’s side, not to mention I never met them, unlike my mother’s side who I know most of.” Purple-haired explained even more, “Which considering they’re from my dad’s side means that one or both of them cheated at a minimum of two times before or after they married.”

“Just because most of your aunts and uncles cheated on their wives or husbands doesn’t mean the once who died did” A boy with brunette hair and a gray blazer suggested

“Spoken by someone who isn’t part or met my dads’ side of the family” Purple-Haired girl says pointing to the boy with Brunette hair and the gray blazer. 

“True that because girl your family is wack” The girl with Brunette curled hair said

“I warned you not to go out with her but did you listen, no,” Purple-haired girl replied 

“And I should have listened I know,” The brunette curled haired girl said sadly

“If it means anything I am sorry about her,” The purple-haired girl said trying to comfort her friend, “You didn’t deserve that Ruby”

“It’s fine, Nyx, it’s not your fault” Ruby replied

“Alright, boys, me and the girls are gonna go have a spa day and then have a sleepover” A guy with long pink hair informed the guys in the group, “Nyx when do you leave?”

“Tomorrow afternoon” Nyx answered

“Your leaving on Wednesday afternoon? Girl” He said with a bit of sass

“Hey I didn’t choose when I leave but my dad basically commanded it and I didn’t want to argue with him over the phone” Nyx hissed

“Nyx shut it down” The boy with blonde hair commended

“Right sorry Felix,” Nyx apologized, “Sorry Jake”

“No harm was done, Nyx,” Jake assured, “we know what talking about your dad does to you”

“Allegra, Nyx, Ruby, Terra, Jake, Let’s go because we have lots to do and if we want to do it before Nyx leave tomorrow we gotta move now,” The girl with blonde hair and a tiara said snapping her fingers

“Yes, Rosemarie,” Allegra, Nyx, Ruby, Terra, and Jake said at the same time

“Alright let’s go” Rosemarie got up from where she was sitting on the ground and started heading towards the exit with the others following her, “Bye boys”

“Bye guys,” Allegra said waving goodbye walking behind Rosemarie

“Bye Felix, Claude, Allan, Sébastian, and Luka,” Terra Saluted goodbye walking behind Allegra

“Bye losers,” Ruby said flipping them off while she walks backward.

“Bye,” Jake said also saluting walking fast to catch up with the others

“You behave now when I’m gone cause I don’t wanna come back and learn that ya’ll hurt yourselves alright,” Nyx said leaving to try and catch up with the others, “Though honestly what can happen in the six days that I’m gone”

A lot, A lot can happen in six days.


	2. Bewear Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien will be OOC because I've seen the show and I honestly can not grasp his character. So sorry about that.
> 
> Activate mama bear and papa bear. But beware of the mama bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos.
> 
> Also, I know these first few will be weird but that's cause I didn't know how I would write this story but I got a pretty good grasp now.

**New School, New Friends Chap 1**

**Wednesday**

**Marinette pov.**

Two months

All it took was two months

Two months of the same thing since Lila promised to take everyone from me

Two months and everyone left me to fend for myself 

Two months and nineteen akumas trying to akumatize me

I was at the edge of my limit

I never thought that it would be Adrien who pushed me

See, my day started just like it has been for the past two months. Since no one invited me anywhere anymore I was able to work on and finish any projects I started and never got around to finishing and that meant that when I didn’t go patrolling I was able to get a decent sleep. Which meant I was able to wake up early and get to school early. So after I had my breakfast I made my way to the school. When I arrived I went into the classroom and made my way to my seat in the back. It became my seat after Lila once again turned Alya against me and I truly lost my best friend after two weeks of her threat. I never thought she’d be the first to go since she was supposed to be my  _ best friend _ but I guess knowing me longer meant nothing to her or the others. After I lost Alya the others followed right after and Lila had everyone after 3 weeks and it hurt. God did it hurt because every single person I considered my friend left me because of the words of a stranger. Everyone left. Except one.

Adrien.

Adrien who promised we were in this together and I believed we truly were. But he didn’t help me. He just stood there and watched as the class began to gang up on me and bully me. He kept saying that we should take the high road and that everything will be like the old times before Lila. He would then change his speech to where he kept telling me that I should just keep Lila do what she wants because that way the others would stop messing with me. 

I started to dislike him because he saw that they were hurting me and he wanted me to play nice with my bullies. That was when I realized that he always did this. He made excuses for Chloe all the time and even guilt-trip the victim of her torment to leave her alone as though it was the victims’ fault for being in the way of Chloe. I would know since he did the same thing to me when I celebrated when Chloe said she was moving to New York with her mother and he didn’t like that we were celebrating her leaving.

I could understand him being sad but why couldn’t he understand why we were celebrating. Chloe tormented everyone and always used her father’s position as mayor to get her way. Was it mean to celebrate her leaving, yes, but did we, her victims, have a right, also yes. And now he’s doing the same thing with Lila.

Though Chloe hasn’t done or said anything which I took note and mentally filed that under “Check this out later”

He makes excuses for her but to an even greater scale than with Chloe. I guess that’s also when I realized my crush on him demolished like when a wrecking ball goes through a wall. And I was grateful for that or else what just happened would hurt more than it does. Which, reminds me back to why it was Adrien who pushed over the edge.

Because after I took my seat the rest of the class was arriving and everyone that came in would send glares my way. This meant that Lila was off talking about me again and blaming me for something I didn’t do. Which Meant that Alya will come in any minute and try to make her way to me and started yelling at me. 

And that’s exactly what happened, apparently, I had spent the previous night texting Lila terrible things like “You are worthless” “Your useless” and “Nobody loves you” which isn’t true considering I’ve been without a phone this past week since I accidentally broke it by dropping it. I won’t be getting one until next week which was given to us for a small break away from school which thankfully starts the day after tomorrow since today is Wednesday. Anyway, where were we in the story, Oh yea, Alya was yelling at me again and stopped only when the teacher walked in. After that class went on as usual as though nothing had happened because as anyone is concerned nothing actually happened. And before we knew it, it was lunchtime.

Which takes us to the current situation. Alya had wanted to go on a witch hunt after me but I was already halfway through the courtyard when Adrien called for me. I had to resist rolling my eyes at him as he started to catch up to me. 

“Marinette I need to talk to you” Adrien had called out to me, so I turn around and look at him, and he grabbed my wrist to hold me in place, not that he could but whatever.

“What Adrien?” I ask him already done with this conversation.

He frowned at my tone before answering, “You shouldn’t have sent Lila those messages Marinette”

My eye twitched

“You need to stop antagonizing her and take the High road like we said” He continued not noticing my eye twitch, “I get that you don’t like her but maybe if you became her friend and set an example she’ll get better and..”

“Excuse me, but what?” I ask not wanting to believe that Adrien actually thinks I sent Lila those messages.

“Marinette, seriously you need to listen to me,” He said angrily, “Stop making Lila the villain and start being the everyday Ladybug that I know you are and be a good example for Lila because she is getting better”

I just stare at him with my mouth hanging open before I regain my voice, “I can not believe you”

He stares at me in confusion as though he doesn’t know what our situation is. 

“Do you honest to god believe that I would send her those messages?” I ask him in disbelief, “Adrien she was lying” 

“See there you go again making her the villain,” He said

“I wasn’t making her the villain I was stating a fact and you need to realize that she really isn’t getting better,” I tell him, “She’s getting worse”

“Marinette your supposed to be our everyday Ladybug and..” He started explaining

“You gotta stop using that against me Adrien because I didn’t ask to be your everyday Ladybug” I cut him off, “And you need to realize that what you're suggesting isn’t the high road but the cowards way out of a tough situation”

“No, You need to realize that your being stubborn and need to let the situation go” He started raising his voice

“Excuse me but if you haven’t noticed I am defending myself against them,” I say also raising my voice, “And weren’t we supposed to be in this together?”

“We are but your being too stubborn for your own good,” He said blaming me again and raising his voice even more, “maybe if you stop being so stubborn you wouldn’t be losing your friends”

“The reason only I’m losing my friends is that  _ SHE  _ turned them against me,” I tell him practically yelling

“WELL MAYBE IF STOP BEING SUCH A BULLY YOU MIGHT HAVE HAD FRIENDS WHO ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT YOU ” Adrien yelled at me, “BECAUSE I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU, YOUR NOT OUR EVERYDAY LADYBUG, YOU’RE JUST ANOTHER BULLY THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT”

We both then heard a gasp and we noticed we gained a crowd. I was still too in shock to really care but then there was another gasp and I noticed my hand hurt. I had ended up slapping Adrien across the face. His eyes had widened at my action but I finally snap out of my shock and glared at him because I can feel myself start to break down.

“Go fuck yourself, Adrien Agreste” I growled before running out of the school towards my house.

I could feel my eyes began to tear up. Once I got home I ran into the house quickly not noticing my maman in the kitchen. But I heard her call to me when I ran up to my room. Once in my room, the dam finally broke and I began to cry my eyes out with Tikki trying to comfort me on the floor.

“Shh Marinette, it’s going to be okay” I heard Tikki say

“It hurts so much Tikki” I cry out, “Why would he say that? Was he right am I too stubborn? Am I really a bully like Chloe?”

“No, Marinette, he’s wrong,” Tikki tells me, “He the one in the wrong because you are the strongest, sweetest, and the most courageous girl I know”

“B-but..” I began but I heard a knock from the trap door that led to my room. My maman then entered my room cautiously. She then saw me on my floor crying my eyes out so she took me into her arms and I latched myself to her as though she was my lifeline. I didn’t hear her speak until after I settled myself down.

“Honey, what happened? What’s wrong?” My Maman asked

“Maman I wanna switch schools,” I tell her

“Sweetie you need to tell me what happened,” She says while still holding me, “Your papa and I need to know where this is coming from ok”

“It’s a long story maman,” I warn her

“We have the rest of today since I do believe you don’t plan on going back to school,” She asks rhetorically. I give her a nod and she gives me a quick squeeze before releasing me and heading back down to the bakery to tell papa they will be closing early today. 

After my maman had gotten papa to agree to close early I moved myself to the kitchen where maman making some tea for us. After the tea was ready we sat around the dining table in silence knowing I had to be the first to speak. So I did. “I have been bullied by my classmates for the past two months” 

“Honey, What do you mean?” My papa asked

And so I started from the start, from when Lila first appeared and how I found out she was a liar and the stolen book and how I returned it to Monsieur Agreste. To her absence from school for three months without knowledge of where she really was but evidence points to her really being here considering she was Volpina on Heroes day and was the one that created Ladybug fighting Chat Noir and “killing” him. To her return to school and telling medical lies to accommodate her needs even though the first time she came she didn’t have any medical problems to how the miraculous cure had cured her tinnitus. How Adrien promised to be there for her and how they were in this together only to break that promise and leave her alone to fend for herself against their classmates. How it’s been two months of feeling alone and tired being by herself. To the screaming match with Adrien during lunchtime. That particularly ticked them off but not enough to attract an akuma thank gods.

“Ok how about you take a day off tomorrow while we look for a new school for you okay,” Maman said a little to calm for her liking. I just nod. 

“Alright, sweetheart how about you to your room and try to relax while we start looking for a new school for you although try not to stay up too late considering its 9 pm” Papa advised me. I nod again and head to my room

Once in my room, I head to my chaise longue and just sit there looking at my roof. Eventually, I get my sketchbook, put on jagged stone music, and begin designing. Thankfully, Tikki leaves me to my own devices and before I knew it, I fell asleep dreaming of a better tomorrow.

**Wednesday night and Thursday**

**Third pov.**

Tom and Sabine had been understandably pissed off at the actions of their daughters’ classmates, her supposed  _ friends _ . But they couldn’t dwell on that since they had work to do. They began searching at different schools around the area when they found the perfect one for their daughter.

L'Academie Jeanne d'Arc

A school that thrives on its students succeeding. The school catered to the students’ strongest points and worked from there. The school from what they could see was a pristine school and would only take the best, thankfully their daughter was just that. From what they could see they could apply their child by submitting some achievements their child has done to receive a scholarship to go there. 

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and agreed that this was the school for their daughter all they had to do was send an application in the morning and they will receive word instantly since they lived in Paris. So they filled in the application and prepared it to deliver it tomorrow.

So the next day they woke up early and left a note for Marinette, in case she woke up, on where they went. They had also excused their daughter from school that day and set up a meeting for after their business with L’Academie Jeanne d’Arc. They were able to have a meeting with the school principal, Mlle Tempest. Mlle Tempest was an understanding woman who only wanted the best for her students and to help those students achieve their goals. Mlle Tempest had gotten a call in the early morning from Dupain-Cheng couple to have a meeting about transferring their daughter to her school. So when they arrived she took them to her office and they sat down to discuss the possible transfer.

“Bonjour, M. Dupain and Mme Cheng, What can I do for you?” Mlle Tempest asked the couple.

“We came here to see if we can transfer our daughter to your school using one of your scholarships” Sabine explained while taking out the application for the scholarship and the application for the transfer. “We filled out the applications for both the scholarship and the transfer and all we need is for you to approve it”

“Well as you both know we take our education very seriously and..” Mlle Tempest cut herself off as she read over the achievements of the daughter of the Dupain-Cheng family. Marinette Dupain-Cheng has done a lot and achieved a lot. “Your daughter has an impressive list of achievements; winning Monsieur Agreste hat contest, designing Jagged Stones album cover and his favorite Eiffle tower glasses just to name a few on this list. By the looks of it, your daughter seems to be more than qualified and our school would be honored to have your daughter attend this school.”

“Oh, That’s wonderful thank you,” Sabine said getting up with her husband to shake the woman’s hand. 

“Yes well first things first, is your daughter going to live on campus or will she be able to be here on time?” She asks them while the parents sit back down

“She will be here on time though she will at times be late,” Sabine said knowing her daughter has had the tendency to be late but has improved in the last two months now knowing why though.

“Alright, we can work with that, also your daughter will be required to wear a uniform but she will be able to accessorize however she likes and wear whatever shoes and socks she wants.” Mlle Tempest explained, “Now she will be able to start tomorrow to see her classes or she can wait till we come back from the break but she will be allowed to visit the campus since it’s always open until the curfew of 10 pm.”

“We can ask her when we go back home and thank you for accepting our daughter” Tom thanked the woman shaking her hand and got up with his wife. “We will give her the option after we discuss this with her and thank you again”

“Of course, you will be able to pick up the schools uniform with the front desk along with a provided laptop that students will be able to keep after graduation and then will take care of her schedule and she can pick it up tomorrow morning if she decides to come to school, Now bye and have a good day” 

After business was done they Dupain-Cheng couple had left carrying a bag with the school’s uniform and laptop. They then split when they reached their home since Sabine had to go to the meeting with Collège Françoise Dupont’s principle. So while Tom stayed behind to check on their girl and opened up their bakery Sabine went to take care of some business. 

Sabine entered the school around the time students were switching classes. Her daughters’ old classmates were trying to get her attention but she ignored them and swiftly entered the principles room where principal Damocles and Caline Bustier were waiting.

“Afternoon Mrs. Cheng what can I do for you in this meeting,” Damocles asked the Woman who just entered the room

“I would like for you to return my daughters information for my husband and I had decided to transfer our daughter to a different school” Sabine combined

Damocles and Mlle Bustier stared at her with their mouths opened. Mlle Bustier was the first to break the short silence. “May I ask why?”

Sabine’s eyes hardened at the teacher, “There are many reasons why we decided to transfer her but the main one would be part of the altercations that had happened yesterday with Adrien and Alya”

“Mme Cheng the altercations yesterday was all a misunderstanding and it was your daughter who made it physical by slapping Adrien and..” was all Mlle Bustier could get out before being cut off.

Sabine had slammed her had on top of the desk scarring the Principal and teacher into silence. “My daughter was yelled at by both Alya and Adrien and your gonna put the blame on my daughter. Listen here. M. Adrien Agreste had made my daughter feel like she was unloved by those around her and that she was a burden. Mlle Alya Césaire along with the rest of the class has been bullying my daughter and you honestly are gonna say it was all a misunderstanding?”

“W-well..” M. Damocles started

“NO, Listen, You will give me my daughters papers and then I will leave while I send this information to the board of education” Sabine stated, “And hopefully my daughter will be able to move on from this experience without being completely traumatized because you two refused to do your job properly. Now hand me my daughters files”

With that said the principal grabbed Marinette's files and gave them to Sabine. Sabine then walked out and started heading home where her daughter and husband were waiting for her. While passing by the students started whispering but Sabine could care less, her family was done with this school. It was time to move on.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Somewhere in Mexico, a girl rolls over in pain in her sleep. For she felt the shift of the already unstable balance in the universe. Something had happened with the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous holders and the universe is NOT HAPPY.

Uh, Oh


	3. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New School and New Friends

**New School, New Friends Chap 2**

**Friday**

**Third Person Pov.**

To say Marinette was nervous was the understatement of the year. She was practically sweating bullets about her situation. See after the events at her old school and telling her parents everything they were able to find a school for her. Sure she would have to wear a uniform but hey at least she would be able to accessories however she wanted and that would give her practice on creating more accessories. She did freak out majorly though when she found out how quickly her parents found a school for her. But talk with her papa calmed her down. Besides, she would only have to go to classes for today and will be able to visit the campus during break though her parents did try to get her to only visit the campus she wasn’t having it.

(Flashback)

Marinette had woken after a much-needed rest. Crying really takes a lot out of someone. After Marinette woke up she headed down to have brunch since it was already late in the day. Tikki was also still sleeping so Marinette had let her continue sleeping since last week they had to deal with four akumas for four days in a row. And honestly, they both needed the sleep after fighting akumas and fighting off akumas.

She got ready for that day by wearing her normal everyday clothes and put her hair in her ponytails and brushed her teeth and started to head down. As she headed down she saw the note her papa and maman left for her but considering she was hearing noises from downstairs in the bakery, that they may have returned. She headed downstairs and only saw her papa. So she asked him where her maman was.

“Oh, she went to take care of some business somewhere but for now I have news sweetheart,” Tom said while continuing to make the bread for the day, “We found a wonderful school for you and sent in an application for you to go there”

“Oh what school is that,” Marinette asked while helping her papa by mending the already in the oven bread. 

“L'Academie Jeanne d'Arc” Her papa replied with a knowing smile of what was about to happen

Marinette's eyes widen at that, she then starts rambling, “Wait isn’t that an expensive school? Isn’t it a pristine school? Every person at different schools wants to know how it looks on the inside? What if I don’t get in? Papa is that where you went today in the morning? How did it go? Did I get accepted?”

“Sweetheart breath,” Tom said holding on to Marinette’s shoulders and started calming her down before speaking to answer her questions, “Yes that’s were your maman and I went this morning and yes you did get accepted. The principal has granted you a scholarship to attend though you will need to take the Métro to the school and you will need to wear a uniform.”

“That’s totally fine since I have gotten better in maintaining a good sleeping schedule so that should totally be fine.” Marinette said exited after calming down a bit, “But omg god I actually got in”

“Yes sweetie” Tom promised

“Thank you, papa, for caring so much for me,” Marinette said hugging her papa with tears in her eyes

“I love you so much honey and your maman and I would do anything to protect you” Tom reassured her, “Now the principal said you can start tomorrow if you want but you could decide to start after the break and still go during the break to explore the school”

“Though I would like for you to go after the break your gonna go tomorrow aren’t you Marinette?” Sabine asked as she entered the backroom. She quickly greeted her daughter and husband before handing her daughter her purse knowing Marinette will head upstairs after she confirms her question.

“Yes maman I will because I want to at least get an idea of what the rest of my school years will be like and I also want to know the classes I’ll be taking that will correspond with my field of study there.” Marinette explained, “I also just want to see the school since I heard how beautiful it is.”

“Alright, Marinette if you're sure,” Sabine said hugging her daughter. After that Marinette made her way back up all the way to her room and began designing some accessories.

(End of flashback)

Now Marinette stood in the school’s front office as they search for her schedule. Marinette was wearing the school uniform for the students that would be attending the collège classes. The outfit consists of a white collared shirt, a red and blue plaid skirt, a red and blue plaid tie, and a blue blazer with white trim. Marinette also was wearing knee-high black socks, her ballerina pink shoes, her hair was down with ladybug themed hairpins. She had her backpack she made and her purse was also with her as she kept Tikki in there along with her phone. 

The front office woman had come back with her schedule and was currently phoning one of Marinettes’ new class representatives. Apparently in this school, they have two class representatives for the classes, one girl and one boy to share the responsibilities in case one couldn’t make it for any reason. The one who is supposed to show Marinette her classes is the guy representative because the girl had an appointment she needed to attend to.

While they waited Marinette checked out her schedule

  * Serilda Willet (Homeroom/French)
  * Carrington C. Claudine (Literature/Literacy)
  * Lyra Lily (Science)
  * Anastasia Kaiser (PE)
  * Lunchtime
  * Bella Laguna (Fashion/Home econ.)
  * Nelson Bones (Business)
  * Nash Walker (Math)
  * Serilda Willet (Homeroom/French)



After looking over the schedule, Marinette looks up from her paper and notices a blonde boy making his way to where she and the front office lady are waiting. By the looks of it, the class representatives wear a different uniform than the other students. He had on a white-collar shirt, a black blazer with red buttons over it, red and black plaid pants, black shoes, a black and green watch, and was carrying a black satchel. 

“Good morning Mlle Bauer” The boy greeted the front desk lady

“Good morning to you too Felix” Mlle Bauer greeted the boy known as Felix, “We have a new student starting today and I know you would normally only handle the business side of being a representative but Rosemarie had an appointment today she couldn’t miss”

“It’s alright Mlle Bauer, I knew about Rosemarie’s appointment,” Felix assured Mlle Bauer, “Now where is the new student?”

“Right here” Marinette giggled. She knew she was small, her mother is still half a head taller than her.. **(I recently found out Marinette is 4’11’’. That’s smaller than me and I’m already pretty small heck my friends tease me for being small and Felix was originally taller then Marinette by a lot so he would see her as tiny.)**

Felix’s eyes widen as he looks at her because he is one foot taller than her. “My deepest apologies I hadn’t seen you standing there” 

“It’s alright, it happens all the time” Marinette reassured him, “I am 4 '5'’”

“I see well I apologize again Mlle?” Felix Inquired

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng” Marinette greeted the boy and extending her hand

“Felix Culpa” Felix introduced himself taking Marinettes hand and giving her a firm shake, “Right well how about I look over your schedule and we can make our way to our homeroom class. Au revoir Mlle Bauer” 

“Au revoir Mlle Bauer,” Marinette said waving goodbye to the front office lady

“Au revoir Kids and have a good day”

“You too” Marinette shouted back as she and Felix already had some distance between them and the front office. Marinette turned back to looking forward to catching up with Felix as she created distance by looking back.

“So I looked over your schedule and it seems we share all of our classes but one which is Fashion since I’m studying Finance. The class we are heading to right now is only about 16-26 minutes long, depending on if we have PE or not, to give students time to do any homework they didn’t do or need to finish. She also as you can see teaches French as our last class, I suggest that when she’s teaching us, make sure that if you are doing something else you are still paying attention” Felix began to explain, “Now Mme. Willet is strict but understanding like most teachers here are but try not to get on her bad side, she also allows time for those who run late since some students do tend to arrive late. Mlle Claudine is more lenient on tardies considering how big the school is and she really doesn’t have a bad side so you’ll be fine with her. Mlle Lily is also strict but flexible but she does tend to bring up how she was in the American airforce but only when she gets homesick. Mlle Kaiser, we won’t have today since it’s Friday but when we do you always have to be doing something or she makes you run the mile with everyone else watching. Mme Laguna, I actually don’t know since I don’t have a class with her but I have two friends you do share it with that take her class, their names are Jake Stone and Terra Wood. Now M. Bones he’s a particular man but he is nice, he’s actually married to Mme Laguna. M. Walker is hard to describe but a word that comes to mind is old-fashion though he is open to new ways to do things. Along with that our class consist of two of my friends, Nyx Avila Nita Natalia Nuñez-Avila and Rosemarie Gomez”

“Oh, She’s the other class representative right?” Marinette asked him.

Both Marinette and Felix had arrived right outside the homeroom classroom. When they enter the teacher takes note of Marinette and motions for Marinette to join her at her desk. Marinette makes her way to the front desk and everyone that’s already in the classroom finally notices her. Marinette tries to ignore the staring but she can’t feel to feel insecure.

“Bonjour Mlle Dupain-Cheng” The teacher greeted her, “I’m Mme Willet and it’s wonderful to meet you” 

“Bonjour Mme Willet it’s wonderful to meet you too,” Marinette said shyly, feeling the eyes of her new classmates start to affect her.

“Right, well let’s get you into your seat,” Mme Willet said giving her a sympathetic look as she saw how Marinette was starting to close in on her self, “You will actually sit in the back next to Felix, Felix raise your hand” 

Felix did as he was told and Marinette thanked Mme Willet and made her way to the back and up the stairs, feeling the eyes of her new classmates. Felix saw her feel a bit uncomfortable from the staring so he decided to speak up.

“If you guys are done gawking at her, how about getting back to your homework that I know most of you haven’t done,” Felix said sending a glare to his classmates, which made them get back to what they were doing but some still occasionally glancing at Marinette. 

“Thanks for that Felix” Marinette whispered to him as she took her seat next to him on his left near the stairs.

“It was nothing Mlle Dupain-Cheng,” Felix assured her, “It’s just that you seemed uncomfortable with everyone staring at you”

Marinette gave him a small smile, she missed smiling somewhere where it wasn’t her own house in forever, “I was, thank you again for helping me”

“As I said it was nothing,” Felix reassured her. The school bell rang after he said that and the rest of the class has arrived and filed in. 

“Alright class we actually have a new student joining us today, please treat her as we would treat others and that is with respect,” Mme Willet informed the class, “Mlle Dupain-Cheng may you please stand up and introduce yourself while telling us one thing about yourself”

With that Marinette stood up and bowed to the class as a hello, “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng thank you for receiving me and one thing about myself is that I like to garden”

With that being said she sat back down and class went on as usual with the other students trying to do the homework they either didn’t do or are trying to finish but some would still throw small glances at Marinette. Meanwhile, Marinette and Felix were both left to their own devices since Felix had done all his homework for all of his classes and was now reading a book he brought with him. Marinette, on the other hand, didn’t really have anything to do since she was new and all so she began to design some new outfits and accessories. 

Eventually, the class ended and the class had to go to the next period. Marinette always being seated next to Felix, a fact that she did not mind. On occasion, she would feel the stares of her classmates but she would pay no mind to that since Felix decided that from now on she would sit in his right side to try and hide from the stares. And every so often she would start missing her old school, her old classroom, her old friends, then she would remember what they did to her and she would become sad. Felix did, of course, took note of this but didn’t know what to do. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Lunch starts around 10 am**

By the time their third period rolled around Felix and Marinette had hit it off and Felix declared her officially his friend. Since Marinette was an observant girl she knew that Felix had a lot of boundaries and many walls up. She was just grateful she made a friend on the first day of her new school. And in this new school, she immediately gained a protector since Marinette admitted to herself it was strange that someone would transfer on the day before the schools would go on a break from school, people talk, people stared, and people created rumors.

Then the bell rang and Felix got up and waited for Marinette to do the same. Then both started making their way to the school’s cafeteria that connects itself to one of the courtyards. Since the school is so big and has many students in different grades from many places they had to build another courtyard. 

Felix was leading Marinette around the people to try and get to his destination but his friends were already at their table and he very much would not like to share his new friend with them yet so he was trying to sneak around them along with trying to hide Marinette behind him. 

They saw him immediately. 

A boy with pink hair was wearing the same outfit as Felix shouted for him, “Felix over here”

Felix slowly made his way to the group but his hand on Marinette's wrist to make sure she was behind him and out of their view which was easy since Marinette was very small. He was still a good distance away when Felix noticed that two of his friends weren’t there.

“Guys where’s Harmony,” Felix asked,

“Harmony went home since his mother made food and he wanted his mother’s food, which is understandable” The girl whose hair was divided in the middle to divide her dyed hair. Her hair was short and her left side was dyed red and the right side was dyed green. 

“Thank you for informing me, Mlle Wood” Felix said. He was still at a distance but was close enough to have a conversation with them. Marinette was quietly listening to the conversation still behind Felix who was still holding on to her wrist. The others noticed that Felix had an arm behind him.

“Felix what are you hiding behind your back,” Asked the girl with blonde hair that she had in a braid. 

“Nothing, Mlle Sartre-Harper,” Felix said while taking a step back Marinette also taking a step back.

“See I don’t think we believe you,” A girl with brunette hair and a gray with black trim blazer said, “But first we need your opinion on this, Should Allegra put silver highlights in her hair or not”

“Why would I..” Felix started but was cut off

“I think the silver would blend in well with blonde hair,” Marinette said from behind Felix. At this Felix let out a sigh and took a step to the side releasing Marinette's wrist and leaving Marinette exposed to the group of friends.

Everyone in the group got wide-eyed and gaped at the sight of Marinette. Marinette, on the other hand, got a good look at the people in front of her. They were all a group of colorful people as some had dyed hair and were practically a rainbow. 

There was a pale-skinned boy with pink hair who seemed to be wearing a flower crown, a pink and purple pastel watch and Sports Shoes with a pastel ocean print on it. His backpack was on the floor and by the looks of it had the same design as his shoes on the table. Next to him was an almond skinned girl with brunette hair but with her tips dyed red, wearing a gray blazer with a black trim instead of a blue blazer with white trim. She was also wearing a pink and red choker that went with the earrings she had on, she also had on a pink and red bracelet on her right hand. She wore knee-high black sock and hot pink boots and beside her was her hot soft pink backpack.

After her, was the girl with the red and green hair and wow did she literally have everything watermelon themed. She had creamy beige skin and was wearing the school’s class representative’s outfit, which was a white turtleneck with a black corset vest over it and a black plaid skirt. She also had knee-high black socks and was wearing watermelon themed boots, watermelon themed necklace and earrings, a watermelon themed watch, and finally, she had a watermelon themed backpack, she must really like watermelons. Next to her was a blonde girl whose skin was a creamy cocoa skin tone and was wearing the same school uniform as Marinette, had on white knee-high hosiery, orange wedge shoes, and where the braid started she had an orange/yellow hair comb. Her backpack was a nice clean white color.

Then there was the boy in all blue and had a tanned skin tone. He had brown hair, his uniform was the same as Marinettes but instead of a skirt, he wore black pants. He had on blue sneakers and with him was a blue backpack. Next to him was a wonderful chocolate skinned tone boy with a green cap, the same uniform as the previous boy, he had with him orange headphones, green vintage shoes, a black and green bracelet on his right hand. He was carrying a mint green vintage backpack. 

Then lastly was a warm brown skin tone boy who wore a gray with a black trim blazer. He had brown hair and was wearing black vintage shoes and had on a black watch on his left arm. He was carrying a brown backpack. The whole group was in shock.

The first to move was the boy with pink hair. When he approached Marinette he twirled her once and then kissed her hand before introducing himself, “Hello, Gorgeous, My name is Jake Stone”

This prompted the others to snap out of the shock they were in. The girl with the red tips pushed Jake out of the way taking Marinette's hand in the process also twirling her and dipping her before introducing herself, “Hi my name is Ruby Rose and ¿Te has Perdido?. Porque el Cielo está bien lejos de aquí. ***”**

Ruby was pulled back by the watermelon themed chick before she herself was shaking Marinette's hand and introducing herself, “Don’t worry about her will keep her in check, My name is Terra Wood it’s nice to m…wait a minute Ruby did you have Nyx teach you Spanish for you to say that line” 

“No, I only had her teach me that one phrase,” Ruby said from where she was standing next to Jake. Terra went to stand next to them as the next person gets in front of Marinette. It was the boy with brunette hair and gray blazer stepped in front of her and spoke taking her hand and giving her a firm handshake before giving it a kiss, “Hello, my lady, my name is Sébastian Delacroix and it’s nice to meet you.”

He leaves to stand by the others and before the girl with blonde hair takes his place and gives Marinette a hug before introducing herself, “Bonjour, I’m Allegra Sartre-Harper nice to meet you too and I am warning you that the boy you’ll meet after me will be your worst nightmare” 

After that, she went to stand with the others and the blue boy took her spot but just nodding at Marinette as a hello “Haha, Ignore her, she’s a jokester don’t worry about it. Anyway the names Pierre, Claude Pierre”

He was pulled away by the green-hat boy as who started shaking Marinette's hand, “Ignore them, their lunatics but it’s nice to meet you” 

After that, he stood right next to the others which gave Marinette a full view of how colorful the group really was. When they introduced themselves Marinette was smiling and giggling. So they spent the rest of the time eating and talking with Marinette just listening and making mental notes about their interests and hobbies and noted their favorite colors. Just as they were getting ready to head back to class a voice was heard behind them that made them turn around.

“Marinette?”

“Luka”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**In Puebla, Mexico it was around 3:00 am**

“Why the fuck did I just feel a chill down my spine,” The girl asked the cards, “Oh god did Ruby use the line...Shit”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***Are you lost because heaven is a long way from here**


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends talk and Marinette relaxes.

**New School, New Friends Chap 3**

**End of Lunch, passing period**

“Marinette?” 

“Luka”

Marinette and Luka stared at each other before Luka moved to get closer to Marinette but at this movement, Marinette flinched back which stopped Luka in his tracks. Luka gave her a sad smile before he began to walk again but slowly and started speaking. “Marinette, I’m not gonna yell at you, I am not going to belittle you, or ignore your side of the story”

Marinette stared at him before walking to where he was and hugged him and thanking him. She then turned to the others and said, “I’ll see guys late but I want to quickly talk to Luka. Jake and Terra, can you please tell the teacher I might be a bit late?”

They nodded their heads and resumed to walk to their class but Ruby stopped and turned to talk to Luka, “I’ll warn your teacher about you being a little bit late, Harmony” 

Luka nodded at her and she began to follow the others. Marinette and Luka were standing there awkwardly before Luka grabbed her hand and began to pull her in a certain direction. While he was pulling her she noticed that he wore the same outfit as Sébastian. He was wearing his earrings, bracelets, and rings I always see him with. He had on blue shoes I never saw him wear before, a blue backpack with blue lightning, and he was carrying a black guitar case in his other hand.

When they stopped walking Marinette saw that they arrived inside a greenhouse that had a beautiful garden in the center with stone benches and a small fountain. Luka took her to the bench sat her down before sitting himself next to her. He brought out his guitar which was a beautiful turquoise and blue color mixture. He strummed some of the strings and hummed a small tune before he began to speak.

“I haven’t heard from you in a while, Marinette,” He began before he looked at Marinette for a second before looking away again and continuing, “Are you okay?”

Marinette let the silence sit before speaking, “Honestly, I don’t know.”

“Have you heard that the band split up?” Luka asked 

“I did.” Marinette answered giving him a small smile, “How are you doing?”

“I’m ok, actually, they are sorry but at the same time...They kept following the word of a stranger than their own bandmate.” Luka informed Marinette. Marinette shook her head and hugged Luka, “So you know the stranger I’m talking about?”

“Her name is Lila Rossi and she’s a pathological liar,” Marinette stated, she then began her story, “Around the first few months of the beginning of the school year Lila Rossi moved to Paris because of her mom’s job and started going to Collège Françoise Dupont. When she first appeared I really didn’t like her because she immediately latched on to Adrien and I did get jealous because of that fact”

At the mention of Adrien and her old crush on him, she looked away from Luka. Luka, on the other hand, continued playing a soft tune on his guitar, he himself knew that Marinette’s heart would never be aligned with his but he was always going to be there for her because he was her friend first and would be there for her in any situation. So as the silence continued he motioned for her to continue and she nodded. 

“I eventually found out she was a liar because I followed her to the library, a shop, and the park where she was meeting up with Adrien when she began to claim that she was a superhero and was a descendant of a fox miraculous holder, Adrien began to believe her but then Ladybug interrupted them and called Lila out for lying which made Lila angry and stormed off,” Marinette explained, “Granted Ladybug was a bit harsh on her and she didn’t deserve to be humiliated that way but in the end, she yelled at Ladybug and then ran away and she became akumatized into Volpina. After being cleansed she disappeared for a while and all was back to normal.”

Marnette took a deep breath and calmed herself since beginning the story she was becoming aggravated, “But about two months ago, after heroes day and everything with scarletmoth, she came and began lying again, I tried to warn my friends but then Alya told me that I was just being jealous and that I didn’t have any proof of her lying but the thing is that she didn’t have any proof that she was telling the truth along with getting yelled at about eavesdropping on their conversation totally ignoring the part about her lying. So after trying to prove that she was lying once more, I get yelled at, so I went to the bathroom to cool off and Lila came after me and said she would give me a chance to be her ‘friend’ but then I called her out for her lies and she told me she only tells people what they want to hear and then she threatened me about taking all my friends from me and taking away Adrien from me, after that she left and I, understandably, got angry which led to an akuma to come after me and when I fought it off Lila got akumatized and then after she was de-akumatized she threatened me again about taking my friends and Adrien.”

Marinette began to cry a bit since she was frustrated, Luka stopped playing his guitar and hugged her. After calming down, they stayed that way for a while before Luka spoke, “That was also around the time you stopped coming to my house.”

Marinette sighed before letting go of Luka and continuing with her story, “The reason for that was because little by little Lila began to fulfill her threat, she began with Alya and then it was easier to get to the others and eventually I was left alone.”

“And your here now because you transferred here right?” Luka asked to confirm his thought

“Yes, actually, though it is a little redundant since starting tomorrow we have a whole week off school,” Marinette giggled. She had stopped crying when Luka took her into his arms so thankfully her eyes won’t be red or puffy. She continued talking, “I’m sorry that I haven’t stopped by but I thought it best I avoid the others.”

“I don’t blame you, Marinette or else you would have been in a toxic environment,” Luka assured her he began to pack his guitar and stand up while offering his hand to Marinette, “We better get going, the bell just rang and we wouldn’t want to be late any more than what we already might be”

Marinette smiled at him and grabbed his hand so he could pull her up. They let go of each other and went their separate ways. Luka headed to where his music classes Marinette headed to her Fashion/Home econ class. Marinette headed to where the number of the class was and entered the classroom.

“Mme Laguna, I am sorry for being late on my first day here,” Marinette apologized bowing her head and stood shyly.

The teacher only smiled at her before speaking, “ It’s alright Marinette, introduce yourself and you can have a seat with Jake and Terra as it would seem you know them with them informing me about you being late.” 

“Ok,” Marinette said as she turned to the class and introduced herself, “Hello, My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, It’s nice to meet you”

“It’s nice to meet you Marinette,” The whole class greeted

Marinette blinked at that before making her way to the back where Jake and Terra were. She took the seat between them and got out her things. She then took a quick look around the class and noticed everyone was wearing the gray blazers and she was the only one wearing a blue blazer along with Jake and Terra wearing their class representative clothes. ‘I wonder why that is’ Marinette thought as the teacher began to teach the class, today we would focus on fashion so they wouldn’t be heading to the kitchen. 20 minutes in and Terra slid a paper to her with a question

What did you and Harmony talk about? -Terra

Marinette stared at the paper before glancing towards Terra. Terra noticed Marinette glance at her and gave her a quick smile before paying attention. Marinette decided to answer the question since apparently, she had transferred when they were reviewing their work, but Marinette already know all about the color theory. After all, she is a fashion designer.

We talked about something private that I wish to not share at the moment - MDC

Alright, although I do want to know how you know him -T

He’s the brother of someone I knew-MDC

After writing that Marinette paused before sliding the note back to Terra. After that, the class went on, Terra and Marinette continued with the notes and eventually, Jake got involved with the notes, they went back and forth for the rest of the period. 

Before they knew it, it was time to go to their next class, Marinette had to head back to where her classes usually are. She headed to where her business class should be and saw Felix waiting there looking around, then when his eyes landed on her he smiled and motioned for her to go to him. She let out a small smile before making her way to him and they entered the classroom together. She, of course, had to introduce herself since it was a new class and then she sat with Felix sitting by the window in the back. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The rest of the school day had gone by and now the school was letting out. Felix and Marinette made their way to where the rest of the group was. When they got there they saw that they were all looking at a video on their phones. 

“What are you guys watching?” Marnette asked curiously. This prompted all of them to look up at the same time before they spoke at the same time which made them sound like a mess. 

“One at a time people.” Felix sighed.

The group looked at each other before Luka said, “Look I gotta go since I’m having auditions to make a new band for me, so I suggest you check your phone. Oh and have Marinette watch with you so she could see one of our missing friends from today, Ok bye”

With that, he took off to where the auditorium was and where he would hold auditions. Thank god for Nyx that he could rent the auditorium for the auditions. With him gone that left Allegra, Allan, Claude, Terra, Jake, Ruby, and Sébastian. 

“If I were you I would do as he said and check your phone, but a hint of the situation might be that Nyx will need a place to stay when school ends for the year.” Allegra reported, “I better get going to my flute lesson so I’ll see you guys tomorrow since we are on break now. bye”

“Bye Allegra” The group yelled as Allegra made her way to her lesson.

“Claude and I have plans to go check out the new karaoke place, do any of you want to come with?” Allan asked the remaining friends

“I actually have a lesson so I can’t make it but please have fun without me,” Sébastian said as he bid them goodbye. He bowed and then left to go back home for this lesson.

“I actually can’t, my mom said I had to be home since my medication arrived and I need to take it,” Terra said as she left.

“Ruby and I can go,” Jake said and Ruby nodded, “How about you guys?”

“I have time, I can also watch the video over there,” Felix answers not looking up from his phone as he checks his emails and messages because load and behold there was a video sent from Nyx, “What about you Marinette?”

“I have to call my maman and papa but I believe it’ll be fine,” Marinette said, She took out her phone and called her parents and informed them of the situation. They allowed her to go as long as she came back home safely and to call them when she was coming home. 

They began to make their way to the karaoke place, Marinette hadn’t been to this part of the city yet so she was looking around and was wondering how she’s never been to this side of the city. They quickly arrived at the karaoke place and got a room. Felix brought out his headphones and put an earbud in his ear while offering the other one to Marinette. They were going to watch the video while Allan goes first, ( [ his song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlPhMPnQ58k) ). Felix pushed play.

(The video starts in darkness and you can hear is rustling and movement before the lid is taken off and the darkness leaves. In the video Nyx is sitting on her hotel bed looking at the camera, she had black hair with the tips of her hair being purple, she was wearing a black vintage dress, black lace hosiery, black heeled boots, black fingerless gloves, a black hair comb, and black makeup. But she was also covered in dirt and a bit of blood)

“Hey guys, as you can see I am a mess,” Nyx Hesitated a bit before continuing, “As you can see, I just came back from the funeral. Now before I begin to tell my story I should tell you that I am safe and that the blood is not mine...I think”

Nyx took a deep breath before beginning her story, “So I was at the funeral and we had just gotten done with burying the bodies and were inside to read the will of the deceased at the house of my grandma and since they really didn’t own much only a few people were given the stuff. Anyway, after the Will reading, we began to head to the big house where we would get food and mourn or whatever. Then since I was the only one there because my family couldn’t because my dad is an undocumented immigrant and my mom didn’t want to come to a place where the people hate her and keep saying how my dad can do so much better than her. So they stayed in the states but then I found out that my parents actually separated because my mom finally, finally, finally, finally got a clue that he was bad news after all these years. About time if I’m being honest but that, unfortunately, put me in a bad position because I am at an event for my dad’s side and then they found out ab…

There was a knock at the door which interrupted Nyx from speaking. She quickly put on a robe to hide her dress and cleaned her face and did the best she could with her hair. After that, she went to answer the door, at her door was a guy in a KFC uniform with a large bag. Nyx said thank you and paid the guy with a tip of $20. Nyx placed the food on a table off camera, she then came to grab the camera and place it on the table with the food, she positioned the camera so she could sit and eat while talking. The video showed she had a bucket of 12 piece chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, sweet corn, and mac and cheese. She began to eat her chicken before there was another knock at the door and she wiped her hands on a hand towel near her before getting up. It sounded like she was thanking someone before closing the door and locking it. She came back into view and she had a subway bag with two sandwiches in the bag along with a large drink on the other hand. She ditched the bathrobe and began to eat again.

“Ok so where was I….Oh right, so my blood family at the funeral found out about it and they knew I didn’t like my father so they began to gang up on me and I told them to fuck off which then made them even madder but the thing is I was already mad since I didn’t want to be there, so when they began to talk shit about my mom and my sisters and brother well, girl,” Nyx said as she put another piece of chicken in her mouth while then taking a bite of mash potatoes, “I went off on them, I brought out all the receipts on the cheaters and the lying and just everything that this side did, unlike my mothers side that actually is good people. Which prompted some of my cousins to try and fight me and bitch let me tell you after I was done with them they’ll think again before starting anything with me, thankfully only one had to go to the hospital and none of them now where I’m staying. But now I’m eating my frustration away, especially since I didn’t get to eat anything at the mourning thingy or whatever that was since the fight started early on.”

Nyx by this point had finished half of the KFC stuff and was making her way to the subways, “God, this is so good, I need to go to the gym when I return or at the very least restart my parkour on the roofs because fuck Hawkmoth and fuck my life, am I right. Anyway, back to my story, so after the fight, I made my way back here to my hotel room, called my mom and she told me that I was in trouble for going to the funeral when it was her who told me to go to the fucking funeral and that if I was at the funeral I wasn’t part of her family anymore and I tried to tell her that I barely got the news that they split up but now she wouldn’t have it so when I tried to tell her once more he hung up on me. So now both sides of my family hate me and she also told me I was disowned by them and now I have no family. God, I’m pissed.”

Nyx began to eat the sandwiches but because she got herself riled up some more she ordered more food before speaking again, “So basically at age 14 I’m fucking homeless, and that’s absolute shit, but what can you do. So now I’m waiting to go back but I have to visit my grandpa’s grave first and then I have to visit someone else but I guess I might return a day early, maybe, I don’t know. You are like a day ahead since over there will be Friday while here it’s still Thursday around 9 pm so if my calculations are right over there should be around 4 over there. I’ll send this in the morning around if I wake up but you might get this around lunchtime. By the way, did you guys hear that the school schedule will change but will still have our classes the same but they’re changing it? Apparently, they are adding the class that we usually change in between the days or something.”

Nyx gathered her trash and put them inside the bag again and began on her first subway, “But now I have nowhere to stay when school finishes and me...I don’t know what to do”

Nyx began to cry a little bit as she ate, “That’s all I have to say I’ll see you guys when I get back and I promise not to eat all my feelings away…. Bye, mis amigos,”

Nyx then moved to end the video.

(The video ends with darkness)

Felix sat back along with Marinette and then they just stared at the phone for a bit. Allan sat next to Felix as Claude and Jake sang the  [ ponytail ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8e2k9fBrww) song and Ruby went to the bathroom. Allan then turned to look at them and saw the face on Felix. Alan moved to grab a hold of his shoulder and shook him a bit which prompted Felix to turn to him.

“We were all thinking about offering her a place to stay and we were wondering if you would do the same?” Allan asked him, Allan knew that some of their friends didn’t have enough space in their house but they would still offer and honestly they all knew that if Felix offered a place to stay, she would go to him since they were closer than they were with the others, their relationship to each other was a special one because they treated each other like family. And a family is what she needs right now so they were all hoping he would offer her a place to stay. So when Felix nodded his head yes Allan smiled at him and sent a message to the others that he would offer her a place to stay. “Let’s hope she holds a bit longer than since we won’t see her until Monday unless she returns sooner.”

“Yes, I agree with that,” Felix responded getting distracted by his friend’s antics and choosing this song to sing to, “Who’s going next after these two idiots?”

“Ruby will go next and then you or Marinette can go,” Allan explained. The two boys finished their song and Ruby had returned just in time before she herself began to sing  [ Reckless ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNfNNIQ1Eas) by Jaxson Gamble. Felix took the time to check if Marinette was ok.

“Marinette are you alright, you’ve been silent since the video ended?” Felix asked placing his hand on her shoulder. This startled her back to reality and looked at him before looking away again.

“It’s just that, I know there are families that aren’t good and are abusive but your friends’ family,” Marinette faltered a bit before continuing, “Is she going to be ok?”

Felix took a moment to think of a response before speaking, “From what I know about her, she will fight through this because her past...her past has always been a type of mystery to us. She has told us an extension of it and from what she told us is that she hates her father since an event that happened and that the majority of his side are cheaters and that video is actually the most we got from her in one conversation if you can even call it that and of course we will be there for her but she does tend to shut herself after a bad day and eating away her feelings.”

Marinette let out a smile and giggle before asking to move on from the conversation as it looks like Felix is getting uncomfortable with the conversation, “So who’s going after Ruby?”

Felix let out a snort before he answered. The rest of the afternoon went on wonderfully, Marinette had given her number to them but when the time came for them to leave, Felix called for his ride, a limo, and drove everyone to their home the last being Marinette. They bid each other goodbye and had and Marinette entered her house with her parents waiting for her in the living room. 

“Hey sweetie how was your day?” Tom asked his daughter

“It was wonderful, I had so much fun at my new school, and I had fun at karaoke,” Marinette said excitedly, she hasn’t felt this happy since Lila arrived. She quickly gave a hug and kiss to her parents, “Thank you for listening to me and helping me through this, I love you both,”

“We love you too honey, with all our hearts,” Sabine told her as she hugged her daughter back, “Now it’s getting late you should be exhausted after today so go, rest sweetheart”

Marinette nodded and bid them goodbye as she went up to her room. She got ready for bed since it wasn’t her turn to patrol but she doubts Chat will do his patrol. Chat has been even pushier than normal with the whole ‘We are meant to be’ thing and it was starting to make her angry but she couldn’t really do anything without him throwing another tantrum. She has to speak with Master Fu about her situation with it. She went up to her bed, grabbed her sketchbook that she left there and began to sketch a new outfit she was based on her new school. 

“Marinette, how do you really feel after today?” Tikki asked her holder

Marinette paused her sketching before continuing, “In all honesty Tikki, I feel fine but I also feel sad. I thought they were my friends but instead, it turned into me being a person they could throw to the side because they found someone new”

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki said as she went to hug Marinette’s cheek. Marinette had stopped sketching before leaving her things behind her pillow and laid down and took Tikki in her hands to kiss her forehead.

“I am lucky to have you, Tikki, and I am thankful that you are here to listen to me,” Marinette said, “I love you very much Tikki”

“I love you to Marinette,” Tikki giggled, “We should probably go to sleep because you look exhausted.”

Marinette nodded and they got comfortable before falling deeper into sleep. Just outside Chat Noir was actually on his patrol trying to call for Ladybug and ask her on yet another date. But that didn’t matter, all that did matter was on how Marinette was fitting in well in her new mold with her actual soulmate.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Puebla Around 3 pm making it 10 pm in Paris**

“Bueno Abuelo, Espero que ahora puedes descansar ya que tomé la carga de ti *,” Nyx told her grandpa’s ghost as he began to disappear finally resting for good, “Te amo y te extraño muchísimo*”

Nyx kissed her grandpa’s grave before taking a box and putting it in her bag and making her way to a house she’s been meaning to visit for a while now.

“I hope they got my video,” She said to no one

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***Well, grandpa, I hope you can now rest since I took the burden from you**

***I love you and I miss you very much**


	5. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allegra - Melodie 🩰
> 
> Allan - Sandman 💤
> 
> Sébastian - Chef 🍳
> 
> Claude - Kid Mime ⚽
> 
> Luka - 🎸 
> 
> Rosemarie - Queen ♛
> 
> Ruby - 🌹
> 
> Terra - 🍉
> 
> Jake - Beauty 💋
> 
> Felix - Ice King ❅
> 
> Nyx - Witch💜

**New School, New Friends Chapter 4**

**Saturday 5 am**

**Rainbow Disasters**

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey

Kid Mime ⚽: Who’s up?

Melodie 🩰: Shut up

Sandman 💤: Dude 

Chef 🍳: Why are you even up?

🎸: Dude Chill

Queen ♛: I’m going to kill you

🌹: kajiluejneeeeeeee

🍉: Seriously?

Beauty 💋: I

Beauty 💋: Fucking

Beauty 💋: Hate

Beauty 💋: Youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beauty 💋: IT’S FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING.

Beauty 💋: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sandman 💤: Dude mute the chat and go to sleep then

Beauty 💋: What the point I’m awake now 😡

Ice King ❅: I’m surprised he’s even awake

Melodie 🩰: Okay but who else is fully awake now?

Melodie 🩰: ✋

Sandman 💤: ✋

Chef 🍳:  **✋**

Kid Mime ⚽:  **✋**

🎸:  **✋**

Queen ♛: **✋**

🌹: **✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋ ✋**

🌹: Sorry I swear I am awake now but you guys know how I am in the morning

Melodie 🩰: It’s fine Rose

🍉:  **✋**

Beauty 💋:  **✋**

Ice King ❅: 🍵

Witch 💜: Guys it’s 10 pm where I am and yall are blowing up my phone

Witch 💜: I’m proud that Kid Mime is awake at 5 am your time 

Witch 💜: But I can’t with my phone so move to a different chat because I don’t want my phone to have a long list of txt that I’ll have to check out later

Witch 💜: so MOVE

_Kid Mime ⚽_ _created a group chat_

_ Kid Mime ⚽ named the group chat All The Single Ladies _

_ Kid Mime ⚽ added Melodie 🩰, Sandman 💤, Chef 🍳, 🎸, Queen ♛, 🌹, 🍉, Beauty 💋, and Ice King ❅ to the chat. _

**All The Single Ladies**

Kid Mime ⚽: Guys she scares me

Ice King ❅: Really, you picked this name?

🌹: She scares all of us

🍉: Not Felix

🌹: Yeah but that’s different because they’re both scary but in different ways

Queen ♛: Should we get back to what Kid Mime wanted

Sandman 💤: Yeah

Melodie 🩰: We

Chef 🍳: Should

Kid Mime ⚽: first, that was creepy

Kid Mime ⚽: second, I wanted to talk to you guys about adding Marinette to the group chats we have

🎸: Oh you guys got her number?

Beauty 💋: Yeah we did 

Kid Mime ⚽: Yes we did but I wanted to pick out a name for her like the rest of us have but

Beauty 💋: we don’t know her that well

🌹: which is troublesome and we probably should change that

Sandman 💤: Should we let 🎸 decide since he does know her more than the rest of us

🎸: Actually, I only know her melody, her sound

🎸: Besides I think Ice King might know her a bit more than me because ever since she transferred they hung out together

🎸: Not to mention I’m in a different grade entirely so you know

Ice King ❅: I only know a small amount about her

Ice King ❅: Like how she likes Jagged Stone music and has done commissions for him

Ice King ❅: She likes to think of others and would do anything for a friend

🎸: Even if they don’t deserve it

Ice King ❅: How she loves designing and making clothes

Ice King ❅: How she wants to own her own fashion empire when she’s older

Ice King ❅: She loves the color pink, red, and black

Ice King ❅: She loves her family and loves hamsters

Ice King ❅: She does arts and crafts and enjoys stargazing 

Ice King ❅: She does some gardening 

Ice King ❅: She was born in the Cancer Leo Cusp so she would be both zodiacs

Ice King ❅: She plays video games and could destroy all of us at any game because she is that good

Ice King ❅: She is clever and quick thinking and enjoys learning new things

Kid Mime ⚽: Okay you can stop I think we have enough information to decide on a name for her on the chat rooms

Ice King ❅: Right, I apologize

Beauty 💋: Alright with the information the Ice king gave us we can give her a proper chat name

Sandman 💤: We can choose a simple name now and when we get to know her more we can change it later on

🎸: Hey I just realized only 6 of us have Marinette’s number so here you go XXX-XXX-XXXX

Chef 🍳: Thanks

Queen ♛: Thank u

**🍉:** Thank

Melodie 🩰: Thank you

Kid Mime ⚽: Alright

Kid Mime ⚽: Back to the name

Beauty 💋: How about we include her flowers from her Zodiacs

Queen ♛: Well according to the internet her flowers are orchids, the white rose, sunflowers, and marigolds

Queen ♛: Orchids symbolize love, luxury, beauty, and strength.

Queen ♛: The white rose symbolizes purity, innocence, sympathy, and spirituality

Queen ♛: Sunflowers symbolize adoration, loyalty, and longevity

Queen ♛: Marigolds symbolize cruelty, grief, and jealousy

Queen ♛: We should list off some names, here’s mine

Queen ♛: Rosegold 🐹

Melodie 🩰: Marigold🍰

🌹: 🌻

**🍉:** Mari Beauty 🍭

Chef 🍳: Marigold🖉

Beauty 💋: Marichid 🏵

🎸: Purinette 🎮

Kid Mime ⚽: 🐹🌻

Sandman 💤: Orchid Beauty 👗

Ice King ❅: Orchid Star 🎨

Sandman 💤: Ice king wins

🎸: It describes her wonderfully

Queen ♛: Nice name

Melodie 🩰: I thought mine was good but I like it

🌹: eh, mine was just a flower so I can’t really say anything

🍉: I like it

Chef 🍳: So it’s decided that we go with it

Beauty 💋: Sure

Kid Mime ⚽: It’s pretty

Ice King ❅: Alright, It’s 6 am we should add her and we can each send a good morning to her but let’s let her sleep and she can see them when she wakes up.

Ice King ❅: let’s add her in this chat though cause I don’t want Witch to yell at us again

_ Ice King ❅ added Dupain-Cheng to the chat _

_ Ice King ❅ changed Dupain-Cheng to Orchid Star 🎨 in the chat _

Ice King ❅: Good Morning Mlle Dupain-Cheng

Queen ♛: Morning

🍉: Hello

🌹: HI

Sandman 💤: Sup

Melodie 🩰: Do you like the name? 

Melodie 🩰: Oh and Good morning

Beauty 💋: 

🎸: Morning m-m-m-Marinette

Chef 🍳: Good Morning Mari

Kid Mime ⚽: GOOD MORNING

Kid Mime ⚽: Alright now that, that’s done

Kid Mime ⚽: What should we do today

Melodie 🩰: We should go to the new roller skating place near the new karaoke place

Kid Mime ⚽: I’m down

Chef 🍳: Sounds like a plan

Melodie 🩰: When should we meet

🌹: Alright

🍉: I can make it

Sandman 💤: We can go to the karaoke place after

Beauty 💋: I’m in

🎸: Maybe Orchid star can meet up with us there

Queen ♛: Alright it’s settled, we'll meet around 10 since we still need to get ready and eat breakfast

Ice King ❅: I have a lesson before that time but I will try and make it on time or at least catch up with you guys after my lesson

Orchid Star 🎨: Good Morning

Orchid Star 🎨: And I can meet you guys around that time 

Orchid Star 🎨: And thanks for the name

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Puebla 11 pm near a small cottage in the forest**

“This was probably a bad idea, coming here at night but I can’t wait any longer, I need the book, I’ll be returning to Paris soon,” Nyx said to herself

“Hey you at least have us,” a small voice said

“Yeah you're not alone,” another small voice said

“We’ll keep you company,” Both voices said

“And I thank you for that, Alright let’s go,” Nyx said running closer to the cottage


	6. Roller Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans and hanging out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allegra - Melodie 🩰
> 
> Allan - Sandman 💤
> 
> Sébastian - Chef 🍳
> 
> Claude - Kid Mime ⚽
> 
> Luka - 🎸 
> 
> Rosemarie - Queen ♛
> 
> Ruby - 🌹
> 
> Terra - 🍉
> 
> Jake - Beauty 💋
> 
> Felix - Ice King ❅
> 
> Marinette - Orchid Star 🎨

**New School, New Friends Chap 5**

Marinette woke up around 6:30 am after a good night’s sleep. She decided to check on her phone since it was vibrating non-stop so she decided to check it and saw that she was added to a chat called  **All The Single Ladies** . By the looks of it, they were kicked off of another chat group and created this chat so they could talk and decided what her chat name would be. She then looked over the messages after they added her and saw that everyone was saying good morning and deciding on where to go for the day. 

Ice King ❅: Good Morning Mlle Dupain-Cheng

Queen ♛: Morning

🍉: Hello

🌹: HI

Sandman 💤: Sup

Melodie 🩰: Do you like the name? 

Melodie 🩰: Oh and Good morning

Beauty 💋: 

🎸: Morning m-m-m-Marinette

Marinette giggled at this remembering the day they met and how nervous she was and that after that day he kept on greeting her in that way. Marinette moved to get down her bed and decided to get ready as she read the messages. 

Chef 🍳: Good Morning Mari

Kid Mime ⚽: GOOD MORNING

Kid Mime ⚽: Alright now that, that’s done

Kid Mime ⚽: What should we do today

Melodie 🩰: We should go to the new roller skating place near the new karaoke place

Kid Mime ⚽: I’m down

Chef 🍳: Sounds like a plan

Melodie 🩰: When should we meet

🌹: Alright

🍉: I can make it

Sandman 💤: We can go to the karaoke place after

Beauty 💋: I’m in

🎸: Maybe Orchid star can meet up with us there

Queen ♛: Alright it’s settled, we'll meet around 10 since we still need to get ready and eat breakfast

Ice King ❅: I have a lesson before that time but I will try and make it on time or at least catch up with you guys after my lesson

She had brushed put on a long-sleeve white shirt, pink skirt overalls, did her hair in a waterfall braid and put a pink-flowered hair comb. She put on her shoes and decided to answer and get the address to where they would go for the day.

Orchid Star 🎨: Good Morning

Orchid Star 🎨: And I can meet you guys around that time 

Orchid Star 🎨: And thanks for the name

Orchid Star 🎨: But I will need the address the place to inform my parents

Orchid Star 🎨: Also I’m still a beginner with my roller skating

Queen ♛: Here you go XXXXXXXX please make sure to get there on time.

🌹: Don’t worry we can help you with that

Orchid Star 🎨: Thank you for the information

Orchid Star 🎨: And thank you in advance for helping my roller skate

🌹: Of course

Queen ♛: Now everybody, go eat and occupy yourself with something unless your like Felix or me and have things to do beforehand. 

Melodie 🩰: Yes mom

Sandman 💤- Yes mom

Chef 🍳: Yes mom

Kid Mime ⚽: Yes mom

🎸: Yes mom

🌹: Yes mom

🍉: Yes mom

Beauty 💋: Yes mom

Ice King ❅: I’ll leave now

Orchid Star 🎨: Got it

Queen ♛: Wait, Marinette, what shoe size are you 

Orchid Star 🎨: Size 38  **(size 6 in the US)**

Queen ♛: Thank you, I will be bringing some roller skates for you

Orchid Star 🎨: You don’t have to do that I could just rent some

Queen ♛: None since your our friend and besides I’m not taking no for an answer

Orchid Star 🎨: Alright then

Orchid Star 🎨: Thank you

After that Marinette then headed downstairs and saw that her parents were already in the bakery preparing for the day. So she decided to make herself some crepes and coffee to prepare for the day but before doing that she grabbed some cookies and took them upstairs for Tikki. Marinette saw that Tikki was still asleep in her little hut so she slowly woke Tikki up in such a gentle way that Tikki rubbed her head on Marinette's palm and then Tikki woke up and Marinette smiled at her.

“Morning Tikki,” Marinette said as she let Tikki climb into her hand.

“Good Morning Marinette,” Tikki greeted back as Marinette moved her to her desk and gave her the plate of cookies.

“I brought you some cookies for breakfast and I also came to tell you that we will be hanging out with my new friends later today,” Marinette told her as she made her way back to the stairs and began to head down, “I’ll go have breakfast before we leave around 9:30 pm since were heading the same way as yesterday.”

“Alright Marinette, Bye” Tikki responded as she waved her cookie at her to say goodbye

Once Marinette went downstairs she quickly made herself some crepes filled with whipped cream and strawberries. She then went back upstairs to grab a jacket and the new purse she made with her signature flower pattern. Tikki quickly entered the purse and settled in the little cushion Marinette made for her while Marinette put the remaining cookies in a ziplock bag and put it in her bag next to Tikki. Marinette quickly grabbed her phone and sketchbook before heading back downstairs. She then headed even more downstairs and said goodbye to her parents while telling them she was going to hang out with the same friends from the day before.

It was around 7:40 am since making the creps took some time and then filling them up with whipped cream and strawberries. But she began to make her way to the métro and headed to where her school was as a starting point. She then traveled to where the street is for the karaoke and little shops are that then led up to the end of the road where the big building was which Marinette guessed was the roller rink where she arrived at 8:20 pm. 

Marinette entered the building and saw that there was a big-wide area where the roller skating takes place, then off to the right there was an area for the bathrooms, and then closer to the door was an eating area. The color scheme of the place was all rainbow themed while the rink itself was in the blue color spectrum with the many different blues. The place also had a mini arcade place to the side and a money to tokens changer. Marinette got inspired by the way the arcade uses the colors of the rainbow she decided to put a note on an outfit she drew in her design book to color it in the way a wall was colored with the colors of the rainbow fading into each other. The place was also playing some 80’s style music with the occasional modern song for the people roller skating in the rink.

Marinette sat down on a bench near the cubbies for people stuff and waited for 15 minutes (7:35 pm) when two of her new friends came, Allan and Claude, who saw her and made their way to her. Allan was wearing a white t-shirt with a plaid green shirt, blue jeans, two black bracelets with green and silver beads, a crystal necklace, green shoes, and a green duffel bag. Claude was wearing a half blue and half white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue shoes, a blue bracelet, a blue gem necklace. They both walked up to Marinette and sat down next to her while Allan took out two pairs of skates out the duffel bag, one pair was green double roller skates and the other pair were black and blue roller skates.

“Hey Marinette,” Allan greeted as he began to tie his skates.

“Hey,” Claude also greeted while also tying his shoes

“Hi guys,” Marinette smiled while greeting them

“Rosemarie will be here soon and with her brings some roller skates” Allan informed her as he put the shoes in the duffel bag and the duffel bag into the cuppy. He then stood up followed by Claude who stretched a bit. “Do you think you can handle yourself until the others get here?”

Marinette gave him a bright smile and replied, “Yes I’ll be fine, you guys have fun and I’ll stay here and save some cubbies for the others while I sketch, This place gives me inspiration since it’s so new”

Allan gave her a firm nod, “Well it was recently rebuilt and retouched after it was half demolished from being an ice rink but since the other ice rink got more attraction after the akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir situation the ice rink ran out of business so it was going to be completely demolished but halfway through the demolition someone bought it and the roller rink came out along with it.”

“Hey, Allan didn’t the person who bought the building also bought the whole street and made all these new attractions?” Claude asked from where he was still stretching

Allan turned to him and answered him, “yes actually, Alright we're gonna skate while you wait here alright.”

“Alright bye have fun” Marinette called out to them as she waited for the others to arrive.

The next to arrive were Terra and Ruby who, Marinette noticed were carrying their roller skates in their hands, Terra was carrying watermelon themed roller skates to match her outfit and Ruby was carrying black with touches orange and raspberry pink roller skates. Terra’s outfit was a watermelon ombre crop-top, black skinny jeans, watermelon heels, a watermelon chain purse, watermelon headband, watermelon necklace, watermelon sunglasses, and a watermelon jacket. Ruby, on the other hand, was wearing a raspberry pink shirt dress, raspberry boots, raspberry choker and earrings, a black leather jacket, a raspberry backpack purse, and her hair was in a ponytail with both a pink and red scrunchies. They both waved to Marinette but didn’t stop their conversation as they got nearer Marinette could hear them.

“I’m telling you Nyx will take Felix’s offer and you know it,” Ruby exclaimed to Terra as she put her things in the cubby next to Allan’s duffel bag while Terra put her things on the other side.

“You never know, she could take one of us that isn’t Felix’s offer,” Terra claimed. Both she and Ruby began to put their skates on.

Ruby rolled her eyes before responding, “Yes, and I’ll be the disco miniature golfing queen of our generation”

“You don’t have to be so mean you know” Terra pouted as she finished putting on her skates.

They both got up quickly gave Marinette a hug before continuing with their conversation as they headed to the rink. The hug had surprised Marinette since it came out of nowhere but she recovered and continued with her sketching and coloring. Marinette also understood that they were talking about their friend who according to the video was now homeless in a way so safe to say they would need to talk about that when she came back from her trip. Marinette felt uneasy and excited for the moment she meets another new friend. As she was distracted by her thoughts of her new unknown friend Allegra, Sébastian, and Luka had arrived.

Allegra saw Marinette and motioned for her to be quiet as she, Luka, and Sébastian made their way to her. Allegra was wearing her hair down, a black jumpsuit, orange heels, an orange necklace, orange sunglasses on her head, and was carrying a big orange bag which she quickly took out orange and white rollerblades. Luka was wearing a blue and white tie-dye shirt, black jeans, his normal jewelry, teal beaded choker and necklace, turquoise necklace and he was carrying his skates over his shoulder. Sébastian was wearing a black t-shirt, a brown plaid shirt, faded jeans, brown shoes, brown sunglasses, a black jacket, and brown teddy bear earrings. He was also carrying his skates over his shoulder, all three of them changed into their skates but both Sébastian and Luka left for the rink as Allegra put their things in the cubbies.

“I suggest you don’t talk to Sébastian for a bit, I don’t know exactly what happened but now he’s in a certain mood that we should mess with. He’ll eventually stop being in a mood but unless he speaks first avoid talking to him until further notice with the exception being Luka,” Allegra informed Marinette about Sébastian’s behavior since Marinette wasn’t around to know these things in the beginning, “By the way cute outfit”

With that, she left for the rink leaving Marinette yet again alone until the next person to find her. Lord and behold it was Jake who arrived in his skates but made his way to the cubbies. Jake was wearing a plum and purple-colored crop top, a black skirt, a black leather jacket, a plum-colored choker, a holo scrunchie holding the top half of his hair, plum-colored lipstick, and was carrying a plum-colored backpack purse. He was also drinking a smoothie as he rolled in and headed to Marinette, he gave her a quick peace sign as he put his jacket and backpack purse into a cubby and left for the rink still drinking his smoothie.

Marinette shook her head at his antics before deciding to put the rest of her stuff into a cubby and decided to continue watching her friends. The roller rink decided to put a song from the US called cupid shuffle and apparently, her new friends knew how to dance to it because soon the rink in the center was becoming full of people after Claude did some trick on his roller skates and they were just  [ dancing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-HIoMstFcU) so she didn’t notice Rosmaire and Felix enter the building and making their way to her and were in a conversation.

When Marinette finally stopped looking at her friends she also noticed new voices so she turned her sight to the two newcomers she saw their outfits. Felix was wearing a white dress shirt, a grey vest, a black striped tie, black dress pants, and dark green dress shoes. Rosemarie was wearing a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, a hot pink skirt, hot pink heeled shoes, a different crown then what she wore last time, and had her hair in a messy bun. She was carrying a pink fluffy duffle bag with her that she quickly got out three pairs of roller skates while she sat down next to Marinette as Felix sat on the other side of Marinette waiting for his skates. One pair was black that she gave to Felix, another was black with hot pink that she set by and the last pair was pink double roller skates. All three of them quickly put on the roller skates and carefully stood up with Rosemarie helping Marinette up.

“Felix you go ahead I’ll be staying behind to help Marinette,” Rosemarie told Felix who gave a quick nod and left to join the others. Rosemarie began to lead Marinette to the rink with Marinette stumbling here and there but basically was able to be upright. That though was on the carpet.

As they entered the rink Marinette had a tight grip on Rosemarie and every so often Marinette would bring them close to the ground without actually falling to the ground. Eventually, Marinette got the hang of it and was able to just flow with it and lighten her grip from Rosemarie a bit. Soon she was able to at least lift a leg up and follow Rosmarie in certain simple tricks. It reminded Marinette of the date, not date she went with Luka and how he also did these tricks with her. 

Marinette began to look around as she and Rosemarie went around the rink and she noticed that the others had split up into groups. Allan had been dragged by Luka into hanging out with a silent Sébastian who still needed time to relax and away from the mood he was but was getting there and it was noticeable by the way he no longer had his earbuds in. Ruby and Terra were still arguing over the thing involving their friend but they had brought Jake into their conversation and by the looks of it, every time he tried to leave the girls would glare at him and he would continue with them. That is until Felix quickly came into the conversation and stole Jake away from them and started a conversation of his own with him. Claude and Allegra were having a conversation with each other as far as she could see considering they were on the other side of the rink. Eventually, Rosemarie let go of Marinette but kept reassuring her that she would be fine. 

“Your doing great Marinette,” Rosemarie reassured Marinette once more, “Your a natural at this and by the looks of it seems like you already learned but you forgot about it till now”

“I..I knew someone who loved roller skating… she would skate everywhere and I guess I forgot she taught me when we were little.” Marinette explained with a sad smile on her face.

Rosemarie noticed this and decided to change the subject as she went to Marinette’s side and bumped her shoulder and asked, “So I heard you were sketching some designs before Felix and I came in. What were you designing?”

At this Marinette’s eyes shined and she dove into how the place gave her ideas. Marinette was so distracted speaking about the new designs she drew up that it took her a minute to notice that her friends had gotten closer to her. Just as she finished up her explanation for her designs a new song started and her friends pulled her to the edge of the rink and in the center, you could see Claude and Allegra began to  [ dance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8N8zqJKzn0) . Everybody at the rink also stopped and looked at the show Claude and Allegra were displaying for the crowd to the song “Work B**ch” by Britney Spears. Everyone clapped when Allegra finished with doing the splits and got up. After that, the two joined the rest of the group at the edge as they all went in circles around the rink and just skated to the new songs that kept playing. Sébastian at this point was smiling but Marinette and the others played it safe and unless he spoke to them left Sébastian alone. 

The group stayed at the rink until 12:36 pm when everyone had made hunger and decided to get lunch at the new fast food place near the karaoke place. They all quickly changed back into their normal shoes with the exception of Jake who was still in his rollerblades since he came in with them meanwhile Rosemarie was trying to convince Marinette to keep the rollerskates since she already had her own and those were one of the spears she owned. With that out of the way, they began to make their way to the food place but what they didn’t know was that just as they a distance away from the rink a smaller group of friends entered the new roller rink with one of the kids doing a double-take when looking over to where Marinette was but couldn’t see her, to confirm that they saw her as she had been forced to the front of the group so the group didn’t lose track of her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Puebla 5:36 am**

“You sure you want to do this, Nyx?”

“No, No, I do not want to do this but I have no choice, It’s the only way I can get the last one before I have to leave. Hopefully, this all goes well and I kill two birds with one stone, I get the thing that I want and in the process, I scare the shit out of my no-good cousins who considering what happened are o longer my cousins” Nyx exclaimed as she made her way to her no longer cousins house. She was wearing a black and grey wedding dress with a black veil and black heels. The veil was covering most of her face so no one would know it was her “Thank god for your powers or else this would be possible”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just hurry up and start the incantation”

“Right,” Nyx agreed. She took a deep breath and began the incantation as her small friend cast the power to make the darkness of the night last longer then it should

_ Escúchame espíritus del más allá _

_ Llamo a La Llorona _

_ Para devolver lo que me pertenece _

_ Porque ella tiene lo que busco _

_ Así que aquí te llamó Llorona _

_ Hacer un comercio _

_ Un cuerpo para ser utilizado como recipiente _

_ Para el objeto que busco _

_ Una noche para buscar a tus hijos _

_ En mi cuerpo ahora mismo _

_ Para lo que me pertenece _

_ Para volver a mí _

The wind picked up, the sky got cloudy, and an object appeared in front of Nyx. She quickly grabbed it and gave it to her friend who took it and ran away for Nyx’s body was no longer hers for the time being. Nyx’s eyes began to tear up before full on tears began to fall and Nyx was no longer in control of her body as the spirit of La Llorona took over. Nyx’s body began to float in the air as the street where her, no longer family, lives began to get foggy before La Llorona let out a screech and a cry.

“AY, MIS HIJOS!!!!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hear me spirits of the beyond**

**I call upon La Llorona**

**To return what belongs to me**

**For she has what I seek**

**So here I am calling to you Llorona**

**To make a trade**

**A body to be used as a vessel**

**For the object that I seek**

**A night to look for your children**

**In my body right now**

**For what belongs to me**

**To get back to me** ****


	7. New Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch and surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here is this story and I am also working quickly on chap 7. I’m out of school right now. I’m on my winter break and stuff. Thing is that after I finished my last test I like blacked out. I have no memory of the last week and 6 (is it 6?) days so I am so sorry about that. I do remember watching old Disney shows and that’s been giving me ideas and stuff. I also want to do some Ducktales (2017) fanfics but I’m debating on it. By the way, is it bad that I could relate to how Donald duck feels toward his family? 🤷
> 
> Also Chat Noir may be OOC, I think, you guys tell me if he was are not. Anyway on with the story. 

**New School, New Friends Chap 6**

**Paris 1:43 pm after the gang had lunch**

“We should head to the karaoke place soon,” Rosemarie remarked as she looked over her laptop and her schedule, “I booked us a big room since it’s getting popular with the kids from our school and some kids from different parts of the city so we should claim our room before they give it away.” 

“Then we should get going,” Felix replied as he got up from his seat and the others followed.

“You guys will have to go without me,” Sébastian told them as they got out of the fast-food place, “I have some tutoring to get to since my mom wants me to visit my grandma tomorrow so I’ll be taking the private jet to the city of London so I’ll be back hopefully later today or early tomorrow” 

“Alright,” Allegra said as she began to walk to the karaoke

“Bye,” Claude said as he followed Allegra

“Bye Sébastian and say hello to your grandma for me alright,” Allan said as he patted Sébastian on the shoulder

“Bye chef,” Jake said twirling on his skates and then began to zig-zag after the others

“See ya,” Luka said pulling out a mini guitar out of nowhere and strumming it while then playing a tune as he and Terra began to follow the others with Terra dancing to Luka’s song

“Bye,” Terra yelled from where she was dancing beside Luka as they continued

“Ciao,” Rosemarie said giving Sébastian air kisses

Ruby just put up a peace sign following the group 

“We’ll see you soon Sébastian,” Felix said as he waited on the side for Marinette to say goodbye

“Bye Sébastian,” Marinette said giving him a hug and then waved goodbye as Felix took her hand and led her to where the others would be as Sébastian began to make his way to his house and to go the airport.

The gang was close to the karaoke place when everybody’s phones start going off with the akuma alarm and suddenly the group was a bit caught up with an explosion from the karaoke place and people running out. This left them vulnerable to being attacked by them that they lost track of each other fairly quickly making Marinettes situation fortunate as she quickly made her way to the bathroom and making sure no one was there and got ready to transform.

“Tikki, you ready” Marinette asked Tikki with a smile

“Always Marinette,” Tikki said firmly

“Well then,” Marinette said with determination, “TIKKI SPOTS ON”

After her transformation, she quickly made her way to where the akuma was outside the karaoke place singing at people making them into music notes. The akuma herself had purple skin, long red hair, and she had sparkly streaks around her legs and arms. Her outfit was a sea-green fishtail dress and she was wearing a sea-green coral crown, a golden shell necklace, and a purple microphone. Every time she sings a wave appears and she directs it to a certain group of people or a single person into music notes.

“My name is Mermaid Voice and you will all hear me siiinnGGG,” Mermaid Voice announced while singing the last part while hitting another group of people, “No one will silence me again”

Ladybug made her way to the rooftops and in front of Mermaid Voice, “That’s enough out of you Mermaid Voice”

“Ladybug, good to see you here,” Mermaid Voice smirked, “Saves me the trouble of looking for you but whats this no mangy cat by your side”

“He’ll be here but for now let’s get started,” Ladybug remarked as she began to spin her yoyo. They then began to fight with Chat Noir nowhere in sight making people wonder where he could be. 

After some time passed people were beginning to question if Chat Noir really wasn’t going to show as Ladybug and the akuma fought. During this time someone was broadcasting the fight from a few buildings away making the people watching also question where Chat was all the while not much was going on with the fight other than the fact that all you could hear was Ladybug and Mermaid Voice grunting noises, that is until Mermaid Voice spoke.

“You know, I really think he won’t show,” Mermaid Voice said in a mocking voice, “After all, you rejected him again not too long ago and we both know that the ally cat always throws a tantrum and refuses to work with you so why don’t you just give up”

The people-watching cringed at the fact that what the akuma said was true since they did notice that each time Ladybug rejected Chat Noir he did tend to throw a tantrum and that fact made some people question Chat Noir’s motives over time but there was still some that shipped the heroes and were saying that Ladybug should stop denying her love for Chat as they were meant to be. Though there were people out there who were against it and we’re saying that Ladybug could love whoever she wanted whether it was Chat Noir or not since she had a right to her own life.

The akuma threw another round of sound waves towards Ladybug who dodged it but was beginning to get tired. But she kept fighting and dodging but decided to reply, “I’ll never give up, even if it means taking you down myself”

“Oh please, you don’t even know where my akumatized item is,” Mermaid Voice yelled to her before singing, “And I will defeat you”

Ladybug dodged the attack and as she moved to the side she noticed the golden shell necklace around the akumas neck. This fact made Ladybug facepalm as she finally realized that the akumas theme was Disney’s the little mermaid princess, Ariel and that the akuma was probably in the shell just like how Ariel’s voice was in Ursula’s shell necklace. With this fact in mind, she began to plan all she needed was to call for her lucky charm.

“Lucky Charm,” Ladybug called out with people wondering what will lucky charm give her as that was always interesting but Lucky Charm didn’t activate, “What the”

“Hahahaha,” Mermaid Voice laughed mockingly, “Seems like your out of luck, hahaha, now give me your Miraculous”

The akuma sent another wave towards Ladybug who dodged the attack while trying to call out for lucky charm again but it wasn’t activating which was confusing her so she recalls her yoyo into her hand which then began to glow in a way to direct Ladybug to open so Ladybug did and what appeared was a word before she could contemplate she had to dodge another attack. She quickly decided to call the word out.

“BUG BOMB,” She called out the word out which then, in turn, began to make her yoyo beep so she quickly threw the yoyo part toward the akuma. Once the yoyo part hit the ground near the akuma a big amount of smoke came out clocking part of the akuma along with making her cough before it began to beep again. Ladybug quickly began to surround the akuma with a bunch of smoke before retracting her yoyo before she called out for Lucky Charm which gave her a gas mask so she put it on and went into the smoke grabbed the necklace and came out of the smoke to destroy the necklace releasing the akuma. She quickly opened her yoyo and captured the akuma in it, “No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly” 

Ladybug grabbed her lucky charm and tossed it into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

Which causes the millions of ladybugs to fix everything and everyone along with releasing the akuma victim. The victim was a teenage girl who was confused about where she was, “What happened where am I.”

Ladybug walked to the akuma and helped her up from the ground, “You were akumatized”

“I guess what my friends told me affected me more then I thought,” The girl said as she fiddled with her necklace, “Thank you Ladybug”

“It’s no problem…” Ladybug prompted the girl for her name

“Ariel, my name is Ariel like the little mermaid,” Ariel said with a smile

“Well Ariel, if what your friends said to you affected you so much try talking to them about it and if they still won’t listen maybe you should look into finding new friends,” Ladybug told her as she began to hold on to Ariel, “Now let’s get you down to the ground”

After Ladybug gently put Ariel on the ground her earrings began to beep down so as she was about to get away from the crowd she heard her name called out. She turned to see that it was Chat Noir finally appearing and with how he shouted for Ladybug people noticed him coming and some stopped to look at the possible fight that might happen and the person who was broadcasting the fight hadn’t stopped yet so they were catching the whole thing with everyone still watching.

“My lady, Did you miss me? I came to give you another chance and admit that you love me,” Chat said as he bowed and went to kiss Ladybug’s hand.

Ladybug quickly removed her hand from his before his lips touched her. Her earrings down to only two dots with the third dot giving her a fair warning but she ignored it for a bit to glare at Chat Noir and began to yell at him, “WHERE WERE YOU CHAT NOIR AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON’T LIKE YOU IN THE WAY YOU WANT.”

This made Chat Noir angry and as he was about to yell back Ladybug noticed she only had one dot left and since the second one finished disappearing. So Ladybug left Chat by himself on the street who then proceed to yell in frustration before leaving himself. Ladybug quickly found an ally way and hid there as her transformation dropped releasing Tikki from her earrings.

“Marinette are you okay?” Tikki hesitated to ask her holder as Marinette dropped to the floor exhausted.

“I..I don’t know,” Marinette lamented as she hugged herself, “I do know one thing I am exhausted and I have questions about the new power”

“Well we can figure out the Chat Noir stuff later,” Tikki noted. Tikki then went in to hug Marinette on her cheek with excitement, “But I am so happy for you, this proves how your a true Ladybug because the only other holders to unlock another power other than the two primary ones, are Hippolyta and Jeanne D’Arc. The great thing about this new power that you unlocked is that unlike the Lucky Charm it won’t put you on a time limit and you can use it repeatedly and stop it by either calling for Lucky Charm or Miraculous Ladybug. So you probably should start learning how to control the new power and practice with it.”

“Right,” Marinette agreed and just as she was getting up from the ground which was honestly cleaner than she thought it would be considering it was an ally way, her phone dinked informing her that she received a message so she took it out and quickly checked it and saw that it was a new group chat named  Sistas from Different Mistas that she was added to and from the list it excluded Sébastian. So she opened her phone and checked out what was happening. 

Queen ♛: Guys, sound off go

Queen ♛: Queen is good

Melodie 🎶: I’m good

Sandman 💤: Safe

Kid Mime ⚽: honk honk

🎸: *guitar solo*

Queen ♛: Really?

🎸: *strumming guitar*

🌹: How did I understand that?

🌹: oh and here I am

🍉: I am also safe

Beauty 💋:  [ This ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYe0qBnvEeU)

Ice King ❅: I too am alright 

Orchid Star 🎨: I’m good too

Queen ♛: Well that good

Queen ♛: If we can meet up at the karaoke place we could still get our room and hang out since it’s only 4:32 pm

🎸: I actually can’t make it 

🎸: I have to get to my job soon

🌹: Melon and I also need to get to our jobs so you’ll have to count us out too

Melodie 🎶: I can still go 

Beauty 💋: me too

Ice King ❅: My schedule is free for the rest of my day so I can make it

Orchid Star 🎨: I have nothing planned so I can go 

Sandman 💤: I’ll be there

Kid Mime ⚽: I’ll also be there

Queen ♛: See you guys there then 

“We can talk about the new power later with Master Fu along with talking about Chat Noirs recent behavior,” Marinette said firmly as she wiped her pants from the little dust she collected from the floor, “I just hope it doesn’t come to having to take his miraculous place, I know he can be better if he just…”

“Don’t focus on that right now Marinette,” Tikki comforted her as she gave Marinette a pat on her head, “Right now focus on having a good time with your new friends because we both know that when you go to have that talk with Master Fu it will be draining and the results might not be what you want.”

“Your right,” Marinette sighed. She then shook her head and let out a sad sigh, “We should start heading to the karaoke place which proves that I may never be released from puns since the name of the karaoke place is Karaoke Oke”

Tikki let out a giggle before speaking, “We should really get going Marinette, we don’t wanna keep your friends waiting.”

With that out of the way, Marinette made her way to the karaoke place happy that the akuma didn’t cause a cancelation of her hanging out with her friends. She arrived before everyone else since she was the closets because of her being Ladybug. But soon the others began to arrive the first being the queen herself Rosemarie. They quickly entered the building and were still able to get their room so they ordered food and went in. Marinette was happy with how her day was going. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Paris 7:23 pm**

“That was fun though I gotta say Felix you could have put more effort into your singing” Rosemarie reported to Felix about his singing, “And Marinette I loved your voice. Kinda makes me regret not coming with you the first time around but you know we can’t change the past but it’s getting late and I have a meeting to go to tomorrow so guys, gals, and non-binary pals I’ll see yall tomorrow afternoon, maybe anyway bye.”

She said as she got in her limo and was driven away leaving the group to say goodbye to each other. Felix’s limo arrived and since Allan and Claude, both convinced him to let them sleep at his place he was taking off to their houses so they could collect some stuff. Jake had left after his song since he got a call from his sister about a mistake and hair dye. That left Marinette and Allegra with Allegra having to convince Marinette to let her give her a ride so when Allegra’s limo arrived they shuffled in and Allegra told her driver Marinettes address so they began to make their way there but the thing is that they had been sitting in silence for a bit before Allegra decided to speak. 

“I have to thank you Marinette,” Allegra began

“For what,” Marinette asked confused, “I haven’t done anything”

“But that’s the thing, your presence alone has actually been good for our group,” Allegra said with a smile on her face before she continued, “You were able to see the good in Felix instead of his cold exterior and have him hang out with us more, the only other person who was able to do that was Nyx, who we can’t wait for you to meet by the way.”

“I was only being friendly and besides I don’t mind him being “cold” it’s who he is and I usually try to look past the first layer of a person,” Marinette explained, “And I can’t wait to meet your friend Nyx when she gets back.”

“That’s not all Marinette,” Allegra began to explain again, “Jake usually only wears skirts and other ‘girly’ things around people he trusts but today he decided to wear it out and proud because he said he felt safe with you around. Allan and Claude tell me they like having you around because you listen to their crazy schemes. Sébastian usually takes longer in calming down but he told us when you went to the bathroom during lunch that you gave off an aura of calmness when you were near him that he was able to come out of the funk he was in. Ruby and Terra love having a friend whose dark hair goes well with our color scheme. Rosemarie was because you have a killer sense of fashion and she loves your fast learning skill like how you were able to handle rollerskating. You and Luka seem to be chill and you can get him to talk other than him communicating with his guitar. And I just love what your presence has done to our group so yeah Marinette you deserve a thank you.”

Allegra then pulled Marinette into her arms for a hug which Marinette gladly returned with small tears in her eyes. They pulled away after a few minutes past and they saw that they were close to Marinette’s house so when they pulled in front of the bakery and said their goodbyes Marinette informed Allegra that she was going to be busy in the morning the next day but that she would be able to make plans for the afternoon which Allegra said was no problem since most of the group was going to be busy. With that Marinette entered her home and was greeted with kisses on her cheeks and hugs from her parents.

With that Marinette made her way to her room and prepared her clothes for tomorrow making a mental note to shower in the morning before changing into her pj’s and relaxing a bit on her desk chair. She then turned her computer on and turned to Tikki. Tikki meanwhile had decided to get a cookie from the plate of cookies Marinette’s parents had left for her like they always do on the desk. She noticed Marinette looking at her so she asked what.

“Tikki I’ve been thinking,” Marinette faltered before continuing, “I want to make a website for my clothes.”

At this Tikki’s eyes got big before she flew to be close to Marinette’s face and told her, “I think that would be a wonderful idea Marinette and that way you can get exposed more and follow your dream.”

Marinette smiled before continuing about her plan for the website, “I don’t want it to be just for my clothes I also plan to add on that I can do designs for albums and other accessories if they so choose and that I do custom designs for people and you know put it out there that I can do all these things so I can get started with actually trying to achieve my dream and if this goes well I...Tikki I wanna make a blog to find Hawkmoth.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Puebla 9:42 am (When Ladybug screams at Chat Noir)**

“Gracias por permitirme usar tu cuerpo para encontrar a mis hijos,”* La Llorona said thanking Nyx as she held the hands of her children. She had finally found them and had turned back into the beautiful women that she was before her corruption. 

“Te mereces un final feliz, especialmente después de lo que tu ex te hizo”* Nyx replied clear exhaustion showing on her body

“Bueno gracias de nuevo,” La Llorona said again, “ Y aquí, esto es tuyo según nuestro trato”

With that Nyx thanked the woman and the woman along with her children disappeared. Nyx looked down and saw that it was an anklet, she put it on and a new voice appeared next to her.

“Thank you for retrieving me”

“Your welcoME” Nyx screamed in pain as she fell to the ground holding her side and gasping for air. “Fuck”

“Nyx are you okay?”

“What’s going on Miss?”

Nyx was still trying to catch her breath, “We have to hurry home, *gasping for air* The balance shifted even more and *gasp* Chat Noir must have done something stupid again, We have to find the rightful destruction soul before it gets worse”

“You can feel the balance of the universe?”

“Yes but will get into that later, for now, we got the only ones that would appear here just in time, we gotta look for the other once later on,” Nyx said finally able to breathe normally again and standing up but she was a bit wobbly, “we should head back to the hotel, the lady exhausted my body.”

With that Nyx began to make her way to her hotel wondering if she would be able to find the true destruction soul like how the Ladybug was the true creative soul and a pure one at that as if she was created by the Creation god herself instead of being a descendant of one.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes**

***Thank you for allowing me to use your body to find my children**

***You deserve a happy ending especially after what your ex did to you**

***Well, thank you again and here, this is yours as per our deal** ****


	8. Marinette and Fu Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Fu talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lived Bitch
> 
> I will post the outfits for Chapter 5? Soon maybe not too soon but soon I think hopefully today.
> 
> I don’t know anymore. 

**New School, New Friends Chap 7**

**Paris Sunday 7:45 am**

After Marinette had told Tikki that she wanted to find Hawkmoth she had fainted from exhaustion as she had used most of her energy in the fight with the akuma and discovering another power and then still going to hang with her new friends. Thankfully her father had come up to check on her and noticed her on her computer passed out so he gently took her and laid her on her bed and tucked her in giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead before grabbing the plate of cookies, turning off the lights and heading back down to finish closing the bakery. 

It was now the next day and Marinette was waking up completely well-rested so she got up and decided to get ready for her day. She had showered and gotten dressed along with leaving her hair down to air dry. She was wearing a pink shirt dress, gray no-show socks, and pink cream heeled shoes. She woke Tikki up and then they went down to have breakfast, she saw that her parents weren’t awake since it was their day off so she decided to make breakfast for her family for working so hard in the bakery. 

“Here you go Tikki, your favorite, Macarons,” Marinette said while giving Tikki 2 Macarons, “Now to get started with breakfast”

Marinette began to move around her kitchen and began to make banana and chocolate pancakes while turning on the coffee machine. Pretty soon the house began to smell of deliciousness and her parents began to wake. Tikki quickly went to hide in Marinettes room as Marinette’s parents entered the kitchen and greeted their daughter and settled themselves at the dinner table.

Sabine grabbed a plate and grabbed 2 chocolate pancakes and 3 banana one while Tom grabbed 3 banana and 4 chocolate. Marinette herself grabbed 2 of each and had severed her parent’s coffee the way they like them along with grabbing some herself. They each put their own toppings and they began to talk about what they will be doing for the day.

“Marinette, Honey, your papa and I will be going out today for a date and we were passing by that fabric shop you get your fabrics from and we were wondering if you needed anything from there?” Sabine asked her daughter.

“No, maman, I actually haven’t started on a project yet so I’m good,” Marinette responded politely, “But I have been doing many designs for some aprons and other outfits, so when I get the time I’ll be going for myself but thank you maman, papa”

“Of course honey,” Tom smiled, “So what do you have planned for today,”

“I actually will be visiting Mr. Chan for some meditation sessions and then I plan to hang out with my friends if any of them are available and if not I plan on starting a project.” Marinette told them, “Then I plan on creating a website for my designs and outfits.”

“I think that’s a great idea, honey,” Sabine praised Marinette, “Don’t you think so Tom”

“Yes I do and it’ll help you with your dream of being a fashion designer,” Tom agreed

Marinette giggled as she finished her breakfast. She and her parents got up and cleaned up along with Marinette washing the dishes. Marinettes parents went to get ready for their date while Marinette went to get her blazer, her purse, and Tikki. After getting the rest of her things she went to helo her maman with her hair and kissed her parents’ goodbye.

Marinette then headed out and was making her way to Master Fu’s place with Tikki hiding in her purse. They arrived around 8:32 am and Master Fu is there to greet them at the door already awaiting for Marinette knowing exactly what was about to transpire. He greeted her and they went inside the building with Fu having tea ready for both of them. Marinette silenced her phone to focus on the meeting.

“Marinette,” Master Fu started, “It is wonderful to see you and I hope you have been doing well”

“It’s wonderful to see you to Master Fu and yes I have been doing much better you see,” Marinette said taking a deep breath, “I know we haven’t spoken in a while but I have actually been doing so much better since... since I switched schools and made new friends. You remember how I talked about how my classmate who I thought would have my back since we were friends betrayed me and began to ignore me and weren’t hearing me”

“Oh Marinette, I’m sorry about what your friends have done to you,” Master Fu said, “So it is confirmed that Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee have been permanently retired?”

“Yes they will no longer be of service, Queen Bee revealed her identity to all of Paris and that put her family in trouble not to mention she almost killed people in the runaway train she created, Rena Rouge and Carapace have both betrayed my trust not to mention they both have certain flaws that they need to work on but they have refused to acknowledge them even after I talked to them. Rena Rouge has a stubbornness to her that it’s hard to talk to her and her to listen if she even gives you a chance that is, Carapace’s flaw is that he would put his girlfriend before anything else and that includes her. It’s basically if his girlfriend goes one way he follows if she goes the other he goes, honestly at this point, if she jumped off a cliff he would follow.” Marinette explained shaking her head, “The only good news I have on that front is that I have new potential superheroes to replace the old once. I’m not 100% sure but I will get there once I get to know them better”

“That’s good Marinette,” Master Fu said, “I trust your judgment. I also want to bring up…. What happened after the fight...the Chat Noir situation. It would seem he had stepped out of line again”

Master Fu let out a sigh, he had thought giving Chat a bit more time would straighten him out but unfortunately, he hadn’t learned yet that in most situations of a hero he would have to follow his head instead of his heart not to mention get the message that Ladybug did not have feelings for him and that no is no. Unfortunately, whenever Ladybug was near him he lost focus on the fight to flirt which made them vulnerable. 

“Marinette, I ask for your forgiveness for I have failed to straighten him out and now you are forced to be saddled with his burden of the job too.” Master Fu lamented, “I had thought that with my old age I would have gotten wiser to not make another mistake.”

“Master Fu, don’t think that way,” Marinette comforted Fu as she moved to his side to give him a hug, “You are not responsible for Chat Noir’s choices, he is responsible for his actions and it’s he needs to learn and own up to those actions.”

“Marinette I have been meaning to talk to you about what I plan to do with Chat Noir,” Master Fu explained, “I plan on taking his miraculous away and giving it to someone else, someone who is more compatible to the kwami of destruction”

“What?” Marinette said stunned at what Fu had said

“You see Marinette, you actually have the most compatible soul for the ladybug miraculous, one that goes beyond a normal creation soul,” Master Fu explained, “Chat Noir’s soul, on the other hand, was compatible with the destruction soul but he is only compatible to an extent. But because I had the Ladybug Miraculous out I had to get the Chat Noir miraculous out also because they are a balance of each other and one could not be out without the other. But after I while I began to test you both to see if you were still compatible and you Marinette flew through the test with flying colors, unfortunately, Chat Noir had stayed neutral and I let myself that it was good enough but recently he had become less compatible then he was before and I can no longer ignore that.”

“Master Fu, what are you saying?” Marinette asked a bit worried but deep down she knew that whatever happened next was inevitable.

“I plan on taking Chat noir’s ring away from him, he has proven to be unworthy of the miraculous,” Master Fu explained. He let out a sigh before continuing seeing as Marinette was to in shock to speak, “I won’t take right away because I need to find some else first and then when I do I’ll give them the ring and test them after and hopefully, they’ll be more compatible than the current Chat Noir. I...I will be giving you a heads up when I do though”

Marinette could only nod as she processed all the information she was just told. They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour but was only a few minutes. The possibility of having Chat Noir gone actually made her relieved and that fact was scary to Marinette because she thought he was her best friend but hearing that she won’t have to keep explaining to him over and over that she doesn’t like him that way and that she won’t be tasked with most of the fighting made her happy. She hadn’t realized the resentment she had begone to build on her partner and now she’s happy that he’ll no longer be there before she could resent him more.

“OK,” Marinette breathed out before closing her eyes and taking in another deep breath and then letting out and opening her eyes and smiling at Master Fu since she returned to her side of the table again. “I also want to talk about the new power I acquired,”

“Ah yes, the new power, congratulations Marinette for it is an honor to unlock more powers than the once you are given.” Master Fu explained, “When I lived at the temple of the Guardians...before my mistake we learned about the different powers and it’s also in the notes from the book you found, the more the soul is connected to the kwami’s representation the stronger they are or will become and you yourself seem to be one. I hope to find one for the Chat Noir miraculous to keep balance with you and hopefully we will be able to recover the butterfly and peacock miraculous.”

“I know we will Master Fu,” Marinette said with a confident and determined smile before continuing, “I also have a plan for how we can track down Hawkmoth but I want to plan it out more before I explain it to you since I only had the though yesterday but I really wanna plan it out before I tell you if that’s alright”

Master Fu gave her a nod they stayed in silence again enjoying it Marinette then decided that it was time for her to leave since she saw that it was around 10:56 am and she did plan on starting on a new project since she hasn’t done one in such a long time. So she said goodbye to Master Fu and made her way back to her house but she did turn on her phone and saw the plethora of messages she received when she turned off her phone.

**(Messages began at 8:35 am)**

Ice King ❅: Everyone 

Ice King ❅: I come with a message 

Ice King ❅: From the Witch💜

Queen ♛: what’s the message?

🍉: what Message

🌹: message

Sandman 💤: Message?

Melodie 🎶: What type of Message

Beauty 💋: So she has made contact again I see

🎸: What Message?

Chef 🍳: tell us the Message

Kid Mime ⚽: so no good morning?

Kid Mime ⚽: no, hi how you doing?

Kid Mime ⚽: just right to the point I see?

Kid Mime ⚽: …..but really what’s the message?

Ice King ❅: She says to tell you all that she will be back soon but because of jet lag 

Ice King ❅: On Monday she will be sleeping all day just to get at least a footing since jet lag usually takes 6-9 days to sleep it off

Ice King ❅: She will also like to speak to a certain person in this chat room about a pair of certain pair of boots they borrowed and never gave back

Ice King ❅: Jake you have Tuesday to return them or suffer her wrath

Beauty 💋: Thank you for the heads up 

Beauty 💋: I have to look for them

Beauty 💋: But thank god it’s only Sunday

Beauty 💋: But can I ask how were all awake right now

🍉: not all of us are here

🌹: Marinette isn’t awake

🍉: she isn’t here

🌹: Marinette is either asleep

🍉: or busy

🌹: either way

🍉: she

🌹: is

🍉: not

🌹: here

Kid Mime ⚽: ???????????

Melodie 🎶: Creepy

Queen ♛: ????????

Sandman 💤: how did you?

Beauty 💋: and here I thought we only had one witch in this group 

🎸: I thought it was cool

Chef 🍳: how did they do it

Ice King ❅: they’re n the same place next to each other

🌹: What

🍉: How do you know

Ice King ❅: 😑

🌹: yeah your right

🍉: still weird on how he knew

Beauty 💋: By the way Felix, Allan, and Claude

Beauty 💋: How the sleepover go?

Ice King ❅: I still don’t know how I got roped into agreeing

Sandman 💤: I liked it 

Kid Mime ⚽: it was nice

Kid Mime ⚽: We should do it again as a group 

Melodie 🎶: Yes

Queen ♛: Agreed

Sandman 💤: I wouldn’t mind doing it again

Beauty 💋: I’d be there

🎸: I’ll join

🎸: I need a break from my sister’s glare

Chef 🍳: Just tell me when and I’ll join

🌹: yes

🍉: yes

Ice King ❅: fine

Ice King ❅: well plan it out when Nyx is here so she isn’t left out

Chef 🍳: Luka why is your sister glaring at you

🎸: She has certain opinions on Marinette 

🎸: and doesn’t like that I’m friends with her

Chef 🍳: Do you wanna talk about it?

Melodie 🎶: We are here for you 

🎸: Not really because it’s not really my story to tell

🎸: it’s Marinette’s and I ain’t telling 

Queen ♛: that’s very kind of you, Luka

Kid Mime ⚽: Alright

Melodie 🎶: got it

Chef 🍳: we’ll always be here for you

Sandman 💤: we all will be here for each other

Beauty 💋: always

🌹: I’m going to cry it’s getting too real in here

🍉: false she is already crying 

🌹: So are you 

🍉: uh uh uh I have teary eyes

🍉: tears haven’t fallen yet

Ice King ❅: So the conclusion, we will be here for everyone including Nyx 

Ice King ❅: We should really do something about the whole 

Ice King ❅: Nyx being homeless shit

Kid Mime ⚽: OMG 

Kid Mime ⚽: Felix said Shit

Ice King ❅: I’m fucking pissed at Nyx’s blood family 

Ice King ❅: I am allowed to curse

Melodie 🎶: here here

Queen ♛: so what are everyone’s plans today?

Queen ♛: Currently I am finishing the homework I was assigned

🎸: I’m done

Ice King ❅: I am done with it 

Chef 🍳: I finished

Sandman 💤: I’m done

Melodie 🎶: I’ve been done

Beauty 💋: I wasn’t assigned anything

🌹: I’m finished

🍉: I also have none 

Ice King ❅: I can also confirm that Ny was done even before she left since they gave it in advance to her

Kid Mime ⚽: SHIT I GOT 2 PACKETS GOTTA GO GUYS 

Queen ♛: F

🎸: f

Melodie 🎶: F

Ice King ❅: F

Chef 🍳: F

Sandman 💤: f

Beauty 💋: f

🌹: f

🍉: f

_ Kid Mime ⚽ muted the Chat _

Ice King ❅: Well who is doing what people

Ice King ❅: I will be going to the school to prepare Nyx room and to talk to the principal about her situation

Orchid Star 🎨: Hi

Ice King ❅: Greetings Marinette

🌹: hi

🎸: Hi

Queen ♛: Marinette hey

🍉: hi

Melodie 🎶: Morning

Chef 🍳: hi

Sandman 💤: sup

Beauty 💋: Howdy

Orchid Star 🎨: Decided to pop in and say I’ll be busy today starting on a new design project and instead of staying on paper it’ll actually be an outfit

Melodie 🎶: Oh I bet it’ll be pretty

Melodie 🎶: I actually will also be busy 

Melodie 🎶: I have to rehearse for an upcoming performance 

Melodie 🎶: I’ll probably go check on Claude later to make sure he does his homework

Chef 🍳: I am busy today along with Allan

Sandman 💤: Were going to be taking care of his 2 cousins and my little sis

🎸: I have work for the rest of the day so I actually gotta go now

Beauty 💋: Same with me and work

🌹: I also have work

🍉: My mother is taking me to see my aunt in the city over so I’ll also be gone all-day

Queen ♛: I have some things to do today that will benefit my future so see yall later Bye

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Puebla 3:59 am in a hotel room**

Nyx is sleeping peacefully with three creatures huddled on her face and the things on her. They sleep as they didn’t fall asleep until 2:39 am and they should at least get some sleep until there flight that day but what they didn’t see coming was the glowing necklace that had put itself on Nyx and allowed another creature to come out and join the pile on Nyx’s face. ****


	9. Interlude 1 - Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What up with Adrien
> 
> By the way, all the Notes I put at the beginning are from them being on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still live bitch
> 
> This will be shorter than the others since this is a .5 chap
> 
> They will also happen every so often and won’t always focus on Marinettes old class
> 
> It will either be focused on other members of her group or background characters.
> 
> Also, I don’t know if this is OOC or not

**New School, New Friends Chap 7.5**

**Adrien**

**Wednesday**

Adrien knew he was lucky to be born of money and that he was lucky that if he wanted something he would get it. He was happy because he had a mother and a father and his best friend Chloe and he was promised to go be allowed to go to public school with his best friend but then his life changed when his mother disappeared and his father had refused to let him go to public school like promised.

Then he became Chat Noir, he met the love of his life Ladybug, and he was allowed to go to public school. He made friends and he was happy but then Lila came and Ladybug rudely called her out for her lies and then three months later she shows up again and he was willing to give her a chance and he made sure Marinette knew this but She became difficult to deal with.

Two months was all it took before he decided to confront her. Marinette had lost her friends because she was too stubborn to see Lila as a potential friend and giving her a chance to be better. Lila was actually becoming better and she wasn’t lying as much if only Marinette would open her eyes. Adrien was done with Marinette after Alya revealed that Marinette had been bulling Lila Adrien decided to confront Marinette at lunch.

“Marinette I need to talk to you” Adrien had called out to Marinette, Thankfully Marinette listened and turned around, Adrien then grabbed her wrist to hold her in place in case she tried to escape, not that she could with his added strength

“What Adrien?” Marinette asked in a dry tone as if she didn’t wanna be there

Adrien frowned at her tone before answering, “You shouldn’t have sent Lila those messages Marinette”

“You need to stop antagonizing her and take the High road like we said” Adrien continued not noticing Marinette’s eye twitch, “I get that you don’t like her but maybe if you became her friend and set an example she’ll get better and..”

“Excuse me, but what?” Marinette asked in disbelief to what Adrien just said and not wanting to believe that he actually thought Marinette sent Lila those messages.

“Marinette, seriously you need to listen to me,” Adrien said angrily, “Stop making Lila the villain and start being the everyday Ladybug that I know you are and be a good example for Lila because she is getting better”

Marinette just stare at him with her mouth hanging open before she regains her voice, “I can not believe you”

Adrien stares at her in confusion as though he doesn’t know what situation they were in. 

“Do you honest to god believe that I would send her those messages?” Marinette ask him in even more disbelief, “Adrien she was lying” 

“See there you go again making her the villain,” Adrien said

“I wasn’t making her the villain I was stating a fact and you need to realize that she really isn’t getting better,” Marinette tells him with a hint of anger in her voice, “She’s getting worse”

“Marinette your supposed to be our everyday Ladybug and..” Adrien started explaining

“You gotta stop using that against me Adrien because I didn’t ask to be your everyday Ladybug” Marinette cut him off, “And you need to realize that what you're suggesting isn’t the high road but the cowards way out of a tough situation”

“No, You need to realize that your being stubborn and need to let the situation go,” Adrien said and had started raising his voice

“Excuse me but if you haven’t noticed I am defending myself against them,” Marinette said stubbornly also raising her voice, “And weren’t we supposed to be in this together?”

“We are but your being too stubborn for your own good,” Adrien said raising his voice even more, “maybe if you stop being so stubborn you wouldn’t be losing your friends”

“The reason only I’m losing my friends is that  _ SHE  _ turned them against me,” Marinette tells him practically yelling

“WELL MAYBE IF STOP BEING SUCH A BULLY YOU MIGHT HAVE HAD FRIENDS WHO ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT YOU ” Adrien yelled at her, “BECAUSE I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU, YOUR NOT OUR EVERYDAY LADYBUG, YOU’RE JUST ANOTHER BULLY THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT”

That’s when both then heard a gasp and they noticed that they had gained a crowd. Marinette was still too in shock to really care but then there was another gasp and Marinette was then holding her hand. Marinette had ended up slapping Adrien across the face. His eyes had widened at her action but Marinette finally, snaps out of her shock and glared at Adrien which sent a shiver down her spine.

“Go fuck yourself, Adrien Agreste” Marinette growled before running out of the school. The way she growled had made Adrien and the other students flinch before getting their act together since the bell for lunch to be over had rung. Everyone quickly scrambled to go to their respected classes avoiding Adrien in the process as he himself had headed to his class. Everyone from his class had seen what had happened and some decided to check up on him while others were in conflict with themselves decided on whether or not he deserved it. The slap didn’t leave a mark so Adrien decided to not do anything about it and that Marinette will realize she’s wrong and apologize the next day so after that the day pretty much went as uneventful as always. Though Plagg ignored Adrien after school for no reason.

**Thursday**

Marinette hadn’t shown up and apologized like Adrien thought she would. It got everyone whispering and talking about how she was hiding her shameful self at her house and how it was nice that the bully wasn’t there. Mlle Bustier had then been called to M. Damicles’s office so they had a substitute teacher who was called in for the last 20 minutes.

Though when it was time for Adrien’s class to switch classes Marinette’s mother Mme Cheng, the way she entered showed she meant business and not to mess with her, Adrien had seen this from the many women he met at the galas his father had made Adrien attend when he was younger. 

Adrien’s class had tried to get her attention to rat out her daughter and her behavior but Mme Cheng was not having it as she made her way up the stairs and into M. Damocles’s office. Adrien and Adrien’s classmates stopped and tried to listen in but they couldn’t so they continued on to their other class and it’s not until they were about to enter did they hear M. Damocles’s office door slam close did they see Mme Cheng walk out and have an aura around her that said mama bear.

Adrien and his classmates began talking about it but had to stop as they had to pay attention to their class. It’s not until they got back to Mlle Bustier did the class receive the news on why Mme Cheng was there, to inform them of Marinette’s transfer to another school. Mlle Bustier didn’t know the name of the new school but Alya then mentioned to Lila in a whisper about how Marinette was probably moved to a school to straighten her out. 

After that Mlle Bustier motioned for us to continue our work since the next day would be the last day until they come back after a week of break from school. Adrien for the rest of the day was going through emotions that he couldn’t identify but two he knew all to well, anger and sadness. 

His schedule also became more full since his father wanted to put out a new line of clothing and had hired Lila as his partner.

**Friday**

Friday pretty much was uneventful for Adrien since he was still angry about the full schedule and having to work with Lila since she was clingy at the photoshoot and had gone out as Chat Noir to cool off. It didn’t help that Ladybug wasn’t out and then Plagg also started acting weird again but at least he wasn’t yelling. 

The school day went like any other but the students kept talking about their break plans and what they will be doing. Adrien still had his lessons and photoshoots to go to but he would try and make some time for his friends. 

So when Alya suggested going to the new roller ring that an old skate rink was at he quickly checked his schedule and said he was free from 12:30 pm to 2:00 pm so they quickly asked who could go. The group to go would be Adrien, Alya, Lila, Nino, Alix, and Kim.

The rest of the day went as usual since the school was buzzing with going to break. 

When Adrien went home he noticed that his backpack had a hole and that his homework that he had for his week break went missing. He thought about asking his friends on Saturday about a copy so he could do later.

**Saturday**

Adrien woke up later then he had intended and had to go do a photoshoot in the morning so he quickly showered and got dressed but had to miss breakfast. He then spent most of the photoshoot hungry and irritated. 

Finally, around 9 pm he was allowed to eat so he had some food in him and since he was running a bit late he wasn’t released until 12:28 pm and was able to catch up with his friends. But as they made their way inside the building Adrien saw a group down the street walking away from them and Adrien saw a familial color of hair and laughter but when he tried to look further he couldn’t see them at all and so he thought it was just his mind messing with him. 

He had been enjoying his day when an akuma appeared and spoiled it and while he was glad that his Lady was there he decided to hide with his friends. Plagg was telling him to go help her but he ignored him since Adrien was still hurt from their last fight but as the fight ended he thought maybe he could finally know who she was if he caught her before she left. 

But then she yelled at him and that made his blood boil because who does she think is honestly. 

To Adrien, she was supposed to learn her lesson about needing him and finally confessing. But instead, He got yelled at and as he left the scene all that went through his day was.

_ Could my luck get any worst _ ****


	10. Kwami Talk and Nyx arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there
> 
> Have yall heard the musical “SIX” playlist because I became obsessed

**New School, New Friends Chap 8**

**Sunday Paris 3:34 pm**

Ice King ❅: Guys I just got a message from Nyx 

Ice King ❅: She has boarded her plane is on her way back but we won’t see her until Tuesday since jetlag

Kid Mime ⚽: Alright 

Kid Mime ⚽: Marinette your going to love her

Orchid Star 🎨: Can’t wait to meet her

🌹: So has Felix told her of our new friend though

🍉: That’s a good question 

🌹: Felix?

🍉: Felix?

Ice King ❅: I may have forgotten 

Ice King ❅: Sorry Mlle Dupain-Cheng

Orchid Star 🎨: It’s fine Felix you probably had a lot on your mind

🎸: Besides this way, she’s a fun surprise to her

Chef 🍳: Not a good idea 

Chef 🍳: Remember the last time someone gave her a surprise?

Kid Mime ⚽: I’m having war flashbacks 

Kid Mime ⚽: stop it

Queen ♛: my favorite 20 shoes did not survive her hunt

🎸: My poor guitar

Melodie 🎶: Felix tell her when she gets here

Ice King ❅: On it

Beauty 💋: Lord have mercy to anyone in the future trying to give her a surprise of any kind

Queen ♛: Moving on

Chef 🍳: Ok so I actually can’t talk for long since I still have a thing bye

Sandman 💤: As do I so bye

Ice King ❅: I think we all still do since I did interrupt our days to relay a message so bye

🌹: bye

🍉: bye

Beauty 💋: bye

Orchid Star 🎨: bye

Queen ♛: bye

Melodie 🎶: bye

🎸: bye

Kid Mime ⚽: bye

Queen ♛: bye

Marinette then hyper-focused back to what she was doing but was also buzzing with excitement at meeting another new friend. Her parents were still out on their date so she decided to go out to buy some more material with Tikki. So she grabbed her purse, checked that she had enough money, and headed out to where she usually went for her fabrics. 

“Tikki, do you think their friend Nyx will like me?” Marinette asked with a gloomy sigh

“Oh, Marinette, I don’t think you have to worry about that, After all, your friends like you and you’ve known them for three days only” Tikki said comfortably

“I don’t know?” Marinette said unsure, “What if it turns into a Lila situation and I lose all my friends?”

“Marinette, you can never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game,” Tikki said with a soothing tone, “If Nyx doesn’t like you you will still have your other friends because that’s exactly what they are, your friends.”

Marinette let out a small sigh before nodding her head and agreeing with what Tikki said after all, even with being new, she formed a bond with them. So if Nyx didn’t like her that will be her problem and not Marientte’s. With that, they spent the rest of the walk to the store in silence when they arrived there she bought what she needed and headed back as quickly as she could. She then continued with her project well into the night until 10: 27 pm her phone also blew up.

Chef 🍳: Felix, Nyx is almost here will you be waiting for her at the airport?

Ice King ❅: Yes and then will be off to the school where she will be staying until we can move her things to my house

🍉: Wait did she already choose who she was staying with

🌹: I knew it was going to be Felix

Ice King ❅: Yes she did

Ice King ❅: Did any of you check your messages from the other chat with her?

Kid Mime ⚽: I silenced it

🌹: Ummm

Beauty 💋: oops

Chef 🍳: yikes

Sandman 💤: Big yikes

Queen ♛: Yikes forever

🍉: mmmm

Melodie 🎶: Sorry

🎸: 🤷

Queen ♛: Sorry

Ice King ❅: *Sigh*

Orchid Star 🎨: So she will be moving in with you Felix?

Ice King ❅: That is the plan since I explained the situation to the school

Ice King ❅: At least until she can get into University

Ice King ❅: Or when her Mother stops acting like B-

Kid Mime ⚽: Why did you censor yourself when you already cursed this morning

Ice King ❅: I’m not as pissed

Chef 🍳: Alright well I have to go to sleep so Felix good luck 

Chef 🍳: Goodnight guys

Sandman 💤: I also have to go so goodnight

🎸: as do I so, night

🍉: night

🌹: night

Kid Mime ⚽: night

Beauty 💋: I still have one thing to do but night

Queen ♛: I also need to sleep so goodnight my loves

Melodie 🎶: Goodnight

Ice King ❅: Night guys I have to go wait for Nyx

Orchid Star 🎨: I also have to sleep so goodnight

With that Marinette got comfortable with Tikki right next to her face and they went to sleep. They only got 2 hours and 20 minutes making it 12:47 am before Marinette woke up because of a loud noise happening outside her house. She immediately knew it was an akuma and she let out a groan. She quickly woke up Tikki and they transformed to go fight the akuma.

The akuma themselves was transformed into a rainbow-colored harpy type creature screeching and looking around as if looking for something. The harpy was screaming for a guy’s name and was destroying parts of the city for them. She quickly took action and began to look for the akumatized item while fighting the harpy. It would seem just like Horrificator and Gorizilla, the harpy could understand her but can’t talk like a human.

The fight was going on longer then she would have wanted when out of nowhere an arrow flew to the akuma hitting right on a stone that was located just below the navel breaking it and the arrow disappeared into silver dust. The stone finally released the akuma that was held there so Ladybug took action and put everything back to the way it was and looked to see if she could spot the place from where the arrow came from but she did see anything no matter how hard she tried she stopped when she realized she only had to dots left. So she went to find the akumatized person and take them home after letting them rent for a bit, thankfully she lived nearby so when Marinette got to her house and detransformed she already was on her balcony before entering and laying back down on her bed and telling Tikki everything that happened during the fight.

“Tikki, where did the arrow come from?” Marinette asked Tikki while looking at the stars above them

Tikki was buzzing with anticipation because she knew the silver arrow but she thought that it wasn’t possible. Although she had heard rumors that they were still active, Tikki didn’t want to belive or have hope but now, now she could.

“It was another hero who shot it,” Tikki answered

“What?” Marinette asked while whipping her head to look at Tikki

Tikki gave her a small smile and giggled at her reaction before having a fond smile on her face, “Many eons ago there was a miraculous box that held two kwamis that in a way represented the sun and the moon, Apollo and Artemis, Day and Night, but after a while, both of the kwami and the box of miraculous’s and the other kwami were gone, disappeared never to be heard from again but there were always rumors that they were still around and that they were still together, traveling from person to person. I along with many of the other kwami thought it wasn’t real but still wanted to believe for it to be real.”

“Which hero would it have been?” Marinette asked curiously

“You said the arrow was silver right?” Tikki asked and Marinette nodded her head, “Then it must have been the kwami representing the moon and the goddess Artemis and the name to identify the hero’s that go with them would be called the goddess just as the superhero representing Apollo was called the god. Silver arrow for the goddess and gold for the god.”

“Do you think it was a one-time thing or will they appear again?” Marinette asked with wonder

“I don’t know,” Tikki confessed, “Usually when the rumors spoke of them, they mention that they weren’t seen afterwards but I’m really not sure but we don’t want to lose hope for it.”

“Right, I hope we can see them if they do show up again because the help was nice,” Marinette said with a tired smile her eyelids closing again but Marinette was fighting it, “The fight lasted less then when I still had hope for Chat Noir still helping me although it did last longer then I intended since I was by myself at first.”

“Marinette you should sleep you’ll need it if you want to finish the project tomorrow?” Tikki told her while rubbing Marinette’s forehead.

“Nnn, ‘m ine” Marinette responded as she quickly slipped into a deep sleep. 

With that done Tikki quickly took to the skies to get Plagg and talk to the other kwami’s. Tikki flew as quickly as she could to Plagg and when she got there she saw that he was a far distance away from Adrien when before when she visited after Dark owl he was much closer, Tikki then flew to Plagg and began to drag him to Master Fu’s, Plagg lets it happen not saying a word which made Tikki worry but she knew why he was acting this way because after all, his holder would be losing his miraculous because he refused to grow. 

They arrived at Master fu’s who thankfully was sleeping and they made their way into the phonograph to greet the other Kwamis including Wayzz. Meanwhile, the Kwamis themselves had also been woken up for an unknown reason and were confused as to why Plagg and Tikki were there. Thankfully Tikki knew exactly why they had woken up because the power of that night was big and lost through time. 

“Tikki, Plagg, may I ask why you are here? And do you know of the force that woke us up?” Ssas asked them both but was looking at Plagg as he was still quiet when normally he would be bouncing around.

“That’s actually why I brought us here?” Tikki replied. All the kwami’s had formed a half-circle around Tikki and Plagg, “I believe it’s because the miraculous of the moon was activated.”

This made all their eyes widen at the new information she had given and all at once they began to speak but they all did shout one line.

“ARE YOU SURE?”

Tikki quickly made a motion for them to quiet down and after a minute or two they did and she decided to tell them what Marinette told her.

“And she said that the arrow disappeared after turning into a silver dust-like substance” Tikki finished

“That has to be the kwami of the moon there is no doubt about it.” Plagg finally spoke, “Do you think the kwami of the sun is with her?”

“I don’t doubt it, where one is the other one follows” Kaalki mentioned

“They were created at the same time under the names of the two gods but unlike them who were siblings those two were created to balance each other just like how Tikki and Plagg exist to keep each other balanced” Roaar commented 

“But I thought they disappeared never to be heard from again,” Fluff said

“They were but we had heard rumors that they were activated before,” Longg said

“Yes rumors, as in it could be fake and untrue,” Kaalki said

“Kaalki has a point but at the same time it was Tikki and her holder that came forward with the information but even then it is just circumstantial evidence,” Sass said seeing both points before coming to a decision as he nodded his head, “If they show up again then it’ll be confirmed for now we return to our slumber and you three to your holders.”

Plagg, Tikki, and Wayzz nodded their heads and headed out after saying goodbye to everyone else. Plagg and Tikki then said their goodbyes to Wayzz before leaving Master Fu’s place. Tikki began to make her way back home when she noticed that Plagg was following her so when they arrived at Tikki’s home she took him to where Marinette usually left food for her at night since she would wake up randomly and they began to eat while they leaned on each other and she snuggled him. After that Plagg took his leave and Tikki went back to bed to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Paris 10:40 pm**

Nyx’s plane had landed right on time when she got a text from Felix that he was waiting for her upfront. She smiled down at her phone knowing that she still had family even if the rest of her blood family left her, she immediately sent a text informing him that she’d be right out. She made her way to the front of the airport where she spotted Felix outside his limo waiting for her along with his chauffeur, named Liam.

“FELIX!” Nyx shouted as she sped walked to him and gave him a big hug, “Hi to you to Liam.”

“Hello Mme Natalia Núñez Avila, May I take your bags?” Liam greeted and asked while motioning to the baggage and backpack.

“Liam I’ve told you before to call me Nyx and if you really wanna keep the formalities then address me as Mme Nyx, and thank you very much,” Nyx said to him while giving him a small smile before addressing Felix, “So shall we?”

“We shall,” Felix said with a smile as he opened the door for Nyx and then entered in himself. They began to speak quietly as to not disturb Liam. 

They arrived at the school around 11:26 pm since the airport was a few minutes away from the school. They then got out and went to the back to grab Nyx’s and Felix’s stuff.

“I’ll see you on Tuesday Liam,” Felix told Liam after setting his duffle bag on the ground to close the trunk.

“Of course, Master Felix,” Liam said as he also started saying goodbye, “Goodbye and goodnight.”

“Goodnight Liam,” Felix and Nyx said at the same time

With that Liam got in the limo and drove away, Nyx and Felix gathered their things and began to walk towards the school. Once they got to the gate Nyx got her card out and swiped it for entree Felix following right behind her. They walked all the way to Nyx’s single room where they quickly set their things on the ground and they quickly grabbed their pajamas and took turns changing into them in the bathroom. After they were done they got inside the bed and got comfortable side by side.

“Pancakes or waffles?” Felix asked

“Waffles,” Nyx answered which made them intertwine their fingers when they held hands.

“How are you holding up?” Felix asked her with concern in his voice.

“I-I don’t know,” Nyx responded squeezing his hand.

“You know that you’ll be fine right,” Felix told her

“I-I know I j-just,” Nyx studdered which prompted Felix to grab her and pull her into his arms after letting go of her hand.

“Shhhhh, it’s ok you’ll be okay,” Felix comforted as Nyx began to drop tears, “You’ll be alright, you have me, our friends, and you will always have a home with us okay.”

Nyx did say anything but did cry quietly against Felix’s chest while Felix rubbed his hand on her back to comfort her. After awhile Nyx stopped crying and was a bit sleepy since she did just get off a 10hr flight but refused to close her eyes.

“By the way Nyx, we got a new student in our school and she became part of our group,” Felix told her taking advantage of the fact that Nyx is sleepy and tired, “I think you’ll like her very much.”

“I would like to meet her then,” Nyx responded sleepily snuggling more to Felix, “I..will…..accept er”

With that Nyx drifted off to sleep and after her breathing evened Felix followed right after. They both were sleeping soundly when Nyx felt a tuck of her hair being pulled, she sleepily swapped at whatever pulled her hair when all of a sudden a kwami bit her neck which woke Nyx up letting out a small squeak. Felix made a sound of awakening but didn’t wake up to the relief of Nyx so she turned to the creature.

“Arra, why did you wake me?” Nyx whispered asked the kwami, the kwami then hovered over her. 

“Nyx, there’s an akuma and Ladybug is the only one at the scene,” Arra told her 

“You wanna go now?” Nyx whispered back. Arra then nodded so Nyx carefully and quietly crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom.

“Arra transforms me,” A silver light let out and Nyx transformed. With Arra entering a moon choker around Nyx’s neck. Nyx’s transformed outfit was a long black dress with a hood with silver lace on the hood and around the waist, black leggings, and long boots with silver chains on them and on her back was a black recurve bow. 

Nyx quickly exited through the bathroom window and made her way to where she was hearing and seeing the fight which if she wasn’t traveling by the roofs she would have to take the métro. When she got closer she decided to not reveal herself to Ladybug so she prepared her bow and pulled back the string which created a silver arrow. She waited for the right moment before letting it go and turning to return back to school knowing she hit the target. She arrived back at school and transformed back from being the hero. She then got back into bed and fell back asleep with Felix still sound asleep. ****


	11. Group Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People need these types of days where they can relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back in college so yeah information I thought you should know
> 
> Remember to leave comments cause I like talking to you guys

**New School, New Friends Chapter 9**

**Monday 9:47 am**

_ Kid Mime ⚽ created a new group chat _

_ Kid Mime ⚽ added Melodie 🩰Sandman 💤 Chef 🍳 🎸 Queen ♛ 🌹 🍉 Beauty 💋 Orchid Star 🎨 _

_ Kid Mime ⚽ changed the name to Baddies and Buddies _

Kid Mime ⚽: Goodmorning

Kid Mime ⚽: I learned my lesson last time 

Kid Mime ⚽: I left Felix and Nyx out of the chat group cause they will be spending the day together 

Kid Mime ⚽: since Nyx needs both emotional support and physical support with how bad she get jetlag

🎸: good call

Sandman 💤: A smart decision

Chef 🍳: So you woke up late?

Melodie 🩰: We knew he couldn’t keep waking up early

Queen ♛: true

🌹: Mornign

🍉: good choice on not adding them cause lord knows one of them is scary enough but both 

🍉: whoooo pray for your life

Beauty 💋: are we gonna ignore that Ruby woke up late too?

Orchid Star 🎨: Morning Claude and Ruby

Chef 🍳: So what are the plans today?

Beauty 💋: we should have a day of relaxation

Queen ♛: Well I organized a dinner at Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée for tonight around 8 pm for us

Queen ♛: And yes I did exclude Felix and Nyx

Queen ♛: The dinner will take place in a private room

Queen ♛: Wear business casual

Orchid Star 🎨: But Alain Ducasse au Plaza Athénée is expensive

Queen ♛: Yes and I’m paying for it

Orchid Star 🎨: I don’t know if I can ask you to pay for me

🎸: Marinette I’m warning you now 

🎸: That fight is a losing battle

🎸: since most of us also went through this with her

🌹: Yeah it’s a losing battle

🍉: All of went through it with her

Beauty 💋: Except Nyx and Felix

Queen ♛: I thought we established this 

Queen ♛: They are scary as F**k

Orchid Star 🎨: So I shouldn’t fight this?

🌹: no

🍉: no

🎸: nope

Kid Mime ⚽: nuh uh

Sandman 💤: no chance

Beauty 💋: no way 

Chef 🍳: Notice how the ones who said no quickly first were the scholarship people

Chef 🍳: Oh and no don’t fight her

Melodie 🩰: I have also argued with her and it was the longest debate I had in my life before I gave up

Orchid Star 🎨: Alright then I won’t fight it

Kid Mime ⚽: But what are we doing for the rest of the day before dinner

Beauty 💋: We could go to the spa and hair solan to get ready for dinner

Beauty 💋: Especially since Allegra needs to put platinum highlights in her hair

Melodie 🩰: I didn’t agree with this

Beauty 💋: I know

Beauty 💋: I made an appointment for you around 4:30 pm

Beauty 💋: And since your blonde, they will barely have to do anything to your hair so we should be finished around 6

Melodie 🩰: Fine 

Melodie 🩰: But let me pay for it since it’s my hair

Beauty 💋: got it

Beauty 💋: So day of relaxation?

Orchid Star 🎨: I’m down for it

🎸: I can’t I have work right now 

🎸: But I’ll be there for dinner 

🎸: Now I have to get back to work

_ 🎸 muted the chat _

Sandman 💤: so what are the plans?

Chef 🍳: We could all go get massages 

Chef 🍳: If you guys can come to my house

🌹: we could also get mani

🍉: pedis

Chef 🍳: But the massages

Kid Mime ⚽: You really want those massages, don’t you Sébation?

Chef 🍳: We all had a stressful school year

Chef 🍳: So yes I would like to 

Orchid Star 🎨: So where are we going first? 

Orchid Star 🎨: Cause I could go for a massage

Chef 🍳: Massages

Kid Mime ⚽: massages

Sandman 💤: massages

Beauty 💋: massages

Melodie 🩰: Massages

🌹: messages

🍉: messages

Queen ♛: Messages

Chef 🍳: Get over to my apartment while I set up the place and call the agency 

Orchid Star 🎨: I don’t know where you live though?

Queen ♛: I can pick you up

Queen ♛: Who else wants me to pick them up.

Kid Mime ⚽: me

Beauty 💋: I to would like to be picked up

Queen ♛: got it

Queen ♛: Let’s go then 

Queen ♛: I’m going to pick up Marinette last since she is farther

Orchid Star 🎨: That’s fine

Orchid Star 🎨: I can wait as long as you message me that your hear

Queen ♛: Alright

Marinette then put her phone down as she finished putting a few touches on her project. It was a black dress with rainbow ribbons added to it for the trims. It wasn’t done yet but it was farther along the progress bar then she thought it would be. Marinette herself was wearing a black knee-length skirt, a pink crop-top shirt with one single rose embroidery, pink with white boots, and her hair in a nice bun ontop her head. She moved around the dress as if she was dancing with it making little adjustments here and there before stopping and deciding to finish it later. Marinette then went down after grabbing her purse and put some macarons of different kinds in her purse for Tikki. She then went to tell her parents of her plans for the day, her parents gave her a smile each.

There was a knock at the door so Marinette went to open it while checking the time, it was 10:16 am. Rosemarie was the one at the door so Marinette quickly said bye to her parents giving each of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Rosemarie. Rosemarie was wearing some pink shorts, a pink ‘Notice me Senpai’ sweater, a black tank top from what Marinette could see, pink heels with bows, she was carrying her pink backpack purse, and her hair was straightened and part of her hair was in a braid, she was also wearing her signature crown along with pink rose styled necklace and earrings set. 

Marinette followed her to her limo and when she entered she saw Claude and Jake already there talking about who knows what but Marinette did notice their outfits. Claude was wearing a t-shirt about sharks, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Jake was wearing white with purple speckles crop top sweater, purple jeans, purple vans, a plum-colored choker, he also had a plum-colored purse and a purple holo scrunchie holding his hair up. 

“Okay but let’s be honest, knowing Nyx, she will eventually breakdown since, even if she cries and stuff holds her feeling in most of the time so when that breakdown happens we have to be prepared,” Claude said before turning to see that Rosemarie and Marinette entered the limo and that the limo began to move again, “Hey Marinette and welcome back Ro” 

“Hi,” Marinette gave them a small smile before asking, “What were you guys talking about?”

“We were talking about our friend Nyx and how much she holds her negative feelings in while saying she’s fine and how eventually she will get too much inside her head that she’ll have a breakdown,” Jake said with a sad smile, “It’s happened many times before but, unfortunately, we couldn’t really do much since we didn’t know what got her to that point.” 

“But this time around we do and even if Felix can get her to talk about it he’ll only be able to get so far with that route before she starts closing up those negative feelings again just to have them bottled up and overflow again,” Claude explained, “It doesn’t help that her bottle is always half full of every other crappy feeling she holds on to.”

“And because of that, we’re worried she’ll become more broken then she already is,” Jake continued for Claude, “She’s already been through crap she doesn’t need to go through more,”

“We live in a world where people are still racist chicken shits, discriminate against the LGBT+ community, and many more things where people are treating others like crap, what do you expect from people who focus too much of their time on the past instead of watching the future,” Rosemarie said with an angry undertone, “People wanting the world to be like the “good old times”, Fucking bastards”

“Alright who pissed you off?” Claude asked, “Cause you were happy not even an hour ago.”

“You know how I have an older sister, Marinette I have an older sister named Ava, she’s older than me by 5 years, well she moved to America right under the presence that she’s just a normal foreigner and not a rich one,” The to guys nodded to confirm that they knew this while Marinette nodded to make them know that she’s following along, “well she started dating this one chick, who does know who she really is by the way but only found out after 3 months of dating, anyway, apparently yesterday they went on a date and when they went back to their apartment there was a mess because apparently someone broke in and ransacked the place and when they entered their bedroom there was a dead fish on their bed, a message on the wall made from more blood saying ‘die you fucking f*gs’. Now because of this, I’m angry for her but my mother, oh, she is pissed beyond belief and promised to ruin whoever did that to her daughter. Especially since we’re all she has left since my dad is dead.”

“Jesus fucking christ,” Claude let out, “Whatever your mom does to them, they deserve it.”

“Well people should know that when a mom enters mama bear mode there is nothing to stop them from taking justice,” Marinette said knowing full well what it’s like to have a mama bear active, “That’s actually how I ended up at our school on such short notice” 

“Your mom sounds awesome and I can’t wait to meet them.” Jake said before turning to Rosemarie, “Ro you good now.”

Rosemarie let out a huff and a giggle before nodding, “Ranting calmed me down”

“Good because we’re here,” Jake informed them as they come to a stop and get out of the limo.

Rosemarie says goodbye to her chauffeur whose name is Amelia before they began to head to the fancy apartment complex. When they arrived at the door they see that Ruby and Terra also arrived together and were just about to head in. Ruby was wearing a long-sleeve shirt that goes from fuscia to white, a black skirt, magenta-colored boots, red and pink scrunchies holding her hair up also, she was also wearing a charm bracelet and a bangle bracelet with rubies on it. Terra was wearing a pink watermelon styled shorts, a black sweater with a watermelon on it with a heartbeat behind the watermelon, and a pink shirt from what Marinette could see, her watermelon headband, and watermelon slip-on shoes. 

“Hey guys” Terra greeted

“Yo” Ruby also greeted

The other three friends just waved before they all entered, they all said hi to the security people along with introducing the new addition to their group, Marinette, and they repeated the process with the front desk people before entering the elevator that would take them to Sébastian’s floor. They arrived on floor 6 and they began to walk towards Sébastion home. Marinette was looking at all the details fo the hallway.

“The decoration in this hallways is nice,” Marinette commented as she kept looking at the walls, floor, and other decorations, “It gives me inspiration”

“Did you bring your sketchbook?” Rosemarie asked her

“No, since I wanted to focus on today with you guys,” Marinette explained as they arrived in front of Sébastian’s door. Rosemarie nodded at Marinettes answer before knocking on the door.

Sébastian opened the door, he was wearing a dark brown t-shirt, light brown jeans, light brown vans, and his hair styled, and greeted them, “Hey guys and welcome to my home. Allan arrived not too long ago,”

When he said that Allan came into view wearing a forest green sweater with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, a green flat hat, and forest green chukka shoes. When he saw the others he quickly greeted them, “Hey”

“Okay so where only missing Allegra the sl..” Claude began but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“You finish that sentence and I punch you in the face,” Allegra warned. Allegra was wearing an orange jumpsuit with ruffles to shape the v on her chest, orange flats, orange necklace and earrings set, had an orange backpack purse, and her hair in a braid. She then greeted all of them giving a hug to Marinette. 

“Alright, we’re all here so guys enter so your not crowding the door and hallway,” Allan instructed them, with that they all entered the house quickly.

Sébastian then led them through the apartment, there was a big open space where the living room was connected to the dining area which connected to the kitchen, the apartment had about 4 rooms with each having a bathroom and walk-in closets. They stopped in front of two of the rooms in which one of the doors was colored with the nonbinary flag and the other door was colored with the genderqueer flag.

“Okay so the guys will be in this room,” Sébastian said pointing to the nonbinary flag and then pointing to the other flag, “And the girls will be in that room. Feel free to take a nap during it cause afterwards, we will be getting lunch and then will get mani-pedis on floor 3 around 1 pm and since those last for two hours will be finished in time for Allegra and Jake to leave for Allegra’s hair appointment while the rest of us go and get ready for the dinner.”

“You planned all that in the amount of time we have?” Rosemarie asked proudly.

“I learned from the best didn’t I.” Sébastian said giving her a smile, “Now then let’s get started.”

With that said they separated into the rooms and began with their massages, 20 minutes in and both Claude and Allegra fell asleep, followed after by Marinette and Ruby, and a bit after halfway through Terra joined them in slumber while the others stayed awake. After that, the once who fell asleep woke up just as the session was about to be over. They thanked the massagers as they left and Sébastian ordered them some Italian food. As they waited they were decided on what to watch, they settled on  She-ra and the princesses of power .

They were midway through the first season when their food arrived, once the food was distributed evenly they settled back in the living room to continue watching the show. They finished the first season and were barely on the third episode of the second season when they finished their food and they needed to start heading down for the mani-pedis. They arrived for their appointment and they began to get all of their nails done and they also got them painted in different pride flags that represent them to an extent. Sébastian got the traditional pride flag, Allan got the pansexual flag, Claude got the straight ally flag, Allegra also got the straight ally flag, Rosemarie also got the straight ally flag, Jake got the non-binary flag, Terra got the transgender flag, Ruby the lipstick lesbian flag and Marinette got the bisexual flag. 

It was 3:48 pm when they finally got done and Jake, with Allegra, was leaving to get Allegra’s hair done. After they left the girls decided to leave to start getting ready for the dinner while the guys decided to hang out for a bit longer. Rosemarie decided to drop off everyone else before she herself got home to dress up. Marinette was the last to drop off in the route to Rosemarie’s home so they talked. 

“Rosemarie, can I ask you a question?” Marinette asked

“Sure,” Rosemarie answered looking at Marinette

“Why did you accept me immediately into the group?” Marinette asked curiously, “I get that the other was because I met them on Friday but you, I hadn’t met you until the roller ring place when you brought me the skates. Heck I was even surprised when you told me you were bringing me a pair and that you decided to reteach me to rollerskate” 

Rosemarie gave her a small smile before answering, “In all honesty, it’s because I got used to people just being added to the group.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked for clarification

“The way our group was formed, Allegra and I were friends since forever before adding to the group Allan, Claude, then Luka, then Terra, same as Sébastian, Ruby, Jake, Felix and Nyx since those two were a package deal and now you. Allegra was the one who started the whole just adding friends to our group thing and honestly it was the greatest decision she made because now we’re a group of friends who can be themselves with each other and you, you just add even more comfort. I didn’t have to meet you to know that I would love to be your friend and that Marinette is why I accepted you immediately into the group”

Marinette by the end of the explanation had watery eyes so she hugged Rosemarie and thanked her for her kind words. They soon after settled into a more lighthearted conversation before they realized it they were back at Marinette’s home, they quickly said their goodbyes and Marinette entered her house.

“Maman, papa, I’m home,” Marinette exclaimed as she went to the back of the store to greet her parents.

“Welcome back honey,” Tom greeted his daughter with a kiss to the forehead

“Hi, Marinette, are you here to get ready for your dinner date with your friends?” Sabine asked her daughter as she greeted her with a hug

“Uh-huh, but I’ll be upstairs finishing some more touches on a new dress I’m working on.” Marinette explained

“Are you going to wear the dress tonight?” Tom asked 

“No, I have a different dress for dinner tonight,” With that, she said goodbye and went upstairs to finish the dress but it didn’t feel right after it was finished, “I don’t know Tikki it feels like it’s missing something”

“What if you put a layer of satin fabric underneath the skirt but make it long enough that we see can put a rainbow ribbon on it,” Tikki suggested 

This sparked something in Marinette because she took the dress off of the mannequin to turn it inside out and putting it back on the mannequin before heading to her closet full of fabrics and getting out a satin fabric with the edges having a rainbow ribbon already on it before cutting enough of it to add to the dress, she then started pinning it to the dress in the way she wants it which was around the end of the dress and the started sewing it in place and when she saw that it left the sewing exposed on the outside of the dress she decided to add some more rainbow ribbon to hide it before stopping since she ran out of ribbon and decided to buy some more before actually putting it on the dress so she decided to check the time, it was 6:46 pm.

“Tikki why didn’t you tell me it was this late?” Marinette asked Tikki accusingly

“I tried but you were so focused on the dress I decided to let you be,” Tikki explained

“Oh,” Marinette said as she decided to get ready, “Right well then I’ll take a shower and I’ll start getting ready.”

With that said she took a shower and got ready, she was wearing a pink cheongsam dress, white stockings, red flat shoes with roses on the point of the shoes, and decided to wear her hair down after blowdrying it and styling it a little bit. She checked her phone after receiving a message and saw that it was 7:39 pm.

Queen ♛: I’m picking all of us up so be ready by 7:46

Chef 🍳: I’m done

Kid Mime ⚽: ready

Sandman 💤: ready

Beauty 💋: Done

Melodie 🩰: I am also done

Orchid Star 🎨: I’m done

🌹: almost done

🍉: almost done

🎸: I’m done too

Queen ♛: I’m closer to Luka so I’m picking you up first

🎸: ok

After that, the chat went silent and Marinette had her purse with her as she waited to be picked up. Around 7:45 pm her mother informed her of her ride being there. So she said goodbye and was off to the limo. She was let in by Amelia, once inside she saw that they still had to pick up Terra and Ruby from Terra’s place. Marinette greeted everyone and noticed that everyone was cleaned up for dinner.

Rosemarie was still wearing her crown, necklace, and earrings from the day but had on a pink dress with butterfly sleeves, black hosiery with flowers on it, heels with jews on them, her hair was pulled back on top and held there by a hair clip, and she had a normal pink purse. Jake was wearing a plum-colored dress shirt, a black skirt, plum-colored heeled boots, a necklace instead of the choker and matching earrings, his hair was down with the flower crown, and he had a plum-colored purse. Allegra was wearing a white blouse, orange high waist pants, white wedges, she also had her necklace, earrings, and purse from the day but what really stood out was her hair since it was now blonde with platinum highlights.

Claude had a blue dress shirt on, black dress pants, blue oxford shoes, and his hair were styled a bit more than usual. Sébastian was wearing a brown dress shirt, black dress pants, a black watch, black loafers, and his hair was styled just like earlier that day. Allan had a dark green dress shirt, black dress pants, a silver bracelet, dark green monk dress shoes, and a black fedora hat. Luka was wearing a turquoise dress shirt, black dress pants, a bunch of bracelets, turquoise brogue shoes, and his hair was kept the same as always.

They picked up Terra and Ruby, Terra was wearing the necklace and earring she always wears, a watermelon themed dress, watermelon themed dress, earrings, and necklace also watermelon themed, and watermelon themed purse, and her hair was kept down with the headband she had through the day. Ruby was wearing a magenta long sleeve dress, hair down with flower hair clips in it, magenta heels, the bracelets from that morning, a necklace and earrings set also ruby jewels, and a strawberry colored purse. They made their way to the restaurant where they had a nice dinner and a nice conversation and just as they were leaving the restaurant a person noticed Marinette in the group before turning away and heading inside the restaurant. ****


	12. Interlude 2 - Felix and Nyx Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to know whats Felix and Nyx were doing while the others had a day of relaxation
> 
> Also some bit of cursing
> 
> Plus some other bonus things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments cause I like talking to you guys

**New School, New Friends Chapter 9.5**

**Meanwhile with Nyx and Felix around 12:30 pm**

Felix and Nyx were on her bed eating brunch since they both woke up at 12:30 pm and needed to eat so Felix called for delivery to the school. He also had boxes and tape delivered to Nyx room and now they just sat by the closet ready to be prepared to start moving Nyx out of the room. They were both watching Supernatural on Netflix from Nyx’s TV which was connected to Nyx’s phone. 

“So, how long do I have before they kick me out of this room?” Nyx asked Felix before shoving pancakes inside her mouth.

“I was able to get you a month before they would actively kick you out,” Felix responded eating eggs right after.

Nyx nodded at that and continued eating her pancakes. They were midway through another episode after they finished eating that Nyx started to drift off again. Felix let her sleep some more while he cleaned up the take out boxes and lowering the volume on the TV. He looked over to where the boxes were and decided to at least get them ready for Nyx. So he grabbed a roll of tape and began the process of forming the boxes into boxes.

It was around 4 pm that Nyx woke up again and saw that Felix got the boxes ready, she looked around and saw him by the window making a call, he was wearing a tank top with Luffy from one-piece on it (Nyx got it for him to match hers), black shorts and black flip flops. From what she could tell he must have showered already since his towel was at the edge of the bed laid out to dry so Nyx decided to do the same thing. Once she got out she was wearing a grey tank top with Ace from one piece (to match Felix), black shorts, and purple flip flops. 

Felix noticed her coming out of the shower and led her to the bed sat her down on the floor and he began to dry her hair with the towel, “So I ordered us lunch from that Italian place we always get it from so they’ll be here soon I also ordered some for the security guard who brought us the brunch. Now after we eat do you wanna continue sleeping or do you wanna get started on packing?”

Felix then got Nyx’s blowdryer and began to blowdry her hair while Nyx answered the question, “I slept way longer then I wanted to so I actually wanna start packing since I do have a lot of shit in here. I can take this opportunity to clean out some things I don’t want anymore to donate or to throw away cause lord knows that I need a serious cleansing from all that.”

“Hmm” Felix responded making sure to get all parts of her hair before continuing, “Do you think the others are having a good day?”

“They might take today as a day to relax since you guys probably did some active things for the first few days of the break not to mention you, Rosemarie, Allegra, and Sébastian still have tutors to deal with even though you guys don’t need them,” Nyx commented. Felix began to braid her hair into small little braids after blowdrying the hair, “Now what’s this I hear about a new addition to the group?”

“Oh you’ll love her, I know you and I got to know her and you will most definitely love her,” Felix said as he did the braids

“Hmm, your confidence in those words is big,” Nyx started, “The rest of the group already like her a lot don’t they”

“Yes,” Felix responded as he got done with the 6th braid, “She’s new to the school and she started on Friday, just before our week-long break.”

“Wait a fucking minute, is she the one that Ruby used the one pick up line she made me teach her?” Nyx asked wanting to confirm.

“You know about that?” Felix asked her curiously

“I wasn’t asleep yet when I felt a shiver down my spine so I asked the cards,” Nyx explained on how she knew

“They can do that?” Felix asked her in confusion

“Not the tard cards, I used my special cards,” Nyx explained some more

“Oh,” Was all Felix said

They fell into a nice silence after that with Felix still putting braids into Nyx hair and Nyx relaxing from Felix’s touch. They had to stop since their food arrived and after giving the guard his food they continued to watch TV from where they left off. After they finished their food they decided to finish doing Nyx’s braids since they still had some time, it was only 4:37 pm. They finished Nyx’s hair around 5:29 pm so they began the process of putting some things away, they decided to do the clothing after everything else, they decided to sell the TV since Felix bought it for Nyx and his house already has her room ready so it was fine. Around 9 they decided to eat again this time ordering Mcdonalds and then they began to drift to sleep again. Felix again made sure that Nyx was the first to sleep before he himself went to sleep, always making sure she was safe. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Now some conversations the others had during their dinner you can imagine who had what conversation with who.**

“Ok so someone cuts off your leg would you feel pain?”

“Yes, You would! How could you not!”

“Okay but where?”

“In your leg...oohhhh”

“Right”

~

“Fucking Hell!”

“Language!”

“English!”

~

“Hey stop messing my hair up it took me forever to get it like this”

“Ye-”

“Not to mention you’ll make me look like a moose”

“Yes, but a very pretty moose...make all the moose boys go WaaAAHhhh”

~

“And so a few nights ago a guy pulled a gun on me”

“Oh my god, what did you do.”

“I started laughing”

“Are you crazy, laughing is never an appropriate way to respond when someone pulls a gun on you!”

“It’s fine, Ladybug came cause I was laughing too loud and saved me”

“That should not excuse it”

“But it does, so deal”

~

“Tell me I’m wrong”

“I’ve been telling you that since the day we met and you yet to listen”

~

“Ok but did you die”

“Well no”

“Then get over it”

~

“I thought he was hitting on me”

“You think everyone is hitting on you”

“That’s because most of the time they are”

“Well, your not wrong”

~

“If I were a dog I’d totally be a pitbull right”

“I-”

“I mean come one I am fierce like one”

“Sure you’d be a pitbull”

~

“You know what I like about Nyx, shes prepared for everything”

“I don’t think everything”

“Well, then most things. Zombie apocalypse, invasion by a foreign power, aliens, and the Wi-fi being out”

“Huh, maybe she is prepared for everything” ****


	13. New and Old Friends Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I have no schedule for this anymore
> 
> I post when I’m done writing it since I make the most of when I can focus n this with school back in section
> 
> Cursing is now going to be a thing in my chapters since I realized that they are still teenagers and no matter how proper they are teenagers.
> 
> Remember to leave comments cause I like talking to you

**New School, New Friends Chapter 10**

**Tuesday 5:26 am**

**Rainbow Disasters**

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Kid Mime ⚽: Hey Nyx 

Witch💜: WHAT

Kid Mime ⚽: Can I add Marinette

Witch💜: Who?

Kid Mime ⚽: didn’t Felix tell you?

Melodie 🩰: Felix we told you to tell her

Sandman 💤: Dude you had one job

Chef 🍳: This is why bad things happen to us

Queen ♛: Was it really that hard to tell her

🌹: Is this going to be a problem

🍉: We don’t want it to be a problem

Beauty 💋: we die you better pay for our funerals 

Ice King ❅: I did tell her 

Ice King ❅: I just forgot to tell her Marinette’s name

Witch💜: So her name is Marinette 

Witch💜: that’s cute 

Witch💜: What her full name?

Ice King ❅: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Witch💜: Oh my god

Witch💜: Oh My God

Witch💜: OH MY GOD

Witch💜: She’s THAT Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Witch💜: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ice King ❅: Wait you know her?

Witch💜: No I don’t know her

Witch💜: I know of her

Witch💜: Marinette Dupain-Cheng creator of her parent’s new logo of their bakery

Witch💜: Marinette Dupain-Cheng winner of Gabriel Agreste derby hat contest a while back

Witch💜: Marinette Duoain-Cheng creator of Jagged Stone’s new favorite Effle Tower sunglasses

Witch💜: Marinette Duoain-Cheng creator of Jagged Stone new album cover with the scent sticker

Witch💜: The Marinette I told you guys about which honestly 

Witch💜: Guys COME ON!!!

Ice King ❅: Oh

Queen ♛: Oh

Sandman 💤: oh

Chef 🍳: Oh

Melodie 🩰: Oh

🌹: oh

🍉: oh

Beauty 💋: oh

Kid Mime ⚽: oh

Witch💜: Jesus Fucking Christ

🎸: Guys it’s early I’m tired

🎸: I don’t have work today 

🎸: please

Witch💜: Sorry Luka

Kid Mime ⚽: wait a minute

Kid Mime ⚽: Luka was friends with her before we even met her

Witch💜: WHAT?!?!

🎸: wow, Claude way to throw me under the bus dude

Kid Mime ⚽: we’re going down so are you

Witch💜: Start

Witch💜: Talking 

Witch💜: Right

Witch💜: Now

🎸: okay but do you promise to not kill any of us for this

Witch💜: NO

Ice King ❅: Nyx

Witch💜: Fine

🎸: she used to go to my sister’s school 

🎸: Collège Françoise Dupont 

🎸: she also used to be friends with my sister

Witch💜: Are you still fighting with her

🎸: yes

Witch💜: Hmmmm continue 

🎸: so the day I met her we were preparing for band practice 

🎸: I was focusing on my concentration because you know how I am

Witch💜: Of course

🎸: and they sent her to retrieve me from my room 

🎸: she was a stumbling mess along with being clumsy

🎸: it was adorable

🎸: but my laughing offended her because afterwards, she looked sad so I cheered her up playing a song

Witch💜: You have a crush on her?

🎸: yes but

Witch💜: Her song doesn’t align with yours?

🎸: yup

Witch💜: Don’t worry about that 

Witch💜: the cards tell me you will find someone I just don’t know when because of my connection to the other side is wonky

Ice King ❅: What does that mean 

Witch💜: I don’t really know just that my friends from the other side are having a hard time connecting to me

Witch💜: I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about

Chef 🍳: Nothing to worry about she says

Witch💜: It’s not

Ice King ❅: Nyx last time you said that the firemen got involved

Ice King ❅: You got shot during the process

Ice King ❅: And all you said was “twas but a scratch”

Witch💜: It was 

Ice King ❅: You nicked in a vein 

Witch💜: Details, details

Queen ♛: Nyx will leave you alone if when your weird voodoo thing gets worst you tell us

Witch💜: Yeah ok 

🎸: Good because we worry about you 

Beauty 💋: always will

🌹: just like how you worry about us

🍉: and care of us

Melodie 🩰: Because you love us

Sandman 💤: Because you think of us as family

Kid Mime ⚽: and we love you

Chef 🍳: And think of you as family

Witch💜: Guys this is treading on feeling talking

Witch💜: And I do love you but can we move on

Witch💜: Because on the whole feelings thing, no 

Kid Mime ⚽: Then let’s get 

Kid Mime ⚽: So can we add Marinette to the chat

Witch💜: I wanna meet her first

Witch💜: Face to face

🎸: will you freak out

Witch💜: No

Sandman 💤: you sure

Witch💜: I’m sure

Queen ♛: If you want to meet her we can go today for you to get to know her

Witch💜: oohhh yes

Witch💜: Someone check the weather for all if today

Melodie 🩰: It’ll be sunny all-day 

Melodie 🩰: But there is a chance for it to rain later at night

Witch💜: We can go swimming today

Beauty 💋: should we bring our tails?

🌹: yes let’s do that

🍉: we can teach Marinette how to swim in one

Chef 🍳: Okay, first of all, it’s 6:36 am

Chef 🍳: We should have breakfast first

Ice King ❅: We can have breakfast together

Ice King ❅: Which will allow Nyx and Marinette to meet

Witch💜: We can go to the café shop me and Felix frequently go to

Kid Mime ⚽: So it’s a plan

Sandman 💤: Wait a minute I just realized it’s really early 

Sandman 💤: How is Claude awake right now

Kid Mime ⚽: I tried this new thing from a website called sleepti.me 

Kid Mime ⚽: It helped me calculate my timing and stuff for sleep

Sandman 💤: Oh ok

Melodie 🩰: I checked to see if Marinette was up

Melodie 🩰: She is 

Melodie 🩰: So I told her the plan for today so everyone, get ready

Melodie 🩰: We’re going out

Melodie 🩰: I’m picking Marinette up after I get ready

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Marinette**

**6:36 am**

Melodie 🩰: Marinette are you awake

Orchid Star 🎨: I am now I woke up a few minutes ago

Melodie 🩰: What were you doing

Orchid Star 🎨: I’m on my bed sketching some clothing

Melodie 🩰: Okay, Well I have news

Melodie 🩰: Nyx wants to meet you so we were planning on going out for breakfast

Orchid Star 🎨: let me ask my parents first

Orchid Star 🎨: but I would love to go

Melodie 🩰: Alright 

Marinette quickly went downstairs to the bakery to where her parents were baking some treats for the day. She went up to them told them good morning and asked if she could go out to breakfast with her friends, they said yes and that they would be busy all day with pick up orders. After that said she sent a quick text to Allegra that she got permission to go and Allegra texted her that she would pick her up after getting ready herself. Marinette quickly changed into her outfit for the day which consisted of a white dress with a red lace crop top over it, pink hosiery, red ballerina shoes, her hair in a side ponytail with a pink scrunchie, and her usual purse by her side.

“Tikki, Do you want cookies or macarons?” Marinette asked Tikki grabbing a sandwich bag.

“Can we have a bit of both?” Tikki asked back

“Sure, colors?” Marinettes said with her hand hovering 

“Purple, pink, and blue, and for cookies, I want only chocolate cookies” Tikki answered

“Alright,” Marinette then put 1 of each color of macarons and 4 chocolate cookies inside the bag which she then put in her purse. 

“Marinette your friend is here for you,” Her Mom yelled to her from downstairs

Marinette quickly went downstairs and exited through the shop’s door after kissing her parents goodbye. She entered the limo after Allegra opened it, they greeted each other and began to talk about how excited Marinette was to meet Nyx. Marinette noticed that Allegra was wearing a yellow dress shirt, an orange pencil skirt with buttons on the side for the style, white loafers, orange sunglasses, an orange necklace with a mermaid on it, her backpack purse, and she was wearing her new colored hair in a crown braid with hair still flowing out.

They arrived at the coffee shop and when entered they saw Rosemarie, Luka, Jake, Claude, Allan, and Terra in a corner booth that would hopefully hold all of them as they talk not to mention that they noticed that the shop only had a few people. Rosemarie was wearing high-waisted denim shorts, a pink flowy blouse, pink wedges with bows on them, her pink crown, her crown necklace, a pink backpack purse, and her blond hair was curled at the tips. Jake was wearing a purple and blue shirt, light purple pants, his purple vans, purple flower necklace and earrings, a pastel purple and pink watch, and he had is a purple backpack purse. Terra was wearing a black dress with a watermelon crop top over it, pink boots, watermelon sunglasses ontop her head, her watermelon choker, and her watermelon purse.

Luka was wearing a teal shirt with purple mountains, black jeans, teal with black sneakers, his usual jewelry set, and a teal necklace. Claude was wearing a black and blue shirt with a wolf on it, ripped blue jeans, blue and white tennis shoes, 2 blue bracelets, and a blue necklace. Allan was wearing a green flannel, black shorts, black flip flops, black and green bracelet, his green and black headphones, and he was wearing a brown leather flat hat.

Allegra and Marinette quickly joined them and they began to talk amongst themselves, they were then joined by Ruby and Sébastian who were in a bit of an argument about what Nyx would wear for the day. Sébastian is wearing a brown flannel shirt, black dress pants, brown plain toe derby shoes, a black bracelet, a black watch, and black sunglasses that were still on his face. Ruby was wearing a rosewood-colored blouse, a black skirt, burgundy-colored boots, a simple necklace, and her strawberry-colored purse. 

“Can we both agree that she would not be wearing a corset shirt then?” Ruby said

“Yes, alright but what color?” Sébastian asked her back

“Purple, she’ll wear a purple one,” Ruby responded

“Hey, guys what are you guys arguing about?” Allan asked them

“We’re trying to guess what outfit Nyx will where today,” Sébastian answered deep in thought, “So far, we’re still stuck on the shirt.”

“Then I agree with Ruby, it’ll be purple,” Luka answered

“Same,” Rosemarie said

“I think she’ll wear a black one,” Sébastian said

“Maybe,” Jake hesitated to agree

“What about sleeves?” Terra asked

“We both think she’ll wear a long sleeve shirt,” Ruby answered

“Alright,” Claude said then jokingly said, “Watch us all be wrong”

“The shirt might be simple-looking,” Allegra suggested, “Oh and if we are wrong then what does say about us?”

“We don’t know Nyx’s wardrobe as well as we think we do,” Luka answered. 

After that, the Café’s door opened and in entered Felix followed by Nyx. Felix was wearing a grey silk long sleeve dress shirt, black pants, black plain toe dress shoes, and a green watch. Nyx was wearing a sleeveless red corset shirt with ruffles at the bottom, purple skinny jeans, black heeled boots, a black choker with a purple jewel in the center, black fingerless lace gloves, a necklace, earrings, and ring with a victorian lady on them, her hair was in braids on top but turned into ponytails at the bottom, and she was carrying a purple velvet backpack purse. After they entered Nyx started talking to the cashier guy while Felix glanced towards the group gave a quick wave before focusing back on Nyx and the guy’s conversation. 

“Well we were wrong, way to jinx us, Claude,” Ruby said teasingly to Claude

“Oh hahaha,” Claude responded while laughing jokingly

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Terra asked

“They’re probably ordering for us, including you Marinette,” Allegra suggested

“But how would they know about what to get me?” Marinette asked

“They always get the new person who they bring here the same thing which then gets us hooked to coming here.” Rosemarie explained, “They both brought us one by one here when they felt comfortable to do so.”

“Jake was the first to come here with them,” Allegra continued from Rosemarie, “Claude was the last,”

“Though they did immediately bring you here so that’s a big leap” Rosemarie pointed out

“Okay,” Marinette said accepting the response, they then went back to looking to where Nyx and Felix were.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Hey Adam, hows the boyfriend?” Nyx asked the cashier, Adam, after entering the shop.

“Nervous about meeting the family,” Adam answered, “Even though he has nothing to worry about, they will accept him.”

“Dude your a family of giants, I don’t think whether or not they’ll accept him as your boyfriend is what making him nervous,” Nyx told him

“We are not that tall,” He said defensively

“The shortest person in your family is your mother who is about 5’11’’ and that’s when she doesn’t wear heels,” Nyx said

“Okay you may have a point,” Adam responded 

“Besides he knows your family is accepting since you have had a boyfriend before,” Nyx pointed out

“You right, you right, you right,” Adam said

“Well then, have the others ordered their food yet?” Nyx asked

“Nope,” Adam answered popping the p, “I also saw a new chick enter with Allegra so I’m guessing I should give her the newbie special.”

“You know it,” Nyx said

“As for the others’ it’ll be their usual,” Felix said finally speaking up

“You got it Fe,” Adam said. After that, they said goodbye to him and headed towards the group. Once with the group, Nyx and Felix sat down at the edges of the table. Nyx then turned to look at where Marinette was and gave her a small smile.

Nyx then greeted her, “Hi and good morning Marinette, it’s nice to meet you.”  ****


	14. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting to know you 
> 
> getting to know all about you
> 
> getting to like you
> 
> getting to hope you like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to see you again 😄, There will be an akuma but I’m not great with fight scenes so bare with me. Also OOC Adrien/Chat Noir
> 
> Oh 
> 
> Also
> 
> I HATE PERIODS THEY ARE THE WORST UGHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I HATE IT 
> 
> I HATE IT
> 
> SO SO MUCH
> 
> UGHHHHHHH
> 
> FUCK GENETICS
> 
> Now back to your regular scheduled program

**New School, New Friends Chapter 11**

**Tuesday 7:35 am**

Nyx was still at the counter talking to the cashier person but then Felix began to speak to him before Nyx to over the conversation again. Then Nyx had walked to the group and sat down at the edge along with Felix, she then turned to Marinette which stopped the conversations of the entire group to silence as Nyx then gave Marinette a small smile and greeted her, “Hi and good morning Marinette, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you too, I’ve heard bits and pieces from the others bout you and I was getting excited to meet you along with me saying sorry about what your going through with your family, I saw the video with, Felix, since he was the only one left to see it.” Marinette greeted and explained to Nyx giving her a small smile from where she was.

“Nice to meet you too, don’t worry about my problems I can deal with when the time comes, and about hearing about you,” Nyx turned to look at Felix who gave her a deadpan stare as Nyx continued with an icy tone and a smile no longer on her face, “I, unfortunately, can’t say the same about you, since I heard about you just yesterday, right, Felix”

Her and Felix then entered a staring contest so the others decided to continue with the conversations they were having before Nyx and Felix went to the group with Allegra reassuring Marinette that they do this from time to time and that she shouldn’t worry. After a few more minutes of staring at each other Felix gave in.

“I win,” Nyx sang for the hundredth time with a smile back on her face, She then turned to Marinette again which silence the group again, “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to me eventually.”

Marinette giggled at that before they all settled back into their conversation again. Nyx and Felix were called to get the group’s food that was put on five trays with one going on top of Nyx’s head. They brought the food and placed the trays on the table with Felix grabbing the tray from Nyx’s head and placing it on the table along with the other trays with Felix sitting down before Nyx begin to give the group their breakfast.

“Alright, Rosemarie here is your 3 pain au chocolats with your caramel frappe with extra syrup, extra whip cream, and extra caramel, which girl my teeth are quaking. Allegra here are your 2 slices of baguettes with cherry jam, ugh, and your café latte with extra steamed milk. Claude your orange juice and your pice of cake. Sébastion and Allan her are both of your grape juices, ugh, and your strawberry almond yogurt and coconut almond yogurt. Luka your latte macchiato and your french toast with strawberries. Ruby and Terra here are your pancakes with all the berries and strawberries and your watermelon juice ad strawberry juice. ” Nyx started distributing the meals as also listing who gets what while also voicing her opinion on some of them while her friends roll their eyes, “Jake here are you strawberry milkshake and coffee milkshake and your chocolate and strawberry pancakes. Felix here is your green tea and black tea along with your croissant and pain aux raisins because of you….yeah. And Marinette you get 1 pain aux raisins, 1 croissant, 1 mini pancake, 1 french toast, and 1 piece of baguette with small samples of different flavors of jam and apple juice since I don’t really know what you drink and eat and it’s usually the meal we get the new people we bring here.”

Marinette nodded and began to eat as Nyx grabbed the bowl of fruits and the two cups off of the tray, one drink bing oolong tea the other being con panna coffee, and went to take the trays back to the cashier. When she came back she began to eat in silence as she went through her phone and every now and then she would turn to Marinette and stare at her and when Marinette turned and caught her staring Nyx would send a smile to her before returning eating. The other began to converse in between each other with Nyx and Felix texting each other through there phones. When they finished their breakfast it was around 8:20 am and they were still talking about everything but eventually, Allegra decided to ask an important question.

“Nyx have you started packing yet?” Allegra asked with concern in her voice but also regret the question

Nyx gives her a small smile to try and reassure her that it was fine to ask her that before answering, “Yes I have and I’m almost done thanks to Felix. I can finish today or tomorrow and I’d be good to move in with Felix.”

“That great,” Allegra replied with a big smile on her face.

“So what’s the plan for the rest of today?” Claude asked as he sipped his drink, “Cause it’s only 8:38 am and the fact that I am awake right now should be celebrated, by the way, so we have a whole day to kill off. What are we going to do?”

“Well I checked the weather again and it’s supposed to rain today so will have to cancel on the swimming, sorry Nyx,” Allegra said with a sad smile

“We could cancel the plans but you forget, Rosmarie lives in one of those fancy apartments with a big inside pool so we can go there later, but for something to do now you’ll just have to see,” Nyx said as she began to gather the group’s scraps from the table and went to throw them away came back for the rest of the trash and repeated the process. She then grabbed her purse that she had taken off and put to the side, opened it and grabbed a hand sanitizer from inside to put on her own hands before returning it inside her purse then putting her purse back on looked at the group and said, “what are you waiting for an invitation or something.”

After that, she headed to the door while saying goodbye to Adam and right behind her was Felix who, without them noticing, had gotten up and followed her out the door. The group quickly got out of the booth and began to follow also saying goodbye to Adam. Once outside they saw Nyx and Felix were heading towards the glow in the dark golf course building so they followed. Nyx and Felix stopped just as outside the building looking towards the group who were making their way to them before stopping in front of them.

“Alright right now Felix and I called in to book us to be here for 2-3 hours so will be here until 11-is,” Nyx started explaining, “Right after will go to lunch and then, if Rosemarie allows us, we can go swimming at her pool where we will have a surprise for Marinette”

“Don’t worry Nyx, it’s fine to use the pool at my place,” Rosemarie said 

“Thank you,” Nyx replied with a smile

“What kind of surprise?” Marinette asked warily after Nyx finished talking to Rosemarie

“Nothing bad but we do wanna know if you can swim?” Felix asked politely trying to reassure her

“I can,” Marinette asked still with uncertainty

“Alright, then you’ll be fine,” Nyx reassured her with a smile, “Lets head in shall we.”

With that, they entered the building and they checked in to their appointment and began to have fun. Unfortunately, the boys, minus Felix, and Jake began to make it into a competition to see who would win out of all the guys and Jake present.

“Claude I swear to god, you better not cheat,” Allan warned him while pointing at him 

“Hey out of all of us,” Claude exclaimed while pointing to the group of guys plus Jake that were in the competition, “Sébastion is the one who cheats in games.”

“I do not,” Sébastion gawked while glaring at Claude

“Yes, you do are do you not remember game nights when we play monopoly,” Claude continuously accused

This made Sébastion flinch move his head side to side before nodding and speaking, “Fair”

During their competition, Allegra, Felix, and Rosemarie were letting out exasperated sighs from annoyance, Ruby, Terra, and Marinette were letting out giggles, laughter, and were smiling, Nyx was tapping her foot, twirling her golf club, shaking her hip to the music bored. The group decided to move forward leaving the boys to bicker amongst themselves. Nyx moved to where Marinette was to talk to her while they waited for the others to take there turn since Marinette was the first.

“So Marinette, I have to confess that I knew of your existence since you’ve done wonders for yourself in putting a foot into the fashion industry with what you’ve done for Jagged Stone and winning the competition for Gabriel Agreste but I want to get to know you, the real you so” Nyx started as she twirled her golf club again, “Tell me about yourself”

“What do you want to know?” Marinette asked her eyes never leaving their friends taking turns playing.

“Your likes and dislikes, what you do for fun,” Nyx listed off but it was her turn to play, “Hold that thought.”

Nyx went to take her turn hitting the ball and getting a hole in one before returning to where she was standing as Marinette took her turn again on hitting her ball. Marinette was now closer to the hole than before but had to wait her turn again so she moved to where Nyx was to continue talking to her. 

“Alright, my likes...um...I like fashion,” Marinette started on listing her likes

“Obviously,” Nyx said with a smile on her face

Marinette let out a giggle before continuing, “Video games, hamsters, music, and stargazing.”

“I like stargazing too,” Nyx said after Marinette finished, “What’s your favorite constellation”

“The chained maiden because there is a story behind the reason she was chained and I would love to hear it,” Marinette said explaining her reason on liking the constellation, “What about yours?”

“The dragon because I love dragons,” She answered easily before pointing the course indicating it was her turn.

Marinette quickly took her turn and she got a birdie. The others went again before the group moved on to the next course with Marinette going first again. After her turn, she went to Nyx and began to speak again, “I dislike liars, failing at something I know I could have done better, horror and thriller movies”

“Damn, I love horror and thriller movies, their part of our sleepovers,” Nyx explained before seeing it was her turn, taking it and getting her ball to be the only one close enough to the hole. She then returned to Marinette to continue their conversation, “I’m guessing your fashion skills are the reason you entered our school right?”

“It’s what allowed me to get a scholarship there,” Marinette said dodging part of the question, “My parents were able thankfully to transfer me successfully since L'Academie Jeanne d'Arc is a prestigious school that help those who need help in the field they want in the future. I was lucky enough to get selected.”

“Hmmm,” Nyx said as she moved for her turn getting a hole in one again. 

After that conversation, they continued down the golf course followed by the boys and Jake by about 4 courses cause of their competition. When it got closer to they were supposed to leave, the boys were the only ones left playing the course. The group, minus Nyx who went to the bathroom, were talking and waiting for the boys and Jake to finish the competition. Unfortunately, they were becoming a bit much for the other guest and the guy who checked them in was trying to break up whatever they were doing. The group of girls plus Felix was debating if they should interfere when all of a sudden the check-in guy looked frightful and left. Both of the groups turned to see why he fled and guys and Jake looked pale.

Nyx was there standing straight, hip out, arms, face blank but with an eyebrow raised up, eyes saying danger and murder. The guys and Jake decided to stop the competition then and there they take their clubs and move where the others were waiting and giving back the golf clubs back to the check-in guy. Nyx was following behind looked to the check-in guy who flinched but Nyx gave him an apologetic and sympathetic smile before turning back to the group and glaring at the guys who avoided her eyes. She took a deep breath before talking to the idiots.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses but you should know better than to make a scene in a public place and disturbing everyone.” She then headed for the door and exited while saying, “Now it’s time for lunch lets go to that new Mexican place called ‘Tacos Locos’”

The group followed with Felix walking fast to catch up to her and ask her about that place when chaos erupted. The group turns to see that it was an akuma whose powers seemed to be transforming people into animals in dresses. Jake took notice and yelled scatter and everyone took running to take cover which made them lose each other in the crowd as the crowd also moved to where they were to hide. Marinette took this opportunity to duck into an ally-way checking first that no-one was there before transforming. She headed out to where the akuma was and began to fight them.

“Ladybug, good to see you, my names fairy father and I would like to take your earrings so I can continue dressing up the people for the ball later.” Fairy Father said as he began to make his way to Ladybug for it seems he needs to be in close range to use his power. Fairy’s father was wearing a bright blue victorian style dress with sparks on them, his skin was blush pink, his hair was silver and white, his weapon of choice was a wand, and a pink bow ribbon around the waist, “My friend will have her moment with her princesses or so help me.”

He then went to attack Ladybug who easily dodged it by swinging away. She then saw that he has a one-track mind so she began to lead the akuma away from the people. She used some of her bug bombs while fighting the akuma but she wasn’t getting much. The fight was lasting longer then she would want it to. There was no sign of Chat or the other hero who appeared at night but then.

“My Lady, have you been waiting long?” Chat said as he appeared from out of nowhere. He went to where ladybug was and decided to flirt, again. “My Lady, You look so lovely today as you always do, after this, we should go on a date.”

“Chat. Not. Now,” Ladybug grunted as she struggled to not yell and dodging attacks toward her. 

That made Chat angry as he quickly grabbed on to Ladybug and pulled her towards him and got them away from the akuma who lost interest in them and began to attack the people again. They were standing on a rooftop where Ladybug was trying to get back to the fight but was struggling with getting her wrist released from Chat’s hand since she was fighting for a good half hour. 

“Why do you push me away, when you know we’re meant to be,” Chat hissed as he tightened his grip on Ladybug’s wrist as she continued to struggle away. 

“Chat we have to get back to the akuma and let go of me,” Ladybug said to him as she continued to struggle, “ and your hurting me”

“My lady I would never hurt you,” Chat said as he brought Ladybug closer to him, “And I’ll even kiss you to prove it.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened at that claim before she began to struggle again as Chat began to get closer to her lips but just as Chat was about to kiss her chat was thrown across the roof they were standing on. When Ladybug checked who saved her she saw a girl hero wearing a golden petticoat dress with one no straps, black lace shrug with a hood attached to it that covered all her hair and part of her eyes, black leggings, wedge golden high boots, a black mouth mask, a one-ring panjas bracelet on her right hand, and an orange recurve bow on her back. 

The stranger turned to Ladybug and asked, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“Just my wrist,” Ladybug whispered still in shock of what had just happened. 

“Don’t worry, no harm will come to you from me,” The stranger said as her hand twitched to her bow as she stared toward Chat, “I am a miraculous holder, I go by the name Sol Violeta”

The akuma, forgotten for the moment as Chat got up from where he was thrown and glared at Sol Violeta. He launched himself toward Sol Violeta who dodged him grabbed his arm and held him against the floor and then put presser on him which then made Chat hiss in pain and anger. Sol then grabbed him and decided he was more trouble then he’s worth so she threw him 6 building away from where Ladybug and Sol were. 

Sol turned to Ladybug and asserted dominance by saying, “Get ready to catch the akuma and cast the cure.”

Ladybug nodded, Sol made her way to the akuma with ladybug behind her at a safe distance seeing Sol grab her bow and draw it and as she drew it back a golden arrow formed before Sol let it go and confirming it hit its target; The pink bow ribbon around the akumas waist. That broke the ribbon letting out the akuma and since they were in the air the person who was the akuma was falling which then prompted Sol to hurry and grab them mid-air and carefully put them on the ground as Ladybug cast the cure after purifying the akuma. 

After making sure the victim was okay Ladybug left to see if she can find her friends especially since she was hungry because the akuma interrupted their lunchtime so when she checked her phone she saw that she was apparently added to a chatroom by the name  Rainbow Disasters . Marinette thought it was accurate.

_ You’ve been added to Rainbow Disasters _

Witch 💜: QUICK SOUND OFF

Ice King ❅: 🍵

Witch 💜: 🍯

Kid Mime ⚽: I’m Gucci

Melodie 🩰: as am I

Melodie 🩰: We accidentally hid together

Witch 💜: Was he in the line of fire because he wasn’t looking?

Kid Mime ⚽: No

Melodie 🩰: Yes

Witch 💜: Thank you for saving his ass Allegra and thank god your okay

Sandman 💤: I’m good to I hid inside a restaurant with other people

Witch 💜: Are they, nice people

Sandman 💤: Yeah they pulled me in when they saw what was happening

Witch 💜: Good

Chef 🍳: Luka and I are okay too

🎸: He pushed me to jump to the river

Witch 💜: At least your okay but you will need to go change clothes as to not be in your wet ones

Queen ♛: I am also ok but I did break a heel in the process of trying to get out of my hiding spot after t was all over

Witch 💜: Where did you hide?

Queen ♛: An abandoned church where I did some climbing to get in

Witch 💜: Will talk later about that place but at least your good

Queen ♛: My shoe isn’t 😭

Witch 💜: Like you don’t have others 😒

Queen ♛: True

🌹: I’m good 

🍉: As am I 

🌹: we hid together 

🍉: So we kept each other safe

Witch 💜: Good, Good, Good,

Witch 💜: But where?

🍉: The Macdonalds

🌹: That was near

Witch 💜: Okay

Beauty 💋: I’m also good, I was taken by the crowd and ended up at my place

Witch 💜: Nani!?

Beauty 💋: I don’t know how that happened either

Witch 💜: will solve that later then but thank god, your all okay

Orchid Star 🎨: I’m good too, I hid inside the building we passed by now I’m just outside after the disaster

Witch 💜: Wonderful and welcome to the chat Marinette

Orchid Star 🎨: Thanks for having me

Witch 💜: Alright now that I’m done having a heart attack and getting grey hair because of life

Witch 💜: Rosemarie do you think we can go to your place and just eat there and then the pool?

Queen ♛: It’s fine and I think it would be best if we hang out inside anyway since this one was closer then others were

Witch 💜: Alright we’ll regroup at Ro’s 

Witch 💜: Ro pick up Marinette from where she is

Queen ♛: K

Witch 💜: Alright go

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**With Nyx**

“Arra, Reeve, you too okay?” Nyx asked as she ran to hid ontop a building she knew would be empty since the only way to get there is to do parkour, “Do you think will have to interfere” 

“Yes, I think so cause look,” Reeve said worriedly pointing to where Chat appeared coming from nowhere

“Fuck,” Nyx exclaimed as she took in his stance then she quickly threw her phone up and said, “Reeve, rise up”

After she transformed she caught her phone and left it on top of the building before making her way to where Ladybug and Chat Noir where. After the fight, Char noir came back saw that the akuma was defeated he hissed in frustration before leaving not knowing that Sol was watching him from afar while talking to her friends. Nyx then let out her transformation, gave a cookie to Reeve and began talking about how to continue the day. But as she looked to where Chat was she looked like she wanted to murder the mangy cat.

“You will get your comeuppance, you sick fuck,” Was all Nyx said as she went down the building to meet up with her friends but she then had a thought as she remembered Ladybug 

_ Marinette is Ladybug _

_ I should have fucking known she was the creation soul _ ****


	15. Swimming Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your about to read about my latest obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you get writer’s block but you wanna continue writing so this will be a bit half-assed if I’m being honest unless I can make it look like the other chapters
> 
> The writer blog is only for this story and fandom I will be changing my posting schedule for this story to get inspiration but I will be rewatching Miraculous Ladybug but only to season 2 cause after that I can’t handle it. Like the same could be said about Voltron (Netflix show) for me cause after season 3 and a few episodes of 4 I can’t with them. I may make a Voltron (Netflix) fanfic again just like DuckTales one, I don’t know maybe in the future.
> 
> I’ll be using @miraculouscontent Ladybugout au idea in this story

**New School, New Friends Chap 12**

**Tuesday 3:49 pm**

Marinette and company were at Rosemarie eating take out food and unwinding while watching Pewdiepie videos, in randomness because he just has so much going on. Marinette and Allera were on the right side of the long couch talking, Jake and Claude were on the left side of the couch, Rosemarie was in the center doing something with her laptop with earbuds on, Felix was on a sofa chair to the right of the couch, Nyx was on the floor in between Felix’s legs as Felix played with her hair, Allan and Sebastion were on the reclining chair to the left of the chair sleeping and cuddling cause they entered a food coma, Luka left after eating since he had work to get too along with Ruby and Terra. They spent a good time hanging out, relaxing to digest the food they just consumed talking to each other about how Pewdiepie needs a break since he does upload every day and it can’t be good for him.  **(I’m happy he is on break right now).**

Nyx then asked when looking through her phone, “Hey Allegra, did you catch today’s akuma fight to put it up on the blog?”

“I did, along with catching the akuma fight that happened 4 days ago,” Allegra said getting out a flash drive and her phone from her purse, “Did you bring your laptop?”

“You know I did,” Nyx said getting a laptop from her backpack purse and a wireless mouse, “You didn’t need to get close right?”

“No, don’t worry I was safe for the first and the second, especially since on the second I had a hiding buddy,” Allegra said sarcastically looking at Claude who gave her an eye roll and continued talking to Jake, “ So you can post them now and we can make a video later to answer some Q&A since on the last vlog video we did on your individual blog and on my individual blog we both talked about answering questions on all three of them.”

“Wait you guys have blogs?” Marinette asked confused

“Yup,” Nyx said popping the p while getting on to the shared blog she has with Allegra, “I have one, Allegra has one, and then we have a combined one where we post things about the akumas and Ladybug and Chat Noir. We actually have a poll right now about if Chat Noir should continue being a superhero since the way he acts isn’t...very….appropriate.”

“I checked the poll and many of the civilians say he shouldn’t be a hero anymore but it’s not like we could do anything about it since we don’t know how the Miraculous work,” Allegra said going through her phone to find the video of the attack from that day before sending it to Nyx, “Alright I sent you the video from today’s attack.”

“Thank you for that,” Nyx said checking her phone and getting it ready to plug into the computer

“What are the blogs about?” Marinette asked intrigued

“Well my blog actually consists of me dancing, doing art, and other random things I do, Allegra’s blog consists of her doing ballet, playing her flute, along with tutorial videos to play the flute, and videos about her performances. The conjoined blog is all about Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the akumas but was not as popular as the one who runs the Ladyblog. Ours is called ‘Miraculous’, original, I know and we post videos of the attacks, how to keep your self safe, how to defend yourself if need be, we post merchandise that was put out for the heroes, we post artwork to shout out the artist, music the followers wanted us to put out there for them about the heroes, and we hold many polls.” Nyx explained while waiting for the first video to go up, “The latest poll was ‘Which of the heroes has a good costume design?” and so far, unfortunately, Queen Bee aka Chloé won with Ladybug losing”

“WHAT! WHY?” Marinette exclaimed at hearing this with her eyes wide open

“Because her outfits basic,” Nyx deadpanned answered as she uploaded the second video, “Compared to the outfits of the other Miraculous holders, hers is just bland compared to them.”

“Nyx explain better please,” Felix scolded her which made Nyx roll her eyes

“Fine,” She then put a picture of all the miraculous holders on the TV which made her gain some groans from her friends before she glared at them to quiet down, “Let’s start with the heroes; Chat Noir is a black cat-themed hero, sure, but he has a bell, a zipper, and a belt for a tail not to mentioned I saw him have pockets when he put something inside his outfit and he has shoes apart of his outfit.” Nyx explained, “Then there’s Rena Rouge whose outfit is like it’s the living meme of ‘Can I copy your homework?’ ‘yeah just change it up a bit so it doesn’t look obvious you copied it’ ‘ok’ but with Rena Rouge’s outfit being a lot less detailed than the akuma Volpina because Volpina had more detail on her tail but she does have design that made it look like she had high knee boots.”

“Then there’s Carapace whose outfit has a turtle shell pattern on his chest, a design on his hoodie, not to mention the hoodie, he also has shoes, and different shades of greens throughout his outfit,” Allegra continued going through her phone, “Hey Carapace just pulled into the lead by 6 percent away from Chloe.”

“Nice, Though I still have doubts on you guys putting the villains on there too,” Jake voiced his concern cuddling on the sofa with Claude who was falling asleep thanks to the warmth Jake was providing him.

Nyx rolled her eyes before refreshing the page of the blog and saying, “And yet those two pulled ahead of Ladybug in the outfits department cause the list literally goes Carapace with 34%, Queen Bee with 19%, Chat Noir with 12%, Mayura with 11%, Rena Rouge with 10%, Hawkmoth with 8%, and Ladybug with 6%. Carapace pulling into the lead by a great amount since we last checked cause wow.”

“Do you really think Ladybugs outfit is basic?” Marinette asked trying to not sound hurt, she succeded but she did still get some looks so she gave them a smile.

“The girl’s outfit is literally red with black spots,” Nyx said as she relaxed into Felix fingers giving her a massage on the head, “Girl could use an upgrade if possible,”

“If possible since we don’t really know how the miraculous work, or did you forget that Nyx,” Felix asked her with a raised eyebrow knowing that without looking Nyx will know it’s there. He was proven right when not even a minute later Nyx is pressing a finger to his eyebrow which made him release it but not before rolling his eyes.

“I know, I know, Hmmm,” Nyx replied sleepily.

Rosemarie took this time to take her earbuds off and close her laptop shut before addressing the rest of the group, “Guys, We’ve waited long enough for our bodies to digest the food, it 4:26 pm, we should head to the pool if were gonna swim and show Marinette the surprise, we should go now especially because I got permission for the pool to be ours until they close so we got a good 5 hours. I have a swimsuit for Marinette in my room since she didn't know what we had planned also when we come back up here we take turns showing but Marinette will have to be first so we can take her back home cause we don’t want her parents to think we kidnapped their daughter”

“Yeah ok,” Nyx said as she got up closing her laptop and helping Felix get up from the chair before heading to Allan and Sébastion to wake them up, she took her phone out first and took a picture of them along with a picture of a sleeping Claude on Jake before turning to the two boys on the recliner, “Guys get up, it’s time to go swimming.”

They didn’t even stir, Nyx rolled her eyes fondly before deciding to put her hand on Allan’s cheek and gently stroke it before speaking again in a soft voice, “Hey, it’s time to wake up, sleepyhead, so we can go swim.”

This time Allan did stir before opening his eyes sleepily before blinking and seeing Nyx right above him staring at him with her hand on his cheek so after Nyx took her hand off his cheek he got up from the recliner, yawned and stretched before shaking his head to wake himself up more before asking, “Should I go change now”

“Yes,” Nyx said as she noticed that Jake had woken Claude up by dumping him on the ground so they could go change, Allan passed Claude on the floor and helped him up so they could go and change. Rosemarie took Allegra and Marinette to change, Nyx turned to Sébastion and did the same thing to him she did with Allan before heading to change herself.

When done they began to head to the elevator to go to the pool. Felix had on black swim shorts and was carrying a One Piece towel, Allan had on green swim shorts with Pineapples on then and was carrying a Fullmetal Alchemist towel, Claude had blue swim shorts with sharks on it along with being different shades of blue and a Fullmetal Alchemist towel, Jake was wearing a blue and purple gradient swim shorts and was carrying a Black Butler towel, and Sébastion was wearing brown swim shorts with the Fendi’s logo on them and was carrying a dragon ball towel. Allegra was wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit with a bow on it and was carrying a Wonder Woman towel, Rosemarie was wearing a plain pink one-piece swimsuit and was carrying a pink Sailer Moon towel, Marinette was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit with black straps on the shoulder and around the waist and was carrying a blue Sailer Moon towel that Rosemarie lend to her, and Nyx was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit with a bow around the waist and was carrying a One Piece towel.

“So I had Mary, my maid, take down our tails along with a tail fin and a beginner’s tail for Marinette,” Rosemarie reported to the others who nodded but Marinette was confused.

“Can you explain to me what we’re doing since you guys keep say tails and fins,” Marinette questioned.

“Oh, right, We’re going to transform you into a mermaid,” Nyx said as the elevator door opened to reveal the giant pool along with mermaid tails and a tail fin and as they exited Nyx explained some more, “Or more accurately how to swim like one.”

“No need to worry Marinette, Nyx is an excellent teacher on this,” Felix reassured her as he himself went to get his tail. 

“Do you wanna get started while the other have fun, oh and if your a fast learner we can actually upgrade you to a silicone tail like the rest of us,” Nyx said as she guided Marinette to the shallow end of the pool.

Marinette saw that the others had already put on their mermaid and merman tails. Felix had a green and black tail, the tail fins being big and long but also had fins on the backside of the tail. Allan had a green and brown tail with a medium-sized tail fin and had side fins. Claude’s tail was different shades of blue with the tail fin being more curved going down but was still med-sized and had a long fin on the back. Jakes tail was colorful but only with cool colors and with the tail fin looking like it was separate fins entirely but it wasn’t, there were fins on the back that and front that curved to look part of the tail fin, and there was also fins on the sides of the tail. Sébastion had a brown and white tail with a mid-size tail fin and no other fins insight. Allegra’s tail was red, orange, and red with black spots, the tail fin is quite big and it also had side fins. Rosemarie’s was pink and white except for the tail fin which had orange and the tail fin is also quite long.

“Alright so let us begin, so we can join the other in the pool,” Nyx explained, “Although we do have an extra silicone mermaid tail for you if you decide to go that route. It’s red and white with black spots in the inspiration of Ladybug. Let’s begin by explaining what’s inside the tail. See this here is what makes the tail fin and right here is where you will put your footsies”  **(Please check out these videos for an actual explanation cause I’m going to skip over that part of the thing cause I’m crap at doing it,** [ **Vid 1** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q22wOiqcn6g) **and** [ **Vid 2** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDqHTd-Hnqw&t=525s) **, I will also get some things wrong so yeah)**

“Uh-huh,” Marinette voiced to indicate she was listening

“Ok well then, put the blue tail on so we can get started,” Nyx said before going on to explain how to swim with the tail and doing some tricks while being a mermaid.

An hour and a half past of Nyx teaching Marinette which was going great since Nyx was a great teacher and Marinette was a fast learner. It was currently 6:60 and the pool closes at 9:30 and Marinette wanted to get her hands on the silicone tail. So Nyx said it was ok and helped Marinette into her tail before putting on her own. Nyx’s tail was a purple and light blue tail with dark blue and sparkle stripes, the tail fin being like Jakes’ including the two fins that curve to the tail, and one long fin on the back.

After Nyx put on her tail she went swimming with Felix at the deeper end of the pool and talk to him, Jake and Allan were talking inside the water but at the shallow end, Sébastion and Claude were playing around and doing tricks, Marinette was sitting on the stairs and was joined by Rosemarie and Allegra.

“Can I ask why the tail fins are different shapes to others?” Marinette asked looking at her tail and then the others.

“Because there are different types of mermaids,” Allegra answered her looking towards the others.

“Allegra, Allan, and I are selkie mermaids while Claude, Felix, Sébastion, and you are are merrow mermaids,” Rosemarie explained while seeing as Felix and Nyx submerged into the pool and began to swim to where Sébastion and Claude were, “Both Jake and Nyx are siren mermaids.”

Nyx then grabbed Sébastion by the shoulders and pushed him into the water causing Claude to descend into uncontrollable laughter. Felix then did the same to Claude before submerging into the pool again which caused Nyx to laugh before being pulled down into the pool herself by Felix. All four friends then came up for air with Nyx’s hair falling over her head. Nyx then submerged herself into the water before coming up and doing the little mermaid hair flip. 

“Who learned how to swim like this first?” Marinette asked watching Allan and Jake join their friends.

“Nyx and Felix actually,” Allegra said as she pulled Marinette to join the others. Rosemarie right behind them.

“This doesn’t seem like something Felix would do.” Marinette queried

“That’s what we said when Byx and Felix introduced us to this activity they both did,” Claude exclaimed 

“Yeah but a lot of the things Felix and I do are things someone would think he wouldn’t do,” Nyx exclaimed as she hugged Felix from behind looking as though he was giving her a piggyback ride, “He also wouldn’t do them if it wasn’t for the fact that I either trick him, convince, or probe him into doing it for the fun of doing the activity.”

“Many of my hobbies are my hobbies in the first place because of you,” Felix confessed

“You welcome,” Nyx said before moving to be in the same position but on Claude instead

“This really is a fun activity, I never would have guessed this to be a thing though,” Marinette admitted

“That’s because people treat it like cosplay and honestly, to a point, it kinda is,” Nyx explained as she moved back to Felix, “It’s sad but eh what can you do about it.”

“Enjoy, our time doing what we love before returning to reality,” Jake suggested as he moved to swim in the deeper end of the pool

“Good plan I like that plan, “Claude said following Jake

“But in what order did you teach them to swim this way?” Marinette asked as she grabbed on to Rosemarie by wrapping herself around the neck as Rosemarie moved to the deep end also.

“Well the order went from the beginning, me, to next being Felix, then Luka, Jake, Allegra, Claude, Allan, Rosemarie, Ruby, Terra, those two were at the same time, and finally you,” Nyx said booping Marinette on the nose from the shoulders of Felix before letting go and swimming on her own.

Nyx then dived into the pool creating a tail slap getting the others wet before coming up both laughing and apologizing for wetting them. Everyone in the group just rolled their eyes before continuing to swim with Rosemarie helping Marinette swimming on the deep end with the tail before all of them deciding to sit on the edge of the pool with Nyx still in the pool. Nyx began doing all types of tricks for a bit before she began to sing.

**Nyx (Under the sea from ‘The Little Mermaid’)**

_ The seaweed is always greener _

_ In somebody else's lake _

_ You dream about going up there _

_ But that is a big mistake _

_ Just look at the world around you _

_ Right here on the ocean floor _

_ Such wonderful things surround you _

_ What more is you lookin' for? _

As Nyx sang she moved with a fluid motion around the pool and ‘danced’. She was then joined by Jake and Felix in the singing as they entered the pool and were also moving around the pool with her and danced alongside her. 

**Nyx, Felix, and Jake**

_ Under the sea _

_ Under the sea _

_ Darling it's better _

_ Down where it's wetter _

_ Take it from me _

_ Up on the shore they work all day _

_ Out in the sun they slave away _

_ While we devotin' _

_ Full time to floatin' _

_ Under the sea _

Then she was joined by Allan and Sébastion who were pulled in by Jake and Felix and then Claude joined in the fun by splashing the group with his tail before actually joining them inside the pool.

**Nyx**

_ Down here all the fish is happy _

_ As off through the waves they roll _

_ The fish on the land ain't happy _

_ They sad cause they in their bowl _

_ But fish in the bowl is lucky _

_ They in for a worser fate _

_ One day when the boss get hungry _

_ (Guess who's gon' be on the plate) _

**Felix, Jake, Allan, Claude, and Sébastion**

_ Under the sea _

_ Under the sea _

_ Nobody beat us _

_ Fry us and eat us in fricassee _

_ We what the land folks loves to cook _

_ Under the sea we off the hook _

_ We got no troubles _

_ Life is the bubbles _

_ Under the sea _

_ Under the sea _

_ Since life is sweet here _

_ We got the beat here naturally _

_ Even the sturgeon an' the ray _

_ They get the urge 'n' start to play _

_ We got the spirit _

_ You got to hear it _

_ Under the sea _

From where they were, Rosemarie, Allegra, and Marinette joined without really swimming in the pool and instead they were staying at the edge of the pool where the others left them.

**Nyx**

_ The newt play the flute _

_ The carp play the harp _

_ The plaice play the bass _

_ And they soundin' sharp _

_ The bass play the brass _

_ The chub play the tub _

_ The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) _

_ The ray he can play _

_ The lings on the strings _

_ The trout rockin' out _

_ The blackfish she sings _

_ The smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at _

_ An' oh that blowfish blow _

**All fo them**

_ Under the sea _

_ Under the sea _

_ When the sardine begin the beguine _

_ It's music to me _

_ What do they got? A lot of sand _

_ We got a hot crustacean band _

_ Each little clam here _

_ Know how to jam here _

_ Under the sea _

_ Each little slug here _

_ Cuttin' a rug here _

_ Under the sea _

_ Each little snail here _

_ Know how to wail here _

_ That's why it's hotter _

_ Under the water _

_ Ya we in luck here _

_ Down in the muck here _

_ Under the sea _

They all then laughed as Nyx, Felix, and Jake pulled the three girls into the water after they finished singing. After that, it was time for them to leave the pool so they all took their tail’s off after Rosemarie called in her maid to take the tails back to where they were. The group then heading back upstairs to where they each took turns showering to get the pool smell off of them. Rosemarie’s driver then took Marinette back home before it got even later and they got in trouble for it.

Once home she kissed her parents hello just as they were closing the bakery. She then went up to her room went on to her two friends’ blog and gasped as she took in on how the main page looked. The main page had the recently posted videos, some pictures, some fan art, and the results of the recent polls. She then saw that there were different tabs to click on and all were themed after the known miraculous; Ladybug, Cat, Fox, Turtle, Bee, Peacock, and Butterfly.

“Wow Marinette, those friends of yours sure do know how to make things look appealing.” Tikki inputted her opinion as she took in on how the main page as well, “Wonder why there not as popular as the Ladyblog?”

“Should we explore the blog?” Marinette asked thinking back on how she wanted to create a blog to help her find Hawkmoth, “It might do us good looking around?”

Tikki nodded so Marinette moved her mouse and clicked on the first tab, the Ladybug tab. The tab was literally about Ladybug and Chat Noir and the events they were either rumored were going to be at or were at and the fights they had along with doing live streams but at a safe distance. She then clicked on the Cat tab as quickly as possible and saw that it was akuma alerts, it seemed that when people got the notion of the akuma it was put on the Cat tab by either her friends or the citizens in close vicinity of the akuma.

“I am so following this blog if it will alert me about the akuma,” Marinette said quickly clicking on the follow button along with clicking yes on the getting alerts and clicking on the notification bell.

Marinette then clicked on the Fox tab but with hesitation, it seemed to be for the fans since there was fan art, music, and polls that were created. It seemed so welcoming that Marinette got distracted looking through Fan art and listening to some of the music that was put on here. She then moved to the Turtle tab, again with hesitation, and in the tab with a Turtle on it was apparently used for calming techniques, from breathing exercises to recipes to try out. The tab was being used to prevent akumas from appearing which was honestly a good idea, all the Ladyblog did was post the fights, did live streams, and post rumors and gossip. 

Marinette then clicked on the Bee tab while rolling her eyes and saw that it was about self-defense. The more Marinette looked she saw that it wasn’t just against akumas, the self-defense was against attackers of any kind. There were also numbers and stuff for therapy of different kinds to get help if need be. Next, she clicked on the peacock tab but this tab was actually completely empty except for a notice that said for Ladybug, which confused Marinette since the notice wasn’t clickable but the mouse head turned into a mini Ladybug. Marinette decided to move to the Butterfly tab but not before glaring at the tab, when she clicked it she saw that it was for finding akumas, there were videos and photos of akumas with an address of the location they were spotted so people could avoid that area.

“Tikki are you seeing this,” Marinette asked as she looked through the footage and photos

“Yes Marinette and I must say, I worry for those girls,” Tikki said with so much concern in her voice

“We should talk to Fu about this,” Marinette noted as she looked through the videos and photos again

“Hopefully we get a new Chat Noir soon so he can help you with this,” Tikki said concern still in her voice, “But to think these girls are doing something this dangerous, they are truly brave souls”

“You have to be,” Marinette said, “To be hunting down Hawkmoth

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nyx back at her dorm alone since Felix went back to his house**

“So, Marinette is Ladybug,” Nyx inquired before laughing, “Now if only we can get the true destruction soul his ring and away from that poser.”

“You know,” Arra said as Reeve sleeps beside her, “You sound like a villain setting in the dark like this and talking to yourself.”

Nyx laughed before turning to Arra and smiling fond smile before saying, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine I don’t mind though do be quiet, Reeve is sleeping” Arra whispered yelled

“We should go to sleep also,” Nyx said extending a hand to Arra, who floated to Nyx and snuggled her cheek before going back to Reeve and began to sleep soundly, “Goodnight”

Nyx then slowly grabbed the other two miraculous and kwami and put them with Arra and Reeve before she, herself went to sleep. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND PLEASE KEEP LEAVING COMMENTS CAUSE I LIKE INTERACTING WITH YOU GUYS.
> 
> ALSO, YOU GUYS ARE NOW CAUGHT UP WITH MY TUMBLR PEOPLE SO YALL WILL BE PUT ON THE SAME SCHEDULE WITH THEM.


	16. Group Meets Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. So I’m here.
> 
> Also, I’m going to delete the outfits and instead post the google slides they’re in so you could keep track and go to it so you could look it over. (Remember this part is part of Tumblr)   
> Please continue to leave comments cause I love you
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS

**New School, New Friends Chap 13**

**Wednesday 8:26 am**

Marinette woke up at six and had woken up and decided to get ready before heading down for breakfast. Marinette was wearing a black tank top, a pink ruffled crop-top over the tank top, blue capri pants, pink ballerina shoes, and a red ladybug themed bow in her hair which she left down. Marinette checked on Tikki and decided to let her sleep a bit longer cause she deserved it. Marinette then headed downstairs to have breakfast but when she went downstairs, she was surprised by what she saw because there in her kitchen and dining table were some of her friends.

Allegra was sitting in a chair at the table, she was wearing a yellow lace shirt, an orange asymmetrical skirt, white wedges, two bracelets with one being completely black while the other one was black and white, she had by her side her orange backpack, and her hair was pulled back to be put in a bow. Claude who was sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter, Claude was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes with a picture of spiderman on the chest pocket, faded jeans, his blue and white sneakers, and a blue bracelet. Allan was sitting by Claude at the counter on his left side and who was wearing a green shirt, black dress pants, and his favorite dress shoes. Sébastion was sitting at the table with Allegra but across from her and was wearing a darker green shirt, brown jeans, black dress shoes, and a black watch. Rosemarie was sitting by Claude but on the right side and was wearing a long sleeve pink dress, black hosiery with flowers on it, hot pink wedge shoes, her crown, her crown necklace, a pink watch, a pink purse, and her hair was in a ponytail tied by her hair with hair separated to act like her bangs. 

When Marinette let out a noise of surprise her friends turned to her after stopping their conversations. Allegra and Rosemarie both got up with Allegra grabbing Marinette and sitting her down at her table while Rosemarie got her cereal and pancakes with strawberries that Marinette’s mother left out for her daughter knowing her daughter would wake up late. Rosemarie set the food in front of Marinette who slowly began to eat as she waited for an explanation.

“Okay so, we weren’t planning on coming into your house,” Allegra began explaining, “But once we explained to your parents that we were your friends who wanted to see if you were awake and see if you wanted to hang out, they brought us in and decided to talk to us and feed us since we actually all woke up later then we usually do, well some of us”

“Hey,” Claude exclaimed with a smile on his face to show that he knew she was teasing, “I’ve been doing a pretty good job at waking up early.”

“That is true,” Allegra noted, “We’re all proud of you”

“Thank you,” Claude said accepting the complement

“So, my parents brought you guys in, fed you, and let you stay here to wait for me,” Marinette said summarizing what they told her

“Yes.” Rosemarie verified, “They are very pleasant people to be around,”

“Yeah, that does sound like my parents,” Marinette agreed. She was now halfway through her food when she decided to ask, “Where are the other.”

“Ruby, Terra, Jake, and Luka half the early shifts on their jobs and then are busy after they get out of work,” Allan explained, “I still can’t get over the fact that they have jobs?”

“They are older than you guys, you really shouldn’t be surprised,” Sébastion pointed out while tried to steal a strawberry from Marinette but Allegra slapped his hand away.

“Still weird,” Allegra said after giving him a glare before continuing the conversation, “Both Felix and Nyx are actually moving her into Felix’s house right now but they will join us later today. Though I don’t exactly know what we will be doing today cause I got nothing.”

“Ditto” Everyone but Marinette said

Marinette then got an idea since she wanted to actually start her fashion blog sometime soon and she knew Allegra could help her with that since she had her own blog. Marinette finished her food after feeding her last strawberry to Sébastion, she got up and washed her dishes then turned to the group and spoke.

“I have an idea if you guys are up for it,” Marinette hesitantly suggested

“What’s your idea?” Sébastion asked as the others quieted down to look at Marinette

“Allegra could help me make a blog for my fashion designs and make it possible for people to ask for commissions, along with you guys acting as my models,” Marinette suggested with more confidence than she was actually feeling.

The group looked at each other before nodding and turning to Marinette and agreed to her suggestion. Marinette then told them to wait for a bit so she could clean up a few things in her room as to be more welcoming. So Marinette quickly headed upstairs after secretly grabbing 2 macarons for Tikki and once inside she saw that Tikki was awake and waiting for her.

“Morning Marinette, I hear that your friends are here right?” Tikki asked as she moved to grab the macarons from Marinettes hand then moving to sit next to the computer. 

Marinette was actually cleaning up some of her art supplies, fabrics she left out, and clothing she wants to keep hidden since they weren’t finished yet. Though she did leave the dress she was working on a few days ago out to show her friends, “That’s right and I am not going to embarrass myself by having a mess in my room not to mention I wanted to feed you since I don’t know how much time they’ll be here for, I just hope no akuma attacks while they’re here.”

“Yes let’s hope for that,” Tikki agreed as she finished the second macaron, “I’ll hide on your bed but I will move if need be,”

Marinette nodded finally getting her unfinished projects put away and headed back downstairs. She then guided her friends up to her room and let them look around her room.

“Wow, it’s so pretty,” Rosemarie exclaimed while looking around

“Hey the design on your purse and shirt is on your chair,” Allegra pointed out

“It’s also on this dress form,” Claude pointed out

“Hey, cute dress,” Allan said when he noticed the black dress with rainbow ribbons on it. 

“That’s cute,” Sébastion said pointing to Marinette’s computer which showed a picture of Marinette and her parents during Christmas time with both parents kissing her on her head. 

“Is it too pink?” Marinette asked trying to hide her hesitation

“Not for you,” Allegra reassured grabbing Marinettes hands in hers, “Not to mention that this is nothing compared to Rosemarie’s room because if you remember we only stayed in her living room.”

“It’s true,” Rosemarie stated as she moved to sit on the chaise longue soon joined by Sébastion who laid on her lap so Rosemarie began to massage his head.

“Now, we should get started on setting up that blog of yours so you can start putting things on there,” Allegra instructed while pushing Marinette by her shoulders to her computer

“And will be over here until you need us,” Claude said as he sat down by the chaise longue on the ground and leaned on the side of it then took out his phone. Allan soon joining him as he put on his headphones, leaned on Claude and closed his eyes.

**(Note I don’t know the actual process I’m just winging this part)**

Allegra and Marinette worked on the general design of the home page when getting to the website; Pink with white polka dots, her signature mark, and other general things. They then decided on the tabs the blog would have; about Marinette, creations, simple DIY’s, and commissions with prices depending on the timing, fabric, and other factors. They then put photos Marinette already had of her creations on the tab for creations, along with putting information of Marinette and fun facts about her. The whole process took about three and a half hours since they got started cause they did have to think about the design, colors, etc. etc. and it was now 11:56 am.

“Guys, we’re ready to put more of her creations on here, are you ready to be models?” Allegra asked the group while still facing the computer, “Marinette, I suggest you get out some of your creations or all of them that are finished so we can begin. We can use our phone as the camera but in the future, we should get a professional camera to take better quality pictures.” 

“Okay,” Marinette said moving to get out her finished commissions. She got out dresses, shirts, skirts, hats, and other projects she finished. As she was getting the hats out she felt a pain in her heart since they were the hats her old friends took pictures in when they were still friends. She quickly shook her head and got out five derby hats she created from when she was stuck on creating a derby hat for the competition.

While Marinette was getting out her creations her friends noticed when she hesitantly took out three hats that seemed for girls, stared at them for a solid three minutes before moving on to getting other hats out. Her friends turned to each other having a silents conversation with each other before all of them standing up to prepare to be models. Marinette decided to start with the guys so she gave them each the different outfits evenly and told them to take turns changing in the bathroom below them. Claude went first with the first outfit and then Sébastion and then finally Allan. Each was given 8 outfits and 6 photos were taken of them in each of those outfits in different poses were three or four would be put on the blog.

It was around 1:28 pm when they were beginning to take pictures of the girl outfits when there was a knock on Marinettes trap door before it was opened and up popped Nyx and Felix who were surprised to see Rosemarie posing with Marinette taking pictures. 

“Wow this is pink,” Nyx remarked before squatting down then popping back up but with purple and red-tinted sunglasses. 

Both Nyx and Felix made their way inside the room holding trays of food and then closing the trap door with their combined feet and putting the trays on Marinette’s computer desk. Felis was wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie, a grey dress vest, black dress pants with a black belt, black dress shoes, a green watch and his hair slicked back in his usual style. Nyx was wearing a black long-sleeve corset shirt with purple squiggles on the front side of the corset shirt, black high waisted jeans, black wedge boots, a skull inside a flower necklace, a choker with a purple jewel, her sunglasses she put on just before entering the room, and her hair was braid upwards and put into twin buns. 

“Marinette, your parents sent us up with lunch since you guys were busy,” Felix explained while motioning to the food on the trays, “They also greeted us by hugging us.”

“It was weird, I’m not used to that cause even before the shit storm with my family right now, they weren’t affectionate people so it’s weird receiving it from adults right now,” Nyx shared to the group, “It was weird”

“It showed since you looked so surprised afterwards and as they gave us the trays of food,” Felix told her as he grabbed the food and distributed it to the others. They were regular-sized sandwiches along with mini sandwiches of different kinds. Allegra, Rosemarie, and Allan were sitting on the chaise longue eating while Marinette, Claude, and Sébastion were sitting on the floor and leaning on the knees of the other three, “That’s why they hugged you before letting us come up here.”

“Well of course I was, I’m not used to it,” Nyx exclaimed as she took a bite of a sandwich before looking down at it and sighing after swallowing the food inside her mouth, “I feel like I’m eating my feelings right now…..I’m okay with that.”

“Uh uh uh uh,” Felix exclaimed taking her sandwich away from her and set it down on the plate that was still on the tray. Everyone was content with their food and watching the interaction between Nyx and Felix, “We ate before coming here, no more food.”

Nyx pouted before going to distribute water bottles to the group of friends and then leaning on the computer desk. Felix sat down on the computer chair and they all stayed silent as the other ate. They enjoyed the silence for a while before Nyx started getting agitated.

“Hey, Nyx, how’d moving day go?” Claude asked noticing Nyx’s agitation

Nyx let out a sigh and sent him a small grateful smile, “It went well, though the room is bigger then I expected...but what can you expect from a literal mansion. His parents apparently will be out of the city for six more months but will visit him on occasion for those months so they were made aware of my presence in their home. The bed is like, bigger then a king size bed which is ridiculous by the way but go off I guess. The walk-in closet is practically empty even after I put all my clothes there, the TV in that room was bigger than the dorm one I got, I got a crazy amount of blankets and pillows along with stuff animals, thank you, Felix. Also, I got a computer desk with a computer on it so now I have a computer and a laptop, I got bean bag chairs and two recliners that fit two people on them. Felix had it painted purple galaxy and the roof has glow in the dark stars. Everything in that room is actually the colors that I love which are all dark and cool colors. Boi, I love my room.”

“That’s wonderful, Nyx!” Rosemarie exclaimed clapping her hands together

“With that amount of space, we should hold a sleepover,” Allegra pointed out

“Yes, differently,” Claude agreed

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Marinette inputted

“Then we’ll see when we can do it,” Sébastion said as he relaxed against Claude

“Now if I may ask? What exactly were you guys doing as we came in?” Felix asked with a raised eyebrow questioning them

“We were modeling some of the Marinettes outfits she created to put on her new blog,” Rosemarie confessed as quickly as possible

With that information, Nyx and Felix finally noticed the outfits the group, minus Marinette, were wearing and the amount of clothing out in about. Both of them turned to each other before facing the group and nodding in acknowledgment. Nyx then turned to the food then looked at Felix, at the food, then back to Felix. Felix let out a long sigh before nodding which gave Nyx the indication to be allowed to eat the food she was given. She basically vacuumed the food into her mouth before sighing with content and drinking her water, Felix rolled his eyes before starting to eat his own food.

“So, on that blog of yours, how do you plan on getting the word out that it exists?” Nyx asked Marinette after swallowing a big gulp of water

“We were actually planning on spreading the word by both Allegra’s blog and the Miraculous blog,” Marinette explained wondering if it really was okay to use the Miraculous blog to spread the word of her blog but her doubts were cleared right after having them.

“You can use my blog also, so you can start getting commissions or just to spread the word, many of the students at our school follow the three blogs so word of your blog should spread fast,” Nyx offered as Felix fed her a mini sandwich, “By the way, Allegra, our Miraculous blog received about 100 more followers”

“WHAT?” Allegra shrieked then quickly got her phone out and checked the blog and saw that yes, the Miraculous blog received more followers, “H-How?”

“I don’t know,” Nyx said offhandedly

“You know you could show more excitement at this information,” Allegra pointed out

“I did, when I first found out about it,” Nyx stated as she rolled her eyes at Allegra with a small smile wanting to appear on her face

“She jumped on her new bed in excitement ruining the sheets on it,” Felix added in

Nyx let out a squeak and slapped Felix on his arm before speaking, “Don’t expose me like that, you traitor.”

Felix rolled his eyes while their friends laughed. Rosemarie, who was busy on her phone, decided to speak up, “I can schedule the sleepover to start on Friday afternoon and for it to end on Sunday morning though Luka, Ruby, Terra, and Jake will leave us when they have work.”

“Wait, a sleepover that’s three days long?” Marinette questioned 

“Yup all our sleepovers are three days long,” Allan confirmed, he then noticed that Sébastion fell asleep leaning on his knees, “Um...guys...Sébastion fell asleep.”

“Leave him be, he had a bad nightmare yesterday,” Nyx said as she moved to where Sébastion was. He motioned for the three to get off the chaise longue than slowly laid Sébastion on there. Marinette then grabbed one of the extra blankets she had in her closet and quickly covered Sébastion with it receiving a grateful smile from Nyx.

“Should we continue with the Photoshoot?” Claude asked after they all put their plates on the trays that Felix and Nyx brought up.

“You should, so you can get enough outfits to get started,” Felix noted, “I can either take the photos or be a model”

“I’ll be nither and will watch from the sidelines,” Nyx quickly inputted

“That’s fine Nyx, I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Marinette told Nyx to reassure her that it was okay not to participate, “And as for Felix, I got the photos I need for the guy outfits but I do have more female outfits. I can take some from both Rosemarie and Allegra while you take the photos.”

“Sounds like a plan, let us get started,” Felix commanded

So they did and the process became easier since there were now three females modeling the outfits instead of two. After a while, though, Nyx decided to join in on the modeling with a promise of being the one to organize the photos on the blog. They spent a good while finishing the modeling and also Nyx selecting the photos with the best angles and looks and then uploading them to Marinettes new blog; M-Fashion, that they didn’t realize that it was almost dinner time until Marinette’s parents asked if they were staying for dinner, so after waking Sébastion up from his nap all the ones in the group with parents in the city quickly asked if they could stay getting agreements as long as they get home safely. So there they all were, either at the dining table or sitting on the stools at the counter, having dinner with Marinette’s parents. 

“Nyx, if I may ask, Why were you surprised when Tom and I hugged you?” Sabine asked cautiously.

Nyx looked like a deer caught in headlight since she had just taken a big bite of their dinner  **( can you tell I can’t think off anything they could be eating),** She then answered back after swallowing her food, “Oh...um… it’s because my parents...weren’t really...affectionate people...and stuff. So I’m not...used to adults...showing affection for me. Or any of my family really.”

Nyx whisper muttered the last part so only Felix, who was sitting next to her at the counter, heard her. Marinette’s parents gave her a look of sympathy making Nyx squirm a little but decided to continue eating. After filing that fact away in their heads they decided to move the conversation along.

“So, what are you all attending L'Academie Jeanne d'Arc for, since we know Fashion/Home econ. and Business, which by the way Marinette we were informed that they decided to not change the schedule so everything will continue as it would be.”

“That’s cause they decided to change it next school year as to not disturb the learning process right now,” Nyx explained surprising the parents. As they stared at her all she did was give them a shrug before speaking, “I am very much involved with the school so I get a heads up about that stuff.”

“Alright,” Tom said before turning to the other kids, “So what are your fields of studies?”

“I’m studying Business and Finance,” Felix answered after finishing the last of his food, “I like numbers”

“Well, My fields of studies are Ballet and Classical Music, I play the flute,” Allegra answered after Felix

“For me, it’s sports cause I like all types of Sports and Acting since I dream of being an actor,” Claude said with gusto on the word ‘actor’

“So far I only have one field of study which is Astronomy while exploring other fields to see what I want in my future,” Allan specified

“I’m studying both Modeling and Law to show people girl power,” Rosemarie proclaimed as she explained why “Along with following my mother’s footsteps”

Sébastion decided to move the conversation along before Rosemarie began to brag about her mother for the umpteenth time, “I am studying Culinary Arts and Biology, since in a way those two are pretty similar.”

“I also only have one field of study right now and that’s Art which allows me to study the different styles of art there is in the world,” Nyx said with a smile.

“Oh how wonderful, your all studying different things but yet your all friends,” Sabine gushed which made the group blush at that.

“Oh, look, honey, your embarrassing them?” Tom said teasingly making them blush some more 

They stayed that way before Nyx finally squished down the embarrassment and decided to ask about the sleepover, “Oh, before we forget, I wanna ask if you’d give permission to Marinette to attend our three days long sleepover?”

The couple was surprised for a bit before Sabine began to ask questions, “Why is it three days long? Who will be attending? Where will the sleepover take place? Will she be safe?”

“The reason it’s three days long is that some of our friends are in grade 2 ème so they are old enough to get jobs and they need to attend those jobs as to not lose them so they don’t really have enough time to hang out with us.” Allan began to explain

“The people attending will be us here and our missing four friends,” Sébastion continues for Allan

“The sleepover will be at my place but in Nyx’s room,” Felix answered that question

“She will be safe since Felix’s home has many security features along with having us there,” Allegra continued

“So can she?” Rosemarie and Claude asked with pleading eyes prompting the others to join.

Marinette saw this and decided to bring out the puppy dog eyes along with her friends. Sabine and Tom were quickly won over and agreed to the sleepover. Marinette then got the idea to make them personalized pajamas but she would need to ask them questions about what they would want and their sizes. But that could wait for tomorrow since the others had to leave.

“Alright, Well we have to go so I texted my chauffeur, Liam, to pick all of us to take us to our homes,” Felix said as they had all finished their food and need to get to their houses after dinner as promised to their parents, “Thank you for a wonderful dinner Monsieur Dupain and Madame Cheng.”

“It was no trouble at all and it was wonderful to meet some of Marinette’s friends and we hope to meet the rest of you soon,” Sabine said with so much warmth in her voice.

“We hope to see you all again and be careful returning home,” Tom said with the same amount of warmth as his wife

The group of friends all smiled and headed out after Felix got a text that Liam was there to pick them up. So they said their goodbyes and went on to leave for there homes, leaving Marinette content on how her day went. She turned to her parents and helped do the dishes before heading up to her room to unwind from the day. When she entered her room she was immediately joined by Tikki as she moved to look over her new blog.

“Marinette, look,” Tikki said pointing to a folder by her logo, “You got an email.”

“Let’s take a look then,” Marinette said as she moved her mouse to the folder and clicked it, She saw that it was an email from a Jade Saure so Marinette clicked on the email and began to read

‘Hello Mlle Dupain Cheng

My name is Jade Saure and I also go to L'Academie Jeanne d'Arc, but I am in grade 1 ère. I was checking out your blog and saw a cute skirt on one of the photos that I would like. We can talk about prices after we contact each other to get accurate measurements and prices.

From a consumer,

Jade Saure’

“We should get in touch with them, they could be the first customer we get with the blog,” Marinette said as she moved the mouse to the reply

But Tikki stopped her and began to pull her hand away from the mouse, “Marinette, it’s getting late, you should go to sleep and contact them tomorrow or something because you need sleep, after all, you and your friends worked hard today.”

Marinette nodded and turned her computer off and got ready for bed. As she began to drift off she gave Tikki a forehead kiss, said goodnight and drifted off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nyx**

“So what do we have planned for tomorrow?” Nyx asked Felix after they had dropped everyone else at their homes and were in Felix’s room watching TV and talking as it was only around 10 pm, “Cause we could go back to her house and hang out there again. Then after we could go somewhere like the movies or something before leaving everybody at their homes and then Friday we come all gather here.”

“Do you really need me to answer that?” Felix said looking at her dor a sec before looking toward the TV again

“Nope, So you better wake up early so we can have time to hang out with her,” Nyx instructed pointing at him

“Then we should go to sleep now,” Felix said as he got up from his couch, stretched, yawned, and moved to go to his bed. 

Nyx nodded gave him a hug and exited his room to head towards hers and out popped four kwamis. They quickly nuzzled her checks before hiding in her hair as she entered her own room before flying everywhere in the space provided for them. One of the kwami’s floated to Nyx and touched her forehead with her own before allowing the next to do the same and so on. They all settled down on her giant bed and marveled in the silence but then Arra spoke up.

“Do you believe we can find the others?” Arra whispered into the night concern clear in her voice

“I do, I do believe we will find them,” Nyx said to her as she fell into sleep, “And when we do we will finally have all of us together in Paris until needed elsewhere”

“You do know that following this path will affect your life drastically,” Arra told her, “You will have trouble living a normal life.”

“I know, my grandpa was proof of that, but I would do anything for you guys,” Nyx said with a tired smile before whispering into the night, “forever.”

And with that Nyx fell into a slumber along with the other kwami’s but Arra then floated to the window and stared out to the night sky. She was about to head back to bed when she noticed a figure moving at a distance and when the figure stopped moving she saw that it was male and that he was wearing a black outfit and a part of that outfit was a black chlamys. Arra quickly hid from the windowsill but continued to observe the place before continuing to move from building to building and Arra came out of her hiding spot before giggling in excitement before heading to bed with one thought.

_ Another kwami was found _ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Kwami it would be


	17. Interlude 3 - Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's turn
> 
> Well, well, well. So I’m here.
> 
> This .5 will be shorter then Arien’s so we can get back to the main story
> 
> By the way, I’ve never been in a relationship so I am writing that part in all its awkward glory
> 
> Another .5 chap 

**New School, New Friends Chap 13.5**

**Alya Wednesday 6:35 am**

Alya woke up early like always and decided to get ready for the day so she got up and showered first which took about 25 minutes then got dressed. She wore a long-sleeved plaid shirt over a black tank top, some black skinny jeans, her signature sneakers, and she also put her hair up into a ponytail. Alya then went out to her living room and to the kitchen to get breakfast with her family. Soon after Her mother and father had to go to work and Nora had taken their two little sisters out to hang out for the day leaving Alya in charge of the house.

She decided to edit the video she got from the day before of the fight, she was only able to get ladybug fight and just as Chat Noir arrived before being taken away by the crowd and could only go back after the fight was over and Ladybug and Chat Noir had left though there was a new superhero standing there, unfortunately, before Alya could get closer she left. 

Alya then posted it and continued to work around her blog like putting dates on when Ladybug would finally confess her feelings to Chat Noir to make LadyNoir real. Alya decided to take a break from her computer and send a text to her boyfriend and see when they can make plans. 

Girlfriend 🦊: Morning Nino

Boyfriend 🐢: Morning my dudette

Alya rolled her eyes in fondness

Girlfriend 🦊: Hey

Girlfriend 🦊: Nino 

Girlfriend 🦊: I’m free today, wanna go out today 

Boyfriend 🐢: Sorry Alya

Boyfriend 🐢: I actually have a lot to do today 

Boyfriend 🐢: So I won’t be able to hang out with you

Girlfriend 🦊: It’s fine Nino

Girlfriend 🦊: We can hang out tomorrow

Girlfriend 🦊: Love you 😙

Boyfriend 🐢: Love you too 💏

Alya then decided to text Lila and see what exciting new events or things she’s been to.

**(‘Bestie 💙’ is how Alya put Lila on her phone. ‘My Dog 🐕’ is how Lila has Alya on her phone)**

My Dog 🐕: Morning bestie

Bestie 💙: Morning bestie

My Dog 🐕: You’ve done anything exciting lately

Bestie 💙: I’ve only gone to one or two galas it’s nothing really

My Dog 🐕: No, no please tell me all about it

Bestie 💙: Alright

My Dog 🐕: Would you allow me to put it on my blog?

Bestie 💙: Sure

Bestie 💙: Okay so it all started with Clara Nightingale

Bestie 💙: And how she wanted some fashion advice from me

**(Cut to more of her bullshit 🙄)**

Bestie 💙: Alya I must finish there since I have to leave soon

Bestie 💙: I have an important meeting with Prince Ali soon

My Dog 🐕: Alight, I’ll talk to you later then

Bestie 💙: Bye Alya

My Dog 🐕: Bye Bestie

Alya then went to write out a transcript about her bestie’s newest adventure and to post it on her blog. Alya had decided to create a tab in the ladyblog dedicated to Ladybug’s best friend, Lila Rossi, and all her adventures. She had gained some new followers after posting about Lila when she first arrived and again when she came back but recently she had begun to lose some followers and she couldn’t figure out why. She was also confident that it couldn’t be because of the other blog she found about Ladybug and Cat Noir since her blog was more well known not to mention Ladybug endorses her blog. As she went to see her statistics and saw that she had lost 100 followers but she wasn’t worried so long as she had more than the ‘Miraculous’ blog, after all, she had over 100,000 more followers than them. Alya decided to get some chores done so that she could continue being on her computer undisturbed. She moved around the apartment doing al the chores given to her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was around 8:30 pm and the rest of her family had already come back and she was on her computer going through her emails when she decided to check her blog emails but then she noticed that her follower numbers had gone down 50,000. This shocked her because this can not be happening to her, she did not deserve this curse that was brought upon her and all she could think of was this.

_ First Marinette turns out to be a total bully _

_ Next Marinette bully’s and threatens Lila, her new bestie _

_ Third Mme Cheng ignores us and now we have to pay for things at their bakery  _

_ Marinette must have fed her parents lies since they won’t listen to reason _

_ And now this  _

_ Could my luck get any worst _


	18. Hanging Out in Marinette's House and Adrien Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is late, I meant for this to be posted yesterday, I’M SO SORRY
> 
> So I forgot to use non-binary words for Jake.
> 
> So I want to say sorry about that, it’s just that I’m that forgetful, so again sorry but I will be using those pronouns here in this story.
> 
> By the way, I got the layout of Marinette’s dining table and basically kitchen area wrong so just go with it, please. 
> 
> Also, I’m watching this series on Hulu of a dude going to different places and exploring abandoned places. It’s literally called ‘Abandoned’ and it’s very interesting and educational. 
> 
> P.S. I decided to post on Mondays instead of Fridays since the weekend gives me time to write.

**New School, New Friends Chap 14**

**Thursday 6:35 am**

When Marinette woke up the next morning she could hear voices downstairs, so after checking to see if Tikki is still asleep, she is, she went downstairs to see who was there and load and behold there were her friends again. All of her 11 friends were there eating breakfast and when Claude looked up from eating his cereal and gave Marinette a wave the others turned to see her also and they gave her a good morning. 

“So is this going to be a thing where you guys just enter my house while I sleep,” Marinette asked sleepily since she just woke up.

“Hey this is the first time Ruby, Terra, Jake, and I are here,” Luka said from where he was standing, near the dining table while eating some chocolate croissants. He was wearing a black shirt with a snake in the colors of teal and blue, blue faded jeans, white and teal sneakers, black studs, a black ring, and his black bracelet.

“Yeah, cut us some slack,” Ruby said eating her pudding next to Luka on his right. She was wearing a fuscia jumpsuit with a ribbon around the waist, red and pink sneakers, fuscia colored earrings and a matching necklace, her fuscia backpack purse, she had her hair down and lose, “we like the way your house looks”

“It’s very cozy,” Terra confirmed as she ate her three simple croissants from Luka’s left side. She was wearing a watermelon pink colored shirt dress with a watermelon on it, green espadrille shoes with watermelons on them, watermelon themed sunglasses on her head, her watermelon purse, and two braids formed into a heart in her hair. 

“We also met your parents and talked to them, very wonderful people,” Jake acknowledged from where he sat which was the chair in front of Luka. They were wearing a magenta shirt fading to black, dark purple pants, purple espadrille shoes, black bracelets, a pink and blue pastel watch, and their purple backpack purse.

“Apparently they greeted Nyx and Felix with hugs yesterday and it freaked Nyx out,” Sébastion inputted seating next to Jake on his right side. He was wearing a grey shirt, black dress pants, and brown leather vans.

“Wait, really,” Luka exclaimed looking towards Nyx who just rolled her eyes.

“Yup,” Rosemarie said popping the ‘p’. She was also eating cereal and was seated on the right side of Sébastion. She was wearing a pink v-neck exposed shoulder blouse, a red wine-colored skirt, pink mary jane shoes, her crown, her crown necklace, her hair was straightened, and her pink purse.

“Nyx also got overwhelmed by the amount of pink in Marinette’s room, which by the way is less than Rosemarie’s room,” Claude added as he continued eating his cereal from Jakes’ left side. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with Squirtle on it, grey faded jeans, dark blue sneakers, and a blue bracelet.

“Nothing is as pink as Rosemarie’s room,” Allan agreed, he was seated on Claudes left. He was wearing a green tank top, a dark green hoodie, grey jeans, forest green dress shoes, a green and black bracelet, a black bracelet, and a stone bracelet. 

“Claude move over here so Marinette can eat,” Allegra instructed to Claude from a seat at the counter where she was eating chocolate pudding. She was wearing a yellow long-sleeve blouse, high-waisted pants, orange open toe ballerina shoes, orange dangle earrings, a necklace with a jewel that looks like the sun, her hair in a braid crown, orange sunglasses, and her orange backpack purse.

Allegra then moved to where Marinette was still standing on the stairs and guided her by the hand to where Claude was seated. Then she grabbed two bowls and served her cereal and pudding along with getting a glass for orange juice. Allegra then gave Marinette her breakfast and moved to sit back at the counter with Claude, Felix, and Nyx.

“So I was thinking, that today we hang out here at my house again like yesterday,” Marinette suggested as she took in a spoonful of pudding.

“Nyx and I were going to actually ask you about that since we came late yesterday and the majority of the time we spent working on making your blog possible, which we do not regret by the way, but it was doing work though we did have fun hanging out” Felix rushed out. He was seated at the counter drinking a green tea and chocolate croissants. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black vest, a black tie, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black watch with green numbers. 

“Way to rush through your words, Felix,” Nyx said with a deadpan voice. She was eating chocolate croissants with a cup off coffee. She was wearing a black loose blouse, a black high waist corset asymmetrical skirt, black knee-high boots, a black choker with a jewel in the center, purple teardrop earrings with a matching necklace, black lace fingerless gloves, her purple velvet backpack purse, and her hair had two braids tied together over her loose hair.

“How would you have asked then?” Felix questioned with a glare to her.

“Not as rushed as you did,” Nyx responded with a deadpan look. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Felix gave in and turned back to the other and Nyx then sung out an ‘I win’ like last time. 

“It’s totally fine by the way, we can hang out here, especially since I actually wanted to make you guys personalized onesie pajamas for the sleepover,” Marinette said with excitement in her voice

“Wait, we’re having a sleepover?” Ruby asked with her voice raised a bit and her eyes widening. The other three who were at work also looked like this.

“When was this decided?” Jake asked excitement clear in his voice

“Yesterday while you guys were at work” Rosemarie answered

“When were you going to tell us?” Luka asked with an eyebrow raised 

“Now, we were gonna tell you now” Claude responded lying through his teeth

“Uh-huh sure you were,” Terra said sarcastically

“Um sorry if I caused a fight,” Marinette asked cringing at how her voice wavered 

“It’s fine Marinette,” Nyx reassured sending a glare to the six who were arguing making them flinch before continuing, “but you might want to change into regular clothing first so you aren’t in your pajamas all day”

At the comment, Marinette blushed, covered her face with her hands, and began to stammer. The other tried to reassure her that it was fine and that she had time to change. She just nodded, stood up grabbed some macarons, and headed back upstairs to change. She gave Tikki a macaron seeing as she was awake and moved around her room to get dressed. She put on a pastel sundress, white hosiery, her pink ballerina shoes, and put her short hair into two braids. 

“Where are you going to hide this time, Tikki?” Marinette asked as she finished her braid and quickly glanced at Tikki before going back to her hair.

“I’m actually going to hide outside on the roof to enjoy the air outside. You don’t have to worry about me Marinette,” Tikki giggled as she ate her macaron, “I just like watching you be happy Marinette”

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette said as she took Tikki into her hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Tikki let out a giggle and fazed through the trap door leading to the roof.

Marinette then went down waving at the others before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth and once satisfied she headed to the group and led them upstairs to her room. The girls went first, then Jake, and then the guys with Felix and Nyx being the last as Nyx put on her red and purple sunglasses. They then spread out around the room to sit down. Luka, Ruby, Terra, and Jake sat on the chaise longue side by side, Marinette sat in her computer chair, Felix and Nyx sat on the stairs leading to Marinette’s bed with Felix further up with Nyx seating between his legs as he began to play with her hair, Rosemarie, Claude Allegra, Sébastion, and Allan sat on the floor near the chaise longue. 

“Ok so, I wanna make you guys onesie pajamas but personalized,” Marinette exclaimed excitement

“Won’t it take you forever since there’s 11 of us but 12 countings you,” Nyx pointed out as Felix played with her hair, giving her different hairstyles.

“Actually, onesie pajamas are one of the easiest things to make after I get the design for the person and their measurements,” Marinette explained grabbing her sketchbook and her pencil

“Alright then, who’s going first?” Allegra asked from where she was leaning on Rosemarie.

“I wanna go first,” Luka said getting up from the chaise longue and then Claude took his place on it.

“Got it,” Marinette said serious face activated, “So first things first, What design would you like on you onesie? Also, would you like to have a hoodie?”

“Can you do a similar version of what you did for Jagged Stone’s album because I liked the way you designed that,” Luka asked as Marinette began to move around him to get his measurements, “And yes, I would love a hoodie”

“I can and got it, I actually have a soft clothing fabric that’s gradient and I can embroider a guitar on the left side of the chest,” Marinette suggested

“I’d like that,” Luka said as he moved back to where he was but sat on the floor to let Claude continue sitting on the chaise longue. 

“I’m next cause I also have work and this seems like a short process,” Ruby said moving to where Luka was standing before Marinette. Terra picked up her feet to put them where Ruby was seated

“Alright what about you, what would you like?” Marinette asked as she moved around Ruby

“I would actually like a bunny-themed onesie with the ears and everything along with a water lily embroidery on it,” Ruby answered with a fond smile when she said water lily

“The water lily is in honor of your grandma?” Nyx asked her with a sympathetic smile

“Yup and the bunny because I like bunnies,” Ruby confirmed as she moved to sit right where she was back

“Alright, my turn,” Terra said and Ruby did the same thing for her spot on the chaise longue, “You know my theme and yes to the hoodie”

“Watermelon themed got it, any embroidery?” Marinette asked writing down Terra’s measurements

“I want a panda in honor of my aunt’s sanctuary in Asia,” Terra said before explaining why “I actually grew up there with my mom and aunt after my parents divorced because my father didn’t like that I was trans.”

“Fuck. Him. Terra,” Nyx exclaimed anger in her eyes before breathing in and breathing out to calm herself. 

“Yes,” Terra said as she moved to take her seatback

“Allan go up,” Allegra instructed as she relaxed back to leaning against Terra’s leg

“Yes ma’am,” Allan said giving a teasing salute and put himself in front of Marinette, “I actually want a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle themed onesie with a hoodie and their symbol embroidery”

“Which Ninja do you want,” Marinette asked with a smile on her face

“Make him Mikey,” Claude said as he hugged Luka around the neck and put his chin on Luka’s head, “It suites him to an extent”

“Yeeessss,” Allan verified returning to where he was seating

“My turn, My turn,” Jake said with a happy tone, “I want a unicorn with the hoodie having a horn and a poppy embroidery on it”

“Wait, why a poppy?” Nyx asked confused since Jake’s favorite flowers were cherry blossoms, “And you are a unicorn”

“This Youtuber I watch is named poppy and her videos are freaky yet entertaining,” Jake explained 

“I’ll check her out later then,” Nyx said as she playing through her phone, “Allegra your turn”

“Okay,” Allegra said as she went to stand next to Marinette, “I want a white fox with black-tipped ears on the hoodie and a harp and a camera embroidery”

“Why the harp?” Marinette asked as she put down her numbers and the object, “You play the flute right”

“I do, but the harp is actually for my mother because she used to play it when she was younger and every now and then she would bring out a mini harp to sing play with me as I play the flute and my dad watches us and dances around us with his camera” Allegra explained with a happy and fond smile

“That’s a sweet story,” Marinette said finishing up the measurements. Allegra nodded and moved to where she was seated.

“ Alright, my turn,” Claude said making his way to Marinette, “I want to be a puppy, specifically scooby-doo with the ears and everything with the mystery machine embroidered on it”

“And here I thought you would choose a pokémon,” Nyx expressed while pointing to his shirt.

“The number of pokémon shirts I have to make up for this decision,” Claude said

“You right, you right,” Nyx said laughing and still playing on her phone

“Alright, Next,” Marinette said as she made a note of adding a surprise embroidery 

“That would be my turn,” Sébastion said getting up from the floor to stand in front of Marinette, “I actually do want a pokémon. I want Eevee with the hoodie having their ears and a horse embroidery.”

“Good choice,” Nyx complimented 

“Alright, it’s only you two left,” Marinette said as she wrote Sébastion’s embroidery there, and pointing to Nyx and Felix.

“I’ll go then,” Felix said. Nyx then moved out of the way so Felix could go to Marinette, “What should I get”

“Be a black cat since you like the color black and you sometimes act like a cat,” Nyx said to him as she sat back down on the stairs

“I do not,” Felix grumbled

“Yes you do but your not like the happy cat your more of a grumpy cat,” Nyx explained her decision 

“You do know that you act exactly like me, which would make you a cat too,” Felix pointed out, “Oh and for my embroidery I want a teacup filled with green tea.”

“Give him the ears,” Nyx said with a small giggle, “And I’ll also be a black cat with the ears and my embroidery should be a dragon”

“I can make that happened, any particular color for the dragon?” Marinette asked as she finished writing down Felix’s measurements and was writing down Nyx’s onesie design and embroidery

“Purple, I want the dragon to be purple,” Nyx answered as she replaced Felix and stood in front of Marinette, “So after this what are we going to do?”

“I have Ultimate Mecha Strike III on my computer that you can play as I make the onesies though they will take today and tomorrow because of the embroidery I’ll be able to get through most of these,” Marinette said writing down Nyx’s measurements and then moving to her computer to open up the game and getting out the controllers to connect them, “So who’s going first?”

“ME!!” Every one yelled except Nyx and Felix and then they began to argue amongst themselves while Felix shook his head at them as he continued playing with Nyx’s hair but then Nyx facepalmed before getting up heading over to them.

“Chil-dren” Nyx said clapping her hands with the syllables of the word which quieted down the others, “Here is what will do. I am thinking of a number between 0 and 100 and the two closest to the number will be the first to play and then the loser will pick the next person to go and so on until one of you is left to play. And I know that Luka, Terra, and Ruby have to go to work later so if you lose hand the control to one of them so they get a chance to play before they leave. Got. It.”

They all nodded and began to say numbers, meanwhile Marinette was in the background starting to measure out the fabric for the first onesie, which was for Luka, with a happy smile at listening to her friends play fight.

“Ruby and Luka were the closest so yall will be playing each other while the rest of us will do our own thing and Marinette does her own thing with the onesies,” Nyx instructed as she moved back to sit in between Felix’s legs so he could continue playing with her hair, “ Which I can help if you want? I know a thing or two about that stuff since I do my own outfits for many cons that I go to”

“I’ll take you up on it since there are 12 of us and I have until tomorrow night.” Marinette agreed. 

Luka and Ruby then began their tournament and Nyx went to help Marinette while the other watched the tournament and Felix focused on Nyx and Marinette. That’s how they continued the rest of the day as it went on even after Luka, Terra, and Ruby went to work leaving the others to continue playing and hanging out, though they did approve of their onesies and made sure they fit before they left. Marinette’s mother said they would order pizza for the group of friends and when asked how many boxes of which kind she was surprised they ordered 6 when there were only 8 of them. Felix then said that since they were ordering so much because of them, he would pay for the pizza especially when they’ve been so nice and welcoming. When the Pizza arrived Nyx and Felix went downstairs to grab it and pay for it.

“PIZZA’S HERE!!” Nyx announced as she came back up carrying 5 of the six pizzas followed by Felix right behind her carrying the one pizza box and disposable plates, “Here you go and here you guys go.”

Nyx then gave the boxes to the others along with disposable plates before taking the one Felix had, sitting down, and eating her Hawaiian pizza by her self as Felix grabbed the plate and grabbed pieces of pizza. Marinette stared as Nyx kept devouring the pizza by herself wondering how she could eat all that and still be that fit. Nyx then noticed Marinette staring at her as she ate her pizza which made Marinette blush at getting caught staring.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Marinette apologized as she averted her eye confusing the others before realizing what she said

“It’s fine Marinette, We also got surprised with the amount she eats when we first saw her truly eat food,” Sébastion mentioned as he finished eating his piece, “I’m out, I can’t handle anymore”

“As am I, I’m full,” Allan said laying out on the floor

“You mortals and your small stomachs,” Nyx said as she finished her last piece of pizza and then went to grab a piece from the nearest pizza box.

“My thing is that I still can’t fathom, WHERE DOES IT ALL GO?” Claude exclaimed as he himself stopped eating

“Especially since you eat like this and still stay that skinny, I’m also out, I can’t anymore,” Rosemarie said placing her unfinished pizza down

Felix then swapped at Nyx’s hand from grabbing another piece, “Nyx, Stop it. Save some for later and answer their question”

“Fine,” Nyx said as she wiped her hands cleaning her hands from the grease of the pizzas, “I have a fast metabolism along with the fact that I dance which is a type of work out so I guess that’s why I eat a lot but never gain weight.”

“OOOOH” Everyone went with Felix shaking his head

“I still contact believe none of you figured it out, we’ve been friends for how long?” Felix asked teasingly

“Oh, ha, ha, ha,” Allegra said sarcastically 

“Soooo. Want to continue playing since we still have time today and then tomorrow will meet up at Felix’s house,” Claude said 

Everybody then returned to what they were doing before it was lunchtime and three of their friends went to their work. As they continued their day of fun they also finished the pizza slowly but surely. Later that evening they decided to head home earlier than the day before as to prepare for the three days sleepover. They all said their goodbyes and thank you’s for being allowed in their homes and they left. Marinette gave kisses to her parents and that dinner would be in about 3 hours since it was still too early to close their bakery. Marinette went up to her room and flopped on to her chaise longue with a content happy smile as Tikki flew to her and giggled at how happy Marinette looked.

“Did you have fun, Marinette?” Tikki asked in between giggles

“Yes, I did,” Marinette sighed before getting up and moving to continue with her project of the onesies, “I should probably continue these for a while longer”

“Alright but don’t push yourself too much and change into your pajamas so you can be comfier,” Tikki said setting on watching Marinette quickly change and then began to create her wonderful creations, one of the reasons why she was a wonderful creation soul and a powerful one at that. 

But about a half-hour in her computer and phone went off with an akuma alert near the area where her school was which she only knew was because of the ‘Miraculous’ blog she was following. She transformed quickly and headed that way, unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough and the akuma was able to akumatize the victim. The akuma had rosy pink skin, bright blonde hair, a bright blue long dress, a golden necklace that was glowing, and her power was to put people under a death-like sleep from which you couldn’t wake them up.

Ladybug then engaged in a fight with the akuma on the ground avoiding the balls of sleep power the akuma was throwing towards her. But as she was avoiding another ball she was soon joined by Chat Noir who again began to flirt with her during battle. Ladybug got distracted by Chat Noir’s bullshit that she didn’t see the ball of light coming towards her until it was too late but she was saved by the turtle miraculous superpower ‘Shell-ter’ which made Ladybug and Chat Noir look behind them only to see the turtle superhero who Ladybug immediately realized was Master Fu. His outfit was way different then Nino’s as his pants were baggy looking, his shirt was like chest armor, the shield was his hat, his boots were two shades of green, and his glasses were like sunglasses instead of goggles.

“Great Guardian,” Ladybug greeted bowing her head which prompted Chat to do the same.

“In this form, I am Jade Turtle,” Jade said as he still held the shield up before looking to where the akuma was still blasting at them to try and get some through the shield, “Now then, we should get this akuma purified. Ladybug call for lucky charm”

“Right,” Ladybug said with determination and when she called for it she received a triangular needle, “What am I supposed to do with this,”

“It’s the story of sleeping beauty, Disney version,” A voice said from outside the shield which made the three superheroes look to the voice and there stood a female figure in a long black dress with a hoodie, silver lace could be found on the hood and the waist, black leggings, long black boots with silver chains on them, and in her hand was a black recurve bow, “that one was more messed up then what Disney let you on to believe”

“Who are you?” Chat Noir growled.

“The names Luna Roja,” Luna then moved to dodge a sleeping ball by moving to the back of the shield which made the heroes look behind them, “Anyway, in the story Aurora, that’s sleeping beauty, pricked her finger on a spindle spinning wheel and fell into a deep sleep. I’m guessing that you’ll have to use the needle to prick her finger to reverse the ‘spell’ on to her by making the triangular needle look like a spindle spinning wheel but I don’t know what her akumatized item is”

“How is it possible that you have that miraculous? They were lost when the temple burned down? Not to mention that the box it came from was incomplete, So how?” Jade questioned as he stared at the heroine.

“Can we talk about that later,” Luna said avoiding another blast since the akuma decided to circle around the shield and since Luna was on the outside she was vulnerable to the attacks, Luna quickly noticed the glowing necklace, “The akuma is in her necklace since it’s glowING”

She yelled avoiding another one the sleeping balls, which made Ladybug quickly look around and that’s when she noticed a bicycle wheel next to trash bins and then she looked towards Chat’s staff and then her yoyo, she had an idea. She then saw that Luna noticed something in her face because she began to lead the akuma away which worried Jade and Ladybug since she was even more exposed that way.

“Jade drop the shield,” Ladybug instructed and when he did Ladybug grabbed Chats staff and ran to the bicycle and used her yoyo to tie them together and setting it up in the akumas line of vision.

It was like the DIY spindle spinning wheel put a spell on the akuma because after they saw it, it was like it could only focus on that one thing. Luna took this opportunity to quickly and swiftly take the glowing necklace away from the akuma and throw it Ladybug, who caught it and crushed it with her foot, she then opened her hand and the triangular needle appeared there along with her yoyo. She quickly caught the akuma and purified it and then called for the miraculous ladybug, and the akumatized victim was confused about where they were. Jade, Chat, Ladybug, and Luna stood off to the side and finally noticed that they ended up in a hidden street from people’s eye view. Luna then turned to the other three but only addressed Jade.

“Will talk later,” Luna said calmly before glancing to the victim

“When do you wanna meet,” Jade said anxiously to know about how this person came upon these miraculous that was lost in time just like the peacock miraculous and butterfly miraculous

“I’ll come to you,” Luna said and then walked to the victim and help them and tried to reassure them

“Now my lady, now that the trouble is over would you do me the honor of….” Chat started but then was cut off by Luna talking as she had come back with the akumatized victim 

“I’ll be taking her home so she can go back to a peaceful slumber,” Luna explained before looking at how Chat glared at her and Luna just rolled her eyes at him but then she noticed Ladybug getting ansty to leave but then Chat captured her attention again after he stopped glaring at Luna Roja

“Of course, Luna Roja,” Jade said calmly but then Luna’s face took a serious tone as she was passing Jade

“Fix the problem,” Luna Roja angerly whispered hissed while looking at Chat Noir try to flirt with Ladybug again while Ladybug became uncomfortable and her earrings were beeping down, “Or I Will”

Jade nodded at that before responding, “I am actually taking care of it right now”

Luna nodded before picking up the victim’s bridal style and began to take her home by the roofs. Jade Turtle sighed before turning around to deal with Chat Noir. He sighed when he saw that Chat got even more uncomfortably close to Ladybug and Ladybug’s earrings were still counting down but they were going down slowly.

_ Food for thought  _ Master Fu thought  _ But later, right now, I have to do this now or let this to continue to fester _

“Ladybug, Chat Noir,” Jade addressed them

“Yes Great Guardian,” They both said while they instantly straighten their bodies

“Ladybug, I would like to speak with Chat Noir alone,” Jade said to her while gesturing to the roof of the building they were standing next to. To Ladybug, this was a message to stay and to stay hidden but to Chat Noir this looked as though Jade was asking to leave them alone.

“Of course Great Guardian,” Ladybug bowed and leaped up with her yoyo around the building and on to the roof hidden from Chat Noir’s sight. She untransformed and hoped the light wasn’t seen by Chat as she gave Tikki a cookie before transforming back and heading closer to the edge of the building to look at the two have their conversation. She had an idea of what was about to happen in this conversation. As she looked on she saw Chat Noir beginning to get angry as Jade Turtle continued to speak. But then Chat Noir began to yell at Master Fu while Master Fu took it all in stride and stayed calm.

“BUT THAT’S NOT FAIR, I AM CHAT NOIR, THERE IS NO ONE ELSE” Chat yelled making Ladybug shiver at the volume

She saw Jade Turtle speak but couldn’t hear what he was saying but from what she saw on Chat Noir’s face, it wasn’t good for him. Chat then began to move his hands wildly and speaking normally again but Ladybug feared for Jade’s safety. But then all at once, time both stopped and sped up, and her life was changed forever because Jade Turtle snatched Chat Noir’s ring and in place of Chat Noir stood Adrien Agreste. Plagg and Jade Turtle said their goodbyes and left leaving Ladybug staring at Adrien and Adrien being angry, upset, and surprised at what happened and then he noticed Ladybug on the roof of the building and both their eyes widened. Ladybug then turned and rushed herself back to her home leaving Adrien to curse at the sky and called for his bodyguard to pick him up to take him home where he would surely get in trouble for sneaking out. 

Ladybug could only feel numbness as she rushed home, the numbness stayed as she transformed back and as she checked the time and saw that she still had an hour and a half before dinner was served. She then felt Tikki hug her cheek and wipe away tears she didn’t realize were falling. It was when she touched her face and felt the tears that she began to feel the sadness build up in her and she began to cry harder but silently. As she cried she had curled in on herself and cried harder as Tikki whispered reassurances into her ear to try and comfort her.

Half an hour passed of her crying and letting out her emotions, she quickly checked her phone for the time and saw that she had an hour left before her parents closed the bakery so she sat up on her bed, calmed herself down, and decided to shower before dinner and bedtime. Tikki flew beside her as she Marinette moved around her room and then headed downstairs to shower. Tikki watched as Marinette fixed up her eyes to erase the fact that she was crying, as she blow-dried her hair with her eyes being numb, and as she headed downstairs to pretend that she was fine and happy as she talked about her day with her friends to her parents and as she went up to her bed to settle in for the day.

Marinette let out a few more tears escape her eyes at the amount of betrayal she felt from Chat Noir. Because she thought that she was done with the boy who broke her heart in two, she thought that she was done with that part of her life but then as it turns out that no, she was beyond wrong. Because the boy who yelled at her, the boy who pushed her beyond the edge, the boy who broke her heart, the boy who she once loved and held dear in her heart, was the boy she believed was her best friend. And in the end, the boy who broke her heart once ended up breaking up her heart twice.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nyx**

“Finally, back Ho…” Nyx gasped while clutching her chest and head as she tried to breathe which frighten the kwami’s as they rushed to her in worry. After a while, she was able to breathe normally and reassured the kwamis that she was fine while holding two in her hands and two sat on her shoulder, “I’m okay now, I promise, it’s just that, Marinette went numb, and the universe went numb along with her, the guardian must have taken Chat Noir’s ring away and whoever was underneath that mask, must have hurt her badly in their civilian lives.”

“Do you think he found the true destruction soul?” Arra asked concern still in her voice for Nyx’s life as she held on to Nyx’s thumb

Nyx gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, “In all honesty, Yes”

“Really?” Reeve asked doubt clear in his voice

“He could be the true destruction soul or at least closer to being the destruction soul than the previous Chat Noir,” Nyx explained her answer with a smile, “Now then, we need to sleep because I have a big day tomorrow but I promise to keep you as hidden as possible.”

With this, the kwamis nodded and settled in for the night while Nyx stared into the night sky. She knew that the pain she felt was all of what she said but the pain in her chest that, that was the pain of a broken heart, a pain that was big and strong. It would seem that the boy underneath the Chat Noir mask had broken her heart before and then did it again by being the boy beneath the mask. 

_ Nothing hurts someone more than having your heart broken twice by the same person _ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending of Marinette's storyline but it needed to happen.


	19. New Chat Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chat names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t if the emojis will show up
> 
> Message me to tell you what they are if they don’t show up
> 
> By the way, The way Nyx handles things about her mentality in this is the same way I handle my things IRL.

****

**New School, New Friends Chap 15**

**Friday 5:35 am**

Marinette woke up on Friday drained and exhausted from what had happened the previous night. Her eyes were puffy, her body was droopy, and she hugged herself. She could hear her maman and her papa downstairs ready to open the bakery for customers and to prepare orders for the day. She could feel Tikki hugging her trying to comfort her, she then got down from her bed, got her towel and clothing, and went to shower all while dragging her feet. 

After taking a shower she got dressed in a pink and flowery cheongsam shirt, a black knee-length skirt, pink ballet shoes, and she blow-dried her hair and kept it down. She began to pack some clothing in her luggage which was decorated with Cherry blossoms. She then put the 8 finished onesies and the 4 unfinished onesies in her luggage along with her travel sowing kit. When she went back to her room she was greeted by Tikki attacking her by cuddling her cheek. Marinette took in a deep breath and then calmed herself down. 

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki said with so much softness in her voice while cuddling Marinette’s cheek

“You don’t need to worry Tikki,” Marinette sighed sitting on her chaise longue after packing for the sleepover, “It does hurt right now but I already grieved the loss of the best friend I used to have in my superhero life when Master Fu told me of what he was planning on doing. Right now, I’m emotionally drained with finding out who Chat Noir is, was, and if I’m being honest, it really wasn’t such a surprise to find out that Adrien was Chat Noir”

“How so?” Tikki asked surprised at this information

“Because of how the universe works, I know that he was put in my life for a reason,” Marinette explained as she hugged Tikki, “And maybe now that I started a new chapter in my life, he was supposed to be taken out since his job is done and we both have to move on to look toward the future and if down the line we meet again, we can try and be friends if possible.”

“You know Marinette,” Tikki started, “Sometimes forget you only a child fighting a battle when you say things like that,” 

“All the knowledge I gain is because I was lucky to meet you Tikki and Master Fu, who both are there for me when I need you both,” Marinette said sending Tikki a smile. At that moment Marinette’s and Tikki’s stomachs growled for food which made them both giggle, “How about we head down to have breakfast and check on my friends and what we plan to do for the day.”

Marinette then headed down with Tikki and gathered some chocolate chip cookies along with some hot chocolate that her parents left out for her. They began to eat with before Marinette quickly went back up to grab her phone from her bed and then headed back down to sit back at the dining table. 

**Rainbow Disasters**

Witch💜: Hey guys

Witch💜: I’m renovating this chat

Witch💜: Since we have evolved 

Kid Mime ⚽: But did we really?

Melodie 🩰: Yeah that seems a bit questionable

🌹: I feel like we may have backtracked

🍉: I have to agree with that statement

Witch💜: Wow

Witch💜: Way to ruin my fun

Chef 🍳: What were you thinking of

Witch💜: Nothing now

🎸: Is it THAT type of day today?

Witch💜: Maybe

Ice King ❅: It most defiantly is and I am helping her through it right now

Ice King ❅: We are in her bed having Green tea and then later we’ll have Chamomile tea

Witch💜: Hopefully I’ll feel better before you guys come over

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix: I know this seems confusing

Dupain-Cheng: A little

Felix: What we’re talking about is that Nyx has these days where she just gets depressed out of nowhere 

Felix: It’s like when Sébastion was in a mood that day we hung out together at the roller rink

Felix: But unlike Sébastion, who gets angry and takes therapy for it, Nyx gets depression episodes

Felix: Where her mind takes over her thoughts and at times it does get pretty intense

Felix: But eventually she will either snap out of it by her self

Felix: Or she’ll seek one of us out eventually and then will all reassure her

Dupain-Cheng: Got it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queen ♛: Don’t force yourself to make yourself feel better

Queen ♛: We’ll always be there for you 

Sandman 💤: Just like your always here for us

Beauty 💋: Do we really need to cover this again

Beauty 💋: Because we will if you need it

Ice King ❅: Guy’s

Ice King ❅: She’s sobbing because of your words

Witch💜: Because they’re so kind

Witch💜: Thank you

Sandman 💤: Just know you’ll never alone

Witch💜: Okay

Orchid Star 🎨: So 

Orchid Star 🎨: What were you thinking about for this chat

Orchid Star 🎨: What were you going to change

Witch💜: Oh I was going to change the Name for the chat

Witch💜: And was going to change all our names to match the new chat name

Melodie 🩰: Ooh do it

Sandman 💤: Surprise us

Witch💜: Alright

_ Witch💜 changed the chat name Rainbow Disasters to Gods and Goddesses _

_ Witch💜 changed Melodie 🩰 to Terpsichore ♬ _

Terpsichore ♬: I like it but

Terpsichore ♬: I don’t know who this is.

Witch💜: Terpsichore is one of the muses 

Witch💜: Her name means The One Delighting in the Dance

Witch💜: She’s the Muse of Choral Lyric and Dancing

Terpsichore ♬: And the music note is for my music playing

Witch💜: Yes

Kid Mime ⚽: do me next but keep the football, please

Witch💜: Okay

_ Witch💜 changed Kid Mime ⚽ to Liber ⚽  _

Liber ⚽: why Liber? Who is she?

Witch💜: Liber means  The Free Father

Witch💜: Liber is the god viticulture and wine, fertility, and freedom

Liber ⚽: you were thinking of my grandparents’ winery

Witch💜: Yup

_ Witch💜 changed 🌹 to Mars 🏂 _

_ Witch💜 changed 🍉 to Diana 🐠 _

Mars 🏂: ???

Diana 🐠: !!!

Witch💜: I love those reactions

Mars 🏂: explain??

Diana 🐠: just know I don’t mind it

Diana 🐠: but I also want to know the reason

Witch💜: Well for Ruby

Witch💜: Mars is the God of War and Battle and you want to get into MMA fighting in the future

Mars 🏂: I also like watching it

Witch💜: The dude snowboarding is because when we visit mountains with snow 

Witch💜: You shred them

Mars 🏂: yeah I do!!!!!

Witch💜: For Terra

Witch💜: Diana is the goddess of many things and one of those things is animals

Witch💜: You love animals and are studying zoology 

Diana 🐠: It’s a dream I will make come true

Witch💜: The fish is because

Witch💜: 450 species of fish can change their gender and can go from male to female

Diana 🐠: Thank you

Witch💜: You’re welcome

_ Witch💜 changed Sandman 💤 to Urania 🌃 _

_ Witch💜 changed Chef 🍳 to Edesia 🌺 _

_ Witch💜 changed 🎸 to Apollo 🍎 _

Witch💜: For Allan

Witch💜: Urania is one of the muses

Witch💜: Her name means The Heavenly One

Witch💜: She’s the Muse of Astronomy and I also put stars for you

Urania 🌃: Thank you 

Urania 🌃: I love it

Witch💜: Now 

Witch💜: Edesia is the goddess of feasting 

Witch💜: And with how Sébastion wants to be a chef one day

Edesia 🌺: That thanks to you

Edesia 🌺: I’m following my dream

Edesia 🌺: I’m also growing my own vegetables along with the flowers in my garden

Witch💜: And that is why you also got a flower

Apollo 🍎: Me now

Witch💜: Apollo is also a God of many things and two of those things are music and poetry

Witch💜: You are the best person we know that creates beautiful music with wonderful lyrics

Witch💜: to go with it

Apollo 🍎: Thank you

Apollo 🍎: What about the apple

Witch💜: You’re welcome

Witch💜: And the apple is because 

Witch💜: You’re one of my many apple’s of my eyes

Apollo 🍎: Awwwww

Apollo 🍎: You make me blush

Witch💜: 😊

_ Witch💜 changed Queen ♛ to Justice ♕ _

_ Witch💜 changed Orchid Star 🎨 to Proserpina ✂ _

_ Witch💜 changed Beauty 💋 to Venus 💋 _

Witch💜: Justice is actually the Roman name of the Greek goddess Themis

Witch💜: She’s the goddess of Divine Law

Witch💜: And I changed the crown from Black to White to represent purity

Witch💜: Because you will be the one to change the way the system views people like you

Justice ♕: I accept this 

Proserpina ✂: May I ask why Proserpina and the scissors

Witch💜: Proserpina is the goddess of spring and harvest

Witch💜: With her comes new creations in the spring

Witch💜: When she came into existence she brought change and happiness to those around her

Witch💜: When you joined our group 

Witch💜: That’s actually what you did for us

Witch💜: With you came our spring

Proserpina ✂: You can’t see me right now

Proserpina ✂: but I’m crying right now because of your kind words

Witch💜: Oh, Sorry

Witch💜: And the scissors are because you use them to create clothing

Proserpina ✂: yeah 

Proserpina ✂: okay 

Proserpina ✂: that makes sense

Witch💜: Yup

Witch💜: Now for Jake

Witch💜: Venus is the goddess of beauty and your gorgeous

Witch💜: The kiss stays because why change what isn’t broken

Venus 💋: I love it

Venus 💋: Thank you for calling me the goddess of beauty

Witch💜: Why of course 😏

Ice King ❅: Alright

Ice King ❅: You and I are left 

Witch💜: Already on it

_ Witch💜 changed Ice King ❅ to Pluto 🍵 _

_ Witch💜 changed her name to Hekate 🐉 _

Pluto 🍵: Can’t wait to hear this one

Hekate 🐉: Let’s be honest 

Hekate 🐉: You know why

Pluto 🍵: Hmmmm

Hekate 🐉: Because people judge you to be mean and alone

Hekate 🐉: When really your just misunderstood

Hekate 🐉: Just like the God Pluto

Hekate 🐉: Not to mention

Hekate 🐉: PLUTO IS STILL A PLANET IN MY HEART

Hekate 🐉: The tea is because it’s your favorite emoji to use

Pluto 🍵: 🍵

Pluto 🍵: You’re not wrong

Hekate 🐉: Hekate is the goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts, and necromancy.

Hekate 🐉: And if that’s not me

Hekate 🐉: I don’t know what is

Hekate 🐉: The dragon is because I like dragons

Terpsichore ♬: Marinette

Terpsichore ♬: It’s around 8

Terpsichore ♬: I still need to pack 

Terpsichore ♬: But I can pick you up around 12 

Proserpina ✂: Okay

Proserpina ✂: I’m already packed for the sleepover

Terpsichore ♬: Got it

Pluto 🍵: Alright everyone, get ready for today

Pluto 🍵: Will be sleeping in Nyx’s new room

Pluto 🍵: She and I will be building the fort

Hekate 🐉: It will be epic

Pluto 🍵: And talking to you guys got her in a better mood so we’re good on that front

Pluto 🍵: See you all later

Hekate 🐉: BYE

After talking to her friends and saying goodbye to them, Marinette went upstairs to make sure she had everything and packed some macarons for Tikki before heading down to the bakery to help her parent before the sleepover. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**12:45 pm**

Marinette was in her living room with her luggage and purse when Allegra messaged Marinette that she was there. Marinette quickly went downstairs to where Allegra’s limo was, she gave her luggage to the driver who introduced themselves as Riley who put her luggage in the trunk as Marinette got inside the limo. When she entered the limo she was greeted by Allegra, Claude, Allan, and Luka.

“Good afternoon, Marinette,” Allegra greeted as she typed up her phone. She was wearing a white long sleeve blouse that had ruffles, an orange knee-length skirt, her orange ballerina shoes, her hair was in a ponytail, and she had her orange backpack purse beside her.

“Hey, Marinette” Claude greeted as he was playing pokemon on his 3DS against Luka who also had a 3DS. Claude was wearing a blue shirt with a street on it and the initials AJ on it, blue ripped jeans, and his blue and white sneakers.

“Hello, M-M-Marinette,” Luka greeted not taking his eyes off of his 3DS. He was wearing a shirt with a blue wolf on it with red and orange colors added to it, blue jeans, and turquoise slip-on shoes, his ring, bracelets, and earrings.

“Afternoon Marinette,” Allan said not taking his eyes off his computer as he tapped, tapped away at whatever he was doing. He was wearing a white t-shirt, his green hoodie over it, black jeans, green dress shoes, and his green and black headphones around his neck.

“Hey,” Marinette answered as she herself began to be on her phone and check her blog. She had been getting commissions on the outfits she had on there. She also had been talking through emails with the people and scheduling meetings with them. 

They arrived at the front gate of Felix’s mansion and Marinette was in aw at the entrance. The gate was pretty big and it entered into a forest area, which then led to a circular driveway with a fountain in the center and many different flowers with the majority being purple and black. The mansion itself was huge compared to Adrien’s mansion and it looked very spacious. When they arrived at the front entrance of the mansion, you could see the big double doors and the mansion itself had a victorian vibe to it. They all got out and went to the trunk to get their luggage, Allan’s luggage was decorated with a purple galaxy with a lot of stars on it, Claude’s was decorated with the ocean and two sharks making it look like a painting, Allegra’s was decorated pink sparkles and black silhouettes of a ballerina and a cat, and Luka’s was decorated with the top of a guitar on a corner and the rest being a music sheet.

They were walking to the front of the house when they heard a honking noise and saw that it was Rosemarie’s limo. Rosemarie, Terra, and Jake came out of the limo and went to the back to quickly grab their luggage and meet them on the stairs that they were at the top. 

“Hey guys, guess we caught you just in time,” Rosemarie greeted as she hurried up the stairs to them. Rosemarie was wearing a pink blouse with a black outline around the edges, a pink flowery skirt, bejeweled heels, her hair was in a messy bun, she had her pink purse, and her luggage was decorated with crowns, but she lacked her usual jewelry. 

“Did you have to run up the stairs,” Terra exclaimed once she caught up to the group on top of the stairs. She was wearing a white crop top with a piece of watermelon on it, a knee-length skirt that was a watermelon, sneakers decorated with many watermelons, she had her hair down with her watermelon headband, she had her watermelon purse, and her luggage was decorated with watermelons. She turned to the others as they also awaited Jake cause they were taking their sweet time going up the stairs, “Hey guys”

“Hey, Why you guys ran up the stair I will never know but I will always walk up the stairs,” Jake said as they had finally arrived on top of the stairs. They were wearing rainbow-colored flannel, dark purple jeans, their purple slip-on shoes, their purple backpack purse, and their luggage was decorated with poppies.

They then knocked on the door which was answered by one of the housekeepers, Marissa, who greeted them and began to guide them around the house. Inside the mansion on the main front point was a large staircase in which Marissa led them up to the second floor. There were many different rooms on the second floor and different hallways like a maze. They were then led to a spacious spiral staircase that was surrounded by purple and black flowers like the fountain outside and vines on the handles. Once they arrived on top of the staircase you could see that the floor was a long hallway all the way to the end and there were only two doors.

“As you remember, those who were here last time, Felix was on the second floor and there was construction going on the roof for about a year two years and a half. The reason being was that a third floor was added to be two rooms and each room is literally the length of the mansion from front to back and width is less than the length but they by no means small.” Marissa said guiding them to the door to the left of the staircase and knocking on the door, “And the roof is at a great height as to not feel cramped.”

The one who answered the door was Sébastion who let them in and thanked Marissa who bowed and left. When they entered the room they could see what Nyx was saying about the giant bed, which had blankets hanging over top of it and there was also a giant bean bag chair surrounding it. Sébastion went to stand next to his luggage that was next to the window where Ruby was with her luggage, Sébastion’s luggage was decorated with a horse in a very pastel colorful way, Sébastion himself was wearing a brown dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Ruby was wearing a pink puffy blouse, purple shorts, pink, red, and white sneakers, her pink backpack purse was with her, and her luggage was decorated with a Paris scenery with the Eiffel Tower in the center in the background.

“Yo,” Ruby greeted from where she was standing, “Great to see you guys arrived, Nyx and Felix will be back soon but they had to go to Felix’s room next door for more pillows since Nyx only had an extensive amount of blankets.”

They all nodded and took a look around Nyx’s room. The room was painted purple and was spacious, she basically had a living room here along with an entertainment area in the corner and about three doors which led to different areas. The group moved to where the bed was and felt the amount of softness that was the bean bag chairs and the blankets and the bed itself. The room was also bright and colored a bit purple because of the giant windows and the purple curtains still covering the windows at the edges and her floor was black stained wood.

When they all settled into either the bed or the bean bag chairs Felix and Nyx chose that moment to enter the room. Felix was wearing a black dress shirt, black dress pants, a watch that was a jungle green, and very dark green dress shoes. Nyx was wearing a black shirt with a red corset over it, a with and black asymmetrical skirt, small black boots, a heart-shaped necklace with a blue heart-shaped rock, a silver choker with a black crystal and matching dangling earrings, and her hair was put on a rose bun on the back of her head.

“Hye guys, welcome to my room in which will be staying for three whole days.” Nyx greeted with a calm excitement, “Let me show you around.”

Nyx walks to the first door near the windows and opened it which revealed a big bathroom. The floor was stained black marble, the walls were stained white marble, she had a corner shower and at the other corner a bathtub that was separate from the shower. She had a dragon-themed shower curtain, dragon-themed decorations, and basically purple-colored things around the bathroom. Nyx then took them to her walk-in closet which looked bare since Nyx didn’t own much. She then led them to the last door which when opened surprised the group since this was where Nyx kept empty.

“Yeah I still need to think about what I’m going to put in here but I’ll think of something.” Nyx said as she led them back to where the bed was where she flopped to the center, “Eventually.”

“Alright so should we get this party started,” Ruby asked

“Yes, we should but first, you all need to unpack your things and since Nyx’s closet is practically empty you can put it in there until the end of the sleepover,” Felix instructed

“Yes and then will start this sleepover so go, go now,” Nyx said shooing the other to do as told. 

They all nodded and went on their way to do as told before starting their sleepover which will be even more epic since they are being joined by Marinette this time.


	20. Sleepover Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was gone a week, I don’t why but I was having a weird week because for some reason my body wasn’t feeling like my body and my brain wasn’t feeling like my brain so it was a weird week.  
> But I was able to write this during that week even if it is a bit wonky please know that I was not in my headspace as I said above  
> After I got my right headspace hopefully I wrote chapter 17 better  
> I also decided to stop posting the outfits and instead I’ll do my best of describing them as much as possible.  
> Also, Before the coronavirus took place and whatnot, my school did crunch time before spring break was gonna be and we did tests but then the virus happened and they decided to put classes online but then spring break happened and now armageddon of Work, Homework, and Pain is gonna happen because they keep changing the day when we get started with the actual classes and I will die when that happened not to mention we’ve been getting stuff and resupplying so…  
> I AM SO SORRY, I AM SO SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY FOR BEING LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER.  
> I don’t have it but I am having allergies cause allergy season and my asthma hates me for it.  
> By the way, I forgot that this takes place in 2014-15 so I had to do a lot of editing to fix things.

**Friday 2:38 pm**

The group had ordered pizza and we’re gonna marathon movies from animated to non-animated in the order of the rainbow from Red to purple starting with the animated movies. Terra was first to go and she chose one of her guilty pleasures; ‘Strange Magic’. Marinette went next and she chose ‘Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart’ **(I love it)** because it was a romantic tragedy. Ruby to go and she chose ‘Big Hero 6’ because she wanted to cry. Rosemarie chose ‘Mune: Guardian of the Moon’ **(It’s on Netflix and it’s so good and beautiful)** because she wanted something sweet. Allegra chose ‘Hotel Transylvania’ and then commanded that they will also watch the second movie that came out that year, no one said no. Sébastion was after Allegra and he chose ‘Brave’ cause she’s a badass bitch and Merida reminds him of his older sister even down to the red hair, same mother different dad though he looked sad talking about her. 

Allan chose ‘A Monster in Paris’ because it takes place in Paris and he loves a good a poor and privileged person get together **(Same)** . Felix chose ‘ParaNorman’ **(One of my favorite movies)** because he and Nyx wanted at least something that seems scary but isn’t. Luka chose all three ‘Madagascar’ movies and no said anything because Luka is a precious baby. Claude decided on ‘Epic’ because he loves a meet-cute and the action in it. Jake decided on ‘Tangled’ because of Rapunzel’s luscious hair. Nyx only chose to watch ‘How to Train Your Dragon’ because she refuses to see the second one again because she hates sad things **(Me).**

“You do know we’re probably never leaving this room if we binge-watch all those movies at once since all of them combined are 23 hours and 53 minutes,” Allan said after calculating all of the movies together after the first movie was put on. He also started a timer at 2:42 pm and began to calculate when they would probably get out of the room.

“If we die here at least we die having fun,” Claude said eating on the floor as to not spill food on Nyx’s bed.

“We will leave this room tomorrow at 2:35 pm if we binge-watch all these now,” Allan said after calculating 

“Will stop at 12:30 cause I’m pretty sure Luka and Ruby have work,” Nyx said settling in front of Felix and let him play with her hair as she relaxed into his hands. 

“Yes I do so I wouldn’t be able to watch all the movies if we binge-watched them cause I work at 5:00 and I’ll be back around 1,” Luka said eating another piece of pizza.

“Then we can start the movies around that time again,” Allegra said settling in on the giant bean bag she was sharing Claude

“So while the movie is playing who wants to play monopoly?” Sébastion suggested getting a Coraline Monopoly 

“But there are only six pieces?” Marinette pointed out, “And there are 12 of us”

“Sweet that’s a good thing,” Rosemarie said as she claimed the button eyes and placed on start.

“Because 6 of us will be able to stop the other six from killing each other,” Terra said grabbing the dog-bat and giving it to Ruby and stared at her while saying, “Because some of us get way too competitive and begin to throw shit everywhere”

“Well maybe if Claude didn’t cheat on that game,” Ruby growled after putting her piece on the board, “I wouldn’t be throwing shit,” 

“Down, Ruby, Down,” Nyx said taking a bite of her pizza

“Sorry,” Ruby said

“By the way, Claude wasn’t the one who cheated,” Sébastion said putting the dowsing branch **(The branch Coraline was holding that gave her a rash on her hand)** on the start, “It was me”

“Dude, Why didn’t you say anything while she threw shit at me,” Claude exclaimed looking betrayed

Allegra quickly hugged him from behind to comfort him while also trying to hide her laughter but a few giggles getting out. Ruby then quickly apologized to Claude and then threw her shoe at Sébastion who quickly dodged it and glared at Ruby who glared back. 

“I’ll be the key cause I like strange Key’s,” Nyx said putting her piece on the start and ignoring the two friends glaring at each other before addressing them, “Now you two can either play nice or I’ll put you in time out”

That made both of them stop glaring at each other and Sébastion quickly grabbed the 2 remaining game pieces which were the paper dragonfly and the stone. Marinette grabbed the stone and Allan grabbed the paper dragonfly. They began to play with the other 6 friends trying to keep them calm, Allegra was behind Rosemarie, Terra behind Ruby, Claude behind Allan, Luka behind Sébastion, Jake behind Marinette, and finally Felix behind Nyx. They were all watching the movies and playing the game and at some point, it almost got close to a big fight between Ruby and Allan but Nyx hissed and growled at them which made them stop and apologized as Felix quickly pet Nyx on her head to calm her down. 

**7:46 pm**

They just finished Big Hero 6 and were putting Mune: Guardian of the Moon, they had also finished monopoly and it was Rosemarie who won and they then abandoned the game to the side not wanting to play again and create a bigger disaster. They instead continued with the movies **(I am bull-shiting the time btw because I miscalculated so will see where we end with)** and Felix played with Nyx’s hair as they did each other’s nails. They decided to paint their toe-nails but would leave their fingernails alone so that Nyx could do nail art on them of anything they wanted. She started with Allegra, then went to do Allans who got DC character logos of the heroes, Jake was up next and they got Marvel hero logos, Felix got Supernatural themed nails though he had to wait for his nails to dry before continuing with doing Nyx’s hair, and had just finished Luka’s while starting on Rosemarie’s who got ‘Game of Thrones’.

“Hey, so, What are we doing tomorrow?” Allegra asked as she cleaned the nail polish of her skin. 

“Well, I have work in the morning and will be released around 3-ish” Luka exclaimed happily while admiring Nyx’s art on his nails, he got ‘BoJack Horseman’ themed nails as it’s his favorite TV show on Netflix since it came out.

“I have to go visit my grandma from my mom’s in the morning for breakfast and then will be spending time in her garden to have tea time and talk about my parents and how they left the country again for their jobs, we have a betting pool on how long it’ll take them to seduce my soon to be other-father and with both of them leaving, the win will automatically go to me because I picked a further date then granny,” Allegra said as she admired her work on her toes, her fingernails were painted after her childhood favorite show ‘Winx’.

“Wait for what?” Marinette asked confused about this new revelation about her friend

“Oh right, your new to the group so you don’t know about our families,” Sébastion said as he sat in front of Nyx and saying he wanted ‘The Simpsons’

“We keep forgetting about that since she fits in so well into our group,” Rosemarie said eating popcorn while watching the movie and listening to the conversation

“We can talk about our parents but not the entirety of our past since some of us still have wounds about it,” Nyx said while focusing on Sébastion’s nails

“Who wants to go first?” Allan asked also eating popcorn with Rosemarie. Both were very careful as to not mess up their nail art

“You guys don’t have to right now if you don’t wanna,” Marinette said trying not meaning to pry

“Nonsense, Marinette, We want you to know so you don’t look so lost about our families and our past, not to mention we trust you with this information. But make no mistake I will not be sharing any information for I am still dealing with the things,” Nyx asserted as she glanced at Marinette for a second before continuing with her art

“I’ll go first since my parents are one of the few that are still together,” Rosemarie said wincing at that little fact before starting, “Well both my parents are together and both lawyers but different lawyers. My mom is in charge of the firm and my dad is the one who does the lawyering thing but on occasion, my mother would also go into the field. They had my older sister when they were barley getting the company up and running and then they had me once the dust settled and they were more comfortable but not before waiting 6 years which means my sister is in university though she plans on doing her own thing instead of taking over the company, I, on the other hand, want to be a lawyer and do plan on running the company. My parents also take trips to America and other places if a case interests them and that’s as much as I’m saying.”

“My turn,” Allegra exclaimed, “I am an only child and both my parents are married to each other. They both come from old money and when they married it combined their money and stuff, they both have jobs and do a lot of charities, my mom works with cosmetics and right now shes privately endorsing this up and coming new cosmetics company by a person named Jeff Moon, She believes that they’re going somewhere going places so she’s having a meeting with how much money they’re willing to accept and stuff. My dad, on the other hand, is the owner of half the banks Felix’s father is in charge of and so both my parents travel a lot. The thing with my parents is that they were in a polyamorous relationship before they found out that the _woman_ was only using them for there money and they both were heartbroken and I didn’t like seeing them like that so after that disastrous breakup so whenever they both showed interest to the same person, my granny and I investigated them and tested them, so far Kieran has been the most acceptable and he also loves both my parents and knows that they love him but adults are far more complicated then they need to be.”

“Well I hope it resolved itself soon, lord knows you might start going crazy” Nyx sympathized with her as she took Marinette's hands into hers and began with the art, Marinette wanted Steven Universe since it was a new show but it was a good one so far. **(So I checked release dates and stuff and this takes place around April with the school year ending in May because French schools end on May 29 before classes start again in June 3rd where the students move up a grade and stuff and I wanna stick with their schedule as much as I can but there spring holiday last 2 weeks and so will have to pretend that two weeks did past and they returned on May 6th as their French Schedule says.)**

“My turn then,” Allan said, “My parents are divorced but are on friendly terms. I am the youngest of 3 children which means I have an older sister and an older brother and they are twins, my brother is working at Allegra’s mom’s company, while my sister works with Sébastion’s mom’s restaurant along with my mom. My dad is an accountant and does people’s taxes when the time comes for those.”

“Nene* your turn,” Nyx said still doing Marinette’s nails. Felix at this time has done 4 different hairstyles on Nyx and continues to do so.

“Alright,” Ruby said as waited her turn for the nail art, “Both my parents died when I was still a baby and so I began to live with my aunt, wonderful lady, and I, of course, am a single child, my aunt recently got a new boy toy”

“She means boyfriend,” Terra explained to Marinette who nodded

“And he, so far, seems alright but I’m not just going to accept him since I’ve seen my aunt go through many heartbreaks because of the guys aren’t right for her,” Ruby growled remembering the many heartbreaks her aunt has been through

“Do you want me to investigate him thoroughly?” Nyx asked finishing Marinette nails and motioning for Ruby to come to her

“Yes please,” Ruby agreed as she asked for the Teen Titans inspired nails, “But the good one, not the new one cause it sucks” 

“So let’s start off with the fact that I hate my father.” Terra began after Ruby’s comment, “So I am from a family of 4 children, I am the 1st youngest, two older siblings which were both girls, one is in university and the other is actually going to the same school as us but is in her last year, while my younger brother is in GS. My parents are divorced and my siblings and I are in full custody of my mom. My mom works as a bank attendant at Felix’s father’s bank. The reason for my parent’s divorce was because I was born in the wrong body and my father didn’t like that I voiced those opinions out loud. At the time of their divorce, my mom was pregnant with my little brother but she fought for all of us cause at that point my father had become abusive and controlling of me and my mom wasn’t going to stand for it. More on that later”

“Marinette already knows about my family, so I’ll pass on giving out any other information especially since I don’t wanna talk about family right now,” Luka said not looking anyone in the eyes.

Nyx stopped working on the nails to look at him with a pointed look which made him shiver since without even looking at her he knew she was staring at him and so he eventually looked at her and he got the message she sent him. 

_We’ll talk later_

Luka nodded to her before looking back toward the movie and Nyx back to the nails.

“Alight, me now,” Claude exclaimed moving the attention away from Luka, who through him a simple smile, and on to him, “In my family, I have an older sister by 4 years who actually attends the same school as us and an older brother by 5 years who is attending the University of Paris. You will meet them eventually cause I love them very much.”

“They both have a little brother complex” Terra whispered to Marinette which made her get out a small giggle, “Claude is spoiled rotten from there love.” 

“We all live with our mom since my dad died a month after my birth, it still hurts my family but because I never really knew him I have less hurt then them but there is still some hurt of never being able to meet him.” Claude continued looking a bit sad but quickly smiled again, “My mom works as an Archaeologist so she travels a lot and because that my siblings were the once to raise me most of the time but we love our mom very much cause she always brings interesting stories with her when she comes back to us.”

“Didn’t she bring a human skull once and I had to disperse the bad juju she brought with that skull,” Nyx asked now doing Terra’s nails, she was getting pokémon themed nails with 10 different pokéballs; Heal Ball, Dream Ball, Luxury Ball, Master Ball, Moon Ball, GS Ball, Dive Ball, Love Ball, Friend ball, and Cherish Ball.

“Yes, yes she did,” Claude said fondly, “Thanks by the way,”

“Of course, I couldn’t let you live with the bad juju, Mi Cielito*,” Nyx said focused on the nails, “You’re my Nakama”

Felix stopped for a moment what he was doing with Nyx’s hair before continuing and asking, “You’ve been rewatching and rereading One Piece again, haven’t you?”

“Yes, yes I have,” Nyx said with a smile on her face as Felix continued with her hair.

“Alright, Me next I guess,” Felix said as he undid his work on Nyx’s hair and began on the 10th hairstyle of the night, “I am an only child, both my parents are together, together. My Mother works as a famous hairdresser and even owns her chain company for it, and as you heard my Father has a chain of banks that he’s in charge of, along with Allegra’s father. That is all, please continue on.”

“Straight to the point like always Mi Príncipe*?” Nyx said with a smirk on her face

“Of course,” Said with a smirk back even if they couldn’t see the others smirk they both knew the other had one.

Nyx nodded and pointed to Jake, “Your turn, Mi Vida*,”

“Alright, I am a single child,” Jake exclaimed excitedly, “I only have my Father and grandmother since my mother abandoned us when I was 3 years old, the Bitch, and both my guardians accepted me but not gonna lie, it did take my grandma about 1 minute to actually accept me since she is old fashion but she got there after a minute. My grandma works as a dance instructor and my father is a construction worker.”

“His grandma looks like shes in her 50’s instead of her 80’s” Terra whispered to Marinette

“Mi Cielito, come here so I can do your nails,” Nyx said gesturing in front of her. Claude moved there and said he wanted ‘Avatar the Last Airbender’

“Marinette could be next on telling us about her, she is the newest out of all of us,” Rosemarie said. They had changed the movie a while ago since ‘Big Hero 6’ and were now watching ‘Mune: Guardian of the Moon’, “But only if she wants to,”

“I don’t mind telling you about my family,” Marinette affirmed. She cleared her throat before starting, “I am a single child of to bakers. My parents own their own bakery, they met when they were in university, they fell in love after a year of friendship and got engaged 2 years after their relationship started by my father hiding the ring in Andres ice cream and got married soon after. In 2000 I was born and then 14 years later in 2014 I am here sharing part of my past with my friends.”

“That was the sweetest story I ever heard in my life,” Nyx said after she stopped working on Claude's nails for a bit before continuing with her work., “I’m gonna get diabetes from how sweet that was.”

Everyone else agreed with that statement, Sébastion decided to go next, “Alright, I live with my mom because my dad went missing when I was little. My mom is from old money and new money since she works under Felix’s mom. I was an only child until two years ago when my mom adopted my little sister who let me tell you is the most cutest creature you’ll ever see”

After that, he whipped out his phone and began to show countless pictures of her to Marinette. Along with telling her the little milestones, she’s achieved in her short lifetime. 

Terra giggled and whispered into Marinette’s ear, “He developed a big brother complex. That poor girl but hey she gonna be spoiled with love”

Marinette let out a giggle as she continued to listen to Sébastion stories of his little story. 

**Midnight**

Everybody else had fallen asleep except for Marinette and Nyx. They both were constant with watching the final movie of the night in silence which was ‘Brave’ since they’ll just rewatch it later that day with everyone else again. Nyx then got up from her spot and began to clean the popcorn bowls to set on the table and Marinette decided to help. They did this in silence for a few minutes until Nyx decided to speak in whispers.

“Thank you, Marinette,” Nyx started before looking toward Marinette, “For being part of our group.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Marinette whispered back as she picked up the candy around the group, “they’re the ones who accepted me when I first came to the school”

“Yet you accepted them even when they all couldn’t be more different,” Nyx answered back. She had moved Allegra, Terra, Ruby, and Jake into more comfortable positions before covering them and kissing their foreheads which they responded by smiling sleepily and relaxing even more. Nyx continued on to Sébastion, Allan, Rosemarie, and Claude to do the same with them along with continuing the conversation, “Not many people like that, many people prefer to surround themselves with “normal” people instead of the eccentric ones”

Marinette continued cleaning the trash from the ground the best she could as Nyx continued making their friends comfortable along with giving them kisses. Marinette then asked with sadness and nervousness, “They’ve faced hardships when little haven’t they?”

“Yes,” Nyx answered simply as she caressed Luka’s face before kissing his forehead. She then moved to make Marinette lay back down on the bed where Claude and Rosemarie where sleeping, this placed Rosemarie in the center with Claude and Marinette on the edges and then began to caress her head making Marinette sleepy but just as she was falling asleep she heard Nyx speak again, “We’ll tell you more about our past soon but for now, Thank you for caring about us when you didn’t have to”

Marinette fell fast asleep right after and Nyx kissed her forehead which made Marinette react the same way the other did falling even more into a deep slumber. Nyx then moved to where Felix was before getting right up his face and then flicking it.

“Ouch,” Felix whispered hissed

“Don’t be mellow dramatic,” Nyx responded with a whisper

“How’d you know I was awake?” He asked

Nyx raised an eyebrow at him which told him 

_Who the fuck do you think you’re talking about here_

Before rolling her eyes and motioned for the closet

He obeyed and they went inside during the smaller lights on

“Plagg, You here?” Nyx asked

“Yes, now gimme cheese,” Plagg said coming out of a pocket from one of the clothing,

“Excuse me,” Nyx asked raising an eyebrow at him

“Please, now gimme cheese,” Plagg asked again but with a please this time

Nyx nodded before moving toward the back of the closest where a wall was which had a safe hidden behind it. She quickly grabbed the needle that was near the safe and pricked her finger then dripped some on the scanner before cleaning it after it identified her and then opening the fridge that was hidden inside the safe. She grabbed half a wheel of Camembert before closing it all again and handing the piece to Plagg who had hearts in his eyes, “That’s for being patient and being a good boy and staying out of trouble”

“Alright, so what happens now, since I was chosen to become the new Chat Noir,” Felix asked them both

Nyx sighed before speaking, “Choose a different name because people will notice when a new Chat Noir appears and we can’t call you the same as the _other_ one”

They were all still speaking quietly but not in whispers anymore. They settled on the soft carpet on the floor when they were joined by Reeve, who came in holding some cookies. They were trying to think up names for Felix when Nyx facepalmed.

“Chat de la Nuit,” Nyx said after facepalming, “but instead of calling you Chat for short like _the other guy_ we’ll just call you Nuit”

“I like it,” Felix said after a few minuted of contemplating it

“Good, now we will have to start your training since you will be a rookie at the superhero thing.” Nyx said thinking up a schedule for this, “By what Plagg has told us, it sounds like Ladybug might actually become a candidate for being the new guardian of the miraculous box the current guardian in Paris possesses. Which means that she’s halfway through her superhero training while you are barley gonna start.”

“That’s gonna be a problem if what happened on heroes day happens again,” Felix concluded what Nyx was worrying about

“Not to mention that we’ve been lucky that no akumas have been active right now that I and Ladybug couldn’t handle but the balance needs both a Ladybug and a Chat Noir,” Nyx said before looking toward Plagg, “What will be his power and Weapon?”

Plagg stuffed another piece of cheese into his face before answering, “His weapon is a staff that can both extend and shrink in size. His power is the cataclysm which he can only use once and will have five minutes after before transforming back to normal.”

“That makes sense cause he’ll be a rookie and so he hasn’t matured with the miraculous,” Nyx said which caught Plagg’s attention

“What do you mean?” Plagg asked, “Cause the reason he’ll only have five minutes is that he’s not an adult”

“Actually, I did some research for my self and no, actually, the way it goes is that the miraculous user has to be mature enough to last longer in the uniform even after using their power,” Nyx explained

“Yeah, that means an adult,” Plagg said in confusion and confirmation

“Not necessarily,” Nyx continued to explain, “One definition of mature is having reached the most advanced stage in a process, unfortunately, that includes knowing how the world works and knowing just how cruel it can be. Being mature means knowing the rights from the wrongs and knowing that each choice you decide to make in your life can and will affect you later on in life. Another unfortunate thing is that some can become mature in such a young age that they probably know better than an adult. The fortunate thing is that Ladybug herself has actually shown signs of maturity but what I’m worried about is, at what cause?”

“Probably has to do with Why I’m the new Chat Noir,” Felix remarked with an angry expression

“The old _Chat Noir_ was way too unreliable, not to mention he was _sexually harassing_ Ladybug.” Nyx said before hissing, “ _Fucking pig”_

“Nyx,” Reeve stated

“Right, right, his punishment will come soon,” Nyx said with a wicked smile on her face, “Can’t wait”

“So,” Felix started starting at Nyx, “When do we start the training,”

“After the sleepover is over, so we can keep this a secret to keep them safe,” Nyx stated

Felix nodded in agreement before letting out a yawn and rubbed his eyes suddenly very, very tired. Nyx rolled her eyes fondly before taking control and telling the kwami to sleep along with turning the light off in the closet as she dragged Felix out. She then began the process of getting him to sleep along with making him comfortable and he soon joined the others in slumber.

Nyx then moved towards her windows to close them but just before she did she saw a figure in the distance. Her eyes widened, her mouth fell open, and she froze in place but then immediately closed the curtains while a thought went through her head.

_This changes everything_

**Bonus**

**Earlier that day**

Felix had just come into his room after he had just had breakfast when he saw a small box on his bed. Felix walked closer to it and began to inspect it and then opened it and a bright light came from it. Soon after Felix opened his eyes and saw a cat-like creature floating in front of him. Felix’s eyes widened, he let out a gasp as his mouth opened wide, and he froze in place before fainting.

Nyx was walking in the hallway that led to her new room when she heard a thump coming from Felix’s room and when she entered she saw Felix lying on the floor and a kwami floating above him trying to speak to him. The kwami then turned to the door and let out a yelp before flying to hid somewhere, which made Nyx react by closing Felix door and locking it behind her as she quickly went to see if Felix was okay. 

Once she made sure no damage was done to Felix she quickly called out to the kwami, “Hey, kwami whoever you are, come out, I won’t hurt you”

“How do you know what I am?” The kwami responded

“I have a kwami of my own,” Nyx responded before revealing a kwami hiding in her hair, “This is Reeve.”

The kwami quickly came out from its hiding place and went in front of Nyx and Reeve, Nyx got a good look at the kwami and made a realization, “Your Chat Noir’s kwami aren’t you”

“My names Plagg and you seem familiar to me Reeve” Plagg responded with a mournful voice and Nyx can conclude on what he’ll say next, “And I was his kwami but he became unworthy of the miraculous”

“I can guess why from the amount of footage there is of his actions,” Nyx responded, “You must have cared for him though”

“I did, very much,” Plagg said before glancing toward Felix and asking, “Is he gonna be okay?”

“Don’t worry he’ll be fine,” Nyx stated as she stared at Plagg, “So if your here that means that he’ll be the next Chat Noir”

“Yes,” Plagg responded, “But he’ll have a long way to go since Ladybug has advanced enough that she has a new secret power and she last longer than five minutes in her hero form, though I don’t think she’s noticed, she now last about 8 to 9 minutes” 

“Wow, really?” Nyx asked

“Yes, and the guardian even let her pick the other heroes,” Plagg said excitedly

From what she was hearing it seemed that Plagg had claimed Ladybug as another one of his cats, “So Felix is now the new Chat Noir, huh”

“I am the new what?” Felix said sluggishly as he held the back of his head and then he looked right at the scene in front of him and was about scream when Nyx through herself at to cover his mouth.

“If you scream right now you alert the service staff and then will have to explain why you need medical attention when there should be nothing to harm you in your room. So you will not scream got it” Nyx said into his ear, “Nod if you understand.”

Felix nodded and Nyx let go slowly and they both slowly got up and went to sit on the couch before Felix decided to speak, “ Nyx our friend will be here soon what are we gonna do and please explain to me what is happening.”

“Okay I’ll give you a quick summary and you will try not to freak out,” Nyx said which Felix nodded, Nyx took in a deep breath and then spoke “So it turns out that you are the new Chat Noir because the old was a bastard as you know, and I also have a kwami which is a creature that acts as the power source to the miraculous which we both know are the ring and warring of Ladybug and Chat Noir and my miraculous is a secret right now but I’ll tell you afterwards anyway right now we need to hurry and prepare my room and then we can talk more about all this later”

It took Felix a moment to catch all of the word vomit that just came out of Nyx’s mouth before nodding determinedly and agreeing that yes, this could wait for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Babe  
> 2My Dear or My Sky  
> 3My Prince  
> 4My life


	21. Second Day Of Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd day of Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one

**Saturday 5:30 am**

The group began to wake up together and so calmly and restful which was weird since they went to sleep very late. The first to wake officially was Felix who found himself tangled on the giant bean bag chair with Nyx who abandoned her own cover to cuddle up with Felix under his and he knew he would be stuck there a while so he grabbed his phone and began to be on it. The next was Rosemarie who sat up and stretched and saw that both Marinette and Claude had there arms holding on to her waist and she let out a small smile as she laid back down only to quickly ask for her phone from Felix who was also on his and he quickly gave it to her which out disturbing Nyx. Soon after Allegra and Luka woke up and began to notice their surroundings and both saw that Luka was cuddling Allan and Sébastion who had moved from their giant bean bag chair to lay on top of Luka and cuddled him while Allegra had moved from her giant bean bag chair and had laid across the laps of Terra, Ruby, and Jake.

After that soon everyone started waking up, starting with Sébastion, Ruby, Terra, Claude, Allan, Marinette, and finally Jake. Luka quickly went to take a shower in Felix’s room so he could get ready for his job, which thankfully was being a delivery service, so he went to grab his clothing and his towel so he could get ready. Ruby was taking a shower in Nyx’s room after she grabbed her things, Allegra was getting the staff to get them breakfast. Felix, who was still on his giant bean bag chair because a Nyx disturbed from her sleep is scarier than a Nyx in the morning. Rosemarie informed Marinette that it’s better not to disturb a sleeping Nyx because it’s better to deal with a Nyx in the morning after her coffee then a Nyx disturbed from her sleep cause then she became even scarier than she already was.

Luka came from his shower wearing a blue denim shirt, black skinny jeans, grey vans, a black watch, and his usual jewelry. Ruby also came back, and she wore a magenta and red zig-zagged pattern sundress, brown sandals with blue on the crossed toes, dangled earrings covered with beads. She was drying her hair with her towel, she wasn’t risking the blow dryer with a sleeping Nyx. Up next on showering were Allan and Claude who quickly dashed into the bathrooms. There was a knock at the door which Allegra answered and quickly shushed the staff who were informed of Nyx’s morning side. 

With the food on the tables, the smell of coffee began to flow through the room, and Nyx began to arouse slowly. Allegra quickly made Nyx’s coffee the way she likes it and set it on the table, Nyx groaned at still being sleepy. 

“Fuck,” Nyx said as she awoke and then took a wif of the air around her, “Fucking shit, Fucking hate mornings, but shit if I don’t love Coffee” 

Nyx moved to where her coffee was waiting and drank all the coffee before shaking her head and stretched her body and then shook her body again and then smiled. Everyone who wasn’t Marinette let out a breath as Nyx served herself more coffee and prepared it the way she likes it. Claude had returned from his shower which allowed Felix to go the bathroom before allowing Sébastion to go shower. Claude was wearing a white t-shirt, a baby blue loose button-up shirt over it, blue faded jeans, and his blue sneakers.

Allan then came out from his shower and allowed Rosemarie to shower after she had her breakfast. Allan was wearing brown jeans, a white t-shirt, a green hoodie, his green sneakers, and had his headphones around his neck like always. The group was eating breakfast when Luka took out his phone and said he needs to brush his teeth before leaving for work so when Sébastion came out the bathroom he grabbed his toothbrush to brush them before leaving and saying goodbye. Jake was next to enter into the shower after Sébastion, who was wearing grey dress pants, a white long-sleeve v-neck t-shirt, and brown dress shoes. 

Rosemarie came out wearing a pink to white ombre skirt, a pink sleeveless shirt, a bright pink tight cardigan but was wearing fuzzy pink slippers. She continued waiting along with the rest of the group as they awaited their shower turn. Jake came back wearing a purple blouse, blue jeans, and brown sandals with purple, blue, and gold beads on them. Marinette wore a white flowery sundress and her red ballerina dress. Allegra wore a blue and white striped shirt, a blue cardigan, yellow dress pants, blue and white striped sandals, along with matching blue and yellow bracelets. Terra wore a white crop-top with a watermelon graphic on it, jean shorts, and white slip-on shoes.

Terra and Ruby both had to work not long after Luka had to and both Felix and Nyx were the only ones left to get ready. The group had helped clean Nyx room since they did make the mess before allowing the service staff to continue for them after failing to tell them otherwise. Felix came into the room once the service staff was done cleaning and saw the group rewatching the movie they fell asleep with, ‘Brave’, and were settled around the bed without actually being on it. Felix joined them and they began to discuss what to do for the day, Nyx then came out of the bathroom a crop top shirt with big letters ‘WTF’ but at the bottom, it said ‘Where is the Food’, she wore blue flowery shorts, her purple fingerless gloves, and her purple heeled boots.

“We should go to the museum, I hear they’re building a new wing for a surprise and I wanna see what it’ll be about,” Claude suggested from where he lay on the giant bean bag chair.

“Or we could go to the arcade place near the karaoke place,” Allan suggested, he was lying partly on the bed and partly on a giant bean bag chair

“Maybe even the karaoke place” Jake suggested, they were sitting on the foot of the bed

“Or we could walk around and see where our feet lead us,” Rosemarie Suggested as she herself sat in front of Nyx’s vanity mirror along with the other girls trying to do their hair along with light makeup, Jake was also there. Rosemarie was curling her hair and was going to put a flower in her hair, Jake was putting their hair in a fishtail braid, Marinette was putting her hair in her twin tails, Allegra was just blow-drying her hair to keep it loose, and Nyx was blow-drying her hair to let Felix do whatever with it.

“I like Rosemarie’s idea,” Felix said as he began to do Nyx’s hair

“We should probably text Luka, Terra, and Ruby what will be doing so they can join us later,” Nyx said as she did her light make-up while Felix did her hair.

“Good idea, but where do we begin?” Jake asked

“We’ll start at the Eiffel Tower and then we could either split up or continue as a group but either way we keep in touch,” Nyx said as Felix finished her hair. The group then began to head down to where Felix’s limo was waiting for them. 

“Splitting up may be good since there this new shop I wanna check out that consists of both materials for sewing and clothing, along with selling clothing both old and new from either aspiring designers or already known designers.” Rosemarie exclaimed as they got in the limo, “I wanna check out the clothing they have to offer,”

“Can I join you?” Marinette asked Rosemarie from her seat, “I wanna check out the materials they have to offer.”

“I would also like to join you to check out the clothes,” Jake said

“Sure, the more, the merrier,” Rosemarie said

“I actually have to leave for my Grandma’s place,” Allegra said, not getting in the limo and instead began to close it behind Felix, “I see you guys later.”

“BYE,” the group said in unison and with that Allegra left to get into a limo that was pulling up onto Felix’s driveway and once both limos arrived at the gate they split up

“I plan on going to the arcade since they’re receiving some new games and they opened up a new wing to play from the Xbox and other game systems like them,” Claude said as he 

“I’ll join you cause some of the games have good melodies and beats, I wanna see if I can make anything out of it,” Allan said before adding, “Not to mention it’ll be awesome trying out the new games.”

“I’ll join you cause I wanna see what new games they’ll have,” Sébastion said

“That leaves me and Felix to check out the new tea shop that opened up the day I got here that’s near the Tower and then there was a new book shop near it plus a store of cheese,” Nyx said excitedly and with giggles. 

“She really likes cheese” Rosemarie whispered to Marinette who just nodded at the  **(I love, love, love cheese even though I come from a lactose sensitive/intolerance family)**

“So it’s settled, we’ll split up when we arrive at the tower,” Felix confirmed Nyx, and Felix then moved on to their own conversation along with the rest of the group. Once they arrived they split up and went on their merry ways to their places of destinations.

**Rosemarie, Jake, and Marinette**

“Alright, whatever you want, grab, or desire,” Rosemarie said as they entered the building, all three of them had their purses, phones, and money, “I will pay for it, Marinette, you will not fight me on this”

“But are you sure?” Marinette asked as they began to look at the different clothing

“Oh, she’s sure,” Jake said grabbing a shirt that says ‘you won’t like me when I’m Hungry’ and then moved on to the guy’s section, “I’m checking out some vintage guy clothing for me”

“Don’t get lost!” Rosemarie told them, which prompted Jake to take their phone out and wave it at her before leaving

“I won’t fight you on the buying me stuff, even though I really want to” Marinette commented, “I’m going to go check out some of the fabrics they sell here,”

“Are you planning a new outfit?” Rosemarie asked her while she followed close behind

“Actually, I’m making an outfit, since I’ve received some commissions for clothing people want,” Marinette explained. They quickly arrived at the fabrics section and Marinette began to note the fabrics she’ll need for her commissions, “I’ve also received five commissions for prom dresses from five older students in their final year. I still have to meet with them along with my first commission though I do know what fabrics I would like to use”

“Alright I’m going to continue looking through the clothes they sell here and leave you to your own devices,” Rosemarie said as she went to check out the clothing leaving Marinette

“Your new friends are fascinating Marinette,” Marinette froze before looking toward the voice which was where she saw Master Fu, “Greeting Marinette.”

“Master Fu,” Marinette greeted with a smile and a hug, “It’s good to see again, especially after.” 

“About that Marinette,” Master began to speak before looking around to make sure no one was near, “I’ve come to inform you that I had found a Chat Noir”

“So soon?” Marinette asked surprised

“It would seem that the one I have found has an even greater connection with Plagg and Adrien did,” Master Fu explained

“Then why wasn’t he chosen when we first got our powers?” Marinette asked confused

“It might be because he wasn’t here when Hawkmoth first appeared but he is now and he’s an even greater match to Plagg but he has a long way to go to catch up to you?” Master Fu stated

“Do you think it’ll be possible?” Marinette asked worriedly about the problems that would appear with the situation

“Marinette, you should know that many things are possible,” Master said with a chuckle, “We just have to hope that he’ll catch up with you. Now I must go and leave you to continue your day with friends and we’ll talk soon over tea.”

“Of course Master,” Marinette said with a hug and bow as Master Fu left and continued to check out the fabrics.

“I hope the new Chat Noir better behaves then Adrien,” Tikki whispered to her while hiding near her hair

“As do I but we won’t know until we meet him,” Marinette responded with a whisper

“Might meet him during one of your patrols since we’ve been lucky that no akumas have happened this past week of break unlike last week were the akumas appeared and then Chat Noir had to be taken away,” Tikki said with a sigh, “It probably doesn’t help that because you’re more further ahead in power and we’re the only active hero that luck has been leaking into Paris.”

“How bad are we talking here?” Marinette asked knowing that balance needs to be achieved to keep Paris safe

“Well, it’s only been a few days since you’ve gotten stronger and Chat Noir being deactivated so not too much has built up and Chat Noir being reactivated brought a bit more balance and slowed down the amount of luck Paris has been getting. So the amount of backlash Paris should get from too much luck shouldn’t be extreme.” Tikki concluded, “And if the new Chat Noir can catch up with power sooner rather than later it will even out completely”

“Then will have to see where the situation goes,” Marinette said grabbing some fabrics that interested her enough to buy

**Claude, Allan, and Sébastion**

“Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, so far seems nice,” Sébastion analyzed as he played through

“I prefer Minecraft, I’ll have to buy it for my Xbox one” Claude commented

“Hey, you know where Allan went?” Sébastion asked not taking his eyes off the game

Both boys had played through the arcade scattered and were currently playing both on the Xbox one’s that the gaming place received. They had played against each other and other gamers in the place, they kept getting beaten by the girls. They knew they would lose but they wanted to know how bad they would lose, which wasn’t that bad and they got great tips from them on how to improve when all they got from the guys is glares and hisses. Allan was with them before disappearing.

“He’ll show up eventually,” Claude said 

“You mean like right now,” Allan said from behind them but was holding a plate with a big piece of cake

“Where the fuck did you get the cake?” Sébastion asked, finally looking away from his game after pausing it.

“So the funniest thing happened, so while I was playing some game, a guy came up to me asking for directions to a building about 6 blocks from here and when I got him there I saw that a birthday party was happening, and then he dragged me into it and then began to introduce me to his family, then he introduced me to the birthday girl and gave them an explanation of how I helped him find the place, the family decided that I should stay awhile and enjoy the party since apparently the dude has a horrendous sense of direction and the person who was supposed to pick him up forgot and the dude decided to just his way there.” Allan explained as he fed both of Claude and Sébastion as they continued their gaming, “They fed me well, they gave me a goodie bag, I sang happy birthday with them in both Spanish and English cause they wanted to sing it in both, they gave cake and then when I said I need to get back to my friends they gave me this big piece of cake to bring to both of you”

“You and your adventures,” Claude said before receiving another spoonful of cake 

“Hey, at least this time it wasn’t something dangerous since Nyx and Ruby aren’t there to get him out of it,” Sébastion pointed out

“True cause then we’d have a problem and what happened before will happen again,” Allan said shivering at the memory of Nyx anger

“You don’t harm one of Nyx’s family without consequences, and people will learn this,” Claude said also with a shiver 

“Lord have mercy on her future romance though because if a guy disapproves of any of us she won’t date them and considering who we each are that could spell problems for her. Along with our romances since she is also protective that way.” Sébastion also pointed out

“Yeah but she already accepts most people anyway as long as they don’t cross  _ that _ line. Her romantic life though will be in trouble.” Allan stated

“Well guess we won’t know until the future when it happens,” Claude said with a sigh

**Felix and Nyx**

They both went to the places they said they would along with the cheese shop where they got camembert cheese and other cheese to eat as they walked around Paris. It was when they arrived at an abandoned street, Plagg and Reeve made sure it was completely void of people and animals. Nyx thought that it would be a great idea to begin his training now so an akuma wouldn’t surprise him. 

“To transform you say Claws Out,” Plagg said after finishing a piece of cheese, “Your staff can be used for many different things”

“Alright, Plagg Transform me,” Felix called out and was engulfed in a bright green light

Nyx put on sunglasses so as to not look away and then wowed at the transformation. After the transformation, they saw the outfit that Feli was now wearing. His outfit was almost similar to the old Chat Noir’s in the basics but it was extremely noticeable that he was not the old Chat Noir. 

Like the old Chat Noir, he had cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises, and oval pupils. His hair becomes longer and untamed and it covers his normal ears though his hair is even more so on both those details. His outfit is a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details and gold chains wrapped around the biceps. But unlike the old Chat Noirs outfit that had matching gloves, Felix’s outfit was completely connected to the gloves that have claws on the fingertips and gold chains as bracelets. The old Chat Noir’s outfit had short boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads, Felix’s outfit had thigh-high boots with a noticeable wedge, silver chains around the ankle but it still had the paw-shaped treads under the toes of the boots. He has a golden bell on his neck, smaller than the old Chat Noir’s, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, silver chains around the waist and a long belt with a green cat head shaped buckle that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail but you could see that it was longer than the old Chat Noir’s. He had black cat ears with both ears pierced at the tips with both silver and gold earrings and a black mask with green on the outer rim of the mask around his eyes.

“First off, you look fabulous Felix,” Nyx complemented as she circled around him, “And I like the added chains cause my outfit also consist of them,”

“The chains weren’t on purpose,” Felix said with a bid a dried

“No, but they do represent something in us because the hero outfit is a small reflection of our personalities,” Nyx explained, “Now my turn. Reeve Bright light”

“You were right about the chains,” Felix noted before grabbing the small version of the staff, “So how do we begin?”

“Figure out how to extend it,” Nyx suggested

Felix nodded and decided to twist toward the right all the way and extended but unfortunately, he twisted it all the way so he went flying all the way up that Nyx had to quickly balance the baton/staff at the bottom. Felix had screamed and completely wrapped himself on the staff that kept moving with him freaking out while repeatedly saying no over and over.

“I DON’T LIKE THIS,” Felix yelled before returning on saying no over and over. They were going to have to shout at each other to communicate, “NYX WHAT DO I DO. HELP ME. I’M GOING TO DIE. H EEEEEEE LLLL PPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I DON’T LIKE THIS, I DON’T LIKE THIS AT ALL. AHHHHHHHHHH”

“FELIX GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND USE YOUR BALLET SKILLS TO FUCKING BALANCE YOURSELF” Nyx yelled to him still holding the wobbly staff/baton

“Oh….right,” Felix said before he quickly found a stable part and balanced himself on it while he wrapped his legs on his staff, “LET GO”

“YOU SURE?” Nyx yelled back wanting confirmation

“YES,” Felix said while nodding 

Nyx let go and Felix was still on the staff balanced and in the air. Felix then got to the tippy top and did a handstand on it making Nyx roll her eyes at Felix showing off. Felix then pushed a button on the top of the staff which retracted the staff back into a baton before twisting it to the right but only a small amount. That transformed the baton into a decent staff instead of the long pole and he began to twirl it and practice with it looking like a dancer. He began to remember the moves he learned in Fencing, Kenjutsu, and Kendo from his younger years since he stopped after mastering them.

“Alright, Nyx, fight me with me again,” Felix said as he continued practicing his moves.

“Learn everything about your weapon first you idiot,” Nyx said getting him from behind, “besides, we can practice more on Sunday since today will be the last night they stay at our house remember” 

“Yeah ok,” Felix said as he separated the baton into different pieces before twisting them so they were a bit longer than before but not as long as if they were together. Before turning them back to their smaller version and saw the paw button. He pressed it and it opened up a slit with the icons of the active hero miraculous, “Hey, is your hero symbol the sun?”

“Yes. Why?” Nyx asked walking to where he stood and saw that hey baton turned into a phone. She saw that her icon along with Ladybugs and the turtle was there also. Nyx pushed her icon which prompted her bow to create a little circle with the screen and she could answer the call going through it, “Huh, well I didn’t know it could do that”

“This will be convenient later then,” Felix started with a nod

“Well we should continue practicing for a bit longer before heading back including teaching you how to travel on rooftops and how to use cataclysm,” Nyx instructed forming a golden arrow with her bow before shooting it to a rooftop and then doing the same to other rooftops, “We will make a man out of you”

“Mulan? Seriously?” Felix asked her with a raised his eyebrow 

Nyx smirked before kicking Felix’s legs from under him and slamming him to the ground, “You can critique my teaching methods when you can finally beat me. By the way, the score is still 66 to 7”

“Yeah okay.” Felix said getting up from the floor, “So shall we get started.”

“We shall,” Nyx agreed as she got a predatory smirk

**Around 7 in the afternoon**

It was around 6 in the afternoon and the group had met up with those who went to work and had continued walking together but separate. They had gone back to Felix’s mansion around 5:30 pm and decided to start watching the movies again starting with ‘A Monster in Paris’ and settled back into relaxing after a day of walking around and working for those who had work. Just like the previous day, they junk food everywhere but this time they were eating food that the service staff provided for them. 

“I am exhausted!” Ruby said, flopping down on to one of the giant bean bag chairs after getting into her pj’s just like the others. 

“Hey, where did Nyx disappear to?” Terra asked barely keeping her eyes open while covered with a very soft blanket

“She went downstairs for something...I think” Felix answered as he got comfy on his giant bean bag chair

Then the door flew open with Nyx panting and trying to catch her breath as she spoke, “Felix….y-your mom….d-downstairs...oh Jesus christ”

“Wait? She’s back?” Felix said getting up from his giant bean bag chair and speed walking to Nyx, “She wasn’t supposed to arrive until next week”

“Well she’s here now and she wants to see her  _ baby boy _ , “Nyx said teasingly finally catching her breath

“NYX!!” Felix exclaimed as he grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her down the hall so they could go see his mother while calling back to the group, “Guys we’ll be right back. Keep enjoying yourselves”

And with that, they disappeared from the doorway, down the hallway, and down the stairs. Everyone went back to what they were doing except for Marinette who was curious about what kind of person Felix’s mother would be. She hoped she was nothing like Adrien’s father or Chloe's mother because even though she doesn’t like them, no child should grow up with parents like that.

“What type of character is Felix’s mother?” Marinette asked to no one in particular

“Oh she’s wonderful women,” Terra exclaimed, “She is literally the exact opposite of Felix”

“ Don’t forget that his dad is also like his mom,” Luka pointed out

“Yeah and Felix mom also has the most wonderful laugh because it sounds like bells,” Ruby said

“She has the biggest heart because her past doesn’t defy her but it does help her move forward and it’s her personality that won Felix’s father’s heart and changed him for the better cause he had the same mindset as some people from old money do,” Rosemarie explained, “their romance is beautiful”

“She sounds like a delight and I hope to meet her one day,” Marinette said with a hidden sigh of relief

“But that day will not be today since she came to tell me that she and father will be gone for another month at most,” Felix said with a grimacing smile as his face was covered in lipstick kiss marks and Nyx was laughing her ass off behind him

“W-w-we’ll see t-them again, hahaha, later, hahaha,” Nyx said still laughing 

“Nyx enough,” Felix said while he tried to hide his blush

“O-okay, okay, come h-here,” Nyx said, still giggling as she dragged him to her vanity where she had make-up wipes.

They then settled back onto the giant bean bag chair like before. The once on the bed this time were Terra, Luka, Ruby, and Rosemarie again. Allan and Allegra were sharing a giant bean bag chair, Claude and Sébastion were sharing a giant bean bag chair, Marinette and Jake were on another and since they were all exhausted and tired they were all falling asleep pretty easily even if it was only around 8 now.

Once Nyx made sure all of them had fallen asleep she moved as quietly as she could and cleaned around the group and tucked them in while giving them each goodnight kisses. She then moved to where the things the group bought were and began to make sure that they were easily transferable to their houses so that they wouldn’t have to worry about forgetting their things. She then went to stare out her window toward the night sky full of stars.

“Nyx, when do you plan on meeting with the guardian of the yin and yang miraculous?” Arra asked while whispering as to not wake the others up 

“Soon, but not yet, especially from what I saw yesterday, someone has the Hades miraculous, also known as the fire miraculous and that will prove troublesome considering it’s my job to take care of that box with those miraculous,” Nyx whispered back sounding a bit stressed, “But for now I won’t worry about them, we will pass that threshold when we come to it.”

“You should probably join them in sleeping,” Reeve said looking toward the group, “they leave tomorrow, and then you're back to school after tomorrow.”

“Not to mention that you’ll have to teach Felix how to be Chat Noir and be comfortable being part of it,” Arra added

“Good point,” Nyx sighed before moving away from the windows and getting comfy next to Felix


	22. The Eiffel Tower Abused Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eiffel Tower just being used to the abuse.

**Sunday 8:27 am**

When the group woke up they had seen that their breakfast was already there so they had all quickly got to eating as they discussed where to go before they came back to collect their stuff and go home. They took turns in getting ready as they ate breakfast, Marinette and Allegra were the first to go this time. Marinette came out wearing a white cotton long-sleeve shirt tucked into the pastel pink skirt she wore, along with black hosiery with the pink ballet shoes. Allegra wore a yellow blouson dress with a small brown belt around the waist, a jean jacket with pastel blue earrings, and yellow wedges. Claude was next and he wore a white t-shirt with overalls and new white sneakers. Luka wore a dark blue shirt with a jean jacket over it, black skinny jeans with new brown dress shoes, and his regular jewelry.

Allan wore a white t-shirt with a dark green overshirt and light brown pants with brown loafers. Sébastion wore a white dress shirt, a brown vest, blue jeans, and brown loafers that went with his black watch. Terra wore a two-piece outfit of watermelon printed clothing that she wore with her watermelon printed boots. Rosemarie was wearing a pink long-sleeve blouse with gold trimming on it, faded blue jeans, and pink wedge heels. Ruby wore a plum long shirt with faded blue ripped jeans, a necklace with a shark tooth on it, and her new plum ballet shoes with small bows on them. Jake wore a purple tank top blouse, dark blue capris, and black sandals. Felix wore a white dress shirt, a black vest, black jeans with a black belt, a black dress jacket, a black watch, and black dress shoes. Nyx wore a purple draped tank top, blue bell-bottom jeans, a white dress jacket, a purple necklace, purple bracelets, and black heeled boots.

After breakfast and after they finished getting ready they had decided to make their way to the Louvre museum and then to the ice skating arena before they dropped off everyone at their homes along with their ice skating shoes including the new once that Rosemarie bought for Marinette the day before. Felix had his service staff put everything in the limo they would use to go from place to place. They arrived at the museum and began to move around with the flow and making sure Marinette didn’t bump into anyone as she drew from inspiration.

“Hey, who wants to check out the Egyptian papyrus with hieroglyphics of Ladybug with me, I wanna get a closer look at it to see if the  _ Lady blogger _ missed anything and whether or not I should put it on my blog since I know there's a chance Hawk Moth might be looking for any information on the miraculous,” Allegra said as she gestured to the area

“I’ll go to see if I can get any inspiration from the exhibit,” Marinette said as she went with them since they began to move toward the Egyptian section

“I’ll go to make sure that she doesn’t hurt herself or anyone around her while she’s distracted sketching, “Luka commented as he went to catch up with Allegra’s group just as Marinette was about to bump into someone

“I wanna continue looking at the paintings and learning about them,” Sébastion commented as he went to look at the nearest painting

“I’ll stay with you cause I also wanna continue with looking at the paintings,” Claude said as he went to follow Sébastion

“I’ll also stay with you since they’ll have 6 new paintings on display though we should go later considering there are a bunch of people over there right now,” Terra said pointing to the group of people huddled over the new painting at the museum.

“I plan on going to the auditorium because they plan on doing the play ‘Lord of the Flies’ and I was able to get three tickets for seats in the middle. Who wants to join me?” Rosemarie asked taking out the tickets for a show that would start in 26 minutes

“I wanna check it out,” Allan commented taking a ticket from Rosemaries hand

“I also wanna see it,” Jake said snatching the other Ticket

Those three began to move to where the Louvre Auditorium was located leaving Felix and Nyx standing near the second group so they could hear Nyx.

“Felix and I will just walk around and eventually check on all of you before we gather up and head to the ice skating rink.” Nyx declared calling toward the three near them before taking Felix’s hand and dragged him to another part of the museum.

**Allegra, Ruby, Marinette, and Luka**

“Hey, look,” Allegra said pointing to where a strange creature to the left of where the Egyptian Ladybug could be found, “That creature looks strange but has similar features to a Ladybug if the spots and antennae are any indications”

“Do you think it might have a connection to Ladybug?” Ruby asked as she began to draw the creature out on a tablet 

“Maybe,” Allegra said taking a picture of the creature before taking one with Egyptian Ladybug and posting her theory on the blog, ‘Miraculous’, “And if so this information should be new to Hawkmoth so it should be okay to post it”

“True,” Ruby said as she continued to draw the creature when they heard a bump behind them and they both turned to look at where the noise came from. It would seem that Marinette had tripped on her own feet and almost face-planted on the floor had it not been for Luka who caught her but in the process, Marinette dropped her sketchbook and pencil and they slid to where Ruby and Allegra were standing. “Oh my god, Marinette are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks to Luka,” Marinette answered finally on her own feet again as Luka patted her head as she giggled at her clumsiness

“This, This is why I chose this group,” Luka said still patting Marinette on the head and making sure Marinette was okay

Allegra grabbed the pencil and sketchbook and walked to Marinette and handed her the things, “Here you go Marinette.”

“Thanks,” Marinette said with a grin on her face, “I should be more careful”

“Hey did you find anything in hieroglyphs on the Egyptian papyrus?” Luka asked noticing how the two girls had their tablets out

“We did, Actually,” Allegra said with a smile on her face as she began to explain while Ruby showed the creature they found on the papyrus, “We found this creature to the left of ladybug and the creature itself has the features of a Ladybug so our theory about it is that the creature may be as a power source to Ladybug. It just a theory of course but if this is possible we think it’s safe to say that hawkmoth may already know this if he has a creature like it so we both thought it safe to post this information.”

Marinette right now was freaking out a little bit but was hiding it as much as she could until she could leave the group without suspicion. She was also calming herself with reasoning as she heard them continue speaking about how cute the creature looks.

“Hey, if the creature does power the miraculous and Hawkmoth might have one do you think he might be abusing it to keep it in check?” Luka asked the heavy question 

The three girls had widened their eyes and raised their eyebrows in shock at the implications of such a thing before all four of them cringed at the completed thought. They all shook their heads to stop the darker thought of what might be happening to a creature they don’t even know if it existed. Marinette decided that now was probably a good chance to go to the bathroom.

“Hey, Luka, can you hold on to my pencil and sketchbook, I gotta go to the bathroom right now,” Marinette asked holding her things toward him

“Sure,” Luka agreed as he grabbed them 

“Marinette began to head to where the bathroom was located on this side of the exhibit while calling out to the group, “You can look through the sketches of my designs and I want your honest opinion when I get back.”

“Alright,” Allegra said as she snatched the book out of Luka’s hand and began to admire the designs Marinette already had in the book along with Ruby and Luka, who was a bit annoyed at Allegra’s snatching hands. All three of them agreed that Marinette will be very successful in her future considering she already has a foot into success.

Marinette entered the bathroom and made sure that it was empty before giving the okay to Tikki who flew out of Marinette’s purse to be face to face with Marinette before speaking, “Your friends are very smart Marinette.”

“Yes, yes they are,” Marinette said with a fond smile before the smile disappeared, “Is the comment Luka made true, is Hawkmoths kwami being abused?”

Tikki had a somber face and a gloomy tone as she answered, “Yes, it’s true, and it shows with the way some of Hawkmoths powers aren’t completely at their full potential and how Hawkmoth focuses on the negative emotions of a person.”

“I see,” Marinette grieved before speaking, “Well, all we can do is hope that me and whoever the new Chat Noir is can save them.”

“Thank you Marinette,” Tikki said with a few tears in her eyes

“It’s the least I can do for you always being there for me and allowing me to be Ladybug,” Marinette answered before walking to the door and motioning for Tikki to go back inside the purse, “We should go back out so they don’t think anything bad about my digestion.”

Marinette walked out of the bathroom and walked back to her friends as they were admiring her work. She held her hand out while asking for her book and pencil back and they gave them to her.

“Those are some beautiful designs Marinette,” Ruby complemented

“The Egyptian exhibit inspired you huh?” Allegra asked knowing the answer

“Yes actually,” Marinette confirmed 

“Well with these designs I can already see your blog…” Luka began before there was a crashing noise from the entrance of the Louvre and then the screaming began. The group ran to the entrance of the Louvre but then they got separated and Marinette went off to transform.

**Sébastion, Claude, and Terra**

“‘The Raft of the Medusa’” Terra read out loud before continuing, “ The Raft of the Medusa—a major work in French 19th-century painting—is generally regarded as an icon of Romanticism. It depicts an event whose human and political aspects greatly interested Géricault: the wreck of a French frigate off the coast of Senegal in 1816, with over 150 soldiers on board. The painter researched the story in detail and made numerous sketches before deciding on his definitive composition, which illustrates the hope of rescue.”

“Wonder how many sketches Théodore Géricault did before settling on this one,” Claude said as he looked at the dead bodies of the people and saw that they were either naked, half-naked, or clothed. “Wonder what vision he had at the start and if he reached it after doing the finishing touches of the painting.”

“Wonder if any of them survived if the story continued,” Sébastion commented

“Probably not considering that the ocean can be a harsh mistress” Terra snorted as she answered and as they moved to the next painting

“‘The Ray’,” Sébastion read, “This early masterpiece by Chardin was immediately judged worthy of the finest Flemish examples (Snyders, Fyt). In The Ray, “this strange monster”, Proust admired “the beauty of its vast and delicate structure, tinted with red blood, blue nerves, and white muscles, like the nave of a polychromatic cathedral.”

“The scary cat reminds me of both Nyx and Felix,” Claude commented while pointed to the cat

“Don’t let Felix hear you say that or he might throw a hissy fit,” Terra said with amusement as they moved to the next painting, “Though Nyx would agree with that statement”

“True, ‘A Table of Desserts’,” Claude read, “Me”

“You do have a sweet tooth but like who doesn’t?” Terra asked before remembering Sébastion and pointing at him, “Oh right you”

“Doi,” Sébastion said while fondly rolling his eyes at her

“‘A masterpiece of de Heem's Antwerp period, where he moved in 1635, and very probably his earliest still life. A large work is rich in symbolic references to worldly vanities and with a moral message. Matisse copied the painting and turned its skillful decorative arrangement to a good account.” Claude continued to read the label, “Let’s move on to the next” 

“Do you think Marinette will get great inspiration from the Egyptian exhibit, ‘Adoration of the Shepherds’,” Sébastion read, “This work is the companion piece to the Marriage of the Virgin. It is probably one of a series of seventeen Scenes from the Life of the Virgin listed in an 18th-century inventory of the queen’s chamber in the royal palace in Madrid. Other works from the series are held in various Spanish museums and collections.”

“I would think so since the exhibit was put there at the beginning of the school year so it’s fairly new,” Terra commented as she looked at the painting, “My question though is why do most paintings be making the baby look so holy”

“But remember we are at the end of the school year and she has had all this time to get inspired by it,” Claude commented while he stared at the painting, “They also be making some angels look like a baby if a baby is born”

“We don’t know the reason for her not coming to the Louvre, it could be personal reasoning,” Sébastion pointed out as they moved to the next painting.

“‘Allegory of Fortune’ ‘Fortune, by definition unstable, stands on a globe of the world dispensing good and ill. She is depicted here in a maritime guise - the fragile boat (our destiny) is afloat on an ocean full of dangers, the capricious wind filling its sails.’” Terra read with a smile on her face, “A lady of fortune, like our Lady-luck huh.”

“True, Though our Lady Luck might be luckier since we haven’t had an akuma in a week and a half” Claude commented, remembering the last akuma.  **(The akuma where Chat Noir loses his miraculous was at night and taken down pretty fast so they wouldn’t know about it)**

“‘Allegory of Victory’ ‘The subject, composition, and dimensions point to a painting destined to be hung over a fireplace. Victory is shown trampling a female figure - perhaps Deceit, Intrigue, or Rebellion.” Sébastion said, “Add that to the line of things being represented by women.”

“Already on it,” Claude commented as he took out a tablet and added Lady victory to the long list of ideas and stuff being represented by women,

“‘Apollo and Daphne’ ‘Tiepolo treats this dramatic episode from Ovid's Metamorphoses (I, 452-567) by showing the end of Apollo's chase and the beginning of Daphne's transformation: she half-turns towards Apollo, but already the laurel shoots sprouting from her fingertips make it clear how her flight must end.’” Terra read, “Yikes, endings can be difficult especially if it’s transformation”

“Especially if it’s a transformation to becoming nature,” Sébastion added as she thought of shows and cartoons making those scenes painful

“I would never want to be transformed…” Claude started before being interrupted by an explosion at the entrance.

All three ran to the entrance and saw the chaos and reunited with Allegra who said she lost the other three friends.

**Rosemarie, Allan, and Jake**

They were watching the play and were liking the story of where it was going and they were keeping quiet to respect the play. Their favorite character was piggy because he was a precious baby and deserved the world. They gave their full attention to the play like everyone else until they heard the screaming and crashing noise. The group then quickly got separated as everyone panicked and ran from the play though Rosemarie ended up finding Luka. Jake and Allan found each other again along with Ruby and they saw the chaos. There were monkeys everywhere and then they saw the gigantic gorilla that was turning people into monkeys by roaring at them. What they hadn’t expected was for the gigantic gorilla to be carrying their friend Nyx, though they weren’t surprised that Nyx was laughing instead of screaming. They then quickly met with the others and the only one missing were Felix, Marinette, and Nyx but they knew where Nyx was but not the other two.

“Do you think they got turned into monkeys?” Rosemarie asked looking at the chaos the monkeys are making

“Probably considering Felix was with Nyx and the giant gorilla is carrying only Nyx, and we got separated from each other” Luka guessed as he and the group began to make their way to be close enough to where the giant gorilla was taking Nyx. They then made their way to high ground so Allegra could get good video footage for her and Nyx’s blog.

“Guys, look, its Chat Noir but not,” Claude called out pointing to a different Chat Noir then they’re used too landed next to Ladybug

“Claude get pictures of him as much as you can in focus, Allan get the footage to put into a video later, the rest of you stay out of the shot but help me set up,” Allegra said handing the two guys she named different cameras already at the ready to do as told while Allegra herself took out a camera and supplies, “I’m going live.”

**Felix and Nyx**

They were walking around the museum talking and admiring the statues that the museum had. 

“You know, I didn’t think your mom and dad would let me live with you,” Nyx commented as she stared at a statue of Athena

“Please, we’re family,” Felix snort as he walked with her to the next thing, “Besides, they both adore you”

“Hmmm,” Nyx responded with but then, “By the way, we can continue training later today”

“You think so?” Felix asked unsurely

“Yes because will be left alone for the most part and we can use the darkness of the night to train you to catch up with Ladybug in power as much as one can with the amount of experience she has,” Nyx answered before hearing a crash from the direction o the entree way, “I think your about to be tested on what little experience you have right now”

“You think?” Felix snapped back at her as they both ran to the entrance to check the commotion

“Don’t get snappy with me mister and why come this way, head to that bathroom to WHOA” Nyx was interrupted as a giant gorilla hand went to grab her and hold her to the eye level of the giant gorilla.

The giant gorilla then stared at Nyx letting Felix escape after yelling for Nyx and going to the bathroom to transform. The gigantic gorilla moved his other hand to pet her with only a finger which made Nyx flinch before noting that the gorilla was only petting her. He then opened his hand flat to have Nyx sitting on his palm while opening his other hand to give her a photo that looked to 8x10 inches and had marked from where it was folded. Nyx looked at the photo and noticed the scary accurate similarities to herself and then let out a giggle and then began laughing as the giant gorilla began to move so it would leave the museum. Nyx meanwhile was laughing as the gigantic gorilla held her with care and secure as to not drop her while she held onto the picture while laughing at how she was practically holding on to the akumatized item and was also in a reenactment of King Kong.

Felix went into the empty guy’s bathroom and closed the door behind him as quickly as he could while he called for Plagg, “Plagg, we gotta hurry and transform.”

“Do we gotta?” Plagg asked as he ate a piece of camembert cheese

“Yes, he grabbed Nyx, Now Plagg claws out,” Felix commended as he entered his transformation and began to go save Nyx. 

Felix left the bathroom and quickly made his way to where the giant gorilla was making his way to the Eiffel tower with a laughing and giggling Nyx. He decided to travel by the roof-tops so he used his staff to launch himself to the rooftops and had ended up next to Ladybug who looked surprised by him. Felix decided to introduce himself to Ladybug as they made their way to the akuma.

“Hello, My name is Chat de la Nuit, I am apparently your new partner, nice to meet you, and if you have to refer to me at any given point I prefer to go by Nuit,” Felix said introducing himself to her with an awkward bow as they were still running on the rooftops and needed to pay attention to the jumps as to not faceplant on the ground below them, “ I would also like to say sorry in case I mess up since this is my first time being a superhero though I did take some time to at least practice with my new superhero abilities. So I am at your command Ladybug.”

“Oh um nice to meet you and I hope to continue fighting with you in the future,” Ladybug said as they arrived at the scene where the giant gorilla was climbing the Eiffel Tower and they were hiding behind a section of the roof looking to the Eiffel tower while looking at the situation and see how the whole city was in utter chaos with the giant gorilla transforming about 75% of the population into monkeys.

“Jesus Christ, this is just monkey business,” Nuit said in a quiet voice while staring at the monkey civilians make a mess everywhere they go before turning his attention to where the giant gorilla now sat legs around the Eiffel Tower with Nyx clearly at the tippy top of the tower and conversing with the akuma as the akuma roared at the remaining human civilians it could see to transform them into monkeys, “The akuma has someone on top the tower”

“Wonder why he has her,” Ladybug said worriedly as she saw that it was Nyx on top the tower and as she tried distracting the giant gorilla from transforming more civilians

“You know this reminds me of that one scene from the movie King Kong but more peaceful since no one is dead,” Nuit commented as he stared at how Nyx almost fell but the giant gorilla helped her become stable again. 

They both then saw the akuma outline around the eyes and the giant gorilla roared in pain and Nyx almost falling again while covering her ears at the scream of agony. This prompted the two superheroes to try and plan out how to take action. Though they noticed the Nyx had a photo with her and was protecting it along with trying to comfort the gorilla since it was agitated from the pain Hawkmoth inflicted on him.

“I think the photo that the girl is holding might be the akumatized item since the giant gorilla seems to not have anything else on them,” Ladybug noted as she started calculating an approach but then the gorilla noticed them and they began to move away from the building and tried to avoid the roars. They saw the giant gorilla grab the photo from Nyx’s hands and begin to chase them.

“Call for the lucky charm and figure out what you need to do while I distract him,” Nuit said as he began to call for the gorilla’s attention and move away from Ladybug.

Ladybug got a bit of annoyance at the possibility of him turning into a monkey just like Chat Noir would but then she saw that this Chat Noir was faster and was thinking ahead of where to go to avoid the gorilla’s attack which made her feel a wave of guilt for comparing him to the old Chat Noir. Ladybug quickly shook her head and got to work, “Lucky Charm!” 

Ladybug received a violin with the bow and looked at it confused because she didn’t know how to play the violin but then she remembered that Nyx was on top of the tower and she hoped that she knew how to play it. She saw that Nuit had led the giant gorilla far enough away that she could sneakily make her way to Nyx. Nyx quickly noticed her and saw her carrying the violin and bow.

“Can you play?” Ladybug asked her

“Yes I can, he has the photo in his right hand, I’ll draw him to me while you and umm...the new Chat Noir try and get the photo,” Nyx said as she got the violin ready

“His name is Chat de la Nuit but he would like to go by Nuit and thank you,” Ladybug said before making her way back down just as Nyx began to play the violin playing a familiar song to drawback in the akuma gorilla which was working and he came to Nyx like a moth to a flame.

“What’s the plan?” Nuit asked looking to where Nyx was playing the song  [ ‘Faded’  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6P2cs9FA2M) by Alan Walker

“While the girl distracts him we get the photo which is in his right hand” Ladybug instructed while pointing to where the gorilla held his right hand in a fist

“I can pry it open with my staff and rip the photo,” Nuit said as he and Ladybug began to make their way to where the fist was. 

With the giant gorilla distracted it didn’t even notice Ladybug and Nuit prying his fist open and ripping the photo until after Nuit ripped the photo. Ladybug captured the akuma and cast the miraculous cure, Nyx threw the instrument to Ladybug while she kept herself balanced on top of the tower, to revert everything to how it was before the disaster. Ladybug went to grab the akuma victim while Nuit went to grab Nyx from the top and they brought them both down. The victim looked wide-eyed toward Nyx before apologizing to her while Ladybug made a quick getaway since she used her power. Ladybug quickly made her way to the closest empty bathroom and made her way to where she saw her group of friends was with Allan, Claude, and Allegra carrying cameras and some of the others carrying other equipment.

“Hey it’s fine,” Nyx reassured as Nuit stayed with them for a bit when he noticed that their group of friends was quickly making their way to them so he moved away from Nyx and the guy, “You must have loved the one I resemble in that photo.”

“I did very much, it surprises me how much you resemble her,” The guy said looking at the photo of his love, “She died about a year ago, today would be her death anniversary. I was visiting her grave before getting akumatized and I’m sorry for kidnapping you”

“Don’t worry about it, no harm was done to me, and I’m sorry for what happened to your love,” Nyx said before getting a crystal necklace from her purse, “No one should go through that pain”

“It is true, we were only 19 years old but we knew we would be together for as long as we could. Her parents agreed to let me propose to her and I did but then there was the car accident and I was left in a world without her,” The guy said as he got up from the floor

“I hope your heart heals enough for you to continue living and for her memories to not be painful” Nyx responded hearing her friends getting closer

“Thank you, now I must go and meet up with her parents since they must be worried sick about me since today a year ago they lost a daughter, Goodbye,” The guy said before turning to leave

“Goodbye,” Nyx called out before being attacked by her friends from the back 

“We were so worried,” Ruby cried from where she was hugging Nyx’s waist

“Guys, c-can’t breathe,” Nyx said trying to get air

They quickly let go and began to make sure she was okay. They then remembered the new Chat Noir and they turned their attention to him which made him flinch from the attention. He waved at him and they began to bombard him with questions. Nyx decided to get involved to save Felix from getting overwhelmed.

“Guys back off,” Nyx commanded, the group did as they were told and noticed that the other civilians were noticing the new Chat Noir as well and knew that soon news people will be arriving to get the new scoop so she took control, “alright here is what’s going to happen, He is going to introduce himself and then he will leave because he’s starting to gain attraction and that won’t be good when his miraculous starts counting down”

They all nodded their heads with and Nyx nodded for him to begin. Claude was still taking pictures, Allan was making sure to get it on the video to edit later with the video from the live stream, and Allegra was also holding her camera steady to make sure to get everything live.

“Hello, My name is Chat de la Nuit but please do refer to me as Nuit and I am honored to be at your service from here on out,” Nuit introduced himself as he bowed after he finished, “Now if you will excuse me I must take my leave”

With that, he began to make his way away from the group and the newscasters that were arriving at another place to transform back and gave Plagg cheese without Plagg asking for some. Meanwhile, back with the group, Marinette had caught up with them saying she ended up near thereafter transforming back from being a monkey. The group then went in search of Felix since he was the only one missing while Allegra said goodbye to the live stream and commented on how they should go eat instead of the ice rink before heading to their homes. They ran into Felix closer to the Louvre then they expected and begin to head to a McDonalds that was near them and Nyx began to edit the videos with her laptop she brought with her and joked about looking like a damsel in distress while Felix talked to Liam about the change of plans and to meet them in about 20 minutes. Nyx had decided to post the video Allan got of the new Chat Noir with the name ‘New Chat, Better or Worse then Old?’ and posted the live feed with only a few edits. She then posted the photos and did a poll about, if his outfit is an improvement from the old Chat Noir’s”

After they had lunch, it was around 3-4 pm, Liam dropped everyone to their respective homes, and they all began to do their own things. Marinette began to work on meeting with those who ordered a commission through video chat and started on said commissions. Allegra was working on perfecting a new sheet of music her flute instructor gave to her to challenge her. Allan and all of his family were meeting up to discuss the birthday party for his older siblings. Claude decided to play basketball with his family with his visiting uncle as a referee. Luka was playing his guitar and writing a new song while his sister was out with her friends, he was thinking of making a new band since Kitty Section broke up because of the whole Marinette situation with his sister though he’ll have to hold auditions. Ruby’s roommate greeted her, and they began to play videogames. Terra’s roommate also greeted her, and they decided to go to the school’s open since it was one of the things opened during the break. Sébastion spent time playing with his baby sister and taking pictures of her. Rosemarie was taking her time to take a bubble bath with music and a plate of fruit near her. Jake, their dad, and their grandma decided to go to the new tea shop Nyx and Felix visited. Nyx and Felix decided to train in the forest behind and around Felix’s mansion instead of the night so that instead they could explore the city at night.


	23. Interlude 4 - Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments
> 
> Another one but with a surprise  
> This is dedicated to those who follow this story

**_Miraculous Blog_ **

**_300 Followers_ **

**_360 Followers_ **

**_450 Followers_ **

**_666 Followers_ **

**_10K Followers_ **

**_20K Followers_ **

**_40K Followers_ **

**_60K Followers_ **

**_New Chat, Better or Worse then Old?_ **

**_40k views_ **

**_10k likes_ **

Elements1999 **  
** God I hope he’s better than the old one    
Lord knows Ladybug doesn’t need another Chat Noir

DreamBird711 **  
** I am loving the chains though

dmaurer   
I like how he acts so gentlemanly

Alaera   
@dmaurer I was about to comment the same thing cause he could be her perfect partner

Nanakeid   
@Alaera We thought the same thing about Chat Noir and look what happen with him

Miraculousbrink   
I like how he want no part with the old Chat Noir and want to be addressed as Nuit

Hi_my_name_is_peter_peter_with_a_B   
@Nanakeid why do you have to take our hope and squash it

Bl4ck_H0le   
I love how his chat ears are pierced

YokoMisaki   
Can we appreciate the thigh-high boots

Nanakeid   
@Hi_my_name_is_peter_peter_with_a_B I don’t mean to but we have to remember that not all is at it seems

Crazylizardlove   
I like how this Chat Noir’s bell is almost non-existent

Captainmac6   
I love the added detailed chains

Vixen-uchiha   
He’s also taller than the old Chat Noir   
Ladybug was already short compared to the old Chat Noir   
Now, Now she’ll look even smaller with this tower of a man

Syrencall   
Should we be concerned that there’s a new Chat Noir

Aarushi_03   
@Syrencall What do you mean?

SingingTink   
I like that the chains are gold and silver and match perfectly with the black outfit and golden bell

Inflamora_Notoris   
Is it me or does Nuit make Ladybugs Outfit look even blander

Alaera   
I like how the shirt and gloves are one single piece

BooksRBetterThanPeople   
@Inflamora_Notoris I was thinking the same thing

FeliciaBelle   
THE THIGH HIGH BOOTS HAVE A WEDGE HEEL   
THE THIGH HIGH BOOTS HAVE A WEDGE HEEL   
THE THIGH HIGH BOOTS HAVE A WEDGE HEEL

Syrencall   
@Aarushi_03 This could mean that other heroes might be replaced

Ladylupa   
Their first was a scene from King Kong and I am here for it

SkullQueen_Loritta   
@Syrencall @Aarushi We need a new Queen Bee   
Chloe is unequipped to be a hero

Emma41886   
Do you think the girl was afraid of being up there?

Sassakitty   
Hey, Isn’t the girl one of the co-owners of this Blog?

ATNC   
@Syrencall @Aarushi You @SkullQueen_Loritta have a point

Umiko9692   
@Sassakitty yes she is   
She has a blog of her own where she does covers of music on the violin 

HoneyDewLove   
@Umiko9692 @Sassakitty According to her blog, her Lindsey Stirling

Maya-custodios-dionach   
The nails seem longer in Nuit’s outfit compared to Chat Noir’s

Unabashedbookworm   
Wonder what’s in store for his future along with the other heroes


	24. School Days Mon - Wed 6 - 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more, more  
> P.S. I fucking fainted from over-exhaustion of doing my school work and not getting enough nutrition cause I forget to eat and sleep because I basically forget I am a human being  
> P.P.S I had the previous Chapters ready to go up so I could my school work and catch up and now that I have I decided to write some more and I hope that doesn’t happen again cause it was scary  
> P.P.P.S this is a school of uniforms which I explained from chapters 2-3 and so whenever the chapters take place between MON-FRI they will wear uniforms until they enter summer which means the only days I explain other clothing they might be wearing is SAT-SUN or special events and basically when I say otherwise. Also, because they have school I might put multiple days in a chapter cause school would usually take most of the day (Because it sucks) so sorry if it starts looking rushed.  
> P.P.P.S I need help thinking of a name for Luka’s new rock band

**May, Days 6-8, Mon-Wed**

**Monday 6th**

**7:16 am**

The students that didn’t live on the school grounds had begun to arrive and head to their classes or head to one of the cafeterias, depending on what grade they are, and grabbing breakfast. The group of friends was part of such people although not all of them were there because Allegra, Claude, Felix, Terra, Jake, and Rosemarie weren’t with the group. Claude had a meeting with the soccer team to get to since he missed one of the practices after school, Rosemarie, Terra, Jake, and Felix had to head to a class representative meeting to discuss changes in classes and the elections for if the students want a new class representative, not to mention Rosemarie has to catch up on a few things since she was gone for one of the meetings, and Allegra was just running late.

Or at least she was.

“NNNNYYYXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!” Allegra shouted at the top of her lungs as she made her way to her group of friends and as everyone looked toward her, and those who were unfortunate to be near her when she shouted had covered their ears. Allegra ran to Nyx, who was standing up and finishing eating some fruit she had in her mouth.

“Allegra, no, no, don…”Nyx tried to protest as Allegra flung herself to Nyx dropping both of them to the ground where they both grunted in pain, “Did you..have to?”

“Sorry, sorry, but Nyx have you checked the blog since the video of new Chat Noir went up, or when the polls went up, or when an updated poll of outfits went up, or when you posted the live stream because we just received 5,700 new followers and Chat de la Nuit outfit design became first one ‘whose miraculous outfit is better?’ polls leaving behind even the old Chat Noirs outfit in the dust,” Allegra explained all in one breath that surprised all in that group as she continued with her excitement still not breathing or taking a break, “Not to mention that we both got new followers on our personal blogs although not as much as in ‘Miraculous’ and let’s not forget that the majority of the new subscribers are actually from the Ladyblog and this awesome that hopefully in the future we can get the endorsement from Ladybug herself and...”

“Allegra, breathe,” Nyx said, putting her hand over Allegra’s mouth effectively shutting her up before letting her go and let her take a breath and grabbing on to her arms, “You good?”

“Yes, I’m Good,” Allegra said finally breathing again looking towards Nyx 

Nyx gave a smile before speaking in a sickly sweet smile that sent everyone near her a shiver down their spine, “Then can you please get off me so we can both get up from the ground and I can go to the nurse because my head hurt now”

“O-okay,” Allegra stuttered as she got off Nyx, and then helped her up, and moved out of the way like other students as Nyx made her way to where the school’s nurse for this half of the school was located. Allegra turned to the group, “I’m dead aren’t I?”

“Why are you dead?” Felix asked as he, Rosemarie, Terra, and Jake come to join the group

“Who’s dying?” Claude asked as he also joined the group

“Where Nyx?” Terra asked the group looking around

“She went to the nurse because Allegra came in and practically trampled her to the ground and Nyx hit her head pretty bad so she went to the nurse with everyone getting out of her way since she spoke in a very sickly sweet tone which sent shivers down our spines,” Luka explained as grabbed his guitar and began to head to where the nurse’s office was, “I’ll go calm her down with my music while guys get to class”

Everyone nodded and headed to their respective class as Luka went to calm Nyx down with music. 

**Monday Lunch**

They were all sitting on the lunch table, including the older kids, and as they ate lunch they discussed some stuff. 

“So I’m thinking of creating a new band but I need to find new band members and so I want to ask you guys if any of you would be willing to join it or at least audition for it?” Luka was clearly anxious about asking the question.

“I can play the electric keyboard since it’s essentially the same as a piano,” Sébastian suggested as he got closer to Luka to make room for Claude was arriving

“I know how to play any and all drums,” Ruby told Luka as she took out her notebook full of notes since she needed to study for finals coming in the second to last week of school before they move up a grade.

“I know bass guitar which can balance your electric guitar,” Terra said as she stole some fruit from Rosemarie when she wasn’t looking

“That just leaves the lead singer position,” Jake noticed as they gave their pineapple cup to Nyx who gladly took it

“You know, I know of someone who has an awesome voice from my singing class and knows how to adjust her voice to what is need for the song, and she can also hit really and really low vocals just like me and we became friends since our voices match that way, not to mention she’s a wonderful person in general,” Nyx commented as she ate the pineapple and read her book while everyone else stared at her, she lifted her head to look at everyone staring at her, “What?”

“Are you going to introduce us to her?” Luka asked with disbelief of her not knowing she gave him another opportunity to be in a band

“Oh shit, right, yeah, sure, I’ll talk to her about joining your band and if she doesn’t want to we could audition people for that spot,” Nyx said as she stole a chocolate chip cookie from Felix’s plate, who just rolled his eyes before giving her the rest of them, “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I have a free period before the last class of the day since I earned it by having enough credits to actually skip a grade next year but I decided not to skip a grade and instead take the free period.”

“I myself also was offered the same and I too had decided to not skip a grade,” Felix also informed the group

Before anyone could say anything the school bell rang informing them to head to their next class and so they did. Though they said they wouldn’t drop this information and both Nyx and Felix rolled their eyes and told them to drop it since it really isn’t important and they should focus on Luka and the band created from their group with the possible addition of a new friend.

**Monday After School**

Claude had soccer practice, the class representatives had a meeting to go to so they could continue the discussion of with school will get the opportunity to get one of their classes to go to their school for a month with the three-strike system, Allegra had to go to her dance practice, Jake had a date to get to with a mysterious person, Nyx herself just left the group without notice on where she was heading or what she was doing, Luka, Sébastion, Ruby, and Terra headed to Luka’s place to practice playing together to get used to each other playing and Marinette decided to tag along when Luka mentioned that Juleka was out with friends. 

They were all grateful for no Akuma’s that day.

**Tuesday 7th**

**7:16 am**

The group met up and began to talk amongst themselves but with Nyx missing, although they didn’t have to wait long when Nyx walked to them coming from the art room. They sat down to have breakfast and talk about what they’ll do during their summer break and for those who are rich, where they would go.

“Oh, by the way, Luka I talked to my friend, her name is Jasmine Duval and she agreed to meet with you and the band at lunch, and but I want you to remember not to be disappointed if she doesn’t agree to be in the band,” Nyx told Luka as she ate her strawberries with cream

“That’s fine, just as long as she gives us a chance it’s fine if after she doesn’t want to be part of the band,” Luka said as he hugged Nyx, who just rolled her eyes

“Hey, who's free after school?” Claude asked the group as he looked through his phone

“Why?” Allegra asked as she went over a few of her flashcards she has about her personal classes

“You know the statue that one dude who looks older than her really is because he’s actually the same age as Luka, what was his name, Leo? Rico? Chico? THÉO!!! Théo, Théo Barbot,” Claude exclaimed as he remembered the name

“Yeah, What about the statue? “Rosemarie asked reading the book she would write her book about for her final project before exams

“They plan on making a new statue with Ladybug and the new Chat Noir soon and they plan on hosting a voting party to decide if they should keep the statue and put the new next to it or get rid of it completely, Théo said that he’s also thankful that he hadn’t gotten started on the statue that involved all the heroes just in case they get replaced too,” Claude said as he showed his phone to the group and they saw that the party will be for the public.

Marinette saw that her parent’s bakery would be hosting the party and she knew she would be helping them with the food and desserts. She quickly sent a text to her parents while answering Claude question about being free, “I’m actually meeting up with the school’s council to talk about having my own studio here with their permission so I could attend to my customers who are students here, not to mention I’m going to be helping my parents maintain the food.”

“So will see you there but you’ll be busy,” Claude concluded as Marinette answered with a nod yes

“I can go,” Rosemarie said

“So can I,” Allegra said agreeing to go

“Pretty sure we’re all going whether or not we have things to do since this way we could see the majority vote,” Nyx stated with everyone agreeing and then went to their respective classes

**Tuesday Lunch**

The group was sitting around their usual table which was next to the exit toward the walkway to exit the school. Nyx had been with them until she went to get Jasmine after they all sat down and chatted for a bit to give Jasmine time to get her food. What happened next was totally planned by Nyx because when Nyx and Jasmine appeared Luka lost his breath. Jasmine looked like Disney's Jasmine from Aladdin had come to life. Jasmine is a beautiful girl with an hourglass figure. She has medium-tanned skin, high cheekbones, brown eyes with full eyelashes, and straight, lush hair reaching her thighs. She had on the same color blazer as his, which was a grey blazer, which indicated what grade she was in, which was 2éme, and she styled her hair from Disney’s Jasmine. And the moment she began to speak Luka knew he was screwed.

“Hi nice to meet you, I’m Jasmine named after Disney’s Jasmine because my mother isn’t very creative and named me after her cause I am half Arab and half french. Anyway I would be honored to be in a band with you Luka since I heard your music with your old band and would love to work with you to create some new music with your new band,” Jasmine told Luka who was just nodding along trying to get ahold of mind as Nyx quietly sneakered behind Jasmine knowing full well what she has done

“How about you guys head to the band room after school to see what you can do although I won’t be joining because I have a project to prepare for when the school is selected so that on their first day here we can perform for them at lunchtime,” Nyx said as she saved Luka from making a fool of himself, “I got the approval and so I’ll have all summer and the first month of school to prepare us for it.”

“Wait has the school been selected yet?” Ruby asked the 4 class representatives in their group

“No, we’re still writing names down of the schools and putting them in the raffle and after the exams will choose the school and then before classes began, will choose two classes from that school to come here for an entire month, each class will get three strikes and if they use up all the strikes they will be sent back earlier than expected,” Felix explained as they sat down to continue eating lunch with Luka finally talking to Jasmine about the band and how they should come up with a name soon.

“Wait, What are you guys talking about?” Marinette asked confused about the conversation she was witnessing

“Oh right, your new so you wouldn’t know,” Terra pointed out

“I’ll explain,” Rosemarie stated as she got out some papers detailing the upcoming events and focused on the privilege granted to other schools to study at L'Academie Jeanne d'Arc for a month. Then at the end of the month if some of the students proved themselves to actually be able to handle being here throughout the month they get offered a scholarship unless they come from money in which they get offered a place at the school either way. And if they do show that they are more than enough potential they don’t necessarily need to wait until the end of the month to get the offer. The school provides them with housing, food accommodations, school supplies necessary for the classes they will take, and allows them to participate in the variety of clubs the school has.”

“Oh, okay,” Marinette said nodding her head

At the moment the bell rung indicating the students should head to their next class and so they did

**Tuesday Afterschool**

After School, everyone separated to do what they needed to do which included Marinette making a case for herself and would receive an answer the next day. Marinette’s parents didn’t want her to run into anyone from her old school so while Marinette waited for her friends to arrive she would be helping her dad to make the desserts to avoid any possible run-ins with her old class.

The party was going great, people were wearing their best attires, and there were two machines that you would need to provide your name to vote about what should happen to the statue, the options were; keep it and put the new statue with the new Chat Noir next to it, destroy the statue by melting it and use the materials to make the new one, or keep it and just change the label to have the name the new Chat Noir. The majority of the people were between the first and second options with the second option winning. 

As Marinette moved around the tent provided for the cooking and baking of the food she decided to take a quick glance out the tent and saw that her mom along with some other waiters were attending to the people. But then she saw something she would really not want to see, the majority of her old class was there with the exception of Adrien, thank god, and Chloe. The class was trying to get the attention of her mom but gave up after it was clear she would ignore them to do her job. 

It was around 6 that Marinette’s old class had left by the time her friends arrived at the party which included Luka, who had work before coming to the party, her parents said that she could go have fun and enjoy her time at the party that would last a bit long for those who had to be at their jobs before attending. Her friends took her to her home where she would change into her dress and join them in the festivities. Marinette wore a silk red cheongsam dress, the skirt was cut to act as a tail of the dress, it was also decorated with lace white and pink flowers around the top of the dress.

They arrived back at the party and decided that they should get the voting out of the way now and enjoy the party after so they got in the long line. It was during this time that Marinette saw what each of them was wearing, all the guys plus Jake wore black suits because they are unoriginal, but the ladies of the group were wearing a variety of dresses. Allegra was wearing a simple yellow silk dress with a black ribbon around the waist tied like a bow on the side. Jasmine was wearing a one-shoulder teal lace dress with a purple ribbon around the waist tied like a bow on the back of the dress. Rosemarie wore a sparkly pink short dress with semi-sheer straps, she was very sparkly. Ruby wore a ruby red short dress with mid-length sleeves and lace decor on the hem of the skirt, around the collar of the dress, the ends of the skirt, and around the sleeves. Terra wore a sleeveless lace tulle beaded short red dress with a green ribbon around the waist tied like a small bow at the front of the dress. Nyx wore a simple black dress with black sheer fabric added to the skirt and it had off the shoulder straps.

It was after the voting and walking around as she waited for her friends to also vote that Marinette ran into someone she least expected to run into. Chloe was there in all her glory by showing off her money because she wore a short golden dress with Vestidos fashion embroidery and lace appliques around the top of the dress and her choker that faded into the skirt of the dress where it turned into silk and sheer material all golden. Sabrina was also with her as always and she wore an asymmetric chiffon purple one-shoulder dress with ruching detail. Marinette was walking with her friends when she literally ran into Chloe, she began to apologize when she noticed who she ran into.

“Chloe?” Marinette asked surprised at seeing her old bully since Chloe left with her mother to New York when her mother to finish business in New York before moving back to Paris to be with her husband and daughter

“Marinette,” Chloe greeted with no indication of what she was feeling 

They both stayed there staring at each other until Marinette’s friends came to her after they all finished voting and Nyx let out a small hiss toward Chloe.

“You!!” Nyx whispered hiss as Felix grabbed her and held her in place so as to not make a scene, “You’re the one who almost got a bunch of people murdered at the metro station. My friends were one the train”

Chloe flinched at the mention of what she had done in the past with regret clearly shown on her face, this intrigued Marinette because in all her years she has never seen Chloe regret most things. 

“Did you guys already vote?” Marinette asked Chloe and Sabrina who nodded to confirm that they had.

Marinette grabbed them by their wrist and began to pull them so they could be behind the food tent and to get privacy. Chloe let herself be pulled while checking to see if Sabrina was okay. Felix and Luka were trying to calm Nyx down while the rest of the group just settled with glaring at Chloe. Once they were behind the tent Nyx was still hissing at Chole but was clearly not going to attack anymore and Marinette faced Chloe.

“You flinched at the mention of the metro accident, in all the years I’ve known you, you never regretted anything you did and after the metro incident you didn’t regret it then and yet you flinched at the mention of it now after returning to Paris, you show guilt and regret. What happened?” Marinette asked clearly concerned because something big must have happened to make Chloe be like this

Chole glared at Marinette with both confusion and frustration, “Why do you care? I made your life a living hell, So why do you care?”

“Because you seem to forget that before your mother left you before you turned into the girl who bullied me, you were my friend,” Marinette said with a sad smile, “You may have stopped caring about me, you may have abandoned me, but that did not mean I stopped caring about you, Sure you made me mad and annoyed me with you bullying me but even then I cared about you. You were my best friend when we were toddlers, we were inseparable, we promised each other to stick by each other, and even after all you’ve done to me, I cared about you because of our silly promises when we were little.”

Chloe let out a small gasp as she felt her eyes become a bit wet before taking a deep breath and releasing it. Sabrina put a comforting hand on Chloe’s shoulder as Chloe hugged herself before she began her tale.

“During the time I was with my mother, I made a friend who was also rich yet kinder than me, we hung out together but she would always leave around the afternoon. I decided to confront her about it and she told me that she would visit another friend who wasn’t rich and lived on the street named Troy where she lived on top her parents business, the situation reminded me of us and what could have been had it not been for my attitude,” Chloe let out a small gasping giggle at the irony of it all, “A few days after I asked if I could meet the friend she loved talking about after I made her tell me about the friend’s existence. The friends were this girl who used to have an older sibling but he had died of cancer around the time she herself was born. Anyways, I’m getting off track, So on Sunday, April 27 she took me to where the shop was and I could see why she would visit there. The street was covered with people walking from shop to shop and the buildings were wonderful to look at. I was walking with them complaining about the sun the whole time when...when the first shot was heard”

Everyone let out a gasp but Nyx who just stood frozen in place but it was noticeable that she wasn’t all there. Sabrina then hugged Chloe close to her as Chloe tried to catch her breath before she continued, “We stuck together as we tried to see which way to run but then we saw the shooter, who was some dude with a gun and then he aimed at the father who owned the shop of my friend’s friend and shot him, we screamed because there was...there was...s-so m-much blood..and...then the shooter...he..he aimed his gun toward his own head…..and s-shot himself. T-there w-was so m-much blood.”

Chloe then broke down toward the ground as she cried holding on to Sabrina with dear life. Chloe cried for a good few minutes before being presented with tissues from Marinette who had them in her purse. Chloe took the tissues and slowly, after 30 minutes, started getting a hold of her feelings before finishing explaining the story, “There were 5 people injured and the only death was the shooter. The father recovered after his injury and was back to work the day before I came back. That….that event made me take a good hard look at my life and I realized that I’ve been a bitch and that I’ve been a horrible person. I caused a metro train full of civilians almost die, I would have been a murder all because I was angry at my mother for forgetting my name and practically abandoning me at a young age. I would have been worse than that s-shooter. So when I came back I decided to change, starting with Sabrina and then you but imagine my surprise when Sabrina told me that you no longer went to our school.”

At that Marinette flinched and looked away before helping Chloe get up from the ground. It was now Marinette’s turn to talk, “I would really like to not talk about that right now, especially after your story.”

“I’m not stupid you know, I know it has to do with sausage girl and her posse. I had to rescue Sabrina from her clutches before something bad happened to her. You don’t need to talk about it and you probably don’t care but I can tell you that it’s only our class that she has under her spell along with our teacher, the rest of the school could care less about her stories and don’t take to her bullshit”

Marinette hummed before noticing that Nyx looked as if she wasn’t there with them, “What wrong with Nyx?” 

Felix flinched before shaking his head and grabbing on to Nyx, “Nyx was born in America but she lived in Mexico for about 4 years before moving back to America and then moving here for school. But while she lived in Mexico, during one of the years she lived there, there were two wars between two mafia groups and two gang groups. The mafia war was about a kidnapping that happened and it ended up in a few deaths of the small community Nyx lived in, and the gang war was about territory and deaths also happened in that war, both wars included the deaths of Nyx’s family members and close friends who were at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Nyx quickly gasped and staggered before shaking her head and spoke, “America is the worst since it’s always having shootings that were either big or small. I’m sorry you had to go through that, but I will not apologize for hissing at you. I am glad you know that you did wrong and reflected on your actions.”

Chloe nodded before standing herself straight and tall, walked up to Nyx, and looked her in the eyes as she said, “Slap me.”

“What,” Nyx asked with a raised eyebrow toward the girl in front of her

“Slap me, You clearly had people you cared about on the metro train, so slap me and see if it made you feel better,” Chloe explained looking Nyx right in the eyes

Nyx slapped her and blinked seeing as Chloe held her cheek and noticed that she was conflicted, “I-I feel both better and not. ”

“We should go fix you up before we return to the party,” Marinette said looking at Chloe’s ruined makeup stained on her face along with the redness developing on her cheek from Nyx slap

“We can fix this but I was planning on going home after,” Chloe explained pointing toward the voting machines, “But I can’t return home like a mess”

“I’ll help you fix this up then,” Marinette said grabbing Chloe’s wrist and pulling her with Sabrina following. Marinette quickly sent a text to her parents that she was heading home with her friends and they both replied with an okay, “You guys enjoy the party, I might not return.”

“No, we’ll go with you, It’s just a party,” Rosemarie said as she began to follow with the rest of the group following

“Besides, we already voted,” Jasmine said also following

“Alright then let’s go,” Marinette said not letting go of Chloe 

They spent the night fixing up Chloe as Chloe explained that her mother showed genuine worry after the shooting and that she was going to therapy about it and was getting help. Chloe and Marinette talked a bit more after Marinette’s friends left since they had school the next day. After a while, Chole and Marinette exchanged numbers since even though they weren’t friends, they weren’t enemies anymore. Chloe and Sabrina left together after and they explained that they were having a sleepover after the party, so Chloe’s chauffeur came for them. Later on, when they all were at their homes and tucked into bed, they were thankful to be alive.

**Wednesday Lunch**

The people of the friend group were running late so they didn’t greet each other in the morning until they saw each other when heading to their respective classes. They all met at lunch with only Marinette and Nyx missing. Luka, Sébastion, Ruby, Jasmine, and Terra were trying to come up with band names to keep with the theme of being a rock band while Jake, Allegra, Claude, Allan, and Felix were studying.

“Alright how about, Riptide Of Insanely?” Sébastion asked

“Maybe, Maybe,” Luka said as he tried to think of band names

“Shivering Of The Petty, because we be petty” Ruby half-joked

“Not all of us are petty, Ruby,” Jake said not looking up from the book he was studying

“Says the person who changed all the locks of their house because of their father took in their older cousin for a week,” Ruby said glaring at Jake

All Jake did was flip her off as he continued studying with the others letting out giggles or getting smirks on their faces. Their conversation continued until Marinette arrived with papers in hand and food in the other. 

“I got permission, I got permission, I’m getting room F3 to create my studio at school. So I’m going to be busy until summer begins because I have to do a few rush jobs for the 6 girls and 3 boys who are going to prom and I only have so much time,” Marinette said speaking very rushed as she sat down, “So I will be disappearing from time to time to meet with clients and make clothing after school there since because of my blog I’m getting orders and I just am so happy about it.”

“Wow,” Was all any of them could say

“And here I thought Allegra and Nyx were the only ones that could talk without taking a break,” Luka commented

“I’ve only seen Nyx do that and not gonna lie, it’s scary,” Jasmine said 

“Nyx also has a room here for her art and stuff, it’s room F6 and it’s one of the bigger room since she gets involved with a lot of projects, I bet she’s there right now,” Felix chimed in from his seat where he was reading a book before he stopped looked up and facepalmed before getting up and starting to make his way to where the food was while saying, “And I bet she forgot to get food to eat.”

After that, he practically disappeared into the crowd as the others continued doing what their doing, and Marinette thinking of ways to bring her projects from her home to her school. 

**Wednesday After School**

After school, the group, minus Nyx, decided to help Marinette transfer her things to her new studio after Marinette told her parents that she got permission for the room. It was when they were hanging out afterwards at the park and seeing the statue be transferred to be melted down to make the new statue when they all received a notification on their phones from twitter, there they saw a photo of Lila kissing Adrien on the cheek and then a few minutes after that they receive notifications of an akuma which then prompted an akuma victim already possessed by said akuma which then in turned everything to chaos. 

The group had to get up from the ground they were sitting at and began to run toward Marinette’s home, but on the short trip, Nyx and Felix got separated when the akuma villain named Oni-chan was, and she was giving civilians horns and declaring she would protect Adrien from Lila, who was running away from her. Oni-chan then seemed to teleport with one of the people who didn’t have a horn but received a message after someone else's horn glowed and then she did it again to create more people with horns. Marinette quickly jumped inside a dumpster to hide and transform.

“How much do you wanna bet that Oni-chan is Kagami and that she’s mad about the photo?” Marinette asked Tikki who gave her a dry look indicating that it was pretty obvious, “Right, well then Tikki, Spots On!”

Marinette finished transforming and quickly got out of the dumpster without being seen and began to go to where Oni-chan and Lila stood and heard what Lila was saying. 

“I'm really sorry, but I always get what I want. It's not my fault” Lila said with confidence but was also scared 

Oni-Chan got mad at Lila for saying this, “Well this time you're gonna have to give in. Otherwise, you'll really get it, whether you want it or not.”

Chat de la Nuit arrived with them before her, “ Don't you think you should ask the lucky guy what he thinks?”

Oni-Chan begins attacking him, not intending to give him a horn though. As Chat de la Nuit fights Oni-Chan dodging and moving to try to see what would be the best way to fight, Ladybug shows up beside Lila. None of them say people who were hiding record the interaction.

Ladybug begins to drag Lila to Place des Vosges trying to get her out of harm's way, “C'mon, this way!” 

Lila then began to resist her and whined in frustration, “ I don't need you, Ladybug. I was perfectly capable of defending myself. Besides, that ugly horned girl doesn't stand a chance with Adrien.”

Chat de la Nuit lands in front of Ladybug and Lila blocking Oni-chan’s bokken as he voiced his opinion on Adrien but only quiet enough that only Ladybug could hear and made her giggle, “With all these girls going after him, no wonder he thinks himself as perfect”

Oni-Chan for her part had decided to teleport with someone who was behind Lila and pointed her Bokken toward her forehead, “Are you really sure I don't stand a chance?”

Ladybug quickly moved to wrap Oni-chan's bokken, “Back off!”

This act gave Lila time to escape and unfortunately, Oni-chan noticed, “It's no use running. Wherever you go, I'll find you.”

Chat de la Nuit took a fighting stance and turned his baton into 2, “Not before we capture your akuma anyway.”

As Oni-chan was struggling to release her bokken from Ladybugs yoyo she made her bokken glow. Chat de la Nuit used this moment where Ladybug had the bokken in her yoyo and called for cataclysm, before destroying it and letting the akuma out. Ladybug quickly captured the akuma and reversed everyone back to normal and they cheered. 

Chat de la Nuit brought up his hand for Ladybug to high five it, “High five for a job well done?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes as a small smile appeared on her face as she high fived him, “I didn’t even have to use my Lucky Charm”

Chat de la Nuit then heard his ring start beeping down. He turned to Ladybug and bowed to her, “I must take my leave since I had to use cataclysm but I trust you to help the civilian”

With that Chat de la Nuit took his leave which left Ladybug and a confused Kagami. Ladybug then grabbed the rose that used to be the bokken from the ground and gave it to Kagami as she helped her up.

“May I ask what happened?” Ladybug asked concern for the girl who used to be her rival for a boy who doesn’t really deserve their attention.

“I saw a photo of that Lila girl kissing Adrien, and I guess I got angry that he would allow himself to be kissed by another girl after we had a date and he had given me this rose. I let myself believe that we could have had something, especially after Marinette rejected him,” Kagami gritted looking at the rose with a glare

“Wait, what?” Ladybug asked confused at how Kagami saw the situation from that double “date”

“Yes, and then she had the gall to organize a double date with another boy while inviting Adrien,” Kagami hissed at that fact

“Kagami, I believe you have the situation twisted,” Ladybug said cautiously trying to find a way to explain the situation without revealing herself, “I know Marinette personally and trust me when I say that, that does not sound like her”

“Maybe you don’t know her that well if she did that to Adrien,” Kagami said angrily 

Ladybug nodded and understood that if she wasn’t Ladybug, Kagami would be right that Ladybug wouldn’t know Marinette that well, “That may be true but Kagami, how about you talk to Marinette about the situation. Get all the facts before making any assumptions because maybe we both could be wrong and right at the same time. I doubt Marinette would hurt someone that way because I have known her for a while but even I don't know her beyond what she wants me to know.”

“I see, I shall take your advice into consideration,” Kagami said as she began to walk to where she had been before being akumatized

“Kagami,” Ladybug called her. Kagami turned to look at Ladybug who quickly glanced at the rose in her hands before looking Kagami in the eyes, “Another word of advice, Don’t let a boy control your actions or your thoughts because then you would be in trouble and will hate what you’ve become afterwards.”

With that Ladybug swung away and transformed herself back to Marinette. She then went to her home where she saw some of her friends waiting for her and when they saw her they hugged her. They waited for the others to show and they hugged each other and hung out in Marinette’s living room playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III until they needed to go home.


	25. School Days Thurs - Fri 9 - 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Special thanks to DLTomes for the band name and the face paint idea instead of a mask. DLTomes suggested Dark Dreamers and Midnight Prowlers and I decided on Midnight Prowlers so their fans could be called little prowlers.  
> I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG
> 
> I would like to take this time to send my support for those protesting for their rights. For their freedom, and for what right. I’m sorry you have to continue to be treated as a human being.  
> #Black Live Matter

**Thursday - Friday (9-10)**

**Miraculous**

Hi_my_name_is_peter_peter_with_a_B   
Did you see how fast Chat de la Nuit defended Ladybug and that bitch

SunStar_Shadow_Aizawa   
Can you believe that girl   
Ladybug was only trying to help her and she was so ungrateful

Machijc021599   
@Hi_my_name_is_peter_peter_with_a_B you shouldn’t use those words here   
You could get banned

Lavondra Green   
I like this Chat Noir’s chivalry

Dmaurer   
@Lavondra Green it’s better than the old one who looked like he was faking it. This one looks genuine.

Hi_my_name_is_peter_peter_with_a_B   
@Machijc021599 actually, the two owners of this blog ban words they don’t want people using on this site. I was already subscribed before the new Chat came into view so I would know more than you.

Revashaw94   
Okay, but can we talk about that block. It looked like it belonged in an anime with epic music begins before the real fight starts

FeliciaBelle   
Hey does anyone know the girl in this video? She was being very rude when Ladybug was trying to protect her before she ran.

Vixen-uchiha   
Can you believe what the girl said before Ladybug and Chat de la Nuit showed up? “I'm really sorry, but I always get what I want. It's not my fault” Bitch, please

Northernbluetongue   
Should we be concerned that we all had our phones out and were recording during the akuma attack?

DLTomes   
@Northernbluetongue maybe but considering we’re gen z, most of us have this thing called emotions

Lil_fangirl27   
@DLTomes most of us she says

Otakuforlife19   
If this Chat keeps doing his job his good, we might have hope that they’ll take down Hawkmoth eventually

DreamBird711   
@Otakuforlife19 Remember we’ve only seen him in action twice. Sure he’s shown potential but we need to remember this all could go sideways

Yourgeekysister   
I personally can’t wait what the future has in store for this Chat

**Thursday Morning**

**7:40 am**

Some of the group was eating breakfast and talking about their plans for their summer vacation, along with talking about the Miraculous blog. Nyx, Rosemarie, Felix, Marinette, Allegra, Claude, and Allan already headed to their classes.

“Did you see how the people talked about that girl?” Ruby questioned as she stared at Jake, “They practically want that girl's head on a platter for her ‘I always get what I want’ attitude.”

“Of course they do, hello, it just shows she’s the next level of a spoiled brat and a selfish person,” Jake commented, “I bet she thinks herself above the law or something”

“On the bright side, people are starting to come around on putting their faith on Chat de la Nuit which will release some weight on Ladybug’s shoulders,” Terra commented

The warning bell rang after Terra finished talking and they all headed to class.

**Thursday Lunch**

The group sat down at their table with their lunch trays and some took out papers or tablets to look over their grades and see how much the exams will affect them. Most of them were engrossed in what they were doing that it startled them when Rosemarie began to speak.

“Next week is the last week before finals week, and since Marinette is new to the school, she won’t have to take the business test or the Fashion/Home economics test, unless she feels confident enough to take them, Not to mention that it would be too stressful for her to catch up with all the curriculum of both classes.” Rosemarie started to talk while the others listened, Rosemarie then took out a tablet and began to explain her plan, “But, because we have people here who are in the business classes, we can help her study and form a way to make it easier for her to soak up the information without stressing her out. And I gathered info from the people who took the Fashion/Home economics test the last few years and apparently because it’s basically to classes in one, the test changes year to year and last year the test was for the home econ, this year it will be a fashion test which means Marinette will be given a project next week to turn in on test day.”

“Well the only people this year who took business are you, me, and Nyx,” Felix said thoughtfully, “And if we study and help Marinette study, she should be okay, and since Marinette came from a public school that the curriculum matched up with ours, she wouldn’t really need to stress too much on the basic subject.”

“Guys,” Marinette said

“I’m down to help with that,” Nyx said as she ate her strawberries with cream and walnuts

“Guys,” Marinette said a little louder

“We can meet up after school and go to the library since some of the books there have the information we already went over,” Felix suggested 

“Are you kidding me right now,” Marinette said frustrated as again no one noticed

“I’ll see if I can get us a room in the library to study in,” Rosemarie said as she began to tap on her tablet and then looked satisfied, “Alright I was able to reserve for today, tomorrow, and all next week.”

“GUYS!” Marinette shouted before anyone else spoke. The entire group looked toward Marinette who let out a breath at finally having the attention on her so they could listen, “You don’t have to do this you know. You don’t have to force yourselves to help me.”

“Marinette, were your friends,” Rosemarie said as she hugged her, “We  _ want _ to help you.”

“And friends help friends, They help put less stress so the person doesn’t have a mental meltdown,” Ruby added, “Oh by the way, while you guy’s study in your private library room, we also have our own that we’ll study in since we’re in different classes and or grade.”

“Hey, guys, We should head to our classes now,” Nyx informed them as she faced them

“Why?” Luka asked

“Because the bell will ring in,” Nyx said as she pointed the moment the bell rang to indicate lunch is over and students began to move faster around them and Nyx herself headed to her class

“Scary how she does that every time,” Jake commented as he also began to head to his class in a rush

Everybody agreed with that statement and began to head to their respective classes.

**Thursday Afterschool**

Rosemarie, Felix, Nyx, and Marinette were heading to the library to study when another student came to their group and grabbed on to Nyx.

“Nyx, we need your help. The project you told us to continue is going haywire and needs you to look at the coding,” A boy explained with bright blue eyes, a tanned skin, and dirty blond hair.

“Shit,” Nyx exclaimed. Nyx turned to the group, “I have to go help with that or we might have problems, I study with you guys tomorrow or another day.”

Nyx then moved to head to where she and boy had a project to fix before it became a problem. Another student then came to intersect Rosemarie by grabbing her hand and startling her. 

“Rosemarie, the papers you turned in during the meeting on Monday had a few errors and I need you to fix them as soon as possible. Also, later today our families will be meeting later to discuss an arranged marriage between us,” The guy finished speaking with a flinch at the end. The guy had caramel tanned skin, black hair, hazel eyes, and he was wearing a class representative outfit.

“I’ll get the papers sorted and bring you the new ones immediately. As for the arranged marriage, will have to wait and see what our parents want from the arranged marriage,” Rosemarie said as she turned to look at her friends, “I’ll see you guys later, I gotta deal with this first,”

With Rosemarie and the boy gone, Felix and Marinette shrugged at that and headed to the library and into their private study area Rosemarie reserved for them. The room had a table in the center that was screwed to the wall, the windows around the wooden door were decorated with diamond shape glass to give privacy to the people studying since they would look blurry to the outsiders, on the wall opposite of the door was a TV for powerpoints to be presented, the room had five chairs, and a printer/copy machine was also in the room. Felix brought out books and notes he’s taken over the months. He also brought out an empty notebook and handed it to Marinette who took it curiously and stared at him to explain. 

“It’s so you can take notes in a proper way instead of rushed notes so we can take this chapter per chapter of the book. I also know will get a study guide next week that if we do it, we will get extra points so when we get it will go over it also,” Felix explained as he sat down opposite Marinette, “Now before we get started, is there anything right now that you are having trouble within the recent chapter we are in?” 

“Not really, I’m able to keep up with the subject since I did research on business when thinking of prices for my blog and stuff. I also did some research about how much other fashion designers ask for payment for their clothes to put a reasoning price on my own clothing especially when I have to take in consideration that I would be doing rush jobs with prom not to for a way for the grades above us and since I work mostly with students and middle to lower class people,” Marinette explained

“Well then, I guess we should put your patience to the test since we have 16 chapters to go over in such a small amount of time. Do you have somewhere to go because we get this room until 9 pm and it’s 3:15 right now” Felix asked Marinette while he took out his own agenda book, “I myself am free from anything else since my tutor and parents know about my upcoming exams.”

“No, I don’t have anywhere to go today but tomorrow I have final meetings to make sure the dresses and suits for the upper-grade students who will attend prom are finally to their liking. Along with the two people who ordered skirts through my blog on Monday.” Marinette explained, “For tomorrow, I’ll be available after 5 pm and on Monday I’ll be available around 4 pm since both customers will arrive at the same time.”

“I can work with you during those times while you attend to your customers and see if the distraction of doing both will benefit you or not. For example, Nyx, She’s able to study in complete silence or when a literal party is happening, Rosemarie doesn’t do well with distractions but she’s still able to study to an extent, for myself, I need at least some noise to help me study because complete silence unsettles me but to much noise is unnerving” Felix explained their friends’ study habits

“Alright, yeah, I think it’ll benefit me, not to mention that it’ll be a challenge for sure,” Marinette agreed

Felix nodded and opened his book along with Marinette’s to chapter 1, “Then let’s get started.”

**Friday Morning**

**7:45 am**

Marinette was running late since she and Nuit had to deal with another ‘Mr. Pigeon's accident before she even had time to change. So when the fight was over she had to quickly get ready, grab a pastry to put in her mouth as she ran to the metro station, and then missed the first train to get her to the school so she had to transform into Ladybug again just to get there and only be 5 minutes late to class. Thankfully, because the fight was near her home, she had the excuse of her parents not wanting her to leave during the fight so close to them.

“I-I’m sorry I’m late M-Mlle Willet but there was an akuma fight near my h-home and my parents didn’t want me leaving d-during it which then cost me to miss t-the…” Marinette began to explain as she tried to catch her breath

“It is all right Mlle Dupain-Cheng. I understand the situation, you aren’t in trouble for being late,” Mlle Willet assured Marinette, “Just take your seat so we can start the day.”

Marinette nodded and sat down next to Felix. Marinette sent him a small smile before getting her notes and book out to review her french history. 

**Friday Lunch**

“And now because I was outvoted, we have to think of a song for each day for an entire month or any event for each day. Can you believe it, ugh, I hate all of this,” Nyx complained as she angrily ate her strawberries with cream, “Not to mention the coding I fixed yesterday messed up some other coding in the small project I gave the computer club. So now my afternoons will be full of me trying to organize everything and studying. UUUGGGHHH.”

Nyx exclaimed, hitting her head against the table before continuing to eat her strawberries and cream. Felix, who was reading from a poetry book, began to comfort her by petting her on her head. 

“There, there, Nyx, there, there,” Felix said in a leveled tone 

“This also means that I won’t be there most of the time during our study sessions if at all,” Nyx told the others in the study group

“Don’t worry Nyx, I also will only be able to attend about half the time or less since my older sister will be visiting and my parents said we’re supposed to spend as much time together since my sister visits a week every other month cause she’s in University. Along with speaking about my possible arranged marriage,” Rosemarie explained her situation and why she’ll barely be at the study sessions, “But from what I can tell, I can make it on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday.” 

“I can make it today, Wednesday, and maybe Friday,” Nyx told them her days

“Well, it’s actually fine since I’ll be free from tutors and any other activities all this week and weekend along with next week and weekend. I’ll be able to help Marinette with catching up as much as possible. Nyx will be meeting in Marinette’s studio before heading to the library,” Felix said as he continued to pet Nyx, who nodded in understanding, and kept reading his book, “By the way, Luka, Ruby, Jasmine, Terra, and Sébastion, have you chosen a name for your band?” 

“Yes, actually,” Luka answered as he then pointed toward Jake, “We decided on Midnight Prowlers. Also Jake will be helping me come up with the song lyrics so consider them part of the band.”

“Midnight Prowlers sounds nice. Do you have any idea how you want your mask to look like?” Marinette asked her to get out her sketchbook to start on some designs for them. 

“Actually, we decided to paint designs on our faces. Each of us will get 1 or 3 colors and have a certain design for each of us. Marinette, would you like to design something for each of us?” Ruby asked 

“I would be honored, though, who would paint it on you?” Marinette asked curiously as she began to sketch each band member’s face on their own pages and labeling them.

“Nyx will do it,” Terra stated as she held Nyx hand in her own 

“Fine but I’ll find someone else to do it later since my schedule might cross from your’s,” Nyx said sleepily since Felix was still petting her

The lunch bell then rang at this moment indicating it was time for class.

“I’m taking a nap during my class,” Nyx stated as she headed to her class 

The group looked towards each other and shrugged before heading to their own classes.

**Friday Afterschool**

Marinette met up with Jade Saure, Amber Lora, Mica Nazon, Manuel Chauveau, Mason Lamalot, and Hunter Lamalot in her new studio at their respective times. Jade approved of her jade green mermaid dress and paid the $200 dollars before leaving with the dress. Amber Lora paid for her half suit half dress that was in a cherry red color for $250. Mica Nazon asked for a sapphire ball gown dress with black lace hearts and flowers around the top half for $350. Manuel Chauveau asked for a simple navy blue suit and paid $50. Mason Lamalot and Hunter Lamalot were the last customers Marinette was meeting with and was doing a final inspection. Mason asked for a baby blue silk suit with gold buttons with his dad’s family symbol on them, gold trimming on the collar, and gold lace on the chest pocket that was placed on the right side of the suit. Hunter asked for a lavender-pink silk suit with gold buttons with his mom’s family symbol on them, gold trimming on the collar, and gold lace on the chest pocket that was placed on the left side of the suit. 

“It’s 5:45 pm, When will they get here?” Felix asked Marinette after checking his phone, “What is demand?”

“Demand is a good or a service people want to buy or continue buying at any given time,” Marinette answered as she finished looking over the suits

“Felix, they will be here when they get here, you know how the twins are,” Nyx dismissed his worry. She and Felix were quizzing Marinette on the vocab words for the 3 chapters that Felix and Marinette covered the day before, “Define Surplus.”

“Surplus is when the supply exceeds demand,” Marinette answered as she did the math for how much she would ask for payment

“Yes, and yet they surprise me with how utterly late they can be,” Felix told them, “What is a local business?” 

“A local business is a business that’s one of a kind where it relies on the local consumers to generate business. My parent’s bakery is an example of a ‘local business’ since it only exists in Paris, France.” Marinette answered

There was a knock at the door, Nyx was the one to open it.

“Sorry we’re late, mother wanted us to make sure we had the money to pay you for the suits since this was so short notice along with being a rush job.” Mason explained, “Along with the fact that we gotta make this quick since our science club meeting will happen in just a few minutes.”

“So are they done?” Hunter asked anxiously wanting to see the final product of their suits

“Right here?” Marinette said as she presented the two suits

“Wow, they look great, and the golden cufflinks we just got will tie it all together,” Mason commented admiring the suits

“Wait, golden cufflinks?” Nyx asked them

They both nodded but it was Hunter who answered, “Our parents combined both family’s symbols into one and the cufflinks are engraved with the new symbol.” 

“Oh, congrats on the new symbol then,” Nyx said as she moved to put away the stuff so they could easily transfer their things to the library.

“Alright, it’ll be $400 dollar total for both suites,” Marinette said as she put the suits on a hanger and inside a dress/suit bag.

“Here you go,” Hunter said as he offered the money

“Let me see,” Nyx said as she took the money and started counting it when her eyes got wide, “this is $800.”

“Wait, what?” Marinette asked as she zipped up the bags and looked toward the twins, “I told you it was just $400”

“Yeah, but considering it was two silk suits with gold on them and asking for a rush job since prom is on Friday next week, we decided to pay double no matter what price you told us. We knew you would ask for a low price for both suits even though anyone else would have asked for thousands of dollars for each suit. So keep the money, use it to get more material for your business.” Mason said as he grabbed both suit bags and began to head out

“Bye, see ya, Nyx don’t forget about my grandma's birthday party on Sunday, she really wants tO SEE YOU,” Hunter exclaimed as he got further and further away

“OKAY, I’LL BE THERE,” Nyx yelled back, Nyx put the money inside Marinette’s school bag with the rest of the money. 

“We should head to the library now, we can continue with the rest of the chapters there,” Felix said grabbing his things 

“I’m good to go,” Nyx said waving her bag and stuff 

“I’m good too though I do need to lock up so no one messes with my things,” Marinette said grabbing a key from her purse 

“Oh here’s a chain for that, so you don’t lose it,” Nyx said offering Marinette a chain that came out of nowhere

“Do you just carry chain’s around?” Marinette asked taking the chain and putting the key on it after locking up and putting it on around her neck.

“Yes, along with other random things people might need,” Nyx explained

“Huh,” was all Marinette responded 

Once they arrived at the library they headed into the room Rosemarie put aside for them. They got started in the next chapter for their business class along with some Math and English class. They spent a good three hours in the library before they had to go home. Marinette was being given a ride home by her friends and they were discussing their plan for the weekend.”

“And so now the Midnight Prowlers are practicing together so they can get used to being in the band together. Though I fear for them since they will be practicing at Luka’s place, where his old band sometimes practices. Luka already has tension with his sister, so I fear this might lead to trouble, which is why I convinced someone I know to look for a music studio to rent so they could use it when Luka’s old band wants to practice on the boat,” Nyx finished talking about her friend’s plans along with her own

“I fear to ask about that, so instead,” Felix said before turning to Marinette, “What are your plans for the weekend?”

“Oh, Tomorrow is my papa’s birthday so we’re going to celebrate it, and on Sunday, I plan on spending it on creating some outfits that people have ordered from my website along with creating a bank account with my parent’s permission,” Marinette explained as they arrived at her house, “I’ll see you guys on Monday.”

“Bye, you Monday,” Nyx said waving goodbye

Felix bid Marinette farewell, “Goodnight, Marinette,” 


	26. Bakerix My Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello first with the disclaimer  
> I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG

**Saturday (Morning to around the afternoon)**

**Saturday (This is the episode Bakerix. By the way, I did my best to transcribe the episode as much as I could while also adding parts to match my story)**

Marinette woke up early and got ready for the day after taking a shower. She was wearing a noodle strap tank top with a loose grey racerback tank top over it. She had on white cargo shorts with a pink black ribbon belt which she tied into a bow. She also wore light pink flip flops with a silver anklet and a silver bracelet on her left hand. She blow-dried her hair so she could put it up in a bun and it wouldn’t get damaged. Marinette saw that it was only 6 am so she decided to start on the sweater she designed for her father.

After a while, Marinette had decided to go down for breakfast and bring it up with breakfast for Tikki before continuing to make the sweater while she ate. At some point, Marinette told Tikki to turn on the news on her laptop while she worked on her dad’s birthday present. 

“Don't be bemused, it's just the news. The mayor of Paris will be unveiling the Startrain,” Nadja Chamack announced which got Marinette’s attention as she knit, “right here at the Gare du Nord train station. This ultra-modern train will travel between France and the UK at record speeds, faster than flying by plane!”

“But how is the train going across the sea between France and the UK, Marinette?” Tikki asked looking toward Marinette

“Well, there's a tunnel under the English Channel, Tikki,” Marinette explained as she stopped knitting

“Did a superhero do that?” Tikki asked with curiosity

Marinette let out a laugh, “No, just regular men with machines.”

“I can't believe how many inventions humans have made since I last had an owner,” Tikki said with fascination in her voice

“There's no stopping progress, Tikki,” Marinette stated 

“There's no stopping you, either,” Tikki exclaimed as she hovered over Marinette’s project, “This is gonna be a wonderful sweater!”

“It's a tradition, you know,” Marinette said as she began to explain, “I always knit my dad a sweater every year for his birthday, so I wanna do something extra special for him this time around, but I couldn't think of anything.”

“I'm sure you'll come up with a perfect idea. You always do,” Tikki reassured her 

“I'd better think of it now, 'cause his birthday is today!” Marinette said in a small panicky voice 

“You’ll think of something Marinette, I know it,” Tikki assured her

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette said as she continued to knit

It was a while before she finished but by them, she was hungry again. 

“Thank god I finished,” Marinette said, shaking her hands from her hard and fast work on knitting, “ I’m a bit hungry so I’m going to go downstairs for a snack. You want anything?”

“Cookies!” Tikki yelled in excitement

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Marinette said as she headed downstairs but while she walked down she heard her mom on the phone with her back facing her

“Oh, come on now! It really is a shame, Rolland! It's your son's 40th birthday today!” Sabine exclaimed in desperation. Marinette gets an apple from the refrigerator and bites it as she continues to hear her mom talk on the phone, “And, uh, I know how much Tom would love it if you-” Rolland hangs up and Sabine gasps, “Oh…”

“Is that my grandfather again?” Marinette asked as she leaned on the refrigerator eating the apple

“Yes,” Sabine admitted with a sigh and hugged herself

“So he's definitely not coming, then?” Marinette said in a sad tone as she moved closer to the table

“I did everything I could. It would've made your dad so happy.” Sabine stated as she and Marinette moved to sit on the chair at the table, “He doesn't talk very openly about his feelings, but I know he said that he doesn't see his own father anymore. It's a shame.”

“I'd really like to meet him someday, too,” Marinette admitted in a happy tone

“He hasn't left his home or seen a single person for over 20 years!” Sabine told Marinette with worry in her voice

“I know, but why not?” Marinette asked in a sad tone

“Uh, he's a little old fashioned in his ways. He's not exactly what you call ‘modern.’” Sabine said with hesitance  **(Was it me or did anyone else get the feeling that Roland was a bit racist?)**

“But what happened 20 years ago?” Marinette asked with curiosity

“Uh, well, it's complicated,” Sabine stated while dodging the question, “If you really want to know more about it, you should probably ask your dad.”

Marinette got a sad face but nodded and went downstairs to the bakery where her dad was working. As she came downstairs she could hear her dad humming which brought a smile on her face. 

Marinette opened the door and leaned forward to ask her question, “Hey, Dad. Why hasn't Grandpa left his house in 20 years?”

This took Tom by surprise but he was also trying to avoid the question, “Oh? Uh, well, because he's very fond of tradition... and... uh... if you wanna know more about it, you should probably ask Grandma”

Marinette went upstairs into her room and quickly grabbed her tablet as she sat on her chaise longue and immediately dialed her grandma. While she waited for her grandma to answer she explained the situation to Tikki.

“But I feel like they’re avoiding the question,” Marinette exclaimed

“I wonder why,” Tikki said

Just then, Gina answered the call and said hello to Marinette, “Bonjour Marinette,”

“Bonjour, Grandma,” Marinette greeted, “I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Ask away sweetheart,” Gina encouraged

“It’s about grandpa,” Marinette said, not noticing how her grandma got a bit stiff, “Why hasn’t he left his house in 20 years?” 

“Mmm, oh, he's always lived in the past. Well, it's complicated,” Gina said with a smile trying to both avoid the question and reassure Marinette, “If you really want to know about it, you should probably ask your dad or your mom.”

“Oh, okay, thanks, Grandma, see you tonight,” Marinette said as she hung up before groaning in frustration, “Seriously, why won't anyone just answer me?!”

Marinette suddenly opened her eyes wide as she got an idea. She quickly gets up from her chaise longue, jumps onto her computer and quickly begins to type in the search bar.

Tikki flew to hover next to Marinette, “Judging by that look on your face, I think that you've come up with your idea.”

“You're right, Tikki. I know exactly what I'm getting for my dad for his birthday!” Marinette exclaimed with a determined look, she moved to grab a sticky note and began to write down an address, “I'm gonna get him and his dad back together again! I found Rolland Dupain's address, let's go!”

She ran down the stairs while yelling toward her parents that she would be right back to celebrate her dad’s birthday. She quickly put the address on her phone and began to make her way to where Roland’s house is. When she arrived at the front gate of her grandpa’s house she put away her phone and grabbed the sticky note with the address as she looked toward the building.

Tikki’s head popped out of Marinette’s purse, “What are you waiting for, Marinette?”

“If I tell him who I am right away, he won't listen to me, just like with mom,” Marinette responded worriedly before ringing the doorbell

“What do you want?” Rolland asked through the intercom

“Uh... I'm... a friend?” Marinette answered hesitantly

Rolland responded harshly, “I don't have any friends.”

“This won't be easy,” Marinette responded as she rang the doorbell again

“What do you want?” Rolland asked again

“Hello, sir. It's the mail lady,” Marinette responded with a more ladylike voice

Rolland responded harshly again, “Do what you usually do. Throw the mail in the trash.” 

Marinette looks over, sees the mailbox empties into a trashcan. She sighs, then rings the doorbell.

Rolland asked again “What do you want?”

“It's for the firefighter's calendar?” Marinette responded in a males tone

“Ah, toss it in the fire. I hate calendars!” Rolland exclaimed angrily again

“There's no use, it's hopeless,” Marinette said looking down sadly and then began to slowly walk away

“Come on, that's not the Marinette I know, giving up so easily,” Tikki said trying to give Marinette confidence again

As she continues to walk away a van pulls up behind her and a man gets out with a bag of flour over his shoulder. He walks up to the gate and rang the doorbell making Marinette turn around and look toward the man.

“What do you want?” Rolland asked the delivery man 

“Your flour's here, Mr. Dupain!” the delivery man answered into the intercom

“Oh! Come in, come in! The door's open.” Rolland responded 

Marinette gasped and smiled as she ran to the door and opened it for the delivery man as she greeted him, “Hello! I'm Marinette, Mr. Dupain's granddaughter! I was just about to go in, myself. You can leave me the sack, I'll bring it to him. It'll be a nice surprise.”

“Rolland has a granddaughter?” The delivery man asked confused at this information

“He sure does!” Marinette said with a wink. The delivery man smiles and hands her the sack. She groans under its weight making the delivery man worry.

“I should probably help you…” The delivery man offered

“Oh no! It's... light. I was just surprised by the weight. Could I borrow your cap? I wanna play a prank on Grandpa,” Marinette said as she shifted the bag to better carry it.

The delivery man smiled and put his company cap on her head, “Say hi to Rolland for me! I'll grab my cap next time I come by!” 

He then hopped in his van and drove away, while Marinette walked up the stairs to the door.

“You sure you should be sneaking in, lying, and pretending to be someone else? You've never met your grandfather, you don't know how he'll react!” Tikki exclaimed worriedly

“Well, it's not exactly a lie. After all, I am actually delivering the flour! What really matters is that he comes to dad's birthday party and that they both make-up,” Marinette responded before pushing the front door open and telling Tikki to hide. Marinette examined the house as she walked in, noticing all the old-fashioned technology and furnishings.

Rolland is kneading dough, his back turned to her when he speaks to her, “Put the sack down in the usual place, Gilbert!”

Marinette faced toward Roland when a mouse ran past her feet surprising her, “Oh! Uh, where's his usual place?”

Rolland was startled at hearing a feminine voice and so turned around, “You're not Gilbert!”

“No... I'm, um, Germaine! His cousin!” Marinette lied 

“Hmm. Aren't you a little young to be delivering flour?” Roland asked with suspicion

“I'm... an intern!” Marinette giggled before lying, “I'm doing a flour delivery internship because someday I wanna own my own flour shop!”

Rolland frowned and turned back to his dough, “It's good to be ambitious. You can put the sack down now. Have a nice day,” he then spoke to his mouse, “Salt!” 

The mice brought over a jar of salt before leaving. 

“So you're a baker then, huh?” Marinette questioned as she looked around

“Are you a flour delivery girl or a nosy detective? Go on! Put the bag down and be on your way!” Rolland commanded

Marinette then noticed the type of oven “That oven you have there, it's a '72 La Pegnole, Right? It's a rare woodfired model! They only made a few hundred of them!”

Rolland spins around surprised, “How did you know that?”

“My daddy- uh, my bready... bread-history teacher taught us that,” Marinette stumbled out

“Well, that's new,” Roland said shaking his head incredulously, “You need bread history classes to become a flour delivery person now?”

“You bet! You have to study for ten years to be a delivery person these days!” Marinette joke lied

Rolland throws his hands up before returning to kneading his bread, “Good luck with your internship, Germaine. Now put the sack down and have a good day!”

Marinette looks around some more, seeing shelves with trophies, an old radio, and an old box TV,  **(My family used to have one before we moved when I was around 10 years old. I am now 20 years old and I start feeling old when I say that I still own VHS tapes)** “That's a weird-looking computer you got there.

Rolland turned around again, “A computer? In my house? Are you insane? That's a TV!”

“Really, but... is it still working?” Marinette questioned as she pressed a button on it, it did nothing. She moved the bag of flour over to her left shoulder to be able to use her right hand.

“Nope. Turned it on one day and pff!” Rolland explained making an explosion gesture, “Stopped working.”

“It probably doesn't meet cable standards anymore,” Marinette guessed, “We just watch everything on the Internet now.”

“The Internet is just as crazy as cordless telephones! That's not how it's done!” Rolland scoffed as he angrily kneaded dough, “How can sound with pictures go through, if there aren't any wires?”

“Simple!” Marinette exclaimed, taking out her phone and explained, “They're sent in wave-form to relay antennas, which are connected to satellites. It's awesome! You can talk, and see anyone you want, anywhere in the world.”

Rolland then turns back around offended by the modern way, “I don't need to speak to anyone! And besides, that's not how it's done if you want to talk to someone! Now put the sack down, and leave me alone! I've got work to do!”

Marinette puts her phone away and goes over to a set of photos. She picks up one that has been put face down and discovers a wedding photo of her parents beside Gina. Marinette then asked questions about it, “Do you live alone? Do you have any family?”

Rolland snatches the photo out of Marinette’s hands and moves it away from her, “Ah ta, ta, ta! You really are a noisy detective. Don't touch a thing. Put the sack down, and leave.” 

Rolland then starts shooing her away, backing Marinette against a table. Marinette then threw the sack of flour giggling and moving away from the table.

“Oh! Nice bread dough!” Marinette exclaimed as she ran over to his counter

“Wait, no! Don't touch that!” Rolland shouted, “That's not how it's-!”

“Don't worry, I know how it's done,” Marinette assured confidently, she starts kneading it as Rolland sets down the sack, “You take the dough and fold it in half, rhythmically, pressing it flat…”

“ ...snapping it slightly- oh! Huh?” Marinette and Rolland said at the same time surprising both of them, they then looked at each other

Marinette then continued the conversation, “It gives it elasticity and develops the gluten in the dough so that it holds together well after it's been baked.”

Rolland looked away before speaking, “Tch! You're just a schoolgirl reciting a lesson. You don't really know how it's done.”

“I do know my stuff. Maybe even better that you, old man.” Marinette responded in frustration

“Better than me? Better than me? Better than me!?” Rolland queried as he looked down at his mice, “Charlotte, Marie-Louise, Marguerite- do you hear that? Better than me!?” Rolland let out a belly laugh, then straightens up and points a finger in her face as she mice put ingredients in front of them, “We'll see about that. Get into position. Germaine! We're going to make some bread together! Then we'll see who's the baker, and who's only good for delivering flour!”

Marinette looked a bit shocked, then smiled before agreeing, “Mm-hmm.”

Some time had passed and the two knead separate loaves of bread. Rolland pauses and picks up a small round container and shows it to Marinette.

“See this yeast? It's been grown for over two-thousand years by my family, ever since my indomitable ancestor, Loafamix the Gaul. Who used to make bread in a small Armorican village, fell alongside Vercingétorix. To be precise, he was my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-” Rolland stopped and scratched his head before starting to count with his fingers, “Great-great-great-great-great-great-great -great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather!”

“Phew…,” Marinette sighed in relief

“But the Romans won. Puff!” Rolland fumed as he slammed his fist into his other hand, startling Marinette. He then started mimicking and mocking sprinkling cheese on bread, “And started putting vegetables and cheese on their bread! Lulu lululu! And now it's pizza! Bleh, bleh, bleh bleh bleh!”

“I like pizza!” Marinette said pointing to herself

“You like pizza? You, Germaine, like pizza!?” Rolland asked acting offended by this revelation

“Yes, I do,” Marinette confirmed

Rolland held his face in shock, “Oh! She likes pizza! Oh! But that's not how it's done! You don't put cheese and tomatoes on bread dough! It's just like my son, and his wife, who got it into their heads that adding rice to the dough, would make the inside of the bread lighter! That's not how it's done!”

“But what if it's really yummy?” Marinette tied to reason, “Have you ever tried your son's bread?”

Rolland slams his hand on his dough, “Tata, tatata! No need, I already know it's not going to be good. Making bread with rice flour. That's. Not. How. It's. Done!”

Marinette tried to reason again, “Well, I think it's creative.”

“How?” Rolland asked while shocked before going back to kneading the dough

“So, your son's a baker, then?” Marinette asked hesitantly

Rolland responded with a tone of anger, “I don't have a son anymore. Not since he betrayed me.”

“What?” Marinette asked confused, “just because he put rice in the bread dough?”

Rolland clenched his teeth while hissing out his words, “That's. Not. How. It's. Done.”

Marinette gasps as she gets an idea, “If my bread comes out tasting as good as yours, will you agree to do just one thing for me?”

“Why? What do you want me to do?” Rolland probed

“Are you a baker, or a nosy detective?” Marinette asked smugly

“Ha! Your bread won't be as good as mine anyway,” Rolland said confidently as he put his hand out to agree to the deal, Marinette shook it. They begin kneading again with Marinette getting a confident smile confusing Rolland before he returns to his own dough.

Marinette then began to sing the tune her father hummed earlier, “La la, lala lala, lalala.”

Rolland stopped kneading his dough as he heard the tune, “That song... that's the song my son and I used to sing when we were... kneading... dough! There's no way you could know that song,” Rolland said, starting to realize who the person next to him is. Marinette on the other head stopped kneading when he began to realize and looked guilty at being caught in the act, “Un- Unless- Unless you're- But no, that- that's impossible!”

Marinette took off the cap and confessed about who she was, “Yes, I'm your granddaughter, Marinette.”

“You're... my granddaughter?” Rollan asked her, she smiled. He then got angry, surprising her, “Liar! I don't have a granddaughter! Betrayal! Deceit! It's just like adding new ingredients to bread! Deceptive! That's not how it's done!” Rolland exclaimed pushing her out of the kitchen, “Shoo! Get out! Get out! Out with the liar!

“No! I'm not leaving, not until you've tasted my bread. You promised you would,” Marinette pleaded

“Hoh! You want to stay here? Stay here then!” Roland yelled while he slams the kitchen doors shut

Marinette started speaking through the door, “Whether you like it or not, you are my grandfather! And today's your son's birthday, don't you want to see him again?”

“La la la, I can't hear anything! La la, lala la!” Rolland covered his ears ignoring Marinette’s pleads. His mice looked at him, “Don't look at me like that. She shouldn't have lied to her grandfather. I mean, to her, not grandfather,” Rolland said as he put both their bread dough into the oven and slammed the door shut, “And her bread. I bet her bread is as terrible as her father's.”

Rolland slammed his hands down, “That's not how it's done by the Dupain, the proud descendants of 'Loafamix the Gaul.'” 

He picks up the canteen of yeast, not noticing the Akuma that flew into it. A light mask in the shape of a butterfly appeared over Rolland's face and his eyes became shaded red. He began to hear a voice in his head, “Bakerix, I am Hawk Moth, and I see that you're hungry for power. Well, I'm giving you the ability to serve punishments to anyone who doesn't do things like they should be done!”

Rolland agrees as he happily cups his hands innocently and gracefully, “Of course! Would you like a buttered croissant or a baguette to go with that?”

“No! In return, I want the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir, two offenders who don't know how it's done. So show me.”

“You can count on me, Hawk Moth,” Rolland responded sinisterly as a purple ether engulfs him and transforming him into Bakerix causing his mice to run away

“Grandpa!” Marinette said, knocking the door. Bakerix exits the kitchen by knocking the doors off their hinges and knocking Marinette across the room with a yelp.

“There is no grandpa. I am Bakerix, and anyone who doesn't do things the way they should be done will be served my indomitable wrath!” Bakerix exclaimed, appearing as an amalgamation of different types of bread. He then began to laugh before drinking his yeast canteen, “Soon, Paris will look like it did before the modern world took over!”

“No! Grandpa!” Marinette shouted in horror at seeing her grandpa become an akuma

Bakerix's bread muscles expand, “Yah!” 

Marinette whimpers and yelps. Bakerix breaks through the walls of the house and leaps out into the city. Marinette then ran into the kitchen to turn off the oven, “We'll finish the baking later! Tikki spots on! Yeah!”

After the transformation, she noticed that her bodysuit was no longer neck to feet coverage. She could feel that her bodysuit ended around her ankles and in substitution to where her feet were covered with the bodysuit she now had completely red tall combat boots that ended just below her knees. 

“Well, that’s new,” Ladybug commented before shaking her head and following her grandpa, “I’ll see about that later, I need to focus on the akuma”

Ladybug made her way to where she could hear her grandpa causing chaos. Ladybug appeared just as Bakerix three a bus so she quickly made a net with her yo-yo, catching the bus before it crashed. 

“What's all this? There's a flying superman girl in Paris now?” Bakerix questioned in confusion at seeing Ladybug

“Yup! Girl, and superhero. You gotta get with the times,” Ladybug confirmed 

“That's not how it's done! It's up to the police or the army to carry out law enforcement! Not you!” Bakerix yelled as he leaped up to attack her, “Ah!”

“Ah!” Ladybug cried out before leaping off the roof and on to the ground quickly followed by Bakerix

“I'm going to rid Paris of all this modern nonsense, starting with you!” Bakerix declared lifting a car over his head and throwing it at Ladybug followed by two more but Ladybug just doges them

“Well technically, I'm not actually all that modern,” Ladybug taunted as she began to fight him, “My miraculous is from ancient times!”

“Well, we didn't have superheroes in my youth!” Bakerix shouted as he tried kicking her but she dodged his attacks then launched her yo-yo at him, “There will be no superheroes in my Paris!” he declared as he pulls up on her yo-yo and threw her across Paris

Ladybug screamed all the way until she landed on a tree, “Ah! Oof!”

“Are you alright Ladybug, Do you need help?” Chat de la Nuit asked as he extends his stick towards her

Ladybug then jumps out of the tree without his assistance, “Thanks Nuit, but I’m good”

Nuit then noticed the new addition on Ladybug’s outfit, “Well that’s new.”

“Yeah, I noticed it too, I’ll have to ask my kwami about it later but right now we should go focus on the Akuma,” Ladybug said as she jumped away toward the akuma with Nuit following her

Ladybug and Nuit noticed he had made his way to the outside of the Louvre Palace. That’s when Ladybug noticed both Alya and Nino which made her hesitate for an instant before continuing to make her way to them. They made it just as he launched himself toward the Louvre Palace to destroy it.

“Nuit, intersect his attack by extending your baton,” Ladybug instructed just as they arrived at the scene

Nuit did as told which resulted in Bakerix tumbling onto the pyramid and then the ground below it. 

“A blending of ancient and modern in a single building” Nuit stated looking toward the building 

“It's proof that you can be modern, and still respect the past,” Ladybug explained

“Treachery! Treason!” Bakerix yelled as he got up and drank more yeast making his muscles grow again

“I think we better destroy that flask of his. I believe that also might be where the akuma is” Nuit concluded ready to fight

“You're right. Ah!” Ladybug agreed but then she and Nuit looked on in horror as Bakerix lifted the pyramid above them.

“You're out of your league! You don't have enough experience!” Bakerix proclaimed as he threw the pyramid on top of them, trapping them and leaping away again.

“Well this is just great,” Nuit huffed before noticing the sewer covering, “We can escape through there!”

“Good eye, Nuit,” Ladybug approved as they entered the sewers, “Where do you think this sewer leads to?”

“The wind turbine,” Nuit answered

“How do you know that?” Ladybug asked with curiosity

“One of my friends mapped out the entirety of Paris’s sewer system

Ladybug began to question this action “Why would they…”

“Trust me, you do not want to know,” Nuit cut her off

“Noted,” Ladybug agreed as they arrived at the wind turbine, “You were right,”

“Told you” Nuit exclaimed as they used it to float up to the surface and quickly exit through the hatch which leads them in front of the Gare du Nord.

“We've got a train to catch.” Ladybug proclaimed

“You’ll have to distract Bakerix so I can get the citizens on board the train off,” Nuit declared as they ran inside where they saw Bakerix attempting to lift the train.

Ladybug quickly jumped on top of the train, “Be reasonable now, Mister Bakerix. There are a lot of people on this train.”

“Well, then they better get off, because it's on it's way to the wrecking yard!” Bakerix said as he lifted up a couple of train cars

Nuit was busy escorting the citizens off of the train as quickly as possible, “Go on! Hurry!”

Chloé was the last to exit the train. She was wearing her hair down along with a black pencil skirt and a yellow keyhole blouse, “Thank you for helping us get off the train.”

“It’s a hero’s duty to help those they can,” Nuit told her as she left with a goodbye wave

Bakerix drops the train and then he takes more yeast to get even stronger to lift the train completely making Ladybug lose a bit of her balance.

“Whoa! Not again!” Ladybug yelped as Bakerix throws the train with her on top of it but she jumps off before the train crashes into a wall. She jumped to the higher platform with Nuit joining her. She decided to call for Lucky charm, “ Lucky Charm!” 

A bottle of tomato sauce appears before dropping into her hands. 

“Tomatoes in a bottle? I believe that will offend our dear friends Bakerix,” Nuit claimed as he pointed to Bakerix who was wreaking the rest of the train

“That's what I'm counting on,” Ladybug said looking around looking for an idea when she sees a loaf of bread, bags of chips, and a drawer, “In fact, I'm planning to give our baker friend the least traditional sandwich possible.”

“Got it! I’ll cover you,” Nuit said as they both leaped away. Nuit then went to attack Bakerix, who roared while attacking him back. Nuit then leads him to the doors of the Gare du Nord as they fought but then Ladybug grabbed Bakerix’s attention.

Ladybug spoke out loud as she assembled the sandwich, “How about some super sour candy chews, plus some super chemical chewing gum, all packed between two slices of white industrial bread and some tomatoes in a bottle, Mmmm, now this sandwich is gonna taste like pizza! It's gonna be so good!”

“That's not how traditional sandwiches are done!” Bakerix stammered out before charging toward Ladybug 

Ladybug and Nuit led him outside the building when Ladybug sees the grate to the wind turbine, “Do your thing, Nuit”

“Cataclysm!” Nuit called out and then cataclysm the grate which Bakerix lands on and breaks tumbling down

“You're just blown away by this sandwich, aren't you?” Ladybug taunted

“That's not how it's done!” Bakerix shouted. He then tried to swallow more yeast, but it flies upward from the force of the turbine allowing a chance for Nuit to knock the yeast flask out of Bakerix’s hand

Ladybug catches it and throws it to the ground, the akuma appearing, she then catches the Akuma and releases it, “No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug shouted, throwing her lucky charm in the air and releasing the ladybugs which put everything back to normal and allowing Bakerix to turn back into Rolland.

Ladybug and Nuit high fived, “Mission complete”

“My bread! I left some bread baking in the oven, and my granddaughter's there!” Rolland yelled in worry as he got up from the ground, “It's dangerous! It could catch fire!”

“I'm sure your granddaughter's got it under control,” Ladybug assured Rolland as she hands the yeast flask back to him

“I must get home,” Rolland declared as he took the yeast flask back but then Ladybug's earrings began to beep

Nuit then stepped forward, “Don’t word Ladybug, I'll take him back since I've got more time left than you.”

“Thank you, Nuit. Bug out!” Ladybug said as she used her yo-yo to swing away. She landed on the rooftops and quickly made her way to her grandpa’s house. She then turned on the oven just as her miraculous let out. Tikki quickly went into Marinette’s purse to eat a cookie and recharge for the day. Marinette kept checking on the bread to make sure she didn't underbake it or over bake it. It wasn’t long before she declared it good to take out so she grabbed the wooden oven peel and began to take out the loaf of bread when the kitchen door loudly swung open surprising her. She saw that it was both her grandpa and Nuit, “Grandpa? Chat de la Nuit? Is everything okay?”

“Uh, yes. I was just scared- the bread might be overbaked,” Rolland said trying to cover up his concern for Marinette. Marinette then takes the bread loaves out of the oven and puts them on the counter. Rolland moved to examine them, “It looks all right.”

“You see? I do know how it's done,” Marinette said smugly and confidently

“Well, if everything is good I shall take my leave, ” Nuit said as he began to leave 

Rolland stopped him though, “No, wait! We need a judge, to determine which of these loaves is the best.”

Marinette sighed at remembering her deal with Rolland.

“Uh, the thing is, I'm gonna transform back soon, and- whoa!” Nuit started saying as his ring beeped but then Rolland started to push him toward the bread, “You're a real strong even without your superpowers. Mmm. Both these loaves of bread are delicious, I would love to try them with some jam on top”

“That's not how you taste bread!” Rolland and Marinette exclaimed at the same time surprising Nuit. They looked at each other and then Rolland smiles at her

“They're both tasty, in different ways. This one's more traditional, and this one has a delicate flavor that makes it special,” Nuit said as his ring began to beep rapidly. He began to make his way out to leave, “I'm sorry but I really should be going. Thanks for the snack!”

After he left, Rolland decided to taste a piece of Marinette's bread, “Mmm, he's right! This flavor is... is really good!”

“I did it the way my dad does it!” Marinette confessed as she put her hands to her heart

“But, how?” Rolland asked with curiosity

“I added rice to my dough when you weren't looking. You can never have just one bite,” Marinette said as she gave some to the mice noticing from the corner of her eye that Rolland took another piece, She then spoke with hope in her voice, “So, now can I ask you to do that one thing? Will you come home with me? We're celebrating dad's 40th birthday tonight and I'm sure he'd be so happy to see his dad.”

Rolland frowned and went over to the photo of Tom's wedding day making it stand up straight, “You're not a traditional granddaughter, Marinette. But you know what? I like it.”

Rolland faced her with a smile and she let out a giggle before speaking, “Then we should go now or will be late.” 

Rolland grabbed one of the loaves he had made earlier and tied a bow around it. They both exited Rolland’s home and began to walk toward Marinette’s home. They walked in silence since they were comfortable that way. They arrived at the door and entered and Rolland’s presence shocked both Gina and Sabine. Marinette moved to stand at the side to give Rolland the full attention of the women.

“Rolland?” Sabine gasped out his name

Tom, hearing his father's name, dropped his rolling pin and slowly turned around 

“Happy birthday, Dad,” Marinette said as she and Rolland gave her dad a smile. 

Tom smiled at them and went to hug his father, and then ushered his daughter and father further into the store. Sabine took the loaf of bread and they all headed upstairs to celebrate Tom’s birthday.


	27. The Tale Of Paris, France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Avatar The Last Airbender episode The Tales Of Ba Sing Se  
> Bonus to whoever can guess the scene in Allan's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Disclaimer  
> I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG  
> Hey so sorry for disappearing on you guys, my family started having personal problems along with us starting to renovate our house since we decided to finally move forward after 4-5 years of heartbreak after my father left us. So if I disappear again I want you to know that it could either be my family renovating our house that could take my full attention or another personal family matter. Alright back to the story.  
> If Chloe is a bit OOC I’m sorry but her changed personally goes with my story.

**Saturday-Sunday (11-12)**

**Saturday (At Night)**

After the party, Marinette’s grandpa said that he’ll try to come over as often as he could. It was now 10:36 pm and Marinette was in her room in her pajamas. She wasn’t tired yet since she had a lot in her life so she decided to head to her balcony and look at the night sky while going over her thoughts on her new addition to her superhero look. Tikki joined her as she moved to watch the city lights.

“Tikki, Why did part of my outfit change?” Marinette asked as she looked toward her city with a curious look. She knew that she should meet up with Chat de la Nuit to create a schedule to patrol Paris. 

“I believe it’s the same reason you unlocked a new power on the yoyo,” Tikki responded as she sat on top of Mari’s head, “ Your evolving and maturing so your outfit will also reflect that about you. The process is gradual so that the outfit can reflect parts of you. The combat boots are probably a reflection on how you will always take your job seriously.”

“Huh,” Was all Marinette could say before smiling and turning to climb back into her bed. After she got comfortable with Tikki right beside her she spoke again, “Then I can’t wait to see what the rest of my outfit will look like.

 **Sunday**

**Marinette**

Marinette woke later then she intended but decided that today would be her day. So she decided to start with a bubble bath with the addition of a lavender and strawberry bath bomb. She informed her parents of her plans for the day and they agreed to not disturb her and that they were happy to see her taking some time for herself after all the chaotic things that have happened to her at rapid speed. After she got out of her shower and putting on a grey baggy shirt with black shorts and she began to blow dry her hair she quickly put her hair in a facial headband and headed downstairs to make a strawberry facemask. She gathered up the ingredients and mixing them in a small bowl, 10 fresh strawberries, 1/4 cup bee pollen, 3 tablespoons raw honey, 1 tablespoon olive oil mayonnaise, and a few drops of lavender essential oil. She took the bowl back to her room and began applying it to her face, while she left it on for 20 minutes she scrolled through the **_Miraculous_ ** blog and saw that the addition to her look was noticed and theories were being made about it in the comments of the video with the clearer view on them, the video captured by Nyx.

Many of the comments were crazy theories but a few were close to the truth. After 20 minutes she rinsed out the mask and dabbed her face with a towel to dry it. She then put on some light make-up to still be a simple look. She then took off the facial headband and brushed her hair to the side to put it into a side ponytail with a pink ribbon since her hair was a lot longer than when the school year began. She then put on a simple pink sundress with small black dots at the end of the skirt and on the straps of the dress and then put on a jean crop-top jacket to go with it. She put on her pink ballet flats grabbed her purse, the ziplock bag still had some cookies for Tikki in it and made her way downstairs. 

She said goodbye to her parents and began to make her way to a small cafe she saw near the karaoke place the hung out with her friends. As she got to the metro she saw that a small group from her old class waiting in line to get on. 

“Damn it,” Marinette said as she quickly did a 180 and left up the metro and quickly into an ally where she hid as she tried to calm her heart, “Why now?”

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” Tikki asked her as she came out of the purse and saw her holder slowly descending into a panic attack. As she tried to bring her holder back she didn’t notice the figure approaching until it was too late.

“Dupain-Cheng?” 

Tikki turned to see Chloe standing there above her and Marinette. Chloe wore a sleeveless shirt dress with black leggings and white wedge shoes plus her hair was in a braid to the right side of her face. l Chole’s eye’s zeroed in on Tikki before moving to try and help Marinette from her panic attack. 

“Marinette, it’s Chloe,” Chloe said slowly moving her hands so Marinette could see them, “I’m here to help you. I won’t leave unless you want me too. Do you want me to leave?”

Marinette shook her head no as she gasped for air, clutching her dress she slowly got a bit of focus in her vision. 

“Can I touch you?” Chloe asked as her hands hovered in front of Marinette. Marinette nodded yes, as Chloe touched Marinette on her forearms Marinette quickly latched on and clutched at Chloe, “Can I hug you?”

Marinette once again nodded and Chole slowly hugged her why trying to reassure Marinette she was safe and to match her breathing with her heartbeat. As Marinette did that she started coming out of her panic attack, she closed her eyes as she finally took a deep breath and released it. She got out of the hug from Chloe and looked toward her.

“Thanks,” Marinette said as she then remembered that Chole saw Tikki, “Is there any way you could forget seeing Tikki.”

“I don’t think that’s possible but I will ignore that fact and instead focus on what just happened,” Chloe said but then they both heard Marinette’s stomach growl making Marinette flush in embarrassment, “But first let’s get some food because I’m famished and I was just on my way back home from my morning walk.”

“I-” Marinette started before being interrupted by her stomach again, “Okay, I’ll be happy to join you for breakfast.”

They made their way to Chloe’s hotel and made their way up to Chloe’s room. Once in the room, Chloe ordered her butler Jean to bring up coffee and macarons of differents kinds for breakfast and to make the breakfast for two since she had a guest over. 

“So, you wanna talk about why you had your panic attack?” Chloe asked as she cleaned up her vanity from when she got ready. 

“Not really, at least not now,” Marinette responded with a sad tone

“Then how about the kwami, Tikki was it, and how it looks like a ladybug,” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow that Marinette say because of the vanity mirror

“I’m pretty sure you can guess on what exactly the situation is,” Marinette said as she looked away

“So I’m right, your ladybug,” Chloe stated before signing and sitting down on her bed after moving away from her vanity. She then gestured for Marinette to follow her to her bigger balcony where she had two chairs and a table waiting.

Jean took this moment to enter with their breakfast and settled it on her table at the balcony. The girls were then left to eat and talk about nothing at all other than the two big topics. They talked about how their lives were going and how school was going since Chloe got back and Marinette entered a new school. Then they moved toward talking about their day.

“Hey, if you wanna continue your ‘me day’ you wouldn’t mind being joined by Sabrina and me would you?” Chloe asked while getting out her phone

Marinette smiled at how Chloe, “Sure, I don’t mind”

Chloe nodded and started texting Sabrina to come over.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Allegra**

Allegra was hanging around her house with her grandma waiting for her parents to arrive back home. Allegra wore a white short sleeve dress shirt with a blue jean jacket and yellow jeans with grey ballet flats to match. Grandma Netta wore a dress with a mixture of different flowers on it with grey flipflops. They were playing battleship at the suggestion of Allegra and she was losing.

“B4,” Grandma Netta said with confidence

“Hit, You destroyed me,” Allegra said as she flopped down into her seat after taking off her last boat.

“Now, now darling, I tried to warn you I was going to win and you would lose,” Grandma Netta said 

“Was I even close to hitting your ships?” Allegra questioned with curiosity

“Nope,” Grandma stated as she turned her board for Allegra to see. Allegra hadn’t even gotten close to getting a ship

“*sigh* Oh Well,” Allegra said as she sat up, “By the way, did you hear,” 

“Hear what honey?” Grandma Netta asked as she moved to clean up the battleship to start another round.

“Papa found an old flame of his in the U.S. and Mother remembered her from the olden days. So mama went to see him and catch up and they both felt something for her so there’s a possible chance they might bring her into their relationship since Kieran started dating someone else.” Allegra informed her Grandma, she had finished setting up her boats, “So we now have another person to watch out for and research her”

“So they might take a little longer to come back?” Grandma asked after setting up her boats

“Yup, C6, they’ll be here later tomorrow or early on Tuesday,” Allegra explained

“Miss, Well then we can use that time to research her, F8, Do you have a name?” Grandma Netta asked

“Hit, her name is Éva Leroux, A9,” Allegra responded

“Miss, We can go a few more rounds when we research her, H2,” Grandma planned out

“Hit, We can start after this round, J3,” Allegra agreed

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Claude**

“Claude, wake up, we made you blueberry and chocolate pancakes,” Elise sang as she woke Claude up

“We also gotta prepare the day for mom since she arrives back today from her archaeology site,” Luc explained 

Both brother and sister piled ontop Claude to wake him up. Claude giggled at their antics before moving to get up along with them. They split to change out of their pj’s, Claude wore a white t-shirt with a blue short sleeve opened shirt with blue jeans and his blue sneakers. Elise wore a pink blouse with red dress pants and black ballet flats. Luc wore a white long sleeve shirt with red stripes, black jeans, and black sneakers. They then all went downstairs to their dining area and ate their pancakes while discussing what their mother would bring.

“Bet you she brings a dinosaur bone,” Luc said

“Ha, bet you it’s a vase or something,” Elise countered

“Well whatever she brings, it better not be cursed like the skull she brought last time,” Claude said as he shivered at the memory

“Don’t worry baby bro, we’ll protect you,” Elise said as she moved to put her head on top of his when leaning toward him

“Because it’s what siblings do,” Luc confirmed as he moved to hug Claude

Claude giggled before trying to maneuver himself so he can continue eating while his siblings hug him, “But you guys can’t do anything against cursed objects, which is a blessing that Nyx does now about them.”

“Don’t you think it’s weird that she knows about that,” Luc asked suspiciously

“Eh, her family is complicated and strange so we don’t question much about her past,” Claude answered

“Fair enough,” Elise said

“We should go shopping to celebrate mother coming home,” Claude suggested

“We should also get a dessert, Claude any Idea’s,” Luc asked

“My new friend, Marinette, has parents that own a bakery more specifically Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie,” Claude answered as he finished the last bite of his pancakes, “We could probably find something there. Let me check their website.”

“Claude, you just named the greatest bakery in Paris and claim to know their daughter, how are so calm right now?” Elise asked

“She’s my friend so the fanboying has faded though not completely, we can order a custom cake, I suggest both an Opera cake and a Clafoutis,” Claude said as he began to call the number, “I’ll place the orders for later today so we can have time decorating.”

Claude placed his order and got a discount for being Marinette’s friend, even though he didn’t want them to do it, and they began to move around to get their things to go shopping. They headed to the store and got streamers, sparkling juice for them and wine for their mother, party hats, and a few other wall decorations. They then split up so Elise and Claude could go pick up the cakes while Luc takes the shopping bag back home.

After Elise and Claude pick up the cakes and saying thank you to Sabine and Tom, headed home and saw that Luc was halfway done with the decorations after ordering MacDonalds. After putting the cakes inside the fridge they helped Luc finish decorating. They then kept themselves busy playing video games until they got a text saying that their mother will arrive soon. 

Their mom then entered their house just as they got up from the couch, “HELLO MY 3 APPLES OF MY EYES, MAMA’S HOME”

“MOM!!!” All three kids yelled as they went to hug their mother

“So, what did you bring this time?” Lu asked helping his mom with 

“I brought an ancient Aztec weapon, it looks like a club with spikes,” Fiona said as she got the weapon out from her suitcase. Fiona wore dark brown pants, a blue tank top, brown hiking boots, a light brown vest, and a hat to cover her eyes from the sun.

“Is it cursed?” Claude asked with a raised eyebrow

“I promise you it’s not cursed, I had an expert work on it,” Fiona stated confidently

“You took it to Nyx before getting here,” Claude stated back knowingly

“I took it to Nyx,” Fiona confessed

“Well, better the precautions then anything else,” Claude stated as he moved to distribute the food, “Now then, let’s eat.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Allan**

“Serge, Your père will be here any minute, so get off your butt, turn all the pillows to their good side and hide the ugly one in the closet,” Allan’s mother, Rose, exclaimed. His mother had long flowy black hair, was wearing a yellow sundress with flower embroidery, and black dress shoes. She had deep blue eyes, dark caramel skin, and was 6 ft tall.

“Why are we cleaning for père anyway?” Serge asked looking at his mère. Serge was wearing a dark purple dress shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. He had brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a mixture of dark caramel skin and was 5 ft and 4 inches.

“We’re cleaning for his new girlfriend, and there’s no way I’m gonna let that woman think we live like dirty pigs,” Rose exclaimed as she cleaned the countertop.

Serge shook his head as he did as told, Leila (Allan’s sister, Serge’s twin, She had dark brown eyes, light caramel skin, 5 ft, and 6 inches, she wore a white dress shirt with an apron grey dress, and dark red wedge shoes.) was cleaning the dining table, and Rose finished cleaning the countertop and finished getting the food ready.

Allan then exited the bathroom for the bottom floor. He wore a green dress shirt with short sleeves, black jeans, and green dress shoes, “I finished cleaning the bathroom, along with the under the bathroom sink, so père’s girlfriend will be impressed if she decides to steal a tampon or pad.”

“Hey, Allan, what’s the deal with you and père, because I’m here for you little bro and I can go from zero to flipping this table,” Leila said as she placed a pot of fresh roses and lilacs on the table to make it look nice, “Like that if you need it that is,” 

“I-I’m a little nervous to see him but he started making an effort to be okay with me being gay but then again you never know with him,” Allan said sadly and shrugged with uncertainty, “So keep one hand under the table just in case.” 

“Hey mom, how are you with père’s new girlfriend, do I have to put effort into not liking her?” Leila asked as Allan began to mop the floor from behind her

“It’s fine. You know I’m happy for him. She’s probably blonde and thin and excited to graduate college,” Her mom answered with a mocking laugh with Leila laughing along with her.

“Leila, feet,” Allan said to Leila as he was trying to mop around her area. 

Leila flopped herself on top of the countertop and let Allan mop. Serge was on the couch waiting for the floor to dry. After cleaning around the countertop, Allan moved to mop the kitchen and then the stairs. After finishing with that, they just waited for the floor to dry with Rose taking care of the food so it doesn’t burn. After a few minutes, they were moving again and double-checking that they cleaned everything and turning the flame to a lower level to keep the food warm there was a knock at the door.

“ Oh, here we go. All right, everybody, let’s all be nice to the Instagram model we’ll probably never see again, okay?” Rose commanded to her children 

Serge went to open the door, once opened they saw Isaac standing there. The kids moved to say hello with kisses and hugs. Rose then went to also say hello with the kids moving toward the dining table. 

“Hey, wow! Looking good, Rose,” Isaac greeted. He wore a deep blue suit with a matching tie and black dress shoes. He had brown hair, deep brown eyes, and light caramel skin.

“Thank you,” Rose said with a smile then moved to hug Isaac

“Yeah,” Isaac said as he moved to hug her too, “The place looks amazing too, I see you did some renovations since I was last here. Ugly pillow in the closet?”

“You know it. So you look good too,” Rose said as she then went to asked a question, “Where’s your girlfriend?” 

Isaac smiled behind her and Rose heard a chuckle behind her along with someone saying hello. Rose turned around and saw someone who looked almost identical to her, the situation turned awkward pretty fast. Rose looked toward her guest, to Isaac (who gave her a thumbs up), to her kids, and then back to her guest who seemed to also notice the resemblance.

“Hi,” they both said at the same time before they both moved in for a hug, “oh, wow,” 

“Dang! Père has a type,” Segre whispered toward his siblings who nodded to that statement

“Please come in. Come in.” Rose said as she guided her guest in

“Oh, okay,” The guest said as she entered with Rose closed the door behind her, “I love your hair.”

“Oh, I love _your_ hair,” Rose complemented right back. The kids had moved closer to them and stood behind the couch. 

That’s when Leila noticed the ring on père’s girlfriend and before she knew it she asked the question, “Is that a ring?”

Things then got even more awkward as they looked toward Isaac to explain. Isaac then chuckled nervously and even more awkward.

“uh, well, um, I thought we had a few more minutes of small talk before we got there, but um yeah,” Isaac said with a cough, “Lily is my fiancée.”

Rose then got an almost awkward and tight smile with the kids only having awkward smiles.

“Surprise!” Lily and Isaac exclaimed with chuckles

This lunch just got 10 times more awkward.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rosemarie**

“Honey, we have some news to share with you.” Rosemarie’s mère, Angélique, started. She had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and warm ivory skin. She wore a pink business suit with black heels.

“What?” Rosemarie asked cautiously. Rosemarie wore a pink fluffy skirt, a white tank top with light embroidery, and pink wedge shoes.

“Well, your mother and I have decided to expand out lawyer business to the U.S. and since we’re opening a branch there, we have to move to the U.S.” Her père continued explaining. He wore a black business suit, had olive skin tone, and blue eyes.

“Were moving, what do you mean we’re moving?” Rosemarie asked as she got up and started pacing, “What about my friends, my school, my clubs?!?!?!??!?!!” 

“Honey, We think this is a good idea for our jobs and business and us. We know you want to stay but we think this is also an opportunity for you to expand your horizon and besides, you plan on going to Harvard University so this way you have closer access since will be moving to Cambridge, Massachusetts,” Her Mother explained carefully.

“I guess,” Rosemarie said as she sat back down with a sigh, “Do you have a date for when we’ll be moving?”

“A week after you finish your school year,” Her father said

“Okay, I’m not happy about it but I do get it and at least I’ll have some time to hang out with my friends before leaving,” Rosemarie responded with a sad tone

“We’re sorry honey,” He dad apologized

“It’s fine, I’m not mad, just a bit sad,” Rosemarie responded 

“We love you,” Both her parents said 

“I love you too,” Rosemarie said with a smile

They hugged right after with Rosemarie wondering when she should tell her friends that she’s moving.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sébastion, Luka, Ruby, Terra, Jake, and Jasmine**

Luka, Ruby, Jake, and Terra were on Luka’s houseboat setting up their equipment and waited for Sébastion and Jasmine to join them. 

“We should find a permanent place to practice,” Jake sighed. They wore a light purple a-line dress with a white belt around the waist, purple heeled shoes, and their hair put up by a bun, “I know it’s my job as your manager but it’s hard.”

“I have a solution for that, my mom said we can practice here from now on since my sister’s band broke up completely,” Luka explained to his bandmates and friends. He was wearing a sky blue shirt with black spots scattered around it, light blue shorts, and black flipflops.

“Bless your mother,” Jake responded at the same time as Ruby

“Well, what did they expect when none of them could cooperate after you left,” Ruby snorted. She wore a purple and mauve sundress with dark purple zigzags, brown sandals with light blue triangles, and a brown purse. 

“Ruby!” Jake chided her and all she did was shrug

“I still feel bad for her, she is still my little sister,” Luka grimaced 

“Where is your sister anyway?” Terra asked. She wore a shirt dress with watermelon pictures all over it and green mary janes. 

“She went with some friends from school to the ice rink,” Luka answered

“Hey, guys, sorry we’re late, we had to stop by the library to return some of Jasmine’s books,” Sébastion explained as he stepped onto the houseboat. He wore a white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

“I told you I could have gone without you but you were insistent,” Jasmine replied while giving Sébastion a look. She wore a tie front floral shirt, distressed jeans, dark blue wedge shoes, and a light blue clutch.

They both moved closer to the rest of the band

“It’s fine, we were just setting up since will be able to practice here from now on,” Luka waved off the apologies, “For today we can practice the three new songs Ruby wrote last night along with the two songs we practiced the last few days.”

“Knock, knock,” A voice came from the entrance that they all turned to see Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina. Marinette and Chloe still had their outfits from earlier that day, Sabrina wore a shirt with leopards on them, brown shorts, and small black leather boots. The one who spoke was Marinette as they stepped on board, “I heard you were about to start practice?”

“That’s right, and what are you doing M-M-Marinette?” Luka asked with a smile on his face. He didn’t notice that Jasmine stepped closer to him.

“I’m hanging out with Chloe and Sabrina and have a day that’s all about us, courtesy of Chloe, she’s been treating both Sabrina and me to some of the places she approves of,” Marinette answered

“While I can t be seen with you unless you look at your very best,” Chloe snuffed

“Hmm,” Marinette hummed before letting a giggle escape her, “So can we take a break here, and here you guys practice?” 

“Fine by me, what about you guys?” Luka asked looking toward the band who nodded that they’re fine with them listening, “The bands fine with it.”

“What genre do you play?” Sabrina asked as Marinette led her and Chloe to sit on the deck

“Rock and pop/rock,” Luka answered, “Though some of the songs we’ve been thinking about are different genres so I guess we might be a band that doesn’t necessarily place in one genre.”

“Just start practicing already,” Chloe said in a chiding tone

“Chloe,” Marinette said in a disappointed tone that Chloe flinched

“Right, sorry,” Chloe apologized

“It’s fine, we should get started anyway,” Ruby replied. 

The others nodded and they started with one of the newer songs before going to one of the ones they already practiced. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Felix**

Felix was having a relaxing day so far, along with the occasional practice to get better at fighting. He was wearing a grey silk dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. At the moment he was reading in his room on his balcony that was installed the previous week and one was being put in Nyx’s room. Plagg was beside him eating a piece of camembert cheese and enjoying the silence with Felix. They both hoped for no Akuma that day and that exactly what they’ll get. With such calmness and silence, Felix was able to get through 16 books in his library in his room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nyx**

Nyx wore a crop-top shirt with skull decorating it, purple skirt overalls, a black choker with a skull attached to it, black boots that sparkled with a white skeleton hand on each side, and her hair in two french braids that turned into ponytails. She woke up early that day, had breakfast, showered, and got ready for the day she was about to have. 

She had the limo drop her off at the public library where she checked out one of her favorites books. She walked to a MacDonalds and grabbed a quick meal before taking her down the streets with confidence. She began to make her way toward the place she knew she would spill one of the biggest secrets she had and carries in her heart to protect. Nyx entered Master Fu’s place and he sat there waiting for her.

“It is time for your story I see,” Master Fu said

“You wanted to know why I had the miraculous of the lost, you wanted to know where I found them, and you wanted to know why I’m a master myself,” Nyx stated, “I’m here to answer your questions.

“Then would you like to join me for tea?” Master Fu asked leading Nyx to a private room and went to bring tea once Nyx nodded yes

“I should probably start from the beginning?” Nyx guessed once Master Fu returns into the room.

“That is a place where one would normally start,” Master fu agreed as he sat down opposite Nyx

Nyx took a deep breath and started talking, “My great-grandpa was part of the secret society that you were in but he was special compared to the others. He got visions of what may happen in the future, no one in the secret society believed him so when he got the visions of the ancient temple being destroyed he took the miraculous box with the kwami that had some power of that of the gods that they inspire. He took them and fled to where he came from, to where the ancient once found him, my homeland, Mexico. There he kept the box hidden from everyone except his wife and 6 children, yes he had six children, and yes he told his family, and when the time came he gave the box to his youngest, my grandpa. My grandpa kept it safe also and he too told his wife, the first one that is but after her death he kept it a secret from everyone, including my mother. He kept it secret until I turned 2 years old and then he told me since he knew how I was being raised was wrong because I am the only daughter and child to my father. My parents split long ago and my mother remarried another and before my father was a man she married until death took him. I keep this secret from my friends for they do not need to know my past and what I went through. The miraculous’s have been used before me, by other family members. They served in the wars both civil and bigger, but just like the miraculous box that you have a wish can be granted with the sun and moon miraculous. I only know of one person to do it and it took his life, my grandfather. He lived to 65 before using that wish, he had 8 children, 1 with his previous wife and 6 with my grandmother. He died of a heart attack in his sleep after making the wish to not attract attention to the magic around him.”

“May I ask on what he wished for that he risked his life for?” Master Fu asked already guessing on the answer

“He wished,” Nyx started with slight hesitance, “He wished to bring me back from the dead after I died at the age of 6 because of my father.” ****


	28. Some Felinette Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felinette moments after school + Oblivio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Disclaimer  
> I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG  
> For this part of the story, I will be incorporating Felinette moments as they study and then to the weekend in the next chapter.

**Monday - Friday (13 - 17)**

**Monday Afterschool**

Felix and Marinette were in the room that was reserved for them after Marinette gave the two customers their orders and were informed by Nyx and Rosemariethat they would no longer meet with them the rest of the week since they suddenly got busy schedules. Felix and Marinette had moved to study side by side at the table after getting used to the presence of each other. At the moment they were taking a break from their work and set it aside. They were doing their things for about 20 minutes until Marinette decided to break the silence.

“We should play 20 questions, I get 10 questions and you get 10 questions but we both answer the questions,” Marinette stated looking toward Felix

“Alright, you go first,” Felix said staring right back at her

“What’s your favorite color? Mine’s pink,” Marinette asked and answered

Felix raised a brow at the question, “We’re gonna go through the obvious once I see. Mine is any shade of grey plus some purple and green. What’s your favorite food? Mine is a dish Nyx introduced me to, there called tamales.”

“Mine is chicken with vegetables on the side. Favorite movie and why?” Marinette asked, “Mine is Castle in the Sky by Studio Ghibli because of the beautifulness in the animation, script, and scenery.”

“Good choice, Mine is Howl’s Moving Castle also by Studio Ghibli. Their movies are the greatest in the world,” Felix claimed as he answered, “What book genre’s do you usually read? I prefer poetry and fantasy.”

“I also like fantasy though I do like the occasional wild card of book genre to read, no horror I hate horror genres of any kind,” Marinette answered, “Favorite TV show? Mine is Avatar: The Last Airbender” 

“That’s also mine since they did a good job redeeming Zuko, they did him good. Anyway, we should continue Studying since we do have a lot to cover,” Felix said as he grabbed their books and brought them to them again. Marinette nodded and got back to work with him on studying since their testing takes place next week.

**Tuesday Afterschool**

“Can we please take a break, we spent 5 hours on this, and I need a break,” Marinettewined as she laid herself ontop the books.

“Very well, What do you suggest we do then?” Felix asked

“Talk, Like did you hear that they’re going through with the animated movie about Ladybug and Chat Noir and that they changed half of the movie to include Chat de la Nuit. So they are advertizing ti and stuff, but because of the changes they have to find a voice actor for Chat de la Nuit.”

“Really? I thought they would wait at least a month or so” Felix commented knowing full well that the movie will end up bad because of the rushed job they did.

Marinette shrugged, “Well, they cut the trailers to only include the scenes with Chat Noir, and since the posters were already printed out with only Ladybug and Chat Noir, they’re keeping the second half secret while advertising it. They’ll be releasing the movie either in December or February.”

“Sounds like it might end up bad with how rushed they’re doing this,” Felix commented and Marinette could only shrug again, “Alright what else do you wanna talk about?”

“We still have 15 questions to go through we can continue them,” Marinette answered now perked up at getting a break, “And you have to go since it’s your turn.”

Felix nodded and went to answer, “Do you have any pet peeves or a trait you hate that people have? For me is when a person constantly bashes everything you like.”

“Liers, I hate liars and those who enable them. They can ruin anything or anyone they want just because they feel like it,” Marinette hissed.

“You’re very passionate about that,” Felix said raising an eyebrow at her in question

“It’s a story I have yet to tell, but I’ll do it when I’m ready,” Marinette answer his silent question

“I’m guessing it has to do with why you transferred to our school toward the end of the school year,” Felix stated knowing that he was right

Marinette nodded and decided to continue with the question, “Okay, my turn. Do you have a favorite flower? Mine is the Orchid flower for how the flowers grow together and for how pretty they are. I’m even growing some on my balcony.”

“Mine is the Foxglove because of how many grow on a stem. It’s like each Foxglove has it’s own family tree. Do you know any language other than French? I know 6 others; English, Sign language, Japanese, Chinese, Mandarin Chinese, and Spanish” Felix asked Marinette knowing full well she changed the subject as to not talk about her secret

“I know English because of my grandma, my uncle J, and my aunt Penny. I am also learning Mandarin Chinese from my mom to get more in touch with my heritage,” Marinette answered with a fond smile on her face, “Favorite artist or band? Mine is Jagged Stone”

“Mine is Clara Nightingale,” Felix answered with a flush on his face

“Really?!” Marinette questioned, “I would not have pegged you for the pop song.”

“Yeah well, blame Nyx for that,” Felix replied weakly still flushing and not looking at Marinette, “Anyway, breaks over let’s get back to work”

“But.” Marinette started

“No, back to work,” Felix said sternly but it came out weak since he was still blushing.

Marinette sighed before getting back to work and noting that they still had 11 questions to go and Felix has to start them again.

**Wednesday Afterschool**

“What are some of your hobbies?” Felix asked randomly after 6 horses of studying, “Mine are reading, playing piano, and occasionally parkouring around the roofs of Paris with Nyx.”

“What?” was all Marinette could respond with

“Our questions, we have 11, well now 10, questions to go and it was my turn,” Felix replied, “So, What are some of your hobbies?” 

“Does this mean we’re taking a break from work?” Marinette asked. Felix nodded so she answered the question followed by a question of her own, “I do art and crafts, I play video games, stargaze, sketching something that isn’t clothing, and gardening. I usually do one of those when I’m in the mood to do one of those. When’s your birthday? Mine is July 9 which means I am a Cancer and since I was born in the year 2003 I am a goat.”

“I was born on May 20, 2002. I was born on a cusp so I am both Taurus and Gemini and my year puts me in the year of the horse.” Felix answered and was about to ask his question when Marinette interrupted him

“That means your birthday is next week when we’ll be taking our exams,” Marinette pointed out

“Well, yes. This is why we celebrate a week after or the weekend before it if my birthday lands on the week we take our exams,” Felix explained, “This year well be celebrating after the exams so we can also celebrate the exams being over. I was gonna invite you tomorrow but since we’re here now, can you come next Saturday to my house to celebrate my birthday?” 

“Yes I can make it,” Marinette answered with a smile and thought of what to make him for his birthday

“Anyway back to my actual question, If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go? For me, it would be Mexico, in Nyx’s homeland,” Felix said smiling

“I guess I’d visit china. Where my mother is from and then other places in china just to explore it. What’s the first memory you have of your younger years?” Marinette asked with curiosity, “Mine is when my father allowed me, a 3-year-old at the time, to help him bake my birthday cake since I asked him, it ended up being a mess but the cake turned out alright.”

“I guess mine would be when I was 2 and I wanted to start learning piano and my mom and dad agreed to have a teacher teach me,” Felix said remembering the memory and not focusing on the here and now. After a few moments, Felix came back to himself and asked his question, “Are you afraid of anything? Cause I’m afraid of losing my friends and family.”

Marinette gave him a small smile at that, “Then I guess we both have that in common, cause that’s my fear too. What are you most passionate about? For me, it’s my designing and the clothing I create.”

“I guess it’d be my poetry,” Felix answered

“You write poetry?” Marinette asked curiously 

“A little, only Nyx has seen it but hey maybe one day you could see it,” Felix answered, “What is your most treasured item? Mine is a box full of family mementos.”

“I don’t know, I treasure a lot of my things. Especially if it’s a gift from my friends or family,” Marinette confessed, “What was your childhood like? Mine was pretty normal, I went to school, spent time with my family, and got into designing.”

“Mine was boring I guess you could say. My parents raised me if they were here in Paris but other then that I was raised by nannies. I didn’t go to school until Cours élémentaire 1 since it took a bit of time to convince my parents to let me go,” Felix answered not noticing Marinette’s confused face about the nannies, “Who inspires you in your life? For me, it’d have to be Nyx since she’s the type of person who would do anything to achieve her goal.” 

“My parents, I know it’s cheese and probably predictable but they inspire me. They both had nothing when they moved back to Paris, France but they didn’t let that stop them from rising in their careers. Now they own one of the greatest bakeries in Paris and they continue to rise in rank,” Marinette said excitedly and with giggles.

“Well, I believe they will get there and I think it’s wonderful that they inspire you,” Felix told her looking straight into her eyes. 

They stayed that way before they refocused on what they were doing and they both blushed and looked away from each other.

“We should get back to studying, we can continue the questions tomorrow since we only have two left anyway,” Marinette rushed out. They continued with the studying.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Somethings changed.”

“What?”

“Somethings changed.”

“Good or Bad?”

“Good, I can feel the balance of the universe fixing itself more. There will be no more dangerous akumas.”

“Does this mean we won’t go out anymore”

“No, I can still take you out”

“So is he truly the one?”

“Yes, he is. He matches perfectly with Ladybug as if he has part of Plagg in him just as Marinette has part of Tikki in her.”

“It’s so romantic, after all these centuries, their souls meet once again”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thursday**

“I think it’s time for a break,” Felix informed Marinette after 3 hours, “You remember all the things we’ve been studying so I’m confident in your passing. So for the rest of the day, we’ll take a break.”

“Alright,” Marinette sighed out of relief. 

They both started packing their bags when Felix asked a question, “Have any plans today?”

“No, not really, I’m probably gonna go home and do some designing,” Marinette explained as she finished packing her things along with Felix

“Would you like to accompany me to the new cafe near Karaoke Oke, I hear they have books you can read who you have breakfast, brunch, or dinner. I heard it’s getting pretty popular but the customers respect the quietness since University students go there to study or get their coffee,” Felix suggested with a very faint blush that unless you were looking for it you wouldn’t see it

“Sure, Maybe I can get new inspiration from the cafe. I’ve been having a blockage on trying to think of new designs for my clothing. What’s the name of the Cafe?” Marinette asked as they quickly exited the library and made their way through the school. 

“The name of the place is called ‘Espresso Express’” Felix answered with a snort which he quickly hid with a cough

“Of course it’d have a pun for a name, most of the business on that street have puns,” Marinette replied with a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

“So, we have a bit to walk, wanna finish the last two questions we have?” Felix asked as they walked side by side

“Sure,” Marinette answered before asking her question, “What’s your go-to drink for food or dessert or just to relax? Mine is any type of tea though I do lean toward boba tea.”

“I also prefer tea though a cup of coffee doesn’t hurt,” Felix answered. As the two walked, they gravitate toward each other and moved in sync, as if they have done this before. Felix went to ask his question, “Do you prefer to plan out your life, or do you like the little chaos that life throws at you? For me, I prefer the chaos that life throws since it throws me for a loop”

“I like the chaos that life gives me. Makes life more interesting.” Marinette answered with a smile.

They had arrived at the cafe after Marinette answered, they went inside and saw that the way Felix described it didn’t do it justice. At the right of the cafe was where you could order, all around the right and back were booths with books in front of the tables and along the walls, in front of the window in both right and left were high tables and high stools, and right in the center was a circle made out of bookshelves that reach a humans waist and in the center of those bookshelves were cats and kittens that you could grab to join you during your time at the cafe. The cats could roam the cafe but it seems that they were napping at the moment.

Felix and Marinette went to order, Felix got a café con leche and a piece of strawberry cheesecake and Marinette got café con crema and some chocolate chip cookies. They grabbed a number and went to sit in the booth that was closest to the window. They began to talk about their plans for the weekend and what they will be doing during their summer break.

“In all honesty, I’m probably going to stay here in Paris and hang out with whoever stays here in Paris during our break,” Felix said as their orders were brought to them, “Nyx, of course, will be staying unless something changes, and everyone else is still making plans.” 

“So, most likely, some of us will be to busy doing our things rather than hang out as a group?” Marinette asked the conclusion. You would think this would upset her but she’s okay with the situation.

“Yea, especially those that are in the band, they probably have plans to go through, especially since Jake is their manager and will book them at events if they can to get the band noticed,” Felix explained as he ate his cheesecake

They continued their conversation and theories on what their friends have planned for their summer break. After they finished, Felix took Marinette home like he had done the previous days after they studied. Marinette greeted her parents as one had begun to close the bakery and the other was making dinner. After dinner, Marinette went to her room where she began to design some outfits with the design the cafe had on the wood.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Friday Afterschool (Oblivio)**

On the floor of an elevator, Ladybug is on the ground unconscious along with Chat de la Nuit, who was leaning against a wall. Ladybug then opened her eyes, gasping as she sat up and looked around. She notices the drawing in red on the wall of the elevator of a phone and an arrow pointing right towards a turtle before looking down and seeing that she is holding a tube of lipstick. Chat de la Nuit wakes up only a few seconds after she sees the lipstick.

“What happened?” Nuit groaned as he woke up and went to touch the back of his head. Ladybug startled at the voice and dropped the lipstick. Nuit saw her and got confused, “Who are you?”

“I'm, uh, I—I don't know,” Ladybug confessed as she grabbed her head and began to panic, “I—I don't remember my name!”

“Me neither,” Nuit also placed his hands on his head before dropping his hands to his sides. Nuit then looked at himself and then looked toward Ladybug, “Why are we dressed this way?.”

Ladybug looks at herself too but then looked back toward Nuit as his ring began to beep. 

“Hm? Why is that flashing?” Ladybug questioned before her earring began to beep, she moved her hands to grab at her earrings, “My earrings as well.”

“How interesting,” Nuit remarked as he stared at his ring

“Are we supposed to know each other?” Ladybug asked Nuit looking at him in confusion

Nuit looked toward her before answering, “I'd be surprised if we weren't.”

The beeping gets faster, the lipstick disappears, and they detransform. Tikki and Plagg fall to the floor. Marinette freaked out and moved to hide behind Felix.

“Ahh!” Marinette exclaimed before pointing towards the kwami, “There are giant bugs! Mice? Bug-mice!”

Both kwami started to wake up but it was Plagg who spoke first, “Woah, I am starving right now.”

“How interesting. Hello there,” Felix greeted the kwami with gentleness, as he picks up Plagg into his cupped hands, “What are you exactly?”

“I don’t know,” Plagg wined before his voice turned to anger, “Besides, where am I? And who are you?”

Marinette moved slowly toward Felix then settled behind him and clung to him pointing toward Tikki, “What's that thing doing in my earring?”

“I'm not a thing,” Tikki responded angrily but then the anger left her as she couldn’t remember what she was, “I'm… I don't know what I am! But I do know that I'm very hungry.”

Marinette’s heart aches for the kwami and moves ti hold Tikki in her hands before tickling her, “Aw, poor little… no-thing!” 

Tikki laughs while Plagg is sniffing Felix’s shirt.

Felix stands up and then helps Marinette stand up, “Alright, we're going to keep calm and not panic. We've all lost our memories and we don't know why but we'll find—”

The elevator lurches downwards, the lights began to flicker, and the elevator keeps moving.

“What is it this time?” Marinette asks while she and Felix look up but then the ceiling began to dent, “We can't stay here.”

“Couldn't agree more,” Felix said as the kwami began to float on their own. This allowed Felix and Marinette to try and pry the elevator doors open. The thing denting the elevator continues to hit the ceiling and make dents.

“Perhaps we should help them?” Tikki asked 

Plagg then answered, “Well, I'm not going anywhere until I know what smells so good in that boy's shirt.”

Tikki phases through the elevator doors, surprising Felix and Marinette, Plagg follows.

“We seem to be exceptional beings, unlike them,” Plagg said smugly

Tikki rolls her eyes as she enters the top button of the elevator control panel and exits out the bottom one. The doors open with a ding.

“Thank you!” Marinette exclaimed as she expressed her gratitude toward the kwami

Felix grabs Marinette's hand and they run out of the elevator. They continue to run down the hallway just as the elevator’s ceiling collapses in a cloud of dust. Both of them look back just as they turn the corner and see the doors close while dinging. They continue running down the hallway and head down the stairs.

“Let's get out of here!” Felix exclaimed as he still held on to Marinette’s hand

They burst through the door and walk towards the exit. The whole room is in disorder with the lights, chairs, and scaffolding blocking the way out. Huge cracks adorn the walls and ceiling.

“The exit is blocked,” Felix said with a frown on his face. He turned to Marinette who had a worried look.

“We’re gonna have to find another way out,” Marinette responded with concern in her voice. They hear a banging noise and turn around. Something is trying to get out of the elevator by smashing the door from the inside. Marinette spoke with fear in her voice, “Fast!”

“Over there!” Felix exclaimed taking Marinette’s hand and running toward a bathroom. Marinette made a surprised noise.

They quickly enter the bathroom with Marinette shutting and locking the door.

“Okay. We’re stuck in the building with amnesia being chased by a—a thing that's got it in for us big time,” Marinette said reevaluating their situation as she paced in the bathroom

“Not to mention the two strange creatures who magically appeared when our costumes disappeared,” Felix pointed out 

“Uh, excuse me, but the creatures are hungry. Would you mind opening up your shirt to see what smells so good?” Plagg questioned 

Felix frowned before searching his clothing and found a piece of cheese, “Camembert?”

Plagg took the cheese and admired it before eating it, “It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

Tikki's stomach rumbles, Marinette notices and begins to look through her purse and then takes a macaron out of her purse. Marinette then offers the treat to Tikki, “Will this do?

“Mm!” Tikki says as she takes it and eats it, “Thank you!”

Marinette then continues to look through her purse and takes out her national identity card and gasps, “Marinette! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

“It’s an honor to meet you Mlle Dupain-Cheng,” Felix bowed and took her hand to kiss it. Marinette let out a giggle before noticing another card in her purse. She takes it out and notices it’s Felix’s national ID. She hands over the ID to him and he reads it out loud, “And I’m Felix Lefèvre"

“Super nice to meet you too, Felix,” Marinette says as she curtsies and he laughs. She then sees her phone and takes it out of her purse, “Of course! We still got our phones!”

Felix then takes his phone out of his pocket, “But we don’t remember our passwords do we?”

They hear a thud and a groan, Tikki phases her head through the door to look. She then looks scared before phasing back into the bathroom, “The thing's coming this way!”

Felix and Marinette exchange looks before quickly moving into one of the stalls.

Marinette began looking around the stall, “We need to find a way out of this building!”

“And we will. Until then… “ Felix replied trying to comfort her. They both go to lock the door when their hands touch, they look at each other and blush.

The villain kicks open the bathroom door. Marinette and Felix motion to each other to stay quiet. The villain is kicking open stall doors, one by one, getting closer to theirs. Marinette shakes Felix’s shoulder, points to the wall, and starts climbing. They began to crawl through the air vents as fast as they can.

“Wow, Marinette! You seem like someone who always has the right idea at the right time!” Felix complemented 

“I hope you're right,” Marinette responded with both worry and hope in her voice

They turn right with Felix being in front now since Marinette had to go back a few spaces because Felix noticed some light. Felix slowly opens the vent and looks around before climbing out and helping Marinette, Marinette stubbles but Felix helps her steady herself. 

“Sorry,” Marinette then apologized as the kwamis flew in

Felix chuckled before responding, “It is alright, but are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Marinette responded with a giggle

“Alright, since the thing is downstairs we should probably head up” Felix stated. He offered his hand towards her and she took it as they both ran up the stairs.

“But theirs no way up there, what if we get trapped again?” Marinette asked as they headed up three flights of stairs. 

Felix then stopped in front of a door, he let go of Marinette’s hand and slowly opened it. They both peeked in and saw that it was a room full of cubicles and empty. They began to enter the room slowly.

“We can hide out here while we signal for help,” Felix concluded with Marinette nodding understanding his plan.

They run inside, Marinette heading towards the windows. She looks out while pressing with her hands, before getting frustrated and looking toward Felix, “Ugh! No handle! And the glass is tinted. They won't be able to see us.”

Felix glides to a desk and tries the phone, “Phone lines are down. If only I could remember how to unlock my phone.”

“Wait!” Marinette exclaimed as she got an idea as she ran towards Felix. She took his phone out of his hands and blew on it, revealing the passcode pattern.

“Nice work, Marinette!” Felix complimented as he took his phone back and unlocking it, “Uh oh. But, who should we call?”

Marinette also unlocks her phone and notices her battery percentage, “I'm almost out of battery.”

“Me too,” Felix told her as he showed her his phone percentage, he then decides to enter his contacts and scroll through them, “We should call our parents first. Bridgette Lefèvre. Probably… my mom.”

He went to call it but was responded by an operator saying the phone wasn’t in signal range. Felix turned to Marinette before hanging up and shaking his head. Marinette then began to look through her contacts.

“Agreste, Césaire, Couffaine, Dupain-Cheng Sabine!” Marinette said with a smile as she clicked to call her mom, who answers her.

“Marinette, are you okay? They're saying on TV that Ladybug and Chat de la Nuit are battling a supervillain at Montparnasse Tower,” Sabine exclaimed with worry, Marinette notices a poster for the Ladybug and Chat de la Nuit movie and begins walking toward it, “Isn't that where you and Felix were headed to talk to one of your friends?”

Marinette whispers as she looks at the poster, “Chat de la Nuit and Ladybug?”

“Marinette is everything okay? Where are you?” Sabine asks with even more worry in her tone that snaps Marinette out of it.

“Uh, sure, Mom, everything's okay. I'm with my friends, safe. Don't worry,” Marinette reassured her mom while turning to look at Felix.

Felix gasps as his eyes widen and he motions at her to explain. She waves her hand telling him to wait.

Sabine responds with relief in her voice, “I'm so relieved. Whatever you do, stay there until the supervillain's been defeated.”

“Sure, Mom, I will. Love you!” Marinette responded with hidden nervousness 

“Why didn't you ask her for help?” Felix asked as he was perplexed

Marinette began to gesture and explain at the same time, “I have both good news and bad news. The good news is: there are superheroes in the tower that will stop that supervillain. The bad news is: we're the superheroes! And the thing that's chasing us is the supervillain! And we're supposed to be defeating it with superpowers we no longer have!”

Felix began to look worried and concerned “Eh…”

They both then decided to lean against the column near the poster for the movie. Marinette decided to speak, “If my own mother doesn't know that I'm Ladybug, then nobody must know.”

“What about us? Do you think…Do we know?” Felix asked as he looked toward her

“Hm,” Marinette hummed in contemplation. She then turned to her phone and saw that her background photo was a picture of her and Felix hugging while looking at the camera. Felix had a small smile while Marinette had the biggest smile on her face. Marinette then looked toward Felix and spoke, “I feel like we're more than just a superhero team.”

Felix then went to check his images and scrolled through them. There were pictures of him and Marinette, him and a group of friends, but there were maybe more photos of Marinette when she wasn’t looking, “Do you think we're…”

They look at each other and show each other their phones. They smile at each other.

Marinette was the first to break the small silence that they had, “Looks like it.”

“Then we must have told each other everything. Since we probably work in sync and so well together. Not to mention I couldn't hide my identity from the girl I love.” Felix said as he looked toward Marinette who blushed while they looked at each other as if nothing else mattered.

Marinette then looked away in confusion and asked her question while gesturing towards the kwamis by the window, “So, if we're the superheroes, then what are they?”

“I have no idea,” Felix answered just as confused. He got up and helped Marinette up too and they both began to walk toward the kwamis. They arrived just as Plagg phased through the window, “Did he go to get help?”

Tikki answered with disappointment in her voice along with anger, “I don't think we should hold our breath.”

They hear the elevator begin to move and land on their floor. Felix grabs Marinette’s hand and pulls her to hide behind a desk with Tikki following them. Just as they hid behind a desk the villain entered the office and as it began to speak, Felix peeked to see a purple shadowy figure with a white blaster for a left hand and a grey glove for the right hand.

“Ladybug, Chat de la Nuit, we know you're in here. You won't get away this time, You remember your BFF Oblivio, don't you? Don't tell us you've forgotten us. Haha haha!” Oblivio laughed as he began to throw things and destroy the office

“I just realized that if we’re superheroes he can’t find out about our identities,” Felix whispered before wincing as a chair was thrown near them and Marinette nodded in agreement with his logic, “We need to get out of her and take the emergency stairs but we’ll need a diversion.”

Marinette turns and looks at a sticky note pad, a pen, and a spilled cup of coffee on top of the desk. She turns again and looks at a tape dispenser on a bookshelf and Felix’s phone in his hand. She takes his phone out of his hands.

“Sorry, I need this,” Marinette apologized as she grabbed everything she needed and began to wrap Felix’s phone with tape and explain her plan, “I'll call you, and when he comes, we make a run for it. I'll use the tape to pull your phone back. Ready?”

“No wonder I fell in love with you,” Felix sighed as they began to sneak across the room, Marinette quickly grabbed the coffee cup with leftover coffee. Marinette then calls Felix’s number when they got close to the desk near the door.

“Uh uh. Gotcha,” Oblivio said smugly as they ran to the ringing phone. Felix hangs up while Marinette pulls the phone back. Oblivio ran over as he spoke before finding the space empty except for a sticky note with a donkey-drawn on it “You shouldn't have forgotten to switch off your phone. Nooo!”

Felix and Marinette run towards the exit with Tikki following them. Once in the hallway, Marinette nods at Tikki, who flies down the stairs with the coffee cup leaving a trail of coffee. Marinette and Felix run up the stairs and sit and listen. Oblivio enters and looks at the trail of coffee leading downstairs.

“You're trying to fool Oblivio again! But it's not gonna work this time,” Oblivio said as they began to head up the stairs. Tikki panicked before opening and closing a door below him. It turns around and runs back down, “Or perhaps we give you too much credit.”

Tikki then flies up to watch with Marinette and Felix as Oblivio opens and heads into a room below. Marinette then hugged and thanked her, “You saved our lives! Thank you.”

Felix then grabs her hand and begins to lead her back downstairs, “Let's head back to where we were. It's the last place he'll think of looking for us.”

“Sorry, your phone's at 10 percent now,” Marinette apologized as she took the tape off and handed him his phone back. 

“No worries. We’re doing pretty well, even without powers, don't you think?” Felix assured her taking his phone back

“It's true, you two make a very effective couple,” Tikki complimented them, they look at each other with soft smiles

“Yes, but if we want a real shot at defeating this villain, we're gonna have to become Ladybug and Cat de la Nuit again,” Marinette concluded. 

Felix then decided to search for videos on the internet about their situation, he then turned to Marinette, “Maybe we can gather some hints by watching some news footage to see what happened before he erased our memories.”

Felix presses one of the videos news website called TVi and pressed the live broadcast.

“Hey, do something!” Pedestrian exclaimed

“What do you want me to do?” Rodger the cop asked in confusion

Pedestrian then yelled angrily, “I don't know, you're the cop!”

“I am?” Rodger asked even more confused

The clip minimizes to show the TVi news broadcast with Nadja Chamack.

TVi Person then notified Nadja that they were back, “Nadja, you're on the air!”

“Me? What do I do?” Nadja asked in confusion before getting handed a tablet. She then proceeds to read the news from that tablet, “Uh, don't be bemused, it's just the news. Since early this afternoon, a supervillain by the name of Oblivio has been erasing the memories of everyone he comes across. Ladybug and Chat de a Nuit are tracking him down inside Montparnasse Tower.”

“More like he’s tracking us down instead of the other way around,” Felix grumbled as Marinette looked shocked. He then exited out of the live feed and decided to click on a clip from earlier, “Let’s see what happened before this amnesia mess happened.”

He clicked on a clip where Nadja was reporting from a helicopter, “Looks like Ladybug and Chat de la Nuit are struggling today.”

Ladybug and Nuit are fighting Oblivio on the roof and dogging every attack he throws at them. There are some close calls but the beams have yet to hit. The fight has Ladybug and Nuit practically dancing in sync around Oblivio as he tries to land a hit. Ladybug calls for her lucky charm and gets a red lipstick tube.

“The battle against Oblivio continues,” Naja reported before watching as a beam almost hit Ladybug who was destructed looking at the red lipstick when Nuit jumps in front of her and taking the hit meant for her. Oh, oh no! Chat de la Nuit has been hit, but Ladybug pulls him out of danger. What's she doing now?” Nadja exclaimed just as Ladybug throws him into the elevator and begins to draw something on the wall but then she gets hit just as the doors close and she falls, “Ladybug is down, too!”

Felix’s phone then dies at that exact moment. Marinette then facepalms, confusing Felix, and begins to scroll through her contacts, “The drawing! There was a drawing on the elevator wall! I remember now. It was a turtle. I saw it earlier when I was looking for my mom's number. There it is!”

Marinette showed it to Felix before he got a look of understanding, “You left yourself a message! So smart.”

Marinette then calls Master Fu who answeres after three rings, “Hello?”

Marinette and Felix lean in as Marinette speaks to Master Fu, “Mr. Turtle?”

“Marinette, is there a problem?” Master Fu asks concerned. 

They look at each other excitedly and Felix moves closer to Marinette as she begins to explain their situation, “Listen. I can’t remember who I am or who you are. Oblivio has erased my memory. But I think I'm supposed to call you.”

“You did the right thing. Is Chat de la Nuit with you?” Master Fu asks with also profoundly at Marinette’s quick thinking 

Felix and Marinette look at each other before Marinette giggles nervously as she answers, “Yeah, well Felix.”

“Ah, You two know your true identities, then,” Master Fu stated as he sighed

They look at each other with wide eyes before Felix moves to ask a question, “Are we not supposed to?”

“That's okay, the Miraculous ladybugs will repair everything anyway,” Master Fu assured them

Felix shrugged at her unspoken question. Marinette then speaks again but was warned by her phone of her battery percentage, “We figured out we're superheroes, but we don't know how to make ourselves Ladybug and Chat de la Nuit again. Mr. Turtle, you'll have to tell us quickly, I'm almost out of battery.”

“Are your kwamis with you?” Master Fu questioned 

They look at Tikki, before Marinette speaks again, “Uh, if you mean the flying creatures, then, one of them. The red one is with us.”

“Okay. Listen carefully, the red kwami's name is Tikki,” She gives you your powers. Say, "Tikki, spots on," and you'll transform into Ladybug. You'll find an emergency user's guide in your Bug Phone,” Master Fu explained as Tikki flew closer and looked at Marinette. Marinette then looked toward Felix with concern as Master Fu continued explaining, “Felix, your kwami's the black one. His name is Plagg. Tell him, "Plagg, claws out," and you'll become Cat Noir again. The rest is in your Cat Phone.

“But, my kwami took off,” Felix reported back

“You won't be able to transform without him so you shouldn’t fi—” Master Fu was cut off as Marinette’s phone tuned black, Marinette squealed at this fact 

They all than hear a rumbling and lookup out the window at the growing bubble. They turn away from the window and toward each other before Marinette got a serious and determined look.

“It's time to bring Ladybug back, Tikki, Spots on! Yeah!” Marinette said. She still had her combat boots like before but now her hair was longer than before and in a french braid that had two ribbons the combined at the tip of her braid and stuck out like antennas, her eye mask now come to a point upwards at the end of each eye where it used to be round. Her body outfit was still just that though.

“Wow, that was amazing,” Felix commented before pointing out the differences, “Though the hair and new eye mask are new,”

Ladybug looked at herself and touched her long hair and new eye mask, “Thanks, but I don't feel like a superhero at all. And I wonder what the new additions mean”

Felix touched his forehead with hers and reassured her, “You've already proven that you are one, with or without a costume,” 

Ladybug smiled before moving back and shaking her head to focus on the task at hand. She began looking through her yo-yo and reading through most of what she could fast, “ Okay, there seems to be a kind of button here. User's guide? Yo-yo's features, capturing the akuma, one-time power, Lucky Charm…wha— Aaah! Ee–! ” She accidentally calls out her power but since she didn’t know what was happening she threw her yo-yo on the floor but quickly caught the teapot lucky charm gave her, “Uh! What am I supposed to do with this? Make tea?”

“Maybe it's part of a puzzle or a riddle?” Felix suggested as he poked the teapot

“You're right, it must just be one part of the solution, but, how am I gonna find the solution?” Ladybug asked with concern

‘Don't worry, you always have the right idea at the right time, you got this!” Felix said as he hugged her while being careful because of the teapot and then letting go

“Mm-hm,” Ladybug agreed before taking a deep breath and jogged in place, “Hoo. It's time for action!”

Felix reaches for her hand and holds it, “Marinette, I want to fight beside you. If we're a couple, then we'll be stronger together. But I know that I can’t without my kwami as Mr. Turtle said before your phone went dead. So promise me to be careful”

“I promise,” Marinette promised as she went to kiss him on the cheek, “Please, be careful and stay safe as well. Ladybug is here to protect you too.”

Felix touching his cheek as Ladybug ran off, he then sighed in contentment, “I can see why I love that girl.”

Ladybug is running up the stairs while reading the rest of the instructions, "The Miraculous enhances all physical abilities.’ Well, that'll come in handy.”

She reaches the roof and spins her yo-yo to create a shield. She looks around not noticing Oblivio standing up and getting halo around his face. After the halo disappears Oblivio starts shooting at her but she jumps out of the way.

“Whoo-hoo! Haha! Super agility is super awesome!” Ladybug exclaimed before hiding behind a see-through wall and then jumping off the building while swinging away, “Ahh!”

Ladybug is running away from the blast after she lands back on the roof. She trips on her yo-yo and falls to the ground.

“You've forgotten your reflexes, huh?” Oblivio mocks her after landing a few feet in front of her before walking towards her, “Now we're gonna make sure you forget everything else, including your Miraculous!”

Ladybug quickly got out of the way just in time seeing as Oblivio began to shoot at her again. That’s when Felix showed up hiding behind some vents looking worriedly at Ladybug. Ladybug then noticed him and quickly lost Oblivio after tricking him into going the other way. 

“What are you doing here,” Ladybug whispered yelled

“I was worried about you, sorry,” Felix told her. She then smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek but before she could speak she was interrupted by a voice.

“So, can I be of any help in any way?” It was Plagg who asked that

Felix turned around and was surprised to see his kwami, “Plagg?”

Plagg then got excited at hearing his name that he twirled in the air, “Plagg? So that's my name, Plagg?”

“Yeah, and you got here just at the right time,” Felix commented with relief in his voice, “Plagg, claws out!”

“What's that gonna do—” Plagg tries to ask before getting interrupted and transformed Felix into Chat de la Nuit

“Hey, pretty cool, right? Although, there are no new additions to my outfit,” Nuit reported

Oblivio finds then and they run as Ladybug speaks to him, “Very cool, but try not to lose your memory again!”

They jump back to the center of the roof before backing away from Olivo who also landed in front of them. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to shield them both as they circle Oblivio. Nuit reads the manual on his staff.

“Hm, "Stick's features, superpower, Cata—" Nuit read before being interrupted by Ladybug

“Stop! It'll trigger it if you say it out loud,” Ladybug warned him

Nuit nodded and read the next line about it, “And it says it can only be used once?”

“What does your power do, exactly?” Ladybug questioned

“Apparently, I can destroy anything I touch,” Nuit read to her

Ladybug then spoke with smiling at him, “Then stay away from me, if you don't mind.”

“That's not gonna be easy, milady” Nuit responded with a smirk as she laughs 

Nuit then uses his staff to push off the ground and hit Oblivio but the staff phases through it. This makes Oblivio laugh in a mocking tone.

“Seems like you've already forgotten about your last defeat!” Oblivio said mockingly before shooting at him as he ran back to Ladybug in all fours, “How silly of us, of course, you've forgotten!”

“We won't stand a chance until we stop him from firing at us,” Nuit said as he looked toward Oblivio. He then takes note that the blaster is different from the rest of his body, “Of course, his left hand is different from the rest of his body, that must be where the akuma is hiding! The thing you have to capture in your yo-yo as you read before.”

“Your right,” Ladybug said as she realized the same thing

“So what's the plan?” Nuit asked her

Ladybug looks around before forming a plan that involved the teapot; Oblivio's hand and blaster and Nuit. She turned slightly towards Nuit, “Can you get him to forget about me for a little while?”

“I'm on it,” Nuit said before jumping to the roof’s ledge, “Hey, wanna play cat and mouse with me? The first one who tags the other wins!”

With Oblivio distracted Ladybug slides under Oblivio's legs, wraps her yo-yo around its gloved hand, pulls it down, and stuffs it inside the teapot. This confused Oblivio

“What in the—?” Oblivio questioned with frustration

“Nuit, now!” Ladybug instructed

As Oblivio tries to shoot but is hindered by the teapot Nuit calls for his power.

“Cataclysm!” Nuit called out as he jumped and touches the blaster. It falls to the ground in pieces and the akuma flies out.

“No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug says as she captures the butterfly and releases it, “Bye, bye, little butterfly.”

Oblivio detransforms into Alya and Nino. They fall to the ground exhausted.

“Wow, so this villain was both these guys?” Nuit questioned before he and Ladybug look up at the bubble, “What do we do about that?”

“This is where my other power comes in,” Ladybug began to explain as she picked up the teapot and got ready to throw it, “It fixes everything back to how it was originally.”

“Wait. Do you think we'll remember all this… afterward?” Nuit questioned before she could throw it

Ladybug looked back towards him with a small sad smile, “Apparently, my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything, so I'm guessing we won't.”

“Then I shall miss knowing who you are, milady” Nuit began, “But I still believe fro the photos that our civilian selves are a couple”

“As do I,” Ladybug said before giving him a true smile and offering her hand, “See you on the other side.”

“See you on the other side,” Nuit responds by kissing her on her cheek as he grabbed her hand and she let out a giggle

She then threw the teapot just as Alya and Nino came out of their daze. She held hands with Nuit, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The bubble disappears and the office is restored. Ladybug and Nuit continue to hold hands and lean into each other. Then ladybugs pass and they regain their memories, realize how close they are, and separate both with faint blushes that were barely there.

“Uh, Ladybug, Chat de la Nuit?” Alya questioned. She knew she could get her scoop from them being here and finally revive her blog.

“Guys, you haven't seen a supervillain named Oblivio, have you?” Nuit asked them as Ladybug began to slowly glare at them though they didn’t notice

“You've defeated it already, dude,” Nino said cautiously finally noticing Ladybugs small glare towards them

“Actually, he was… us,” Alya confessed sheepishly 

Ladybug and Nuit turned to each other before speaking at the same time, “Oh, okay. Pound it? Pound it!”

They pounded their fist by the sides though not knowing how they though to say the same thing since up till now they only high fived. 

“Ladybug, I would like to ask you a few questions, especially about the new partner and additions to your transformation,” Alya said firmly as she began to get her phone out.

“Ladybug, you got a new hair look and mask look,” Nuit explained after finally looking at Ladybug.

Ladybug went to touch her hair and eye mask and noticed that the was right about them. Just as she was about to speak her earrings and Nuits ring began to beep. 

“Can’t talk, we’ll return you to your class and be on our way,” Ladybug instructed

Nuit and her then quickly dropped them off at the bus in front of the building and began to leave as their earring beeped leaving 3 beeps left. 

“Nuit, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about patrolling the city, We should meet up soon and talk about that,” Ladybug told him before making her way up to the roofs as she saw him nod. Ladybug then swung herself to the roof and went down the stairs to detransform in one of the girls’ bathrooms. Marinette then went downstairs after running into Aurore and congratulating her on her new radio show.

She then met up with Felix and gave him the excuse about being stuck in one of the girl’s bathrooms since the furniture was blocking her way out. Felix decided to take her home to her parents so they could see for themselves that she was okay.


	29. Interlude 5 - Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino thoughts  
> Directly after Chapter 23

Alya and Nino were dropped off on the street outside Montparnasse Tower. Ms. Bustier quickly counted them once they got onto the bus, they stood in front of the class as they chatted amongst themselves. Alya and Nino wanted to apologize to their class so they stood in front looking ashamed by their actions and explained why they got akumatized.

Alya was the one who started speaking, “Right, so, Nino and I wanted to say, we're sorry for what happened today.”

“Were you two Oblivio?” Mylène asked shyly

“Why did you want to erase everyone's memory?” Lila asked with fake concern, not that anyone noticed. 

Juleka’s ears twitched

“Remember when we visited Montparnasse Tower?” Alya continued to explain, “Well, we went and hid to play Super Penguino, but Ms. Bustier caught us, and—”

“And you guys made fun of us for playing that game,” Nino continued for Alya, “saying it wasn't our age and all.”

Alya moved the story along, “We were embarrassed at getting caught.”

“And that's when we got akumatized,” Nino finished

Ms. Bustier grabs Alya and Nino's shoulders and looks at them before speaking, “Next time, just make sure you play at home and not on school field trips, understood?”

“Yes, Ms. Bustier, we're sorry again,” Alya answered as she and Nino took their seats

Rose decided to reassure them, “It's no biggie, you know. Juleka and I often play Super Penguino together.”

Mylène decided to help too, “Everybody loves that game, you know.”

Adrien moves to sit closer to Nino, Who was sitting at the back diagonal to Adrien who was sitting alone, “I haven't played it yet, but it looks fun.”

“Nino could show you how to play sometime,” Alya suggested

After that, she and Nino were left alone, which was perfectly fine to them since they were speaking about Ladybug’s new hairdo. Or at least Alya was while Nino just listened to her.

“But what I’m wondering is what does it mean with her outfit changing and her new style and--” Alya stopped herself before whispering to Nino, “Do you things the same will happen when we get our miraculous’s again?”

“Alya, What if we don’t get our Miraculous again,” Nino commented with a sad tone but with acceptance of this knowledge

Nino saw Ladybug glaring at them, he saw that she wasn’t at all happy to see them at all. He felt the shiver of rejection at ever getting his miraculous again. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Nino, Of course, will get our miraculous’s, we’re not Chloe,” Alya hissed toward Chloe who was speaking with Sabrina so she didn’t hear her, “And I highly doubt she’s truly changed.”

Nino feared that his girlfriend was becoming someone he didn’t recognize. Lila most differently had to be the one influencing her this way since when she’s not with him shes hanging out with Lila. He knew that she didn’t catch the glare Ladybug was sending to them and he doubts that she will ever understand why, when Ladybug calls upon others to wield the miraculous it will not be Alya, and it’ll be completely her fault for her ignorance. 

“Hmm,” Was all Nino could respond with. 

Nino in some way knew that what he had with Alya, will come to an end. Back when their relationship started, he felt that they would be together forever. That they would take on the world and that nothing would stop them from being together. Of course, this was back then, when Marinette was still with them when they were happy together as a class. Now though, they’re just going through the motion, still together but with a rough road ahead of them. He also now knew that he and Alya had an expiration date and when that day comes, the breakup will be messy.

It doesn’t help that he might be the only one to feel the difference in the atmosphere. The difference in the air, as if their class’s luck has drained out and now they’re waiting for the explosion to happen. He just hopes he can dodge the shrapnels when they start flying.

“And if we do get new styles of our outfits I hope mine improves the tail to be nine tails. That would be sweet right?” Alya asked, ignorant to Nino’s turmoil in his head. While Nino was thinking and thinking he hadn’t noticed that they had arrived at the school and were now getting off. Alya was still whisper speaking to him as she dragged him out of the bus, “And I bet that your design would probably improve too. Maybe even get more armor to make you look like a turtle.”

Nino smiled at her before receiving a text that he needed to be home to babysit his brother so his parents can have a date night. He and his parents worked it out so that every Friday he would babysit his brother so his parents can have a date night. 

“Alya, I gotta head home, I have to babysit Chris since it’s Friday and my parents have a date night,” Nino explained after seeing Alya’s disappointed face, “I see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Alya answered as they both leaned in and kissed each other goodbye. Alya lived in the apartments to the left of the school and opposite of Marinette’s bakery. She lived towards the middle of the apartments so she wouldn’t be able to see the bakery. Alya began to walk back home and away from the bakery.

Nino, on the other hand, lived in the apartments near the bakery on the right of the school. Nino walked slowly toward his home. He heard some laughing and saw up ahead that Marinette arrived back home in a limousine with a tall dude with blond hair, black dress pants to match his business shoes, a white dress shirt with a light grey vest. They were getting out of the limousine laughing, Nino hadn’t seen Marinette laugh in so long that it was bliss hearing that sound. Saw as they said goodbye to the driver and headed inside the bakery hand-in-hand.

To say Nino was surprised was an understatement, he was more than just surprised and before he knew it he was entering the bakery. He immediately felt the chill of Sabine’s stare, he ignored it and looked around to see what he would get. Once he decided he walked up to the counter and began to order.

“I’ll have 3 caramel chocolates, 4 chocolate chip cookies, 1 lollipop, and 6 macarons, please,” Nino said. After he paid for the treats he thanked Sabine and began to leave, but before he existed completely he spoke up, “I’m sorry for what happened with Marinette. I know saying sorry won’t change the past but I feel like I should still say it. I would also like to eventually apologize properly to Marinette if given the chance.”

Nino then exited the bakery and began to eat the macarons as he walked home. He hid the bag of treats in his backpack before entering his house and then entered his room. He then sat on his desk with his computer on it and began to log on. He then began to look for the new blog people were talking about,  **_Miraculous_ ** , to see about today’s events. He saw that the creators of the blog put up one video before uploading videos from people’s phones and giving credit to them. The more Nino looked at the website the more he saw that the videos are from long distance and adjusted to seem closer than they really are. Alya doesn’t do that, she gets videos from different people if she can and doesn’t give proper credit along with putting herself in danger. 

He subscribes to the blog.

He sees that there are other tabs to calm yourself, to defend yourself, and to notify when there are akumas and to be aware of them. The more he checks the blog the more he sees how different it is from Alya’s and how...how better it is then hers too. 

He is screwed if these thoughts continue so he logs off and begins to do his homework. He then hears his parents about to leave after finishing up his homework and went to say goodbye to them as he moved to watch TV with Chris.

Later that night, the Akuma alert on the blog Miraculous happened and lord and behold there it was. He connected his phone to the tv and went to the live feed that showed there to be a nasty Akuma. The Akuma was wearing an Egyptian looking blue with some white dress with 2 slits on the side of the dress, she had sapphire blue barefoot sandals, long white hair reaching down toward her hips with some of it swirling around her, her skin was red as wine, and she had blue and gold chains flying around her that she uses to transformed people into her slaves.

The fight continued, with Ladybug getting a lucky charm that indicated that they needed help. When she came back, there was an orange and yellow figure with her.

It wasn’t Rena Rouge.

_ Shit _


	30. New Hero and Weredead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me an embarrassingly long time to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Disclaimer  
> I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG  
> In this will be my version of Weredad  
> Allegra - Terpsichore ♬  
> Claude - Liber ⚽  
> Ruby - Mars 🏂  
> Terra - Diana 🐠  
> Allan - Urania 🌃  
> Sébastien - Edesia 🌺  
> Luka - Apollo 🍎  
> Rosemarie - Justice ♕  
> Marinette - Proserpina ✂  
> Jake - Venus 💋  
> Felix - Pluto 🍵  
> Nyx - Hekate 🐉  
> Jasmine - Calliope 🏄

**Friday - Sunday (17-19)**

**Friday Night (9:24 pm)**

Marinette was in her room late at night after getting back from an eventful day and she was ready to hit the hay. But she needed to go to the Eiffel tower and meet up with Nuit, so she said goodnight to her parents as they had a busy day the next day and headed up to her room. She then stretched and headed up and transformed. Her outfit was still the same as this afternoon, her hair was long and in a braid, her mask now had points like an eyeliner wing and nothing new added. She began to yoyo and parkour her way to the Eiffel Tower to wait for her new partner, she waited at the very tip-top. She waited 20 minutes until Nuit appeared, he greeted her by bowing.

“Evening Ladybug, What would you like to discuss this fine eve…” Nuit stopped as he finally looked up and saw the beauty of Paris in the night sky. 

Ladybug turns to see her city for the beauty that it shows, “It’s breathtaking isn’t it?”

Nuit could only nod as he continued to look toward the city. He then turned back to Ladybug and asked her the question he was going to ask when he arrived, “May I ask why you wanted to meet up?”

“Right, I wanted to meet up to set the nighttime patrol schedule with you, since Hawkmoth does occasionally sent out akumas at night. So what days do you think you can do?” Ladybug asked him as she began to look over her city once more.

“I’m free every night so it will have to be up to you and what days you don’t or can’t have free. And if need be I could cover for you on your days if you need that night free from patrol,” Nuit explained and Ladybug nodded in agreement

“My patrol days will be Tuesday, and Thursday by myself. We can patrol together on Saturdays and Sundays which leaves Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays for you by yourself. Are you okay with this?” Ladybug asked 

“Of course, Ladybug,” Nuit bowed but then a loud shriek came from the north side of the city and both Ladybug and Nuit turned that way and they could see an akumatized person screaming and throwing chains everywhere which then got her people from their sleep and they started helping her destroy Paris. 

“I AM A WOMEN. I FOUGHT MY WAY TO BE WHO I FELT I WAS. WHY MUST PEOPLE BE SO UGHHHHHH. I AM A WOMEN, I AM STRONG. I AM TRAPTA!!!!!!” The Akuma shouted. The Akuma was wearing an Egyptian looking blue with some white dress with 2 slits on the side of the dress, she had sapphire blue barefoot sandals, long white hair reaching down toward her hips with some of it swirling around her, her skin was red as wine, and she had blue and gold chains flying around her that she was using to make people into her slaves, “BUT JERKS WILL BE JERK AND SOME PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS BE IGNORANT AND I WON’T STAND FOR IT.”

The Egyptian Akuma began to make her male subjects build a throne and a castle for her as she continued gathering subjects. She made the women she chained up dress up into looking like simpler versions of Cleopatra and they began to dance around the Akuma.

Ladybug and Nuit moved in to fight her but because the men were her true slaves, that made the women her warriors and that made it difficult for Ladybug and Nuit to get anywhere near Trapta. The fight was becoming long-lasting so Ladybug called for the lucky charm and what she received was a scroll that looked like those at Master Fu’s massage shop. 

“Nuit, keep her focus on you, I’m going to get someone to help us,” Ladybug instructed as she began to make her way from the fight as Nuit distracted the Akuma and her warrior women.

Ladybug transformed back into Marinette in a hidden ally before knocking on Master Fu’s door. Master Fu answered knowing why Marinette was there so he led her to the miraculous box for her to pick a helper. 

“Choose wisely for this for this fight Marinette,” Master Fu said

Marinette carefully lifted her hand and hovered over the miraculous’s before grabbing the fox necklace. She stared at it for a moment before choosing who to give it to. 

“I’ll be giving this to a new holder, hopefully, I can trust this one with this miraculous,” Marinette informed Master Fu

“Do what you believe is best but remember to return the miraculous.” Master Fu told her, “Now go.”

Marinette nodded and after Tikki recharged, she ducked into an alleyway and transformed back into Ladybug and swung herself to where Allegra lived. She could see the fight from where she was but quickly made her way to Allegra’s house. Ladybug knocked on Allegra’s window, Allegra then opened her window, she was wearing a 20th-century pink silk nightgown with long wide sleeves, white faux fur slippers, and her hair was in hair curlers. 

“Ladybug, what are you doing here?” Allegra asked surprised at seeing Ladybug in front of her 

“Allegra Sartre-Harper, here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good,” Ladybug holds out the box for Allegra to take, which she does, “Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. You will also have to keep this a secret. Can I trust you?”

“Yes, of course, but what about Rena Rouge?” Allegra questioned as she held on to the box

“Rena Rouge has shown she could not be trusted so I have chosen you to take her place,” Ladybug explained 

Allegra nodded before placed the box in the palm of her hand and opens it. A glow appears out of the box, “Wow! What an adorable little creature?”

Trixx appears between Ladybug and Allegra before nodding in understanding and knowing that they might never see Alya again, “Hello, thank you for the compliment. My name is Trixx, and I'm your kwami!”

“My kwami?” Allegra asked confused before getting the meaning of the creature, “Ooohhh, You're what gives superheroes their superpowers, right?” 

Trixx stopped smiling for a millisecond getting a flashback to Alya saying the same thing before getting a smile back on their face, “That’s correct”

“We should hurry this up since I left Nuit fighting the Akuma alone,” Ladybug said with a hesitant smile on her face.

“Right, sorry.” Allegra apologies as she put the necklace on

“You just need to say ‘Trixx, let's pounce!’ to transform and to use your power of illusion you call out mirage,” Trixx instructed 

Allegra nodded before transforming, “Trixx, let's pounce!” 

Allegra then transformed for the first time, her hero outfit was an orange short-sleeved tea dress with a white corset armor over it, brown arm armor from the shoulder to the wrist on both arms, black gloves for the hands, brown leggings with white thigh and knee armor, black wedged combat boots with orange fox paws on the bottoms of the feet, attached to the dress was the foxtail which sprouted from around the waist of the dress and was orange, brown, black, and the tip was white. Her hair became longer with a five-tone ombré, having the roots turn blonde and light orange, mixing to a darker orange with the tips being white and black with the main tail being white, and it’s in a high ponytail with an orange headband with two orange fox ears with black insides, black tips, and black edges attached to the headband and the eye mask being orange with black markings (looking like eyeliner) above each eye with white markings (also like eyeliner) under the eyes and combining with the black when they come together at the edge of the eye.

“Wow, look at this” Allegra said as she looked at herself 

Ladybug then cleared her throat to get Allegra’s attention, “Come on; I'll explain the plan to you on the way!”

Ladybug swings her yo-yo to get up to a building's roof. Allegra jumps up to follow her, laughing and shrieking in amazement. She looks around Paris as they both jump from roof to roof.

“This is amazing!” Allegra yelled as she followed Ladybug

“Allegra focus. Mission first!” Ladybug instructed, “First, we can’t continue using your name so what should I call you?”

“Ruixx, it’s the word ruse and Trixx’s name combined,” Ruixx explained

Ladybug then nodded and began to explain the plan, “Alright so you’re going to use your power to create as many of us as you can to distract the Akuma’s warriors.”

“When you say us, do you mean just you and Chat Nuit?” Ruixx asked

“I mean all three of us since Hawkmoth will know that the fox miraculous was active with the number of copies there will be so will need you safe too.” Ladybug explained

Ruixx nodded as she and Ladybug continued to jump and look for Chat Nuit. They didn’t notice Chat Nuit until he tackled them into an alleyway. The girls turned to fight whoever tackled them but stopped in their tracks when they saw it was Chat Nuit.

“Sorry about that but I distracted the Akuma and her warriors to head in the other direction the moment I saw you come back. I didn’t want her to come this way.” Nuit explained before noticing he tackled two people instead of just ladybug, “Oh, we have a guest today”

“Yes, She goes by Ruixx and she’s going to create a distraction, she’s going to create as many of us three as her power or body can allow so we can get close to the akuma and defeat her.” Ladybug explained the plan to him

“Then we’re lucky that while I was distracting them I was able to deduce the akumatized item,” Nuit told said, “I was able to get close enough to her about 2 times and each time she protected a necklace around her neck that blends in with her chains.”

“Good job at indicating the akumatized item, Nuit,” Ladybug praise

Nuit nodded and Ladybug then turned to Ruixx who got the message. Ruixx then jumped to one of the roofs quite surprised at how high she could jump before landing behind the akuma and her minions. She then whipped out her flute and began to play it before calling out her power.

_ Mirage _

About a hundred or the trio appeared and began to move around the akuma and her minions The real trio began to move around just like the copies, Ladybug and Nuit were surprised at the number of copies there were of them. With this big of a distraction, Nuit was able to get close to the akuma and snatch the necklace. He then used Cataclysm on the necklace and threw it toward the real Ladybug which released the akuma after being completely denigrated, Ladybug caught the akuma and called out for her power.

_ Miraculous Ladybug _

Which reversed everything to how it was before the akuma attacked and reversed the akumatized victim back to themselves. The girl looked around and that’s when the trio noticed the reason why she would be upset, she was in the middle of transforming into her right body, a girl. The trio’s duplicates disappeared right after defeating the akumatized victim. 

“Hey, Nuit can you go comfort her and take her to back to her home, I have to take our guest back to her home and stuff,” Ladybug asked 

“Of course Ladybug,” Nuit bowed making Ladybug giggle.

Which didn’t escape Ruixx but she wasn’t Alya, she knew better than to assume, this could be Ladybug relaxed with someone who doesn’t flirt first ask questions later. Ruixx got caught up in her thoughts as she watched Ladybug and Chat Nuit that she didn’t notice they finished talking and Ladybug asked her a question.

“I’m sorry, What?” Ruixx asked

“I asked if you were ready to go?” Ladybug asked gently knowing that Ruixx was probably deep in thought

“Right, yes, please,” Ruixx answered

Ladybug and Ruixx began to make their way back to Ruixx’s home. When they arrived at Allegra’s house and in her room, Allegra’s transformation finally gave out. 

“That was so awesome and cool!!” Allegra shouted in excitement

“You did great in helping us, Allegra. Thank you,” Ladybug then holds out her hand to take back the Fox Miraculous.

“Oh right,” Allegra said as she took the necklace off and put it back into the miracle box it was in after saying goodbye to Trixx and handed it back to Ladybug with only a slight hesitation

“You know, for a moment there, I thought you wouldn’t want to give it back,” Ladybug commented on the girl’s hesitation 

“I did but I made you a promise to give it back to you along with keeping it a secret,” Allegra smiled, “And I keep my promises.”

“Alright, I’m sorry for doubting you,” Ladybug responded guiltily

“Mmnn, I don’t blame you if what you said about Rena Rogue is true and added with the fact that Chat Noir was exchanged with Chat Nuit. You have every right to doubt people you decide to put your trust in,” Allegra reassured Ladybug as she held on to Ladybug’s hands, “I don’t blame you and I take no offense to it.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Ladybug said

“Nonsense,” Allegra dismissed the thanks, “any way you should head back since it’s getting later into the night and you look exhausted”

“Right, of course,” Ladybug smiled, “Until next time.”

With that, Ladybug quickly dropped off the fox miraculous with Master Fu and after sending Nuit a goodnight text she headed home. After giving Tikki a small snack Marinette went to sleep the instant her head hit the pillow. That night, she had nothing but dreams of dark green eyes, a small kind smile, a boy in a grey vest, and styled blonde hair. Marinette slept peacefully and with a smile on her face.

**Saturday - 18**

**Morning around 9:46 am**

Marinette woke up the next day a bit sore from the fight last night not to mention she woke up later then she would have liked. She decided to take a hot bath with the scent of roses and lavender to relax her joints and her stress from all the studying she’s been doing for her exams with her friend, Felix.

After 20 more minutes, Marinette got out of the bath and began to dry herself and got dressed. She decided to wear for the day a white loose shirt with a pink flower marking around the arms and on the back. She also wore blue jean shorts with white socks and pink sneakers. After drying her hair with the hairdryer she put up into two hair buns. She then headed back up to room not noticing some of her friends walking up the stairs to her home courtesy of her maman. Marinette quickly gifted Tikki a cookie she keeps stashed in her room to feed Tikki before checking her phone and seeing she had messages since around 8:30 am. 

Gods and Goddesses

Apollo 🍎: Guys

Apollo 🍎: I’m adding Jasmine to this group chat

Hekate 🐉: Well it’s about damn time you did

Terpsichore ♬: Nyx, how much did you sleep last night

Hekate 🐉: Enough to keep me functioning for another day

Justice ♕: Felix?

Pluto 🍵: 1 - 2 hours

Liber ⚽: NYX???!!

Hekate 🐉: Why you gotta do this to me Fe 

Hekate 🐉: I thought of you as my brother and then you do this shit to me

Pluto 🍵: Yes

Hekate 🐉: Fair

Mars 🏂: Nyx

Mars 🏂: What kept you up at night

Diana 🐠: Was it a nightmare

Urania 🌃: Are you okay

Edesia 🌺: Nyx answer us

Venus 💋: Nyx!!!!

Pluto 🍵: She fell back, asleep guys

Pluto 🍵: She also invaded my room 

Venus 💋: Luka weren’t you going to add Jasmine

Apollo 🍎: In a bit but I want to do it when Nyx is awake

Apollo 🍎: So she can give her a name as she did us

Hekate 🐉: Just add her p***y boy

Apollo 🍎: You’re awake 

Apollo 🍎: Weren’t you just asleep

Hekate 🐉: My body refuses to sleep 

Hekate 🐉: So that was me being in Felix’s room with my eyes closed

Pluto 🍵: Could have fooled me

Hekate 🐉: Whatever 

Hekate 🐉: Luka

Hekate 🐉: Add jasmine already

Apollo 🍎: I’d ask why you don’t do it since you also have her number but whatever

_ Apollo 🍎 added Jasmine Duval _

_ Hekate 🐉 changed Jasmine Duval to Calliope 🏄 _

Calliope 🏄: Is there a story for my name

Urania 🌃: Wait

Hekate 🐉: Calliope was one of the 7? 9? Muses

Hekate 🐉: She is known as “The One with a Beautiful Voice”

Hekate 🐉: and the surfer is because you an awesome surfer

Calliope 🏄: Since Marinette is the only one not answering I’m guessing she’s still sleeping

Diana 🐠: Probably

Edesia 🌺: She might not see the text for a while

Liber ⚽: let’s go to her house and wait for her there

Justice ♕: What are we doing today then

Terpsichore ♬: Picnic

Diana 🐠: There is a park near Mari’s home

Mars 🏂: Alright picnic near Mari’s home and then we just walk around Paris?

Justice ♕: It could be a form of relaxing

Justice ♕: By the way

Justice ♕: I have some news to share 

Edesia 🌺: Alright see you guys at Marinette’s

At that moment, Marinette heard the voices downstairs. Marinette shook her head as she let out a giggle at her friend’s antics. Marinette put on some light pink make-up and began to head downstairs for breakfast.

“So I was right about you guys showing up at my place from now on,” Marinette whispered to herself as she took in the picture before her of her friends spread out in her kitchen and living room eating breakfast.

Allegra wore a white shirt with a yellow striped scarf around her neck to match it, a black cardigan over the shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt, brown sandals with tiny dangles added to the design, and a new yellow hand back. Claude wore a blue plaid shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, light brown pants, and his blue sneakers. Allan had a white shirt with a green jacket over it, Light brown pants, and his green sneakers. Allan and Claude were wearing matching outfits. 

Luka had on a black t-shirt with a green snake on it, blue jeans, black sneakers, and his jewelry on him. Jasmine was wearing a colorful-flowery empire top, blue ripped jeans, yellow heels, jello earrings, her hair was in a bun on top of her head, and a blue purse. Rosemarie had on a white spaghetti strap top, a pink flowy skirt, white heels, her hair was in a low messy bun, and a pink purse.

Terra wore a white tank-top with a watermelon in the center and the words “Good times and Tan line” surrounded the watermelon, blue jean shorts with small rips, red heels, and her hair was in a ponytail. Ruby wore a raspberry shirt with blue ripped jeans, pinkish boots, and with only half her hair up. Jake had their hair down, wore a purple tie-dye crop-top, dark blue high waisted pants, and high heel boots. Sébastion wore a white shirt with a brown jacket over it, black pants, and dark brown dress shoes.

Felix wore a black shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a black watch to tie it all together. Nyx wore a long black with purple roses shirt, black leggings, black heeled boots, a purple weaved bracelet, a black and silver choker with a skull on it, silver earrings with the design of a rose, She also had her purple backpack purse, and her hair was braided up and turned into two buns.

Allegra was sitting next to Claude and Allan at the table eating cereal. Luka, Jasmine, and Rosemarie were on the smaller couch eating sweets with coffee. Terra, Ruby, Jake, and Sébastion sat on the other slightly bigger couch each with a juice or cup of coffee. Felix and Nyx sat on the floor by the feet of Luka and Jasmine, they both had coffee and green tea nokcha cake. They were all watching the news about how the movie for Ladybug and Cat Noir has been revised and edited and that there will be a trailer for it sometime soon along with a new wax museum to honor all victims of the akumas and the heroes of Paris both old and new since Chat Noir did save people and focused on the mission before it got to his head.

“I’m going to need bigger couches and more kitchen chairs if you guys keep coming over,” Marinette stated which startled her friends to all simultaneously look towards her. 

“We like your place Marinette, it feels warm and homey,” Nyx answered bluntly which allowed the others nodded to

“I mean you’re not wrong,” Marinette said grabbing a bowl and serving herself some cereal and joining both Nyx and Felix on the ground, “So I read your messages and saw that we were having a picnic today?”

“Yea, but we were talking before we turned the news on and we were thinking that instead of the park near here, we would have a picnic on Luka’s house so we could practice more along with seeing how we play to an audience,” Jasmine said as she put her feet on Luka’s lap as Luka continued to eat not caring.

“That sounds reasonable,” Marinette commented, “Are we making the food here then or are we buying something and calling it a picnic?”

“That’s where I get involved,” Felix commented as he looked toward Marinette, “I had my chef, Rossi, prepare us a picnic and should be dropping it off around…”

“Now,” Nyx interrupted just as Sabine entered the house

“Felix, honey, your chef and butler came to drop off three baskets for your picnic and both Tom and I put in some sweets for dessert,” Sabine explained as she held out three baskets which Allegra, Claude, and Allan took and were surprised by how heavy each was and were impressed with how Sabine could carry all three like they were nothing.

“Thank you, Mme Cheng,” Felix said as he got up and bowed toward her

“Please, your Marinette’s friend, call me Sabine,” Sabine waved off the thank you, “And that goes for all of you. Now, Marinette, have fun and I’ll see you later alright”

Marinette nodded at her maman before running towards her and kissing her on the cheek. Her mom then headed back downstairs leaving the friends to continue their breakfast. They continued to watch the news and saw that star train is operating wonderfully and they all hope it continues that way. They also mention that some more art and a statue will be added to the museum. 

After they finished their breakfast they decided to walk to Luka’s place which has moved again as to not stay in one place too long. Nyx, Marinette, and Rosemarie saw the three with the baskets struggling so they took the baskets from them which the trio was thankful for. No one was surprised that they didn’t struggle since Marinette works in her parent’s bakery and has to carry big sacks of flour, sugar, and other ingredients along with the pastries themselves. Nyx liked to do parkour and exercise along with climbing places and Rosemarie gained muscle from both exercise and being an extreme shopper.

“Allan, put some music please, I’ll be bored if we’re quiet the whole time we walk toward Luka’s place,” Terra complained as they walked on the sidewalk slowly making their way to Luka’s houseboat which was across the rived from the Eiffle tower.  **(Listen, ya’ll the map for Miraculous ladybug fucking confuses me so if you can help out with that, I will be forever grateful cause Jesus christ it’s like trying to find waldo but with locations)**

“Yeah okay,” Allan said as he got his Bluetooth speaker from Nyx’s backpack purse and connected to his phone and then put a song which had Nyx bursting with laughter and everyone else rolling their eyes as they giggled, chuckled, or smiled fondly. Nyx and Jasmine both decided to sing along.

**Cool Kids by Echosmith**

**She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style**

**And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind**

**Nothing in this world could ever bring them down**

**Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background**

**And she says...**

“Here we go boys,” Nyx exclaimed before continuing as everyone joined in the chorus

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**Like the cool kids**

Nyx gave the basket she was caring to Luka before grabbing Jasmine’s hand and danced with her as they sang.

**He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue**

**Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through**

**They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going**

**In the fast lane, living life without knowing**

**And he says...**

Everyone joined in the chorus but fumbled threw the word as they watched the two girls dancing

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**Like the cool kids**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**Like the cool kids**

At this point it was was just Nyx dancing and singing as Jasmine only sang

**And they said...**

They all sang together but with laughter seeing Nyx dancing without a care in the world

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**Like the cool kids**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**Like the cool kids**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it**

**I wish that I could be like the cool kids**

**Like the cool kids**

After the song was over Nyx took the picnic basket back from Luka as they continued to walk toward Luka’s house with the songs still playing with Nyx occasionally singing along. They arrived at Luka’s place around 11 am and the ones who were in the band decided to set up for practice and performing for their friends while those not in the band set up the picnic place. Luka’s maman was happy to see his boy continue his dream even if it meant no longer being in a band with her daughter and was happy to see this band improve surprisingly fast considering how fast they became a band.

That’s actually how they continued with their day, relaxing and talking about how the band is doing and the upcoming test.

“I’m going to fail and then you can say goodbye to my acting career, not to mention never getting into university, I’m going to be grounded for life, and you can say goodbye to medical school, I’ll have to work in fast food for the rest of my life with no pension plan, and I’ll get old and die alone,” Claude exclaimed to the amusement of everyone 

Allegra then hit him on the head and told him to stop being so overdramatic and that she’ll help him. Then Rosemarie dropped the bomb that she’s moving to the USA since her parents are opening a new branch there. This had everyone crying and saying they’ll miss her and telling her to visit when she can. Jake said that they’ll take over on being a manager of the band since Rosemarie started drilling that info into them.

“She’s scary when she’s determined,” Jake commented with a shudder

“I’m not that bad,” Rosemarie exclaimed offended 

“You tied me to a chair to drill the info into me,” Jake pointed out

Rosemarie grimaced at that fact, “Okay, maybe I’m a bit extreme”

“A bit?” Nyx asked with a raised brow

“Okay, a lot extreme,” Rosemarie admitted, “But I have your best interest at heart”

Everyone agreed at that fact and started talking about the plans for the band. They started saying how they want to make a music video and assign a monster to each member to finalize the band. Everyone looked toward Nyx who just blinked at them before rolling her eyes and saying that sure, she’ll assign a monster or something to each of them. 

The band kept practicing up until it was 10 and it was time for everyone to go home. Anarka decided to drop off the kids on the boat as close to their homes as she could on the water before returning to her spot. Juleka was at a sleepover with the girls from her class so she wasn’t worried about her daughter in getting home safe.

It was when Marinette arrived home and went upstairs after greeting her parents that the akuma alert was heard, Marinette at first thought it would be Alya since the info about Ruixx was out there but instead, it was August being akumatized again but this time wanted cake instead of candy. Marinette transformed in Ladybug and leaped out her roof and into the action. There was an explosion near the Notre-Dame with an akumatized August running through the streets, and people running away from him.

“Cake!” August yells chasing the people around as they flee their cars and run away in fear, “Cake! Cake!”

Ladybug and Cat Nuit started chasing trying to catch up with Gigantitan just as he sees Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Chat Nuit made a passing comment towards Ladybug as Gigantitan keeps shouting for cake, “It’s sad that Hawkmoth is using a baby like this along with the other times he akumatized this baby,” 

Tom comes out of the bakery as Gigantitan creeps closer, “I'll protect my pastries if it's the last thing I do.”

Sabine comes out and grabbed on to Tom trying to pull him back inside, “Tom, you're going to get hurt!”

“Cake!,” Gigantitan expresses as he comes closer, which made Tom and Sabine huddle in fear. 

Ladybug and Cat Nuit land in front of the bakery and Ladybug tries to warn both of them as she swings her yo-yo to catch Gigantitan’s wrist which as moving to grab onto Tom and Sabine, “No, Mr. Dupain! Move aside!”

“Life is just like that yo-yo-wrapped around the baby's wrist. We’re all prisoners to life until we can break free and into death,” Nuit commented as he tries to think of how to help when he hears Ladybug snort before being yanked away by Gigantitan. She smacks into a billboard displaying Adrien's ad.

“Ugh, Adrien,” She says in disgust as she slides off and Nuit catches her with amusement on his face.

“My dearest Ladybug did you just laugh at a morbid joke?” Nuit asked as he set Ladybug back on the ground with an eyebrow raised

“No,” Ladybug lied before calling for her power, “Lucky Charm!”

She receives a giant plastic doughnut that falls on her and she struggles to get used to the weight with how sudden it fell on her. She doesn’t get the chance too since Gigantitan takes the doughnut and tries to eat it. Realizing it's not real, he throws it through the wall of Marinette's room while shouting, “Not cake!”

“Your plastic doughnut doesn't stand a chance against the best macaroons in Paris. That baby has taste.” Nuit commented as they continue to go after Gigantitan not noticing Tom re-enter the bakery with Sabine close behind.

Ladybug calls for a few smoke bombs and throws them toward Nuit to use, “Nuit, grab this!”

Nuit grabs them but had to doge Gigantitan's hand which bursts through the stairwell of the bakery. Nuit then uses the smoke bombs as a smokescreen to move around to find the perfect place to use his power.

“Cataclysm!” Nuit exclaims finding the perfect point but then the apartment begins to crumble. 

Ladybug also uses the smokescreen to grab August’s akumatized pacifier and break it to catch the akuma. Right after she shouts for Miraculous Ladybug and returns everything to normal. August is deakumatized in midair and falls into Ladybug's arms along with the pacifier.

“So what was it this time?” Chat Nuit asked curiously

‘A late-night craving, huh, baby August?” Ladybug says as she spins him around and he laughs before kissing head a lot of times, “Oo, you're so cute!”

“You’re so good with babies, I'm a bit jealous” Nuit commented as he watched Ladybug with amusement, “Most of the time babies fear me.”

Ladybug's earrings beep so she hands August to Chat Nuit, “Don’t be. I babysit so it comes naturally to me now. Here, you can have him since I gotta go before my transformation wears off”.

“Ee!” Nuit exclaimed as Ladybug left him with August in his arms

“Bye-bye, little guy!” Ladybug called out toward August as she swings to the roof. Ladybug then lands on her balcony just as she detransforms. She breaths out fatigue getting to her with how much she enjoyed herself with her friends when she notices she still has the pacifier in her hand, “Oh no”

That’s when she hears someone lands on her balcony behind her since she was facing away from the city.

“Marinette?” Chat Nuit asked from behind her.

Marinette turned while holding on to the pacifier, “Uh…Hi?”

“You know this isn't the first time I've seen you right after Ladybug transformed back” Chat Nuit commented as he thought back during his times as Nuit before gasping, “Could you be…”

“Hold up,” Marinette commanded while pointing toward Chat Nuit with the hand that still had the pacifier, “First of, I’m a citizen of Paris where I can walk where I want, especially if I’m looking for inspiration even if that means that the akuma either pops up while I’m there or they head my way. Second of all this is my house so of course, I’d be here, though I was hiding in the roof because my room was getting destroyed. Third of all, I found this pacifier and by the looks of it, I’m guessing it’s the baby your holding.”

Chat Nuit blinked at that information before letting out a chuckle, “Alright, you make fine points and yes, that is August’s pacifier.”

Marinette moves to put the pacifier in August’s mouth. She then kisses August on the head for being an adorable baby, “Hey, Chat Nuit, thanks for making protecting Paris a priority”

Marinette moves to kiss Chat Nuit on the cheek and it’s at this moment that Tom emerges from the trapdoor.

“Oh!” Tom exclaims surprised at what he just saw

Marinette and Chat Nuit are both surprised at the sudden voice and turn to see Tom looking at them, Marinette’s face twitches to show a small amount of dread while Nuit gained a small blush on his face.

“Cake!” August exclaimed interrupting the silence that fell over them

“Well, I never. Whoa!” Tom says in a happy tone

Marinette and Chat Nuit look at each other before facing Tom again, Marinette releases Chat Nuit before trying to convince her dad that it wasn’t what it looks like.

“Papa, Please don’t jump to conclusions,” Marinette begged but was ignored by Tom as Chat Nuit began to speak.

“Oh! Well, perfect timing! I have to go and take him back to his mother,” Chat said securing the baby in his arms and was about to leave but then Tom stopped him by grabbing his shoulder

“Wait!” Tom said as he held firmly onto Chat Nuit’s shoulder, Sabine enters the balcony as Tom asks Chat Nuit a question, “Why don’t you come tomorrow for brunch with us?” 

“Uh…” Nuit said unintelligently. He looks toward Marinette who had her face in her hands shaking her head ‘no’. She then looked up and noticed Chat Nuit looking at her and she lets a nervous giggle escaped her.

“I'll make macaroons?” Tom offered which got Chat Nuits attention

“How could I say no to that? Well, see you tomorrow then!” With that settled, Nuit leaves as Marinette’s Parents wave him off and Marinette goes back to having her face in her hands.

After they can no longer see Nuit, the parents go back downstairs and leave Marinette in her room to ponder her life choices. She knew she couldn’t really do anything about her parents or her situation since it was said and done. That doesn’t mean she won’t be dramatic as she flops on her bed with her hands covering her face.

“This is a total disaster!” Marinette exclaimed into her pillow which muffled her voice before she flipped over.

“You are the one who kissed him, Marinette,” Tikki said with a giggle

“On the cheek and besides it was to tell him ‘thank you’ for being different from Chat Noir” Marinette whined

“And now your parents think that you're in love with him,” Tikki giggled as Marinette grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

**~~~~~~**

**Felix’s Room**

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Nyx and Plagg both were laughing in while Felix looked annoyed, “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

“Are you done yet?” Felix hissed out as Nyx and Plagg both got a hold of themselves

“I’m sorry,” Nyx started

“I’m not,” Plagg commented but was ignored

“But the situation is pretty hilarious,” Nyx continued. Felix gave her a hard glare, “But look at the bright side, you get to go on a mini-date with the girl you like”

“BUT NOT AS CHAT NUIT!” Felix shouted but then noticed the look on Nyx

“So you admit you have feelings for Marinette?” Nyx asked smugly with amusement in her eyes

Felix instantly got read in the face with being found out and with embarrassment, “I hate you”

“Story of my life,” Nyx waved him off, “Now, we should get to sleep since there isn’t anything you can do other than telling the parents the truth. Though wait until after they feed you. Also, don’t forget we’re going to our tea/coffee place tomorrow at night since we haven’t been there since you introduced me to Marinette”

“Yeah, yeah,” Felix said as he moved to lay on his bed and Nyx moved to leave and head to her room

“Goodnight Romeo,” Nyx said as she closed the door behind her

Felix screamed into his pillow

**~~~~~~**

**Sunday - 19 around 12 in the afternoon**

Marinette is looking out from her balcony with Tikki the sky above them cloudy. Marinette is there waiting for the disaster that will be this brunch. Marinette wore a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar, her hair was in her signature ponytails, a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming, pink short-overall, and pink ballet flats with dark red soles.

“He's running a bit late,” Marinette commented as she continued looking toward the city

“This Chat has been more on time then the last one,” Tikki said agreeing with her

“I can feel that this is going to be a disaster,” Marinette said, “And maybe he’s not coming.”

“I don’t know,” Tikki said as she continued to stare into the city, “He doesn’t seem like the kind to not show up”

“He could probably excuse it with being busy since the invitation was out of nowhere,” Marinette said confidently, “And it’s not like he’s going to drop everything just have macaroons for brunch.

“If you say so,” Tikki said as they both continued to look out into the city

With each passing moment, Marinette got confident that he wouldn’t show up. Marinette turns to leave but before stating, “I told you he won't come.”

Tikki continues to look out and sees Chat Nuit making his way towards the bakery. Tikki gapes before getting Marinette’s attention, “Eh? Looks like you underestimated Cat Noir's love of macaroons!”

Marinette stills before turning around and also seeing Chat Nuit making his way to the bakery, “I don't believe it! What a glutton!”

Marinette starts making her way down slowly trying to prolong the inventable. Shaking her head and muttering about disaster brunch, stupid kiss, and stupid kitty. When Marinette finally got downstairs she saw that her papa had set up the table for four. The doorbell rung which got Marinette’s attention and she started panicking.

Marinette put her head into her hands as she whispered, “This is a nightmare”

“Come on, sweetie, let him in,” Tom said as he pushes her toward the door. 

She hesitates but then opens the door and sees Chat Nuit standing there awkwardly with a bouquet of pink roses. 

“Uh, hello, Marinette,” Chat greets Marinette while giving her the bouquet.

Tom shakes excitedly as Marinette greets him back after receiving the bouquet.

“Uh, hello, Chat Nui—” Marinette started but was interrupted by Tom who pushes her out of the way and lifts Chat Nuit off the floor.

“Welcome to our home!” Tom exclaims with excitement

“Tom! Let him come up for some air, huh?” Sabine told her husband as she stood by the table 

“Oops, sorry,” Tom laughs at his goof as he puts Chat Nuit back down and turns him to face Marinette before walking to his wife’s side.

“Um, how are you?” Marinette asked nervously as they both put out their hands in preparation to shake

“Uh, fine. And you?” Chat Nuit answers back awkwardly as they look towards Marinette’s parents. Nuit swears he can hear Nyx laughing at his awkwardness.

Marinette's parents chuckle and look on eagerly. Marinette and Nuit look back towards each other awkwardly. Nuit puts his hand on her shoulder and moves in to kiss Marinette on her cheeks which she gladly returns. 

“Oh, he brought a bouquet of pink roses for Marinette, she loves pink! You two already know each other so well,” Tom gushed as he looked towards his daughter

“Everyone loves pink, Dad, it doesn't mean anything. Remember my friend Rosemarie and how much pink she wears” Marinette stated as she held the bouquet with care

“And actually, we don't know each other that well,” Nuit stated cause it’s technically true since Nuit doesn’t know Marinette, Felix does.

“He's right!” Marinette agreed, “And I actually wanted to….”

“Love at first sight! That's even more romantic!” Tom continued to gush as he interrupted Marinette again and pushed them toward the table, “Have a seat, kids, I'll bring out the first course”

He and Sabine busy themselves in the kitchen, Sabine taking the bouquet of pink roses to put them in a vase with water. Marinette and Nuit look at each other and then look down at the table. They turn to each other and Nuit started the conversation in whispers”

“I’m guessing from the interruption that you haven’t told them,” Nuit stated as looked at her

“No, papa keeps interrupting me before I get the chance,” Marinette stated while looking at him

“Voilà!” Tom interjected, startling them. He sets down a heart-shaped two-tiered tray filled with heart-shaped vol-au-vents, “Sweethearts' vol-au-vent. For two, of course.”

Marinette huffed at being interrupted again while Nuit takes one and eats it. 

“Tell me, Chat Nuit,” Tom started as Sabine walks to the table with a cup, “is being a superhero a steady profession?” 

Nuit gets wide-eyed and starts choking a bit on the food at the question. 

Sabine turns to her husband and scolds him, “Tom?”

“What?” Tom asked as if he didn’t just ask a surprising question

Nuit hits his chest to dislodge the food while Marinette tries to see if she can turn this around if she plays along, “You're right, Dad, it's gotta be super dangerous being a superhero's girlfriend. Maybe I should rethink this.”

“Of course, not sweetie. Chat Nuit won't be a superhero all his life. Once he's defeated Hawk Moth,” Tom stated as Chat Nuit and Marinette are surprised by this answer. Marinette leans back wanting to facepalm at this backfire while Nuit just grabs another vol-au-vent, While Tom continues to speak, “he won't need to run on the rooftops with a stick saving people. I know! He could work in the bakery with me! I could train you, young man.”

Nuit and Marinette are both surprised by this along with how wrong this is going. Marinette then grabs on to Nuit’s arm and tries to reason with her papa, “Maybe Cat Noir doesn't want to be a baker at all.”

“Uh-huh,” Nuit nods in agreement with Marinette

Tom, unfortunately, mistakes his nod for agreement, “Ah, see? He'd love to! Everyone loves bakers.”

“Uh—” Nuit at this point tries to speak but Tom interrupts yet again

Tom puts out his hands imagining the name, “The "Dupain-Cat Noir" Bakery. Doesn't that sound purr-fect?”

“Uh, Tom!” Sabine exclaims offended that her husband took her name out of the title

“I can already see the little kittens running around in the house,” Tom sighs dreamily before leaning in, “And pet hamsters. Do you like hamsters?”

“Hamsters?” Nuit questioned, his right eye twitching

“—Because my daughter loves them. What did you want to name your future hamster again, sweetie?” Tom continues as if Nuit hadn’t spoken

Marinette is back with her face in her hands, “This is a nightmare.”

Nuit continues to eat the vol-au-vent as Tom continues with this rant giving up on interrupting the man. So as Tom continues to speak Nuit continues to eat the sweets with Marinette occasionally eating as well.

“Nightmare! Right. That’s a funny name, isn't it? I'm bringing soufflé.” Tom states before taking away the tray of the sweets and presents a heart-shaped soufflé, “Voilà!”

It’s at this time that Sabine intervenes and grabs on to his arm, “Tom, how about we let Cat Noir tell us himself what he wants.”

“Why do I feel, like this is about to so much worst,” Marinette whispers to herself with Nuit only catch some of the words as he swallows the food in his mouth. 

“Well, actually, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, here's the thing. You're nice people and this meal is delicious,” Nuit started as he puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder which prompts her to lift her face from her hands to look at him, “Marinette is an awesome girl and any guy would be lucky to be by her side. But you seem to misunderstand what happened yesterday for you see Marinette only kissed me on the cheek to thank me for being a different Chat then the previous one. I’m also afraid that my heart belongs to someone else.”

Nuit knew he was lying threw his teeth on that last bit but it was necessary as to not continue with the misunderstanding. Marinette’s eyes widen at that little bit of revelation before turning to look at her Parents who have recoiled in shock. Marinette shook herself out of the shock and addressed her papa.

“Papa, maman, that’s actually why I wanted to tell you but you wouldn’t listen” Marinette tries to explain calmly

Nuit notes that he may have overstayed his welcome so he gets up to leave, “Well, uh, I don't want to bother you any longer. I'm sorry. Thanks for having me anyway.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Marinette states as she joins him on leaving

As they exit they don’t see that Marinette’s parents misinterpreted that situation again and believe their daughter to be heart-broken and go along with what Nuit said. Tom clenches his fist and growls before turning to the vase and grabs one of the flowers.

“That was so awkward,” Marinette stated as she walked Nuit down the stairs

“It could have been worse, you could have lied about your feelings and acted all heartbroken and stuff,” Nuit pointed out trying to cheer her up

“Oh god no, I wouldn’t put you through that,” Marinette responded waving off that thought, “I’ll see you around Chat Nuit”

“You as well, Marinette,” Nuit said as he bowed and kissed Marinette on her hand 

Marinette giggled and then waved goodbye to him. She made her way back up to her house, announced to her parents that she would be in her room, and then sighed in relief as she flopped down into her computer chair.

“He’s not wrong, It could have been so much worse,” Tikki remarked 

“I’m just glad it wasn’t and we can move on from this day” Marinette huffed as she started being on her computer and started checking up on her blog

**~~~~~~**

“How can he not love Marinette?” Tom pleaded as he held the rose, “Everyone loves Marinette!”

Sabine grabs Tom's hand, “Honey maybe they were telling the truth and we misunderstood. And even if we didn’t one day, Marinette will meet another boy. She'll love him with all her heart, and—”

As they speak they don’t notice the akuma entering the apartment. Tom shrugs Sabine's hand away which surprises Sabine as she let out a gasp.”

“He'll break it, too and Marinette will hide it just like she hid the pain that her old friends gave her for two months. But never again! I won't let anyone break my daughter's heart again!” Tom exclaims as the akuma enters the rose. Sabine lets out a gasp as a light halo appears around Tom's face.

“Weredad,” Hawk Moth greeted, “I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to protect your daughter from anything that brings her harm. In return…”

“I'll bring you some Cat Noir pâté,” Tom responded with a smirk

“That, and his and Ladybug's Miraculous, would be perfect,” Hawk Moth commanded

Tom and the entire apartment start being surrounded by the akumatizing purple and black bubbles. Sabine gasps and starts backing up from her akumatized husband.

**~~~~~~**

Bubbles start to surround Marinette at her computer taking her by surprise, she turns around asking Tikki about the bubbles, “What is this? Tikki!”

“Marinette!” Tikki shouts in fear

Marinette then gets knocked out as the bubbles form a giant, thorny, stalk-like stem growing from the apartment. Tikki emerges from some a part of the stem that’s tangled together. She looks around before looking to the top at the giant jumble of stem.

“Marinette!” Tikki yelled as she began to fly up 

**~~~~~~**

Marinette wakes up from being knicked out and sees that she’s in a nest-like place formed by the vine thing. She gets up and starts moving, jumping, and climbing around the vine while shouting for Tikki. Since she’s in her civilian form, she’s exhausting herself more since the vine is a thick and hard climb. She eventually makes it closer to the out layer of the vine bundle but now she panting and grunting since she’s also yelling for Tikki.

“Tikki?” Marinette continues to shout as she looks around, She takes a small break before yelling again, “Tikki?”

Outside the thorny ball, Tikki is looking for Marinette, “Marinette!, Marinette!”

“Tikki?” Marinette was confused before getting all happy and running toward Tikki’s voice, “I'm here!”

“Marinette?” Tikki yelled excited at hearing Marinette’s 

“Tikki?” Marinette calls to her

“Where are you?” Tikki responds as she looks around her not knowing where Marinette’s voice is coming from

Marinette and Tikki start moving around the vine not noticing that they started moving toward the inner part of the vine. Marinette was running around shouting for Tikki but no longer jumping and climbing the vine.

“Tikki,” Marinette yelled once more

“This is a magic prison, Marinette. It looks like it's trying to keep me from finding you!” Tikki responded in desperation at not being able to find Marinette

“Ah!” Marinette yells in frustration before looking around clearly lost, “There must be a way out of here!”

Marinette then sees a beam of yellow light illuminating something. She shields her eyes with her hand and squints to get a better look at what’s in the light. That’s when she notices what it is, “That rose, it must be from the bouquet that Nuit gave me,”

She starts running towards it, but steps on a section of vine that makes a clanging noise. Marinette jumps out of the way of a loose vine. She's activated an obstacle course made of swinging thorny vines. She gets a happy determined look on her face and starts making her way through it. Marinette continues making her way through the obstacle course. Then banging sounds can be heard as the vine shakes from being disturbed from being stable.

“Marinette? Marinette?” Tikki shouts worried for Marinette

“I'm okay! I can do it.” Marinette reassures Tikki as she continues with the obstacle course.

Marinette weaves through the vine when she finally gets to the base of the vine with the rose on it. She starts climbing the vine and then moved to grab the rose and uprooted from the vine.

“Gotcha!” Marinette happily exclaimed before the rose dissolved into the akuma which surprises her. The entire vine ball starts to break apart and also starts falling around her, “Huh? Ah! Uh oh.”

It’s at that moment that the vine from underneath her gives out and Marinette joins the free fall with Chat Nuit and Weredad far beneath her. As she screams she quickly grabs onto a piece of vine stalk and clings to it as she continues falling.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Marinette continues yelling out in fear

“Marinette!” Tikki interrupts her yelling 

“Tikki! Spots on!” Marinette instructs happily. She transforms into Ladybug and dives towards the akuma. She extends her arms and legs to slow down and catches the akuma in her yo-yo” Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

Ladybug then notices Tom and Chat Nuit ahead of her so she starts to dive towards them. Chat Nuit turns around and waves his arms in greeting.

“Hey, Ladybug,” Chat Nuit yells toward her

“I'm coming!” Ladybug yelled back

“No, take care of Marinette! She's somewhere around here!” Chat Nuit yelled back, worry clear in his tone

“Don't worry, I've already taken her to safety!” Ladybug shouted back

“She's as wonderful as ever. I can see why the old Chat Nuit fell for her,” Nuit told Tom who had an eyebrow raised, “That doesn’t excuse his actions, obviously, and I, myself don’t harbor feelings for her but I can see in a tiny small amount why he fell for her hard”

Ladybug chooses this moment to catch up with them. 

“Not all of us know how to land on our feet. So I guess we're gonna need a little bit of luck! Lucky Charm!” Marinette calls for her charm and a sailboat appears under them and slows their descent, “Do your thing, Nuit”

“Cataclysm!” Nuit calls for his power and touches the hull of the boat leaving only the sail and some of the railing, “Hang on!”

They all hold on as the sail lifts them higher still slowing their fall. Ladybug and Nuit tie the sail to the mast and boom to make a hang glider. They then glide over the city, landing on the street in front of the bakery safely.

Sabine runs out of the front door and towards her husband, “Tom!”

“Honey!” He shouts happily taking her into his arms in a hug 

Nuit lifts his hand for a high-five, “Great Job, Ladybug” 

He then proceeds to collapses in her arms. Ladybug steadies him before responding, “Great Job, Nuit”

She throws a part of the hang glider frame that she was holding on to into the air and calls for her Miraculous Ladybug. The fallen vines disappear, resulting in a woman's foot being freed and a man being able to open his car to hug his son. Nuit was also healed fro his fight with Weredad. 

Sabine and Tom run into their bakery shouting for their daughter, “Marinette!”

Nuit then gets worried about his friend so he follows after them also shouting for his friend, “Marinette!”

Ladybug bug tries to stop them and calm them down, “Wait! The miraculous ladybugs have repaired everything, so she must be safely back in her room.” 

When they don’t listen to her she swings up to her balcony. She jumps through the trapdoor, bounces off her bed, and slides down her banister while detransforming. She quickly sits on her computer chair and Tikki hides just as Tom, Sabine, and Nuit are entering.

“Marinette!” All three of them exclaim happily

“Marinette!” Tom rejoiced as he hugs her tightly

“Dad, I can't breathe!” Marinette talks in a strained voice since she couldn’t breathe until Tom releases her

“Oh, sorry. I was so scared. You looked so heartbroken because of that—” Tom growls, clenching his fist as looks at Nuit. Nuit straightens and giggles nervously.

“Dad, stop!” Marinette asserted lowering his fist and putting her hand on his arm, “Nuit and I explained to you the reason for that cheek kiss on the balcony,”

“I know, honey, but I thought that maybe it was like that time where you hid your pain from us for two months,” Tom explained to his daughter. Nuit got curious about the hiding pain for two months. “I worry that you’ll do it again because sweety, it scared me when your maman told me she saw you crying while arriving from school that day.”

“Papa,” Marinette spoke with fondness in her voice, “I promise to you and maman to not lie to you again like that. Nuit thank you for checking up on me and sorry for dragging you into this.”

“Don’t worry about it, now it’s about time I leave since I have a busy day ahead of me in my civilian form,” Nuit bowed and left through Marinette’s trap door

“Now then, we should go back downstairs and have a proper meal,” Sabine said as they all moved to head back downstairs

“And right after I have to continue studying since this week is exam week” Marinette explained

They all headed downstairs for a meal and treats.

**~~~~~~**

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Nyx was laughing her ass off again. She wore a black shirt, purple overalls with bats on it, a bat choker, black high heel boots, and her hair was in braids that led to ponytails, “OHHHH MYYY GOODDDDD, HAHAHAHAHAHA”

Felix sighed knowing full well this was his fate when he told her. Felix wore a white dress shirt, a black blazer, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black-tie, “Are we going to the coffee shop are not?”

“Okay...okay...I’m sorry, but it’s been hilarious since the moment you told me of the misunderstanding,” Nyx said finally catching her breath, “Alright, let’s go.” ****


	31. Alya’s Anger & Nino’s Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit meh for my taste but oh well

**I’m skipping Monday - Thursday (20 - 23) since those days would be filled with testing and studying. We will start the story in the afternoon on Friday and will go from there.**

**Friday Afternoon - 24**

“WE’RE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,” Claude shouted as the group exited the school. They were all headed to Nyx and Felix’s cafe to relax away from school, “Allan put the song. We deserve it.”

“Yeah, yeah, Nyx?” Allan asked as he extended his hand. Nyx rolling her eyes got out the BlueTooth speaker and handed it over. Allan connected his phone and put the song appropriate for this day, “You want it karaoke right.”

**What Time Is It by High School Musical Cast**

Allan and the guys start singing as the group finally exits the school completely. Marinette was on her phone since she received a text from Nadja Chamack who wanted Marinette to babysit her daughter on Monday for a few hours and that she would owe Marinette for this. Marinette agreed and continued watching her friend’s antics. Felix just shakes his head as he watches his friends sing with him only as background.

**What time is it?**

**Summertime! (Hey) It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time! That's right, say it loud**

**What time is it?**

**The time of our lives! (Hey) Anticipation**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime! School's out, scream and shout**

Luka started singing Troy’s section with the rest of the group singing background. Luka then grabbed Nyx and twirled her around before letting her go and grabbing Marinette next who was laughing at Luka’s antics. 

**Finally, summer's here (Ooh)**

**Good to be chillin' out (Yeah)**

**I'm off the clock (Hey)**

**The pressure's off (Ooh)**

**Now my girl's what it's all about**

Jasmine was about to start singing Gabriella’s turn but Marinette started singing instead as she danced with Luka. Luka let go of Marinette and moved on to Jake and danced with them as Marinette sung.

**Ready for some sunshine (Ooh)**

**For my heart to take a chance, ooh, yeah**

**I'm here to stay**

**Not movin' away (Ooh)**

**Ready for a summer romance (Hey)**

This time, Jasmine and Jake sang Troy and Gabriella’s turn together and Luka moved on from Jake to Jasmine.

**Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah, we're out**

**Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now**

Claude decided to sing Chad’s part this time with the rest as background. No one noticed the people around them giving them strange looks or the girl with sausages for hair glaring at Marinette.

**What time is it?**

**Summertime! (Hey) It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time! That's right, say it loud**

**What time is it?**

**The time of our lives! (Hey) Anticipation**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime! School's out, scream and shout**

Nyx started singing Sharpay’s part with the right attitude and strutting as she circled the group.

**Goodbye to rules, no summer school (Ooh)**

**I'm free to shop till I drop (That's right)**

Sébastion sang Ryans’ part as he too circled the group with Nyx. The girl with sausages for hair huffed and moved away from the group. 

**It's an education vacation (Ooh)**

Nyx and Sébastion continue singing Sharpay and Ryans’ section together as they danced with each other.

**And the party never has to stop (Yeah)**

**We've got things to do, we'll see you soon (Ooh)**

**And we're really gonna miss you all (Oh)**

**Goodbye to you and you**

**And you and you (Ooh)**

**Bye-bye, until next fall, buh-bye! (Oh, yeah)**

**Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah, we're out**

**Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now**

**Oh**

Allan sings Chad’s part this time as he moves to the front of the group as he continues to sing the chorus.

**What time is it?**

**Summertime! (Hey) It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time! That's right, say it loud**

**What time is it?**

**The time of our lives! (Hey) Anticipation**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime! School's out, scream and shout**

Jasmine and Luka sing this time together as they danced together not noticing Nyx’s smirk.

**No more wakin' up at 6 a.m (Yeah)**

**'Cause now our time is all our own (Oh)**

Rosemarie and Jake sing Sharpay and Ryans’ part this time

**Enough already, we're waiting**

**Come on, let's go**

Everybody sings this part with the occasional spoken words from the song.

**Go out of control!**

**Alright**

**Everybody!**

**Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-day**

**Yeah!**

**Do-do-do-do-do-do, bum-bum-bow!**

**Come on!**

**School pride, let's show it (Show it)**

**We're champions and we know it (Know it)**

**Wildcats (Yeah) are the best (Yeah)**

**Red, white, and gold (Oh)**

**When it's time to win, we do it (Do it)**

**We're number one, we proved it**

**Let's live it up, (Yeah) party down**

**That's what this summer's all about**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime is finally here, yeah**

**Let's celebrate!**

**We wanna hear you loud and clear now**

**School's out!**

**We can sleep as late as we want to**

**It's our time!**

**Now we can do whatever we wanna do**

**What time is it?**

**It's summertime**

**We'll be lovin' it!**

**Come on and say it again now**

**What time is it?**

**It's party time (Party time)**

**Let's go and have**

**The time of our lives**

They were able to finish singing just as they got to the Cafe as to not disturb the other customers which were some university students. Nyx waved toward Adam at the register, the group all sat in the round booth together and started talking about their summer plans. They all received a smoothie of different flavors to go along with the croissants and pancakes they ordered.

“Okay, so, this coming week we’ll be hanging out with Rosemarie since she will be moving and we’ll miss her so much,” Allegra whined as she hugged Rosemarie tight, “And then we have the weird school thing for two weeks where people have to renew the rooms that they have for after school, check-in on clubs, meeting your new roommate after going up a grade if you live on campus, getting a new uniform if you’re entering Lycee classes, along with ascension day on July 4. After that, our summer really begins.”

“I have all my papers ready for the room renewal, along with everything else,” Nyx said as she sipped her drink

“Yeah, I’m good too since I was worried I might forget about them, I did them a week ago,” Marinette added 

“I decided to leave that for future Claude, That’s his problem,” Claude commented before taking a bite of his pancakes

“Other then Claude, the rest of us are good to go for those two weeks,” Allan clarified, he was sipping his drink

“Alright, summer plans, who got some,” Terra asked the group

Everyone raised their hands except Nyx, Felix, and Marinette. Nyx chose Ruby to go first and explain her plans to the group

“Okay, so, my aunt, her boy toy, and I are going to Hawaii since my aunt won a contest for that for a week and a half. We plan to leave right after ascension day but because the contest only involved one room, her boy toy said that he’d pay for my room, pretty sure he knows I don’t trust him and has been trying to get me to trust him and this is a way for him to do that I think,”

“Oh, talking about him,” Nyx started, “I found nothing scummy about that guy, I even went three levels deep in the investigation”

Ruby nodded at the information before pointing toward Luka. Luka sighed before explaining his plans, “My mom decided to take my sister and me into the open ocean for a week after ascension day along with making us dress as pirates. She says it’s ‘family bonding’ but I’m pretty sure it’s to force me and Juleka to talk to each other more than we have been.”

“Told you she was going to get involved if you didn’t make the effort,” Nyx snorted toward Luka who pouted at her, “Aww, you can pout at me all you want, not happening.”

Luka huffed and pointed at Rosemarie, Rosemarie rolled her eyes before speaking, “After moving to America and settling there, we plan on exploring the place were moving too, which is New York, and then we’re going to Disney land and then Disney world.”

“You’re going to both Disney places?” Nyx asked with an eyebrow raised

Rosemarie nodded and pointed to Sébastion who had finished his food and drink, “My family plans to go to Hawaii to allow my baby sister to enjoy the beach or something.”

“That’s nice,” Nyx commented

Sébastion pointed to Claude, Claude started talking with food in his mouth before being swatted by Allegra who told him to swallow before talking, “Okay, so, my family plans to go with my mom for three weeks to a month and a half to her job to be together during her breaks. Might be fun to see how the process is since my sister actually wants to follow in her footsteps.”

“That’s nice,” Nyx said with a yawn as she leaned on Felix

Claude points at Jake. Jake lets out a yawn before talking, “So, my family is planning a trip to China for a week so we can spend time together.”

Jake points to Allegra who does a quick nod and speaks, “My grandma and I plan on going to England for a week and a half since that’s where will meet my parents and talk about their work and stuff.”

Allegra pointed at Terra who rolled her eyes before speaking, “We plan on going to Italy to be near some of my mom’s friends and hang out with their children and stuff. Will be gone half a week, if that.”

Nyx by this point has gone to sleep but no one mentions it so they move on to the next speaker. Terra points toward Jasmine, “My family plans on going to staying at a hotel near Disneyland here in Paris.”

Jasmine pointed toward Allan, the last of them with plans, “Wedding, my dad is getting Married and apparently, they planned everything already and all that’s left is for them to get married. The wedding is happening in Spain since Lily is from Spain and since she’s moving with my dad to here she wanted her wedding to be like a sort of goodbye to her place of birth or something. The wedding will be 6 days after ascension day and so we leave a day after ascension day and I don’t know how to feel about any of this because not even a year ago my dad stopped talking to me for being gay and I am starting to freak out.” 

Nyx woke up halfway through Allan’s freak out and was now hugging him while snuggling him. Allan quickly calmed down with Nyx snuggling him and started snuggling back while the other just stared at Nyx like she was a goddess among them.

“Okay, seriously how, because just how?” Luka asked as he stared at his friends snuggling each other and wondering how Nyx, who was a deep sleeper that not even a person screaming in her ear could wake her up but that moment any of them is either freaking out or panicking she wakes up like she wasn’t sleeping moments ago.

“Allan, you need to not think about it too hard, this is going to take some time and effort on both sides. You need to ask yourself if you want to have a relationship with your dad and then go from there. The wedding is just going to be an event where you can begin to make the effort after you decide or the event where you start distancing yourself from him,” Nyx explained as she moved away from Allan while she held his face in her hands, “But make sure that whatever you decide on, you don’t come to regret later because there’s a chance that it may as well be too late. Got it.”

Allan could only nod at her while trying to not cry. Allan took a deep breath before settling back into his space with little effort in holding back tears. The group then turned to Nyx, Felix, and Marinette who were the only ones without summer plans. They all wanted an explanation of what they might do.

“Okay, so, my plans for all the summers previous are to plan around my parent’s schedules since they might need my help for events or for catering and stuff so I don’t really have plans other than completing orders from my blog and the occasional break I have here and there on those days,” Marinette explained

“I hate traveling places and my parents will be gone longer but will come back on July 26 to have a family day but other than that, I can probably hang out with Nyx and Marinette if Marinette has time,” Felix answered the unvoiced question

“I plan on staying here with Felix but I will say this. My mom wants to reconnect with me since she has seen the errors of her way and other basic shit about how I’m too sensitive and shit. I plan on giving her a chance but only when she can apologize properly instead of fucking victim blaming me.” Nyx growled before calming down and pointing to the members of midnight prowlers, “I have the monsters you all so graciously asked with your eyes”

“Oh?” Sébastion asked intrigued, “what are they?”

“You, Sébastion will be a werewolf, Ruby a vampire, Terra a witch, Jasmine a banshee, and Luka a reaper,” Nyx stated as she looked at them with a smile, “We can paint half your face as the monster while the other half can continue being your face. I sketched out the way the paint can go on you but someone else is going to do the outfit for the said monster.”

“Oh, I could it,” Marinette said with a raised hand while looking at Luka who gave her a grateful look, “I already have all your measurements minus Jasmine and I would love to work with Luka again since it will do me good to advertise me working with an up and coming band.”

“Sound reasonable,” Ruby pointed out, “And we should probably start getting ready to leave since it’s 7 and we’ve been here since 4.”

Everybody nodded and started heading home or back to the school dorms. They either got rides or took the metro and started doing their own thing and stuff. 

**Saturday Morning - 25**

**9:28 am**

Marinette woke up on Saturday earlier than she would have liked but decided to get up anyway. She went to take a quick shower and get on with her day, she wore a black halter top shirt, blue jean high waist shorts, short black boots, and her hair was in a low hair bun. She saw none of her friends in her kitchen or living room which meant they were each doing their own things today.

Marinette turned on the news and saw that today was the big opening day for the wax museum and that after today anyone could come to visit and check out the collection. Marinette started to mentally assign going to the wax museum with Manon on Monday. Tikki was following her around the house since she didn’t need to hide. 

Marinette then headed back upstairs to continue creating some of the clothing that was ordered from her when an explosion happened and the akuma alert went off on her computer. She quickly checked the alert along with looking through her window and saw that it was a Volpina look alike.

“That  _ has _ to be Alya,” Marinette grimaced as she looked toward where an akumatized Alya was causing destruction where she played her flute, “Tikki, spots on!”

Marinette’s Ladybug outfit had finally completed the transition into a new outfit. Like before, she now had the red tall combat boots that ended just below her knees, her hair was longer than before and in a french braid that had two ribbons that combined at the tip of her braid and stuck out like antennas, her eye mask now come to a point upwards at the end of each eye where it used to be round, but now she had black leggings with armor material over her thighs and knees, she had a strapless qipao dress with 2 leg slits on each side with shoulder armor over it, fingerless gloves that reach just below the wrist, and they were all red with black spots. 

“Wow, okay, this is pretty nice,” Ladybug said stunned at her new complete outfit. Then an explosion happened that got Ladybug out of her stunned mind and began to make her way out of her house and headed to where an akumatized Alya was.

“I am vixen and I am the true fox miraculous holder, not that faux fox who calls herself Ruixx. Ladybug, come out and face me and give me my miraculous.” Vixen yelled as she created cats, foxes, and ladybugs and commanded them to start messing up the foliage of Paris before creating mini Ladybugs and Chat Nuit’s to start destroying buildings and businesses. Vixens outfit was a combination of Vopina’s, Rena Rouge’s, and Ruixx’s outfits.

“Do I wanna ask why she has it out for you?” Chat Nuit asked her as he joined her from her left side

“She used to be someone I trusted with the fox miraculous before Ruixx,” Ladybug explained to Nuit as they circled Vixen planning out how they will take her out, “But she showed that she would trust someone at face value even though there was irrefutable proof that said someone was wrong and no proof to said someone’s claims”

“Careful Ladybug you might start revealing yourself to me and we wouldn’t want that now would we,” Nuit said with a smirk as they crouched behind Vixen 

Vixen noticed them and created bombs and threw them toward Nuit and Ladybug. The bombs released some sticky material that would harden seconds after being released. Some bombs though were actual bombs and destroyed the buildings when Ladybug and Nuit avoided the bombs. Vixen started yelling at Ladybug for being an infit hero and how Vixen would be a better hero than Ladybug.

“I need to call for a lucky charm because this is getting dangerous,” Ladybug said they yet again avoided a real bomb. The lucky charm she received was a miniature figurine of the gramophone record player in Master Fu’s house. She quickly ducked away from civilian eyes and made her way to Master Fu’s place. When she entered the house she saw that Master Fu was already waiting for her with the miraculous’s in front of him. 

“Who would you call for this one Marinette?” Master Fu asked as he gestured to the miraculous

Marinette looked at all the miraculous in front of her but the moment she looked at Master Fu’s wrist she knew which one she needed. She gestured toward his wrist, “I need the help of the turtle for this one Master Fu.”

Master Fu nodded and gave her the Turtle miraculous which she then put into a small box and made her way through the city as a civilian. She quickly made her way to where Allan was and hid behind a trash can in an alleyway to transform herself into Ladybug again. After transforming she made her way towards someone she believes to be a protector in her friend group along with being temporary. She arrives just outside Allan’s window, she knocks on his window and when Allan opens the window Ladybug sees him in a black suit that seemed way too big for his body.

Allan was surprised as seeing Ladybug there at his window, “Ladybug, what are you doing here?”

“Allan Montgomery,” Ladybug begins speaking as she holds out the wooden jewelry box, “I am in need of your, this is the Miraculous of the turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will be able to use it for the greater good.” 

Allan takes the jewelry box and opens it allowing a green orb of light to emerge and float around him until it turns into Wayzz, “Whoa”

“Hello, my name is Wayzz,” Wayzz introduces himself

“Hey, little guy,” Allan greeted as he smiled at the kwami, “What are you?”

“I am a kwami,” Wayzz explained, “I am what allows you to gain your superpowers.”

“Once the job is done,” Ladybug spoke, gaining Allan’s attention again, “You must return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?”

“Of course, Ladybug,” Allan said giving her a determined nod

“To transform you must say ‘Wayzz, shell on!’,” Wayzz explained, “to use your power you must say, Shell-ter. After using your power you have 5 minutes left in the suit before you transform back.”

Allan nods his head before he yells out the words to transform, “Wayzz, shell on!”

After the blinding light, Allan was now transformed into a turtle holder. His out was hunter green skin-tight pants with lime green armor around the knees, forest green buckle strap zip up long shirt with leg slits on the sides, lime green turtle shell design n the front and around the buckles, lime green combat boots, a shamrock green hooded gaiter mask with a silver semicircle on the front, curved red-eye designs on the sides with black and golden details, and two small light green ovals below the bottom of the hood's opening (exactly like Nino’s), his eye mask was goggles that looked more like sunglasses with emerald green lenses, and his shield was stapped on his back.

“This is mega cool,” Allan said as he looked down and twirled around as he saw himself in his mirror before turning to Ladybug, “By the way, I’m gonna go by Kame because it means tortoise in Japanese ***** .”

Ladybug nodded and they were off to handle Vixen, with Ladybug explaining to Kame what he should do.

“Your shield will be enough to protect you from the actual bombs along with the fact that you have the turtle miraculous wish will trigger her to fight you since her boyfriend used to be the old turtle miraculous holder before you, so be warned,” Ladybug started as she gave Kame a sympathy glance.

“Should you be telling me this?” Kame questioned as they made their way through the rooftops to the akuma, Vixen

“Considering I might not ever go to them again but I never specifically told you who her boyfriend is and even if I did go to her boyfriend to be the turtle miraculous again, if he changed from the person he was along with learned his lesson, his outfit will change to represent that change,” Ladybug explained with a shrug and then gestured to herself and her new outfit from before, “It happened with me and we could change his name to be something else should I take the miraculous again.”

“Got it, now, should we go and help Chat Nuit,” Kame said 

Ladybug nodded and they both joined Nuit at dodging Vixen’s explosives and other weapons she creates and throws at them. Nuit gave Kame a nod as a hello as they avoided more of Vixens’ weapons before they stopped suddenly. It was at this moment that kame noticed that Vixen was protecting the necklace that was similar to the real fox miraculous but was white with a black tail tip. 

“YOU ALSO REPLACED CARAPACE WHEN HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG,” Vixen yelled toward Ladybug before turning to Kame, he was holding the shield, as Vixen continued to scream in rage, “I WILL GET THE MIRACULOUS’S AND GET MIRACULOUS’S AND GIVE THEM TO PRPER HOLDERS, AND THAT INCLUDES YOURS AND CHAT NUIT’S LADYBUG, AHHHHHH”

Vixen then started throwing most of her explosives toward Kame. Ladybug and Nuit had to still doge some of the weapons but not as much as Kame had to. Kame then told Ladybug and Nuit about the necklace and that since he had an actual shield he would be the only one to get close enough and that he would take it to Chat Nuit before using Shell-ter to cover them. After that explanation, Kame maneuvered himself to avoid the projectiles, and when he couldn’t he used his shield. 

Vixen was mad at Kame for being able to avoid and shield himself so when Kame got close to her, she started fighting him hand-to-hand thinking that Kame had no experience fighting but unlike her and Nino, Allan had friends that liked to spar for fun. So the fight didn’t really last long and Kame was able to steal the necklace and quickly run toward Ladybug and Nuit who enjoyed the display that Kame made at holding his own. Once he arrived next to Chat Nuit and Ladybug, who both were waiting below the fight on the road, he called for shell-ter as Vixen began to attack them and handed the necklace to Chat who used cataclysm on the necklace, and then it Ladybug caught the akuma and purified it which reverted Vixen back to Alya. 

Kame released Shell-ter and Ladybug called for miraculous ladybug as Chat Nuit jumped to catch Alya and put her safely on the ground. Chat Nuit rejoined Ladybug and Kame after making sure Alya was good, Alya continued to glare toward Ladybug and Kame but was interrupted by Nino calling her name and getting her attention. Ladybug, Chat Nuit, and Kame looked away and started talking to each other.

“You did good Kame and I hope to work with you again?” Chat Nuit complimented kame after giving him a fist bump as his ring started beeping along with Kames’ bracelet and they needed to leave before he transformed back to his civilian self, “I gotta head out ass does Kame, so I’ll leave it to you.”

“Of course, see yo…” Ladybug said but was interrupted by someone shouting which came from the couple, Ladybug flinched knowing exactly what just happened as Nino left and Alya was crying as she tried to follow him but still angry, “Kame lets go”

Kame and Ladybug left toward Allan’s home as Chat Nuit left toward his home. They arrived at Allan’s home and he transformed back into his oversized suit. Allan said goodbye to Wayzz and gave the bracelet back to Ladybug. Ladybug left Allan’s place and made her way to an alleyway close to Master Fu’s place to give back the bracelet. Marinette then left Master Fu’s place as a civilian after feeding Tikki and made her way back home. She saw that it was now 1:46 pm which meant that the fight lasted longer than usual since she needed to get the new miraculous and new holder.

**~~~~~~**

**Nino and Alya after the akuma**

“ALYA,” Nino shouted as he got close to her, he saw that she was glaring toward Ladybug and the new turtle miraculous. Seeing the new turtle miraculous stopped him in his tracks before he shook his head helped Alya up since after Nuit put her on the ground her legs gave out.

“Can you believe it,” Alya scoffed looking toward the group of heroes again, “Who does she think she is by replacing us? We were better heroes than him and Ruixx, honestly, even Lila would make a better hero than this  _ Ladybug _ .”

Alya hissed out Ladybug’s name in disgust, this made Nino stop and frown at Alya. Nino had had enough, Alya was no longer the girl he fell for, the girl who looked for truth and understood when enough was enough without taking it to far. She became the worst version of herself and he knew it was because of Lila because ever since Lila came to their school Alya became something Nino no longer wanted to be associated with and he wasn’t even gonna go into Adrien’s behavior. Nino took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

“ENOUGH IS ENOUGH ALYA, I’VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE AND YOUR BEHAVIOR,” it didn’t work as Nino continued to shout at Alya, “WHO LADYBUG CHOOSES TO BE A MIRACULOUS HOLDER IS HER BUSINESS BECAUSE SHE’S THE HERO NOT YOU. NOT WHEN YOU CHOOSE TO FOLLOW THE WORD OF ONE PERSON OVER ACTUAL FACTS. I ACTUALLY RESPECT LADYBUGS DECISION BECAUSE LOOKING AT YOU NOW, I DON’T BELIEVE YOU CAN BE A HERO.”

Alya was left surprised and gobsmacked at what Nino had just shouted at her. Alya then felt anger toward Nino for taking Ladybug’s side, he was her boyfriend and should be agreeing with her.  **(Let me tell you that I met girls with this toxic mindset with their boyfriend/girlfriend or significant other and it just boggles my mind how they can think this way)**

“Nino…” Alya started but was interrupted by Nino who wasn’t finished but wasn’t shouting anymore

“I’m breaking up with you,” Nino said softly before turning and walking away from Alya

Alya’s eyes widened before she began to have tears streaming down her face and started following Nino to try and talk to him. Nino continued to walk away from her ignoring her cries for him. Eventually, she gave up and went home since he couldn’t hear her anymore so he stopped walking and noticed that he was standing in front of the bakery. He didn’t know how long he stood there before he heard his name.

“Nino?”

Nino turned to where his name came from and saw that it was Marinette who said his name. Marinette stood to his right side, her eyes had widened and she stood frozen in her spot, not like he was any better though. She was moving her mouth but no words were coming out of her before her face turned to anger and she continued walking to him with the full intention of ignoring him. As she began to open the door to her bakery after unlocking it when Nino grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Marinette, I’m sorry,” Nino whispered 

Marinette froze in place again before turning to look him in his eyes to see if he actually felt sorry. Once she found what she was looking for she took a deep breath she looked toward him and then his hand and then back at him, he released her and Marinette motioned for him to follow her. The bakery was closed today and her parents were out for date night which meant she would be alone for the day, she relocked the bakery and headed upstairs with Nino following close behind. They settled on the couch facing the TV with Marinette putting on a show at low volume as they stared at each other in silence. 

“I broke up with Alya just now,” Nino stated as he broke the silence

“Oh?” Marinette asked as she raised her eyebrow at him

“She became someone else the moment Lila came to our school,” Nino started, “I followed her word because she was my girlfriend but it was also at that moment that I knew that our relationship had an expiration day if she continued down that road. Marinette, I’m sorry, I am so, so, so sorry for the way my actions hurt you, for how the class turning on you led to you leaving that life behind. I understand if you don’t want to forgive me, or if you never wanna see me again but I needed you to know that I’m truly sorry.”

Nino ducked his head and stared at the ground while he waited for Marinette to speak or to kick him out but she did neither, instead, she got up from the couch, walked up to him, and hugged him. Nino was surprised at this action but hugged Marinette back as they both began to shed silent tears.

“I won’t be able to forgive you right away but I am willing to try and be friends again,” Marinette whispered to him, “But it will take longer before I can fully trust that you will have my back.”

Nino nodded not trusting his voice as they continued to hug. They then separated and got comfortable on the couch as they turned back to the TV and continued to speak. Marinette talked about her new friends and what they’ve been up to, Nino didn’t miss the blush she had after mentioning Felix. Nino talked about what has happened since Marinette left and how Adrien had entered a sort of funk, Lila had everyone in their class wrapped around her lies, and that their entire class has become an outcast since they are the reason Marinette no longer goes to that school. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up like there was no tomorrow and making promises of trying to put back together what is left of their friendship. ****


	32. Author's Note 1

Author’s Note

I know I’ve been gone for 4 months but I swear I am coming back.

I’ve been busy with life because Life fucking sucks right now as I live in America and we had a Cheeto dust haired president for the last 4 years (it feels longer than that) and so his poor decisions on the coronavirus has brought problems to the people and my family has been one of those people. 

Other than that crap I want to establish a sort of timeline going forward. 

I will also be starting a new story soon but I want to finish this one before I start a new one though that one will also be felinette. 

I am also working on stories for the NS, NF: The Friends.

BTW: I’m rewatching Ladybug and Chat Noir and Jesus Christ. So many writing problems I haven’t noticed before beyond season 1 and some of season 1. 

Also, no I have not seen the New York movie and I don’t plan too so if yall can inform me of what happens and what not that be great.


End file.
